


We Will Become Silhouettes

by stinathewicked



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 137,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinathewicked/pseuds/stinathewicked
Summary: Reposted and Renewed! Inuyasha just can't catch a break. Here he was, a spoiled demon prince, and then his life was bombarded with a new step-mother and step-brother, and although alluring, Sesshomaru is a jerk. What's a hanyou to do? slight AU  Sess/Inu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. So I started this story in 2005....that’s almost 12 years ago now, which is insane to think about. So consider that as I repost the old chapters. I have decided to restart it, knowing it needs an ending even if I haven’t watched Inuyasha in ages. I feel like this story stands the test of time. 24 chapters are already written, and so I will be posting them rather quickly. I would love to hear feedback if I should be reposting this. I just really think this story deserves to be finished. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1 Enter Sesshomaru, the Jackass

Inuyasha impatiently tapped his foot against the tree he was currently brooding in, sending bits of bark and sawdust tumbling on the ground below. As a matter of fact he had been tapping his heel against the bark for so long that his foot was starting to ache from the force of his blows. He couldn’t be too concerned with his foot’s well being at the moment though, or for that matter the tree’s. No, right now his life had taken a drastic turn for the worse, and he fully intended on sulking until he felt better. This of course was a lost cause, because really, when did sulking ever make you actually feel any better? His mind kept telling him this, and yet he was prepared to ignore it for the sake of his own anger and wallowing.

That anger came from the fact that his father had just completely betrayed him. Well he hadn’t really betrayed him per say, but he sure came damn close to it. How could he take that little bitch on as his wife?…Just the thought disgusted him. He had loved his mother, not this dog demon whore. Though, he realized, that that was probably why he had done it. Amarante, or at least that’s what he thought the woman’s name was, was a full blooded Inu demon, and therefore quite a valuable asset to his father in their time of need. Their species was almost completely wiped out in the western lands, save for him, his father, his new wife, and her son. Yes, that’s right…she had a son. Not only was his father choosing a mate he did not love, but she was defective. She had also already been married once before, and her mate had died in battle. Or at least that’s what she claimed. He wouldn’t be surprised if she had killed him herself…the black widow slut.

His mother hadn’t even been dead a year, and his father had already chosen himself a new mate. Didn’t he ever hear of respect for the dead? He had asked his father just that, and he had responded with some bullshit answer about the Western Lands needing Queen. The answer really hadn’t surprised him all that much. His father always did have a political agenda behind all of his actions. Though he supposed that wasn’t entirely true. There had been no agenda behind marrying his mother, or siring him. How could there be? Taking on a human as a mate could never be looked on in high regards, nor for that matter was having a hanyou son running around.

In anger, Inuyasha once more kicked his favorite tree. “Do you enjoy messing up my hair?” The dog prince jumped in surprise at the voice, and looking down, saw that his friend had come to pay him a visit. The dark haired dark eyed teenager glared at him from under the tree. “I just washed it, and now it’s got chunks of bark in it…thanks Inuyasha.”

“Miroku, you letch, what the hell are you doing here?” Miroku was from a small village nearby that was on their lands. They had met when Inuyasha was still just a pup, and had wondered off and got lost. Miroku and his mother had been picking herbs in a nearby field when they found him. His mother had been none too thrilled with the prospect of being the one to stumble upon the small puppy, but in the end they had both taken him back, and Miroku had been his friend ever since. Despite being a pervert, Miroku was actually one of the nicest people he had ever met.

“My dear Inuyasha, is that how you greet someone who was only coming to check on your well being?” Knowing that he wasn’t just going to be left alone to stew on things, Inuyasha sighed, and jumped down from the tree, coming to land right in front of his dark haired friend.

“Yes it is, and why the hell would my well being need checked on in the first place?” Miroku was clad in the dark blue robes of the temple he lived in. The guy was a monk, but probably the worst monk he had ever seen. His favorite habits included philandering and drinking, not some of the traits monks held in the highest esteem. The bastard said he did it as some higher calling. Truthfully, Inuyasha just thought he did it to pick up women. Miroku had mentioned it to him one time. Something about the female persuasion being suckers for men of the cloth.

Miroku glanced back towards the castle and then back, and Inuyasha already knew exactly why he had come over. “Well there were rumors circulating that the demon lord had taken on a new wife, and so I rushed right over to see how big of a wreck you were.”

“I’m not a wreck!” Inuyasha immediately countered, not at all liking the implications of what the monk was implying. Yeah, he had gotten a little upset over the whole thing, but that didn’t mean that his life had stopped just because two unwanted patrons had moved into his home. So he was a little mopy…anyone would be in his place.

It had just occurred to him that for Miroku to get back to the forest where he was residing, that he would have to have gone through the castle to get here. That means that he would certainly have seen his new family members on his way through. His curiosity spiked at that, and he just had to know. “So…did you see them?” He asked offhandedly, trying not to sound all that interested, but really dying inside to know.

“Oh yeah. Your step-mom let me in on my way through the palace. Her and Sess…” Miroku paused at that, giving him a curious expression. “Why are you looking at me like I’m telling you the most interesting thing on the planet. You’ve met them both before haven’t you?” When Inuyasha guiltily looked away, Miroku asked more sternly. “Haven’t you?”

Still not meeting his eyes, Inuyasha said his excuse as fast as his mouth would allow, barely taking time to breath between sentences. “Well you see the thing is they’re unwanted. And I figure that if I treat them as such then they’ll just go away. Plus I don’t want to give that bitch and her son the satisfaction of thinking they’ve got one up on me by actually meeting them. Eventually they’ll see I don’t want them here, and just go away.”

Placing a hand over his face, Miroku just simply shook his head back and forth, before reaching into his robes to retrieve something. Before he knew what was happening, the monk had withdrawn a paper fan and whacked him as hard as he could in the back of the head with it.

Wincing from pain, Inuyasha placed one hand over his bump, and the other curled into a fist. “You bastard! What the hell did yeh do that for?” Miroku looked like he wanted to hit him again, but then obviously sensing no point to such an act, put the fan away.

“You baka, how could you not even have seen them yet? They’re your family Inuyasha. You need to go meet them.” Inuyasha stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to even think of listening to what the monk was trying to say.

“For one, they’re not my family, and two, I told you that if I refused to meet them that eventually…” Miroku interrupted before he could even continue that statement.

“They’re not going to leave. All you’re doing by not meeting them is delaying the inevitable, and proving to them what everyone else who knows you is already aware of.”

“Yeah, and what’s that?” Inuyasha asked, not at all sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“That you’re a spoiled brat.” Miroku stated matter of factly, earning him a rather painful punch to the back of the head from an irate dog demon.

How could he have called him spoiled? He never got anything he wanted. One good example of that would be the fact that these two unwanted squatters were here in the first place. What would Miroku know about it though? Just because you were a prince, didn’t mean you got everything you desired. “I am not a spoiled brat, you jackass!”

“Yeah? Well you’re sure acting like it. I know you’re not happy about your father remarrying, but I thought you would have at least wanted to meet your brother.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t have a bro…” He stopped mid-sentence. He had never really thought about it like that before. Amarante’s son would in fact be his brother, or step-brother if you wanted to get more technical. He had a brother. Excitement lit up his eyes when he thought about it. He had always hated being the only pup of the litter, but now that had all changed. He really had a brother. With far away eyes, he asked Miroku his next question. “What’s he like?” He asked this, because he had just became aware that he didn’t know so much as the name of his new brother.

Miroku raised an amused eyebrow at the dog demon’s expression. “I cannot believe you haven’t seen him yet.” Why had the monk said it like that? It was like he was missing out on not seeing him or something. What could possibly be that special about him? Unless…

“What is he like repulsively ugly or something?” This time Miroku actually let out a chuckle.

Between laughs, he managed to get out. “Not quite.” The dog prince’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. If he wasn’t ugly, then that must mean that he was attractive right? From the disturbingly hungry look in Miroku’s eyes whenever he mentioned him, he could only assume that he was.

“He’s not better looking than me, is he?” Now coming out of most people’s mouth that might sound narcissistic, but Inuyasha knew how attractive he was. He had had enough women and men alike fawn over him to know that he was in no way ugly. He was considered to be one of the best catches around, which was why most people were shocked to learn that he was nearing adulthood, and he wasn’t even mated yet.

Miroku placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, before leaning forward so that their faces were close together. “Let’s just put it this way, if I thought it were possible, I wouldn‘t hesitate in asking him to bear my child.”

Inuyasha angrily slapped the hand of his shoulder. “Feh…you’re a pervert. Your opinion doesn’t count.” To his annoyance, Miroku flicked his nose at that.

“Actually my opinion is the only one that does count, because I’m the only one of the two of us that have actually met him.”

“Yeah? Well I’m going to march back home right now and meet them so I can prove you wrong.” He wasn’t exactly sure what he was proving Miroku wrong about, but it was just important that he was wrong about something. …It was just the principle of the matter. Inuyasha spun on his heel and started to stalk off towards his castle. It was only after they were almost there that he paused in his steps after coming to a realization. He turned his head to face the monk, who looked to be trying ridiculously hard not to smile. “I just got played, didn’t I?”

With a smile, Miroku nodded. “It’s possible, but that probably doesn’t stop that curious nature of yours from still wanting to see them, now does it?” Inuyasha scowled. He would love to say no, but when the bastard was right, he was right. “Now why don’t you march your butt up there and go say hi to your new mom and brother.”

Inuyasha’s ear drooped a little. “You’re not coming with me?” He asked, fully prepared to pout if his friend told him no.

“Don’t even try to give me that puppy dog face Inuyasha.” The dog demon paused mid pout. “I just came to check on you, but now that I know you’re okay…” The monk paused, giving Inuyasha the up and down, before continuing. “well mostly okay at least, I can go now.” The hanyou went to open his mouth, but Miroku raised a hand to stop him. “I don’t want to hear it. Just march up to that castle and greet your family. We can hang out later, and you can tell me all the juicy details.”

Golden eyes narrowed on the monk, not at all liking the tone of voice he had said the word ‘juicy’ in. It was the same voice he used to say all of his sexual innuendos, and he really had no idea how it would fit in this situation. That was beside the point though. Miroku was just going to abandon him when he needed him most. Hadn’t he ever heard of camaraderie? He knew that whatever he said though that his friend wasn’t going to stay. So instead, he summed all of his feelings up with. “You suck.”

With that said, he once again began to stalk up to his house. This was so not going how he had planned it in his mind. How had Miroku duped him into doing this? When he reached the a door in the back, he realized that it didn’t matter how, because now there was no getting out of the inevitable. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he slid the door open to greet his new ’family.’

When he cracked his eyes back open, he saw that their spacious parlor was empty at the moment. At this he let out a breath he hadn’t even knew that he was holding in relief. Truthfully he didn’t know why he felt so nervous, but he was almost petrified to the spot in the empty room. The scent of roasted pork drifted towards his nostrils, and he knew that it must be dinner time. The realization shocked him. Had he really been hiding out all day from this?…Damn, was he pathetic.

Before he knew what was happening, his nose and stomach had led him into the dining room, where the entire family was sitting down for dinner. Two pairs of eyes turned to him, and he froze in shock. This had definitely not how he had wanted to make his entrance…For all he knew he was drooling.

His father didn’t seem to mind though. Inutaishou’s face lit up at seeing him. His father looked like a much older and wiser version of himself, minus the dog ears of course. No, Inutaishou’s were more pointed and human looking. His eyes were a dark amberish-orange color, and they almost gleamed red in the sunlight. His hair was grown to long past his hips, and was the same whitish-silver color as his own. Inutashou had also been blessed with dog demon markings that had bypassed Inuyasha’s own hanyou blood. There were two purple streaks on each of his cheeks, and on his wrists. So pretty much his father was to be admired on all accounts, admired and feared. Though he didn’t look all that scary at the moment while giving him a heart warming smile. “Aw Inuyasha, how good of you to join us. Now you can finally meet your new mother, and your brother.” Inuyasha gave a crooked smile, and hoped that it didn’t look as stupid as it felt.

“Sorry I’m late.” He swallowed, trying to think up an excuse. Finally he just settled on. “I got held up.” That one always worked.

His dad gave him a knowing look. “I’m sure, but no matter. You’re here now.” The older demon stood up, and motioned to the woman sitting by his side at the table. “This is my new wife, and your new stepmother, Amarante.”

 

Inuyasha’s gaze traveled over to the woman who was to be part of his new family, and for some reason immediately disliked her. It wasn’t her looks either, because by all means she was beautiful. She was thin, and yet curvy in all the right places. Her skin was a pale white color, and yet seemed to illuminate even in the dim lit room. She had pale white hair, with hints of blue streaks throughout it, and had it done up in a bun. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue color to match her hair, and yet when his own golden ones met them, he couldn’t help but shiver. They radiated a coldness in her persona that made him want to leave the room and get away from her as soon as possible. He couldn’t explain why he felt so uncomfortable around the woman, but he was getting the chills just standing there.

This of course didn’t mean that he couldn’t be polite. Giving a small bow, he formally greeted his father’s new wife. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Amarante.”

She waved such formality off, and Inuyasha could see that her sharp claws were painted to fiery red to match her kimono. “Oh my dear, you don’t have to call me that. As a matter of fact I would be honored if you would call me mother.” Inuyasha had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop a growl from ripping out of his throat at the very thought of calling her something so personal, and yet he noticed the look he was receiving from his father, and knew he had no choice.

“Yes…Mother.” He forced out, almost choking on the words as he said it. “I’m very happy you’ve come to stay with us.” She gave a chilling smile at that.

“Oh trust me dear, the pleasure is all mine.” Yeah, he bet it was. She was getting to be the wife of the ruler of the Western Lands, what the hell did she have to complain about? Her slender hand gestured to the person sitting next to her. “And this, Inuyasha, is your step-brother Sesshomaru.” So his name was Sesshomaru?…A strong name. His eyes traveled over to finally get a look at the his highly praised brother, and his breath hitched at what he saw.

Miroku’s description really hadn’t done him justice. Sesshomaru was amazing looking, he was gorgeous, he was a god…He was perfect. The easiest way to describe him would have to be to say he was the exact opposite of himself. Where Inuyasha was lean and short, Sesshomaru was tall and built. Where Inuyasha had somewhat tanned sun-kissed skin, he had creamy white skin that had the same illuminating properties as his mother’s. Sesshomaru wasn’t cursed with the cute puppy dog ears that he had, but had ears more like his father. Even their hair was different. Although the same color, Sesshomaru’s looked like it was made out of strings of silk. Inuyasha had the incredible urge to just walk over there and run his fingers through the no doubt soft mass. Unlike his, his was always more course, and usually filled with quite a few leaves and twigs. Sesshomaru’s though was gorgeous. It wasn’t only his hair though, Sesshomaru himself was. “…Beautiful.”

Up until that point, his step-brother had been staring dejectedly at his plate, but he looked up quite suddenly, and their eyes met for the first time. They were like his, and yet just like everything else, not like his at all. His were more slanted, whereas Inuyasha’s were big and round, but they were the same golden color. Although Sesshomaru’s seemed to hold the same coldness as his mother’s, though for some reason this didn’t put him off nearly as much as it had with Amarante. No, the coldness just seemed to fit him. This was also the first time he got a good view of the rest of his face. He held almost the exact same dog demon markings as his father did, although Sesshomaru’s stripes were red, and he had a purple half moon on his forehead.

“What did you say?” It was only after Sesshomaru spoke to him, that he realized he had spoken out loud before. His hand flew up to his mouth in horror, and a deep blush traveled up his neck to smear his face in a deep red tint. Oh this was just great! Just how everyone wants to make a first impression, by calling their new step-brother beautiful.

Knowing that he wasn’t going to get away with simply running from the room, which by all means is what he felt like doing, he racked his brain to try to think up an excuse. He finally settled with. “beautiful…family.” Inuyasha gave a half smile at that, knowing he picked up a topic he could run with. “I was just remarking on how beautiful of a family we now have.”

This seemed to appease the two parents, but Sesshomaru’s eyes were still narrowed in suspicion. Just having those suspicious eyes on him made him gulp, and he had to look away, not being able to take staring into their depths any longer. Eyes still on Inuyasha, he placed his chopsticks down onto his plate, and scooted away from the table.

All eyes fell on Sesshomaru, and he obviously realized he wasn’t getting out of there without an answer. Turning to Inutaishou, he gave a slight bow. “I thank you for the meal, but I feel I must retire to whatever chambers I’m to be staying in.” His silky smooth voice rolled off his tongue, and in a semi-trance, Inuyasha moved to get closer to it, but ended up stubbing his toe on the table.

“Shit!” He exclaimed. In pain, he reached down to grab at his unguarded foot, and shook his hurt appendage to try to relieve the pain. Every pair of eyes turned to him, and he once more reddened in embarrassment. Especially at how Sesshomaru’s seemed to roll in disgust at his antics.

Amarante took a step towards him, extending out a hand to help hold him up while he was balancing on one leg. “Are you alright dear?”

Not liking at all to have her touch him, Inuyasha immediately shrugged off the hand, but then realizing what he had done, gave her a smile in apology. “Yes, mother I’m fine.” He had barely got that mother part out. The accursed word still felt like acid as it passed off his tongue. “I’m sorry to have startled you.”

She gave him a small smile. “Not at all Inuyasha.” Her eyes seemed to light up with an idea. “Why don’t you show Sesshomaru around the castle, and find him a suitable room. That way it will give the both of you some time to bond.”

Not to say he wasn’t up for it, but his ears did droop a little when he saw how Sesshomaru’s face darkened at the very idea. He was just about to whine when he saw such a thing, but then he figured that would be letting him know that it had gotten to him, and he couldn’t have that, now could he? His features perked up a little, and he gave his stepmother a smile. “I’d love to.”

Amarante placed her hands together. “Splendid. I hope the two of you have fun.” Inuyasha gave a bow and a wave, before heading down the hallway that led to the second part of their castle with all of the rooms. He noticed, with some relief, how Sesshomaru had followed him silently as he did so.

Inuyasha gave the tour any courteous guide would, pointing out all the necessary rooms as they passed. They had already passed his father’s room, which of course would now also be Sesshomaru’s mother’s room as well. They passed the kitchens, the playroom, the bathing house, and now were down by the end of the house. The hanyou stopped in front of a door, and slid it open, revealing a spacious bedroom. It was easily one of the biggest in the castle, possibly even bigger than his own. It had been the room used to house all of the pelts of animals that his father had slain, and so the entire room was covered in furs of all different kinds of species. Growing up, Inuyasha had been especially envious of the futon in the center, and had always snuck in at night to sleep on it due to its comfort from being lined in about twenty different pelts.

He gestured unnecessarily to the inside of the room. “This will be your room if you want it. There’s also some rooms down the hall, but they’re much smaller.”

“This will be fine.” He practically cut in before he had a chance to finish. Sesshomaru’s voice was filled with irritation, and he wondered if it was because of him. Not really knowing why he felt the need to explain himself, but wanting to anyways, Inuyasha twisted his hands in his haori as he struggled to get out what he needed to say.

“Listen Sesshomaru…about earlier…”

“When you called me beautiful.” Sesshomaru snipped, once more interrupting him. Inuyasha’s eyes widened, and he swallowed a gulp of embarrassment, not really knowing where to go from here.

“Err…yeah.” He tried to avoid those cold eyes that he could feel burning into his face. “I just didn’t want you to feel weirded out or anything.” Inuyasha leaned against the door frame, feeling ashamed at even bringing it up.

“And why would I feel, as you so elegantly put it, weirded out?” His eyes fell to the floor, now more sorry than ever that he had even started this conversation. Why had he started this conversation? For the life of him he couldn’t even come up with a legitimate answer. It didn’t matter though. He couldn’t very well get out of it now that it had started.

“Well I…” He stammered, feeling ridiculous that he couldn’t even seem to get a sentence out nowadays. “I didn’t want you to think that I’m like lusting after you or anything.”

His breath hitched in his throat when a curtain of white covered him as Sesshomaru placed one hand on the door frame and leaned over him. His heart felt like it was beating at a million miles an hour at just their close proximity, and he absolutely refused to look up from the floor, too afraid of what he might see when he did.

Though of course he wasn’t given a choice in the matter, when a finely shaped hand reached out to lift up his chin. Sesshomaru’s claws scraped against his chin, making him yelp a little in surprise. The sad thing is that he was even more surprised when he actually did look up and saw how close him and the demon really were. “Are you?”

He was knocked in such a stupor by recent events, that he actually had to ask the question. “Am I what?” Still stone faced, Sesshomaru leaned, if possible, closer.

“Lusting after me.” Every syllable was painfully dragged out, and Inuyasha was finding it difficult to breathe as he continued to stare into those golden pools. Did people get so lost when they looked into his eyes as he felt while looking in Sesshomaru’s?

His eyes rolled into the back of his head when the demon’s free hand came to rest on his hip. The warmth from such a small amount of body contact radiated through him, and his breaths started to come out in ragged pants.

Inuyasha tried to get a hold of himself. What the hell was wrong with him anyways? He was practically a puddle in front of his step-brother. That’s right! Step brother. Why did Sesshomaru seem to affect him so much, when really he wasn’t even doing anything? Closing his eyes, Inuyasha tried to think of something, anything, to get his mind off of how close his step-brother was to him. That something turned into the question he had been asked, and he almost smacked himself for the fact that he hadn’t answered it earlier.

“N-No. Of course not!” Oh yeah…that really sounded like he meant it. He had never heard anybody that sounded so unsure in his entire life, and Sesshomaru seemed to realized this, for his eyebrow rose in amusement.

He almost whined when Sesshomaru withdrew from his position, going instead to stand just inside his room. “Good, because I don’t fuck half-breed mutts.” His voice was cold, colder than it had been before. Inuyasha was so shocked by this turn of events, that it took him awhile to realize just what he had said. Once he did though, the hair on the back of his neck bristled in anger.

“What the hell did you call me?” The hanyou snarled, not feeling any of the effects Sesshomaru had placed on him from before.

Said demon just eyed him up and down boredly before giving his answer. “You heard me just fine, hanyou.” His head tilted to the side. “Oh, don’t look so disappointed, even your brain should have realized that I, a full blooded demon, would want to have nothing to do with some abomination.” His eyes glittered with malice. “Especially one who wants to sleep with his own step-brother.”

A growl erupted from Inuyasha’s throat. “I don’t want to sleep with you, yeh bastard!” And at that moment he actually meant it. Sesshomaru’s head once more tilted to the side, as he looked at him in amused speculation.

“I’m sure. Regardless on whether you want to hump me or not, you will vacate my area of the house.” His nose curled up in distaste. “I don’t want your stink polluting my room.”

Not being one to ever just lie down and take it, Inuyasha flexed his claws, cracking them as he did so. “Who the fuck do you think you are? This was my house first, and I can take my stink anywhere I damn well please it to be!”

A yelp ripped from his throat as in an instant, Sesshomaru swung his fist, making four claw marks across his right cheek. Blood splattered across the floor, and Inuyasha immediately went up to cradle his face. Though this temporary distraction left him wide open for the older of the two to smash him against the wall, holding him upright by his neck.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened at the red tint Sesshomaru’s eyes had become. “Listen to me right now mutt, I am only here because that scarlet woman I call mother has forced me to.” He sneered. “I certainly would never have associated myself with that disgrace of a demon that spawned you.” His lip curled up in disgust. “To think…consummating with a human. What a pathetic excuse for a demon lord.”

“That’s my mother and father you’re talking about asshole!” Inuyasha snarled, now pushing at the hold Sesshomaru had him in.

At seeing his resistance, the older demon just merely rolled his eyes, and dropped him to the ground before walking back into his room. “Like I care. Know this hanyou, if you come around me without our parents to protect you, I will not hesitate to rip you to pieces.” With that said his step-brother slid his door shut, leaving him sitting out in the hall stunned, and still more than a little riled up.

How dare that bastard!? Who the hell did he think he was? He had come into his house, and said that to him, and to think, he had liked him when they first met. Well he knew now to rectify that mistake of his. Not only did he not like him, but he loathed him. He would kill him next time they met?…Like he would want to go anywhere near that poor excuse for a dog demon if he didn’t have to. Inuyasha snarled once more as he stalked down the hall back to his room. Gods Sesshomaru was a jackass!  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,


	2. Dagger

Chapter 2 Dagger

Inuyasha sat cross legged on the grass, continuously tearing up the blade after blade and ripping them to shreds. This had been going on for the better part of two hours, and he really didn’t think there was going to be any lawn left pretty soon. Though it was hardly his fault, it was a habit he got into when he was pissed off, and he was definitely pissed off.

“Inuyasha I think it’s dead.” The hanyou glanced upwards and caught sight of his friend walking up to him. She was pretty with raven black hair and dark eyes. She was always wearing around priestess robes, and she let her hair hang down so that it framed her face. She was very friendly, if not bordering on annoying, and had a weird sense of humor. Seriously half the things she said you’d think that she was off her rocker. He greeted her with a scoff, and then went back to meticulously tearing at the grass.

Miroku however was much kinder in his greeting. “Oh don’t mind him Kagome, he’s just a little mad at his brother.” Mad really didn’t even begin to cover it.

“You have a brother, Inuyasha?” Kagome’s voice had perked up in curiosity, but this only made Inuyasha look up and scowl.

“No. I don’t. That jackass is not my brother.” All of the grass was now gone, and so he had gone to digging furiously at the ground.

As per usual, Miroku acted as his translator. “Well they’re stepbrothers, but Sesshomaru is a little eccentric.” Inuyasha paused in his digging to throw in a crude comment.

“Feh eccentric…the guy’s just a complete and total ass. Do you wanna know what he did to me today, Kagome?” The girl sunk down into the grass that was beside the old bone-eaters well of the village where Miroku and Kagome lived.

“Um...do I have a choice?” To that the hanyou glared.

“No.” After that was said he went in to an immediate explanation about why they were going to have to plant a new field of grass. “Alright so he went to my father and was all ‘I don’t like my room’ and so he’s all ‘okay we’ll get you a new one’ and then he’s all ‘I already picked one out’ then my dad’s like ‘great which one would you like?’” His eyes narrowed to slits as his voice took on a more murderous tone. “And do you know which one that little fucker picked?” He didn’t even wait for a response. “My room! He said he wanted my room, and my father said he could have it! I got kicked out of my own room!”

After that explanation was out, he went back to his digging. During his digging though Miroku filled in the missing pieces for the confused girl. “Sesshomaru doesn’t like Inuyasha all that much.” From his hole, you could hear Inuyasha’s reply of.

“Like me?…Are you kidding me, the guy hates me!” Miroku looked over to the dog youkai, and shook his head before glancing back to Kagome.

“As I was saying, he probably just did this to get under Inuyasha’s skin.” The word ‘bastard’ came from the hanyou’s hole, but the other two ignored it and continued talking.

“So like...why does Sesshomaru hate Inuyasha?” Miroku opened his mouth to respond, but a now dirt covered Inuyasha chose to field that one.

“Because he’s a prejudiced bastard who only likes other demons. He can’t stand me cause I’m a hanyou and ‘impure’ or some shit like that.” Not feeling like digging anymore, Inuyasha slumped against the well. “I’m tellin yeh Kagome, the guy’s a bastard. You would hate him.”

Kagome put a hand to her chin. “But Inuyasha weren’t you always telling me how much you hated your room and wanted to move into the one with all the furs?” The hanyou’s eyebrows scrunched together.

“Well yeah, but that’s so not the point…” She interrupted him.

“And which room are you staying in now?” Knowing where this conversation was going, Inuyasha crossed his arms and stubbornly looked the other way.

“I’m in the room that I always wanted to stay in, but that doesn’t matter. It was the whole fact that my family just booted me out of my own room,” Kagome shrugged.

“I don’t know Inuyasha, it sounds to me like Sesshomaru did you a favor.” Inuyasha’s golden eyes bugged a little at that.

“Are you kidding me!? Yeah that’s the room I wanted, but he sure as hell didn’t know that! The cocksucker would have never left that room if he knew I actually wanted it! Gods Kagome! It’s the principle of the matter!” He turned to his other friend. “Miroku understands, don’t you buddy?”

Miroku glanced at him, before glancing in the direction of the town. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Inuyasha. I told you that you were being stupid ages ago.” In anger, Inuyasha lashed out, smacking the monk as hard as he could across the head.

“You’re not supposed to tell her that you bastard!” Why didn’t anybody understand? Sesshomaru was obviously doing this just to torture him. He could picture it right now, that jerk sitting on his bed laughing all evilly as he tapped his fingers together to try to think of what to do next to best torment him.

With a glare, Miroku sat back up, rubbing at his sore head the entire time. But instead of turning to Inuyasha, he instead focused his attentions on the young miko. “Kagome, have you ever noticed that people only say it’s the principle of the matter when they know they’re wrong?”

Inuyasha glanced back and forth between his two friends incredulously. How could they not be on his side over this? Sesshomaru and his mother had only been living there a week and already he was about to snap. Yet, they were practically taking his side. He took a deep breath of frustration. Really, he felt like he was taking crazy pills.

“What is the matter with you two! For one thing you haven’t even met him.” Miroku held up his hand and stuck out his chin in defense.

“That’s not entirely true Inuyasha. I saw him when I was at your house that one day.” Inuyasha could feel his eye twitch in annoyance, and his hand was aching to hit Miroku across the head again. He was about to call him a baka and tell him that of course Sesshomaru acted all nice and friendly while he was around his parents, but Kagome interrupted him.

“You’ve seen him Miroku? What does he look like?” She asked excitedly. As soon as the question was asked the hanyou’s face fell. Getting into Sesshomaru’s looks was not on the top of his lists of things he’d most like to do.

“Oh well the easiest way to put that would be to say he looks pretty much what you what expect a god to look like, and a sex god at that.” Inuyasha looked the other way when he thought about just how he had thought the same thing…truthfully still did.

Though that still didn’t mean that he couldn’t get pissed about him receiving such high praise. He especially didn’t like how Kagome’s tongue was practically lolling out of her mouth at just the description. “Inuyasha I think that maybe I should come over to your house someday…Your brother sounds gorgeous.”

“Well he’s not alright! He’s a dirty bastard who smells and never cleans himself…It’s really gross. He’s stunk up the entire house.” Truthfully he had no idea where that had come from, but he just felt the need to get Kagome’s attentions off of how hot his stepbrother was.

When he looked back at his two friends he noticed how there eyes were widened rather comically, and how those eyes were focused on a point right behind him. “What are you guys?…” Kagome pointed behind him, and he turned his head to get a good look at what they were both staring at. When he did, however, his mouth dropped to the floor. “Sesshomaru!” What the hell was he doing here? He had asked his mind such a good question, that he thought he might as well voice it out loud. “What the hell are you doing here?”

His stepbrother was staring at him with his normal look of distaste, but the only difference this time was how that look kept shifting between him, Miroku, and Kagome. “Is this what you do with your time hanyou, hang out with filthy humans?” His lip curled up in disgust. “No wonder you always reek so bad.”

At seeing his friend’s indignant faces, he gave them a look that said ‘I told you so’ before turning to glare at Sesshomaru. “Is there a reason you’re here, or is ruining just my home life not good enough for you anymore?”

His dog ears perked up when he heard Kagome whispering to Miroku. “You weren’t kidding Miroku, Sesshomaru is gorgeous.” Not that that statement wasn’t enough to thoroughly piss him off, but the fact that the comment on the demon made his own eyes travel the length of him was enough to really make him scowl. Though Sesshomaru was really nothing to scowl at. He was dressed in long black flowing hakamas, and a red haori with black lettering on it. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail against his head, giving him a good view of his demon markings across his face.

 

“Are you done staring mutt?” A growl ripped through Inuyasha’s throat at that.

“I wasn’t staring at you! Get over yourself!” Damn he had an ego. Every time they talked pretty much Sesshomaru would bring up him staring, or him drooling, or him wanting him, which so wasn’t true. Okay…well it was true sometimes, but he would never act on such a thing, because he couldn’t stand his older brother.

“Yes, and you’re not a worthless wretch either I suppose?” It took awhile for him to figure what that meant, but as soon as he did, his lip curled up in a snarl.

“What the fuck are you doing here asshole?…I thought you hated humans, and me for that matter.” Sesshomaru simply scoffed, before walking back the way he came.

He did manage to call over his shoulder though. “You’re such a waste of my time. I’ll just tell your father that you didn’t want to. That way at least I won’t have to hear about it.”

Well he had to hand it to him, that had caught his attention. Giving a look of apology to Kagome and Miroku, he immediately sprinted to catch up to Sesshomaru who was now good deal away from the well of the village. “Sesshomaru! Hey Sesshomaru! Wait up!” When he finally caught up to the demon, he grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

That hand though was rather forcefully removed as Sesshomaru practically crushed it with his own. After he had removed the hand, he began to walk again, although this time thankfully slower.

“Your father bade me to spar with you, but like I said earlier, you’re obviously not interested,” He said in a mocking tone. Inuyasha’s jaw dropped a little at that. Sesshomaru was actually going to spar with him? Just the prospect of it was enough to make a grin spread across his face in excitement. He had no doubt that if he had a tail that it would be wagging right now.

“Are you serious?…That would be so cool.” Not only that, but he would also get to beat the shit out of his older youkai brother without worrying about getting yelled at because of it.

“Don’t sound so happy about it mutt, the only reason I’m doing this is because I was commanded to do so.” He glanced behind his shoulder to give him a hateful glare. “Believe me when I say the last thing I want to do is give you even an ounce of pleasure.”

Inuyasha ran in front of Sesshomaru, and turned to face him so that he was walking backwards. “Whatever you say big brother, but I know you want me.” He surprised himself with his boldness. Seriously where the hell had that come from?

Sesshomaru simply scoffed, and pushed him out of his trail. “Yeah mutt, in your latest wet dream…” He turned to face him. “Or did you think I wouldn’t hear?” Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the forest just outside their estates, completely mortified by what he had just heard.

Heat was rushing into his face at the very thought of Sesshomaru actually hearing that. It was true, that for the last couple of nights his dreams had been racked with images of the white haired youkai, and the both of them were in quite compromising positions. He had woken up much more sticky for the wear than how he had gone to sleep the night before, and he had been hating himself for having such dreams about pretty much the biggest dick alive ever since.

Fanning his face to try to hide his blush, Inuyasha quickly stuttered out. “You-you heard them?” He thought he would die from embarrassment when Sesshomaru actually gave him a sadistic smirk.

“No, I didn’t. I was just saying that to get a rise out of you, but it is interesting to know…disturbing…but interesting nonetheless, that you were actually having sex dreams about me.” Inuyasha practically fell to the floor. If somebody were to just kill him right then he’d probably thank them in the next life. All he wanted at the moment was for someone to put him out of his misery. How could he have fell for that, and just completely admitted that he was actually dreaming about that bastard?

Quick, now was the time to think of something really witty to try to counteract such a dumb move. It had to be something to shut Sesshomaru up, and make him forget all about what he had just learned. Think Inuyasha…think. That was when a really great idea popped into his head. It was no doubt far fetched, but if nothing else at least it would piss Sesshomaru off and make him forget about the whole wet dream thing for at least the time being.

Crossing his arms over his chest, and giving him his best toothy grin, Inuyasha put his plan into action. “Yeah well I’m not the only one guilty in that department.”

Sesshomaru rose a finely sculpted eyebrow. “I don’t have wet dreams about you hanyou.” See he thought he was all superior, but he wasn’t about to let him get away with that haughty attitude.

“Yeah, but you did switch rooms so that you could be around my scent.” Seriously, he didn’t even know where that came from. He was pretty much just talking out of his ass by this time. Although even so he had to play the part up, and so he took one cocky step forward. “All that stuff about hating my stench, and then you move into my room that’s covered with it?…It couldn’t be just to make me miserable, because if it is how you say it is then you’d be in the same boat as me.” He took another step. “No, I think you switched rooms so that you could be around it…I think you want me every bit as much as I want yo-…” His hands flew up to his mouth. He stopped himself short, just barely being able to hold back that entire statement. How could he have just almost said that!?….Dammit! He could be stupid sometimes.

Though by the looks of it, it had been a not so stupid idea. Sesshomaru looked frozen in horror after his evaluation, and it was then that Inuyasha thought that he might have actually been right. He opened his mouth to ask him just that, but he never got the chance, because Sesshomaru transformed into what looked to be a big ball of white light, and began speeding towards the castle.

Feeling quite light headed, Inuyasha took off on a full out sprint towards him. This was turning out to be one hell of a weird ass day, and with the thought of Sesshomaru sparring with him, he knew it was only going to get weirder.

He slowed down when he reached the inner grounds, and sniffed the air. He could detect Sesshomaru’s spicy scent coming from the training hall inside of their castle, and so he took off to meet him. Well at least he wasn’t going to ditch on their sparring match.

As soon as he slid the doors that led to the room open, his heart stopped in his chest. Sesshomaru was standing just inside the training hall with his back facing him as he examined the weapons, in his hakama, and nothing else. His haori had been discarded at the entrance, and the creamy white skin of his back and shoulders was in clear view. The skin on his shoulder blades stretched as he reached for something on the shelf, and Inuyasha was mesmerized by the muscle contraction. How could someone so incredibly beautiful be such a bastard?

Said beautiful bastard turned around rather slowly, giving him a good view of the taut muscles of his abs and chest. His tongue practically lolled to the ground when he saw the fine silver hairs that led all the way from his navel to down under his hakama. He unconsciously took a few steps forward, his eyes never leaving that beautiful alabaster skin. He probably would have walked all the way over to Sesshomaru, had the demon not prodded him in the chest with a sheathed sword, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

“Don’t come any further mutt. I don’t want you any closer to me than you have to be.” He used his sword to point to the wrack of weapons. “Now go pick your poison. Your father requested that we use bamboo swords, but I think you can handle the real thing…Or are you not up for it, little brother?” His tone was challenging, and Inuyasha wasn’t one to back at of that challenge.

With a crude smirk, he grabbed a katana from the wrack of practice swords, and also a tanto to put in his belt. “Oh you don’t have to worry about me big brother, I’m always up for it.”

Sesshomaru gave him a nod of approval, before unsheathing his sword and raising it into a defensive position. “Good. Then let’s begin.” Before he even had a chance to respond, Sesshomaru had charged him at full speed, bringing the katana down for a strike. It was all Inuyasha could do just to block such an attack.

His bare feet slid back at the force of the strike, and he had to steady himself just to keep his balance. There was no doubt about it, Sesshomaru was strong, and he didn’t seem to be holding anything back. Inuyasha tried to fling the curtain of white that had covered his eyes out of the way, and his stepbrother took this opportunity for another attack, conjuring what looked to be lights of whips from his fingers and slashing him on the forearm as he passed him to the other side of the dojo.

Inuyasha let out a scream of pain as he watched his blood splatter across the smooth wooden floor, and looked up at the older demon with narrowed eyes. “You cheater! You didn’t say that we could use our powers. You don‘t fight fair!”

Sesshomaru met his eyes, and Inuyasha noticed with some fear that the outsides were tinged with red. “You stupid half breed, do you really expect people to fight fair in a real battle? Do you expect them to tell you every little thing they’re going to do beforehand?” His eyes became even darker. “You really don’t know anything, do you?…I’m going to come at you again, and if you can’t so much as hit me while I pass, then I won’t waste my time on trying to train such a worthless excuse for an inu-youkai.” His head tilted to the side as he twisted his sword. “So come on mutt, prove to me that you’re worth a damn.”

In response to such a statement, Inuyasha gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the pain in his arm as he also raised his sword. He would not only hit the bastard, but he would beat him! He couldn’t just let him get away with saying something like that. His pride was on the line, and he didn’t plan to fail again.

Not even bothering to wait for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha charged the older demon, blood lust on the mind. He took a clumsy swipe forwards, which Sesshomaru evaded easily with his superior strength, and before he knew it, the demon had disappeared. Though he didn’t stay that way for long, because in less than a second he could sense his presence right behind him. The bastard was fast…too fast for him. He let out a yelp of pain when the back of his shoulder was struck with a blow, and he staggered forward.

He couldn’t let Sesshomaru get away, because if he did, it would be proving that he really was just a worthless wretch. Not really thinking too strategically at the moment, Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of to get him to stop moving…he pounced. He knew that Sesshomaru was behind him, and so he just turned around and flung his body, hitting the target and sending them both crashing to the ground.

Sesshomaru’s sword went clanging to the ground across the room, and his joined it quite a ways off. This of course was when he began to rethink this plan of his, because such an action left them both in quite a compromising position.

Inuyasha was on top, lying completely on Sesshomaru. Both of their limbs were tangled with the other’s, and he could feel Sesshomaru’s warm breath on his face. Still thinking about what his stepbrother had said, Inuyasha grabbed the tanto from the sash of his belt, and brought it up to Sesshomaru’s chest, right above his heart.

“I have you beat Sesshomaru…Now do you yield?” His breath was coming out in shaky pants as the close proximity to his stepbrother was starting to get to him. The fact that he was practically snuggled up into his bare chest really didn’t help matters that much either. Sesshomaru whispered something then, something that sounded a lot like ‘dagger.’ Inuyasha’s eyes knitted together in confusion, and his curiosity got the better of him. “What was that?”

Cold golden eyes met him with a level stare. “I was just thinking how you were just like a dagger in my heart.” As he was saying that, his hand traveled up to wrap around the wrist that was holding the dagger. Inuyasha, being completely and utterly confused by what that was supposed to mean, didn’t notice when Sesshomaru propped his weight up onto his hips. He did notice though when the demon pushed up on those hips, knocking them both once more backwards, although this time he was the one that had landed on top. Inuyasha’s eyes widened as he saw Sesshomaru’s face right above his, and his body unconsciously shifted closer to the one above his. The demon leaned closer, so close in fact that he could feel his warm breath against his earlobe. “But I will never yield to someone like you.” And just like that the warm body heat he had been enjoying was gone, and so for that matter was Sesshomaru. The only thing Inuyasha saw as he sat up was the dojo door swinging shut as he left. The hanyou took a few deep breaths as he tried to get his body under control. Though it didn’t seem to be helping getting his hormones in check. No, now was the time to find a river…a nice cold one.  
,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	3. Only in Dreams

Chapter 3: Only in Dreams

Inuyasha sighed in content as he waded in the large pool of steaming hot water that was their bath house. His muscles hissed with pleasure as the liquid massage made them relax so that he felt practically boneless as he leaned against the side of the pool. Scents from the bathing salts that the servants had given him wafted to his nose, filling the entire room with the smell of wildflowers. Not the most manly of scents, but pleasing to the nostrils nonetheless. A content smile covered his face as he spread his arms out behind him, completely sated just to lay there for hours. It was pure bliss. Really, this must be what heaven felt like.

His sensitive ears picked up on the small creak that he recognized as the door opening. Golden eyes snapped open at such a sound, but could only see the mounds of steam that was rising out of the bath. It was so thick in the room that it he really thought you could cut it with a sword. Eyes, even as good as his were, in this situation were completely worthless.

“Is someone there?” He asked. Not only could he not see his intruder, but the pungent fragrance of flowers had also covered up any scents he could possibly pick up. Vocalizing his troubles he knew was a long shot, but he had no other option at the moment. The air felt ominous, and his skin was prickling in trepidation.

All of his senses were on high alert, but pretty much the only one that was any good to him at the moment was his hearing, and he heard nothing. Could it have all been his imagination? Was it just the faint creaks that a foundation made while settling? He didn’t think so, but that didn’t change the fact that since the one disturbance he had heard nothing.

Chalking it up to be just a fluke, he went back to relaxing, and had almost succeeded in doing just that. The key word there is almost. “In-u-ya-sha” His name fluttered through the room like silk, and just hearing it said in such a wanting matter made a shiver go up his spine.

The voice startled him into motion, and he ended up spinning around in a circle in water. The rose petals swirling at his hips being the only thing to cover his dignity. He waded around the pool in search of the voice. “Who’s there?” No answer. “Come out alright…I’m tired of playing games!” His voice sounded a lot braver than he actually felt. He couldn’t explain it, but just hearing that deep voice sent traces of fear down his spine. Fear…or something else entirely. That something he couldn’t even put into words, but it was turning his nerves to more of a gooey mess than a warm bath ever could.

Inuyasha’s eyes knitted together in worry as the steam in the room seemed to grow thicker, and soon he could barely see in front of his face. He ran a hand through his slick hair as he continued to turn in circles, no longer sure of what to do. His stomach was knitted in worry of his impending doom. His valiant nature was failing him when the steam seemed to consume him, now not even leaving him with a view of his own hands.

His head was spinning as he placed two hands to each side of it to try to get it to calm down. Inuyasha almost jumped a foot in the air when he heard a splash in the water, letting him know that whoever it was had now joined him in the pool. He could hear the water sloshing, but his sense were too jumbled for him to be able to pick up the direction it was coming from.

Deciding that the best strategy to do at the moment was to slowly back up until he reached the exit, Inuyasha went to put his plan into action. That was of course when his plan hit a major snag. This was the point where he happened to back right into the body he was trying to escape.

Jumping about ten feet in the air, Inuyasha immediately tried to escape his assailant, but two strong arms wrapped around his waist, crushing him back against who, he realized, was definitely a male. It wasn’t just the lack of breasts that helped him confirm that fact either. No, it was the large hardness that was poking him in between the thighs.

He began to struggle, kicking and flailing in the man’s arms. Pretty much anything he could do to get himself out of this predicament. He could feel warm breath at the base of one furry ear, and a scent drifted to his nose. A scent that was tantalizingly familiar, and yet he couldn’t quite place it. “Why do you struggle against what you desire, Inuyasha?”

The voice was like a sedative to his system. He immediately stopped whatever vain attempt of struggling he had been trying, and leaned in closer to those arms. His eyes closed in pleasure at the feel of the bare skin together, and soon just being held wasn’t enough for him.

Inuyasha spun around, not even hesitating in crashing his lips with the velvety soft ones presented to him. He reveled in the tongue darting in and out of his mouth, and almost cried out at just the sweetness of his taste. When he pulled away he was almost breathless, and took the opportunity to regain himself by staring into his lover’s eyes…Eyes that were almost the same golden color as his own. “Sesshomaru…I thought you’d never come for me.”

That face he adored so much curled up into what could be interpreted as a smile. Sesshomaru leaned forward, reconnecting their mouths in a soft kiss. When he pulled away Inuyasha felt practically weightless. “Don’t you know my dagger, I’ll always come for you.”

After hearing something like that, he really didn’t need any more encouragement to attack those lips. Inuyasha practically launched himself at the youkai, loving how he caught him mid pounce. He didn’t hesitate in wrapping his legs firmly around the strong waist as they kissed through the clearing steam.

Sesshomaru’s back hit the side of the pool, but he didn’t stay in the position for long. No, in what seemed like an instant, Inuyasha found himself pinned to the side of the pool. His stomach was pressed against the warm concrete, with his lover right behind him.

A hand slid up the back sides of his thigh, coming to rest in-between the juncture of his ass. Claws slightly scraped the sensitive skin there, and Inuyasha howled in pleasure. Every little touch, every little caress, sent his mind spinning with desire. That clawed hand slipped between his slick thighs, going to grasp at his weeping erection.

“Tell me you want me Inuyasha. Tell me what you want.” As he was saying this he gave his manhood a good stroke, sending him once more howling.

Sesshomaru was right by his ear as he nibbled into the juncture of his neck. He was waiting for an answer, and as he was waiting the hand ceased to move altogether. Never being a sucker for punishment, Inuyasha was more than prepared to give him just what he wanted. “Sessh I want you…I want you so much it hurts.” Literally. There seemed to be a stinging at his hips that caused his eyes to water.

“Scream it for me Inuyasha.” The pressure on his hips tightened, and he found himself doing just that.

“Sesshomaru…SESSHOMARU I WANT YOU!” The pain on his hips became too much for him to bear, and he found his vision fading. Everything was turning black as the pain intensified, and he knew he was going to lose consciousness. With one last look at Sesshomaru, his vision completely faded into nothing.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Inuyasha’s eyes snapped open, and the remnants of his dream filtered across his vision. He cursed whatever deity had actually thought it was a good idea for people to dream, because they fucking sucked! He had been going through weeks of this. Weeks! Do you have any idea how hard it is to look your stepbrother in the eye after you have just had a dream about him fucking you against a tree?

The strange part was how real they seemed, and he wasn’t just talking about how he would wake up to find his release all over his sheets, or in this case the painfully obvious lack thereof, but they just seemed to have actually happened when he woke up. Another factor that made being around Sesshomaru practically unbearable.

His hips stung just as they had in his dream, and he whined to himself when he thought about how the pains he received were even following him into the world of reality. This is of course when he felt what seemed to be claws, very sharp claws, constrict against the skin of his hips…real claws. Not only did there appear to be real claws in his skin, but there also happened to be a very real growling sound coming from atop him. A very familiar growling sound at that.

Inuyasha shut his eyes tighter. He could just sit there and pretend that it had never happened. He had a very good idea about who was lying on top of him, and what that meant, but he refused to acknowledge it. It was just too much to bear.

“You disgusting mutt, you better open your eyes right now before I burn them out with my poison.” Despite how much he might have wanted to, he really couldn’t ignore that.

Golden eyes creaked open, afraid of what he might see when they did. It couldn’t be as bad as he thought right? The most Sesshomaru could have seen was him with a huge hard on, and although embarrassing, he would live. The reality turned out to be so very much worse than what he could have ever imagined.

Now being at least mostly awake, Inuyasha also got a good feel of his surroundings. That feel of course caused him to cringe. Sesshomaru was laying on top of him, with his claws digging into his hips in an attempt to get him to release. Just what he was to release was the part that made him want to die right there. His legs had in invaded Sesshomaru’s yukata and wrapped around his slim waist, keeping him pinned atop him.

His hand went up to his head as he tried to dissolve right into his futon. How could this have happened? Sesshomaru was staring down at him with completely hate filled eyes, and although it could mean his impending death, he knew he needed to ask just that. “How did this happen?”

Sesshomaru resumed his growling, and his claws once more tightened. Inuyasha yelped in pain when he could actually feel the blood from the marks sliding down his hips. He was going to have ten identical crescent moon marks when he was done with this. A notion he definitely wasn’t looking forward to. Though one thing at a time. First he had to get himself out of this position without being killed, or worse.

“You want to know how this happened?…I’ll tell you then.” Sesshomaru leaned in close so that he was snarling in his face. Though that’s not really what Inuyasha was concerned about. What concerned him was how when his stepbrother leaned forward he also bent his own legs further to him, and brushed his body against his painfully erect member. It was all he could do to stifle a moan at such contact. Sesshomaru seemed to notice this, for he sneered in disgust. “Do try to keep your lust under control hanyou. I have no intention of fulfilling your depraved wants or desires. Now let me go.”

Inuyasha was about to do just that, but then a thought occurred to him. “No.” He boldly stated. Now he didn’t know what had possessed him to express such boldness, but that didn’t change the fact that he had already started, and couldn’t very well back out now. “You never told me what happened…or what you’re doing in my room for that matter.” He was still fairly sure that he was in his room, and he looked around to confirm that fact. Despite what he might have done while asleep, it didn’t change the fact that Sesshomaru was in his room.

Sesshomaru was staring down at him stubbornly, obviously not liking being threatened into such a thing. Well if he didn’t like it, then Inuyasha thought it better to intensify his dislike. Using the leverage that his legs gave him, he pulled down on Sesshomaru’s waist, forcing them closer. They were in such close proximity now that all Inuyasha could see were cold gold eyes, and all he could feel was the warm breath reverberating off his lips. It was then that it occurred to him that this might not have been the best idea.

Though, this line of thinking effectively changed when the painful grip that Sesshomaru had on his hips lessened and those skilled hands slid up his loosely clothed body. “You don’t know what you’re doing Dagger.” Dagger. That had been pretty much been what his stepbrother had called him since they had sparred. At first he had hated the nickname, but hearing it said in such a husky voice made him want to hear it again.

“Don’t I?” His feet pushed further down Sesshomaru’s waist, coming to rest on the back of his thighs. “Tell me why you’re here. Please tell me what happened while I was sleeping.” Inuyasha’s eyes shut and a mewl of pleasure escaped his throat when Sesshomaru’s roaming hands came to the back of his neck, massaging the tendons there, before coming up through his hair to pet his perked up ears.

Without even having to look he could feel Sesshomaru’s mouth above his. He didn’t know why, but it was almost like he could feel his need to kiss him. Inuyasha’s mouth opened slightly in a silent invitation, and he could tell that Sesshomaru was leaning in. Their mouths were almost touching…The tension between them was almost over.

The key word here is almost, because that kiss never happened. As a matter of fact nothing good happened. Inuyasha’s eyes flew open in pain as he legs were wrenched apart by force, and the body on top of him made a hasty retreat off of his bed. Being more than a little shocked by recent events, the hanyou sat up stunned, pulling his discarded fur blanket up around his body.

His shock didn’t dissipate when he saw just what Sesshomaru was doing. His stepbrother was pacing back and forth around the room, kicking and clawing random objects as they apparently pissed him off in passing. It was strange seeing his normally calm and emotionless sibling turned into a complete wreck. “Um Sesshomaru what’s-what’s wrong?”

At his voice Sesshomaru stopped pacing, and Inuyasha backed away a little when red tinged eyes turned on him. The youkai’s face was contorted into a snarl, and Inuyasha really began to fear his safety. “What’s wrong hanyou? What’s wrong!?” His voice was loud and boisterous…very un-Sesshomaru like. “You’re what’s wrong.” His voice seemed to still a bit, and his eyes turned back to completely gold. Really, Inuyasha didn’t know which he preferred. Sure seeing Sesshomaru so upset was a shock, but the normal cold and calculating one was just scary. “Everything about you is wrong.”

Sesshomaru stalked forward, laying one hand on each of Inuyasha’s thighs, squeezing them rather painfully with his claws. “Your stink was worse than it normally was, so much in fact that I couldn’t even sleep. Then I heard you calling my name, and so I followed it to your room.” Inuyasha swallowed in dread, already knowing what he was going to be told before his stepbrother opened his mouth. That didn’t stop it from coming out though. “Your arousal was so strong in the air as writhed in your bed…calling out my name nonetheless.” The claws tightened. “Then I walked over to where you were and grabbed me with your legs, screaming SESSHOMARU I WANT YOU! as you did.” Inuyasha startled when the youkai screamed out in pleasure trying to mimic what he had heard. He really didn’t know if he should be more horrified by that fact, or if he should be aroused. He chose arousal, on the basis that he was still painfully lacking attention in that area.

Without thinking of the consequences, he let a moan escape his parted lips. Once he realized what he had done, his hand went to fly up to his mouth. It didn’t matter though, the damage had been done. Sesshomaru didn’t say anything, but there was really no point for him to. Inuyasha had told him all he needed to know just with that one moan.

With a malicious smirk, the youkai’s hand ghosted over his entrapped erection and at just such a small action a whimper escaped his throat. “You really want me that bad, don’t you Dagger?” That hand stayed on top of his member, ever so lightly teasing as it did so.

Taking big gulping breaths, Inuyasha unabashedly nodded his head. It was pathetic to give such a thing up so easily, but by this point he couldn’t help it. Sesshomaru slid down on the bed, coming to sit in-between his knees. Eyes never leaving Inuyasha’s, he leaned forward, placing a kiss on the still clothed tip. “I’ll give you relief little brother.” His hot velvety tongue snaked out, licking him through the fabric of his night clothes. “All you have to do is beg me for it.”

A growl of frustration formed in the hanyou’s throat, but that even died when Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose in his crotch. “Please Sessh…Please make it better.” Instead of going further, the face that had been driving him to the brink of insanity retreated, and its owner stood on his feet.

“Not good enough Dagger. I want you on your knees when you beg for me.” Inuyasha’s face fell. He couldn’t be serious, could he? One look at Sesshomaru told him that he most definitely was. Now it was all a matter if he was desperate enough to actually do such an act. When Sesshomaru smirked at him, and just one look from the youkai made his cock twitch. He knew that he was all that desperate and more.

Sliding off the bed, he got down on his knees and crawled over to where Sesshomaru was standing. He tried to avoid the eyes of his stepbrother as he did this for him. How degrading. He couldn’t believe that he was actually about to beg for sex from someone he couldn’t stand. Keeping his eyes on the ground the entire time, he started his begging. “Sesshomaru please…I need you…please.”

At his most weak moment, a barrage of hurtful laughter met his ears. Sesshomaru was laughing at him. Inuyasha glanced upwards to see the same hateful look he usually got from his stepbrother back on his face. When he saw that he was looking at him, a malicious smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. “Well at least you know your place half breed…on your knees.” The words cut like acid, but it might not have been so bad if he stopped there, but apparently Sesshomaru believed in overkill. “The thing that gets me is the fact that you thought I would actually stoop low enough to bed someone like you.” He leaned down, harshly grabbing Inuyasha’s chin. “Believe me when I say that I’d rather bite off my own tongue.” He let go, but his jaw was still tightly clenched. “You best get these delusions of grandeur out of your head hanyou, because in what world could you ever be with me?” With that said he spun on his heel and left. Leaving Inuyasha pissed, hurt, but most of all horny on the floor.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After taking a bath and relieving himself of his…tension…Inuyasha headed to the gardens. He was clothed in a blue yukata with silver dragons etched into the back. The material was made of a fine silk that glided on his shoulders…perfect for his still frazzled nerves. He turned to see his scowling face in a silver vase. Yeah, to say he was pissed would be an understatement. It wasn’t bad enough that he had actually begged for Sesshomaru, and been left high and dry. But no, even after all that, he still wanted him.

This was just ridiculous. How could he want someone so annoying? He wasn’t nice, he was an ass, and oh yeah…he was his stepbrother! Still, the dreams wouldn’t stop. The desire wouldn’t stop. His body seemed to be totally smitten with someone his mind hated. He couldn’t help it though. Sesshomaru did something to him. It was hard to explain what exactly, but it was like with every touch he brought him down to a whimpering mess.

During his thoughts, he was quite aware that he wasn’t paying the least bit of attention to where he was going. A thing that seemed to prove quite costly to him in the long run. He could hear voices coming from in front of him. The voices sounded like they were definitely female, and also seemed to be quite a bit away. Well either that or they were whispering. The latter actually proved to be the truth, and he didn’t even have time to avoid the head on collision when he looked up to find the girls directly in front of him. With a cry, he went tumbling to the ground, girl firmly flung on top of him.

Being much too pissed at this point for niceties, he really went off on the poor girl. “Can’t you even look where you’re going bitch!?” The girl smelled human, and as such he took her to be one of the many servants that roamed there halls. “I should have you punished for your insolence. Know your place wench.” Damn, he sounded like Sesshomaru.

Now he had been expecting a reaction, but what he wasn’t expecting was to be hauled off and slapped. It hadn’t hurt that much, it was just sort of the fact that some servant had slapped him that got him in a snarling rage.

“How dare you slap me! Do you even know who I am?” He hastily got to his feet, fully intending on relieving his frustrations by screaming at this girl. It was when he stood that he got a good look at her. She was fairly tall, and as far as humans go pretty. She had long back raven hair that was tied up in a ponytail so that only her bangs were hanging in front of her face. She was dressed in a white and pink kimono, with a green apron wrapped around her waist. The thing that surprised him the most, however, were how her dark eyes were narrowed in anger instead of fear. Just who the hell was this woman?

Bristly she also got to her feet, dusting off her clothes as she did so. “Listen I don’t care who you are. You don’t have the right to talk to me like that, and for your information I’m not a servant.”

Inuyasha’s face tinted a bit in embarrassment, but he still refused to back down completely. “Feh, then who are you?”

Her features softened a little, and to Inuyasha’s surprise became more distressed. “My name is Sango of the demon slayers, and I’ve come to ask for help.” Okay, now that was weird.

Arching an eyebrow, he gave the girl a skeptical look. “A demon slayer came to ask demons for help?” He crossed his arms, feeling superior for what seemed like the first time today. “Isn’t that a little nuts?” His hand reached out, and he flexed his claws, making the bones crack as he did. “After all what’s to stop me from killing you right here?”

Sango’s eyes widened a little in fear, and her hands came out in front of her. “No, you don’t understand. My clan has a withstanding relationship with Inutaishou. I was sent here to find him. A demon is attacking and my entire village will be slaughtered if someone doesn’t help!” There was a wild fear in her eyes, and Inuyasha swallowed in apprehension. So some demon was attacking, huh? Well this sounded like just the thing to take his mind off of things.

“Where’s your village?” He asked, his claws already aching for some practice. If he couldn’t get Sesshomaru out of his mind by sheer will alone, he would do it by beating the shit out of some worthless demon.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inuyasha’s legs ached from running at full speed through the forest. He bounded from tree to tree, trying to get to the village as quickly as possible. He really didn’t know if he should trust this Sango about their supposed ‘alliance’ but it didn’t really matter to him. He wasn’t doing this out of the need to help the villagers, but out of a want for a kill…A big fat kill.

As he drew nearer to the village where Sango had instructed him to go, the distinct scent of blood entered his nostrils. Well the girl definitely hadn’t been lying about the part of them getting slaughtered. The human blood was almost too strong for his sensitive nose to take.

His legs slowed to a halt just outside the entrance when he heard what sounded like a woman’s piercing scream. He could sense a demon close by, and from the feel of it the thing was definitely a powerful one. The thought that maybe he shouldn’t have come out here alone crossed his mind, but was quickly overridden by the need to prove that he didn’t need any help. If there was a powerful demon here then he would slaughter it, and he would do it with his own claws.

With as much stealth as someone such as him possessed, Inuyasha made his way into the village, wary of whatever creature might be lying just inside. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, and finally got a look at his prey near the town square.

He was still in human form, but even so a cold shudder went down his spine. There was something weird about this demon. So weird, that it almost had him running away right there. He didn’t look that scary. Despite the fact that for some reason he was wearing shackles. He was crouched on the ground, leaving his pink hair to blow in the wind, but there was something about the muzzle he wore. It was like there was something he was missing. Why the hell was he wearing a muzzle anyways?

Feeling like there was no time like the present, Inuyasha sprang from his position atop the roof, claws extended for an attack. “Iron reaver soul stealer!” His claws swung, and had every intention of hitting their target, but it seemed that his enemy had moved faster than he could even see. Not only had he evaded his attack, but what seemed to be a gust of air came from his muzzle, and Inuyasha was sliced across the face.

Inuyasha stumbled backwards, stunned that he had even been hit. Who the hell was this demon? He backed up, much more guarded than when he had started out. Whoever this was he was going to have a damn hard time beating him. The little fucker was fast!

Cracking his claws, he went in for another tack, only to be evaded once again. Completely annoyed by his evasive opponent, Inuyasha didn’t even pause this time. He made slice after slice to his body, trying to at least hit the lightening fast youkai. Growling in frustration, Inuyasha barked out between strikes. “God- dammit- would- you- stop- moving!” He sliced again, and this time the demon moved out of the way of the attack, but then kicked forward, sending Inuyasha flying. The hanyou soared through the air, and ended up landing painfully against the side of one of the huts, smashing the wall to splinters as he hit.

Stars danced in front of his vision as pain ripped through his body. When he hit, he had hit hard. He could feel that at least one of his ribs was broken, and a piece of wood seemed to have lodged itself in his thigh. Blood pooled on the ground, but Inuyasha gave it no notice. No, he was much more concerned by how now one of his legs was practically useless, and he wasn’t fairing too well to begin with.

His opponent didn’t seem to care about his misfortune though. As quick as light he appeared in front of him, crushing him down into the rubble where he had landed. Inuyasha gasped and flailed with all his might as a hand threatened to choke the life out of him. His claws swung in the air, but the bastard seemed to avoid every one of his strikes.

Inuyasha couldn’t move, and it was getting harder to breath as the demon crushed his windpipe. He snarled to try to get him to let up, but nothing seemed to be helping. Black spots filled his vision, and he knew that he would pass out from lack of air pretty soon. There was nothing he could do though. He was going to die like this. His eyebrows knitted together in fear. No! He didn’t want to die like this!

Right before his body was ready to pass out, he heard a ferocious growl come from behind the both of them, and before he knew it the demon was knocked off from atop him and sent sprawling in the other direction. His eyes widened when he saw just who had saved him.

He blinked. No, that couldn’t be right. Sesshomaru wouldn’t actually save him, would he? His eyes cleared of their haziness, and he saw that his glowing stepbrother had actually been the one to knock his assailant to the side. He stood there in all his glory, with a look in his eyes that seemed to set you on fire by just seeing it.

Sesshomaru’s claws hissed as they began to drip a dark green color. The poison that dripped out of them made the hanyou’s eyes water, and he had to breathe shallow just to stop himself from succumbing to its effects. Those claws didn’t stay still for long. No, soon they were taking gaping swipes at the demon that he had failed to so much as hit.

His stepbrother’s claw connected with the youkai’s shoulder, and as the poison ate away his shoulder blade, he didn’t even cry out. It was like he didn’t even feel pain. Inuyasha had to shield his nose when the smell of burning flesh hit him, and he turned away in disgust when he saw that the demon’s shoulder was now almost completely dissolved.

This didn’t seem to stop the demon though, for in the next instance he was charging Sesshomaru. This didn’t even seem to break the inuyoukai’s calm exterior, and he simply evaded the lighting quick attack, using his light whip to slash at his face. He had hit him, but when the blow connected it severed the tie holding the muzzle to his face.

That was when Inuyasha knew something was definitely wrong. He found this out when what looked to be a miniature version of the demon he had just been fighting flew straight towards him. All he could do to avoid his face being sliced, was slash at the thing with his claws, and it went bounding into the dirt.

Inuyasha immediately scrambled to his feet. He winced in pain as he put weight on his injured leg, but he managed to hobble out of the rubble nonetheless. “Sesshomaru there are two of them.”

Sesshomaru gave him an annoyed look. “I can see that. Can you take the smaller one?” Inuyasha gave a curt nod, before scanning his surroundings in search of his new opponent. He didn’t have to search for long, because soon his opponent found him. The smaller one came bursting out of the ground, and slashed him all the way up his uninjured leg.

Crying out in pain, Inuyasha tried to slash it before it flew up above one of the houses. “You’ll never catch me hanyou. Not with those two injured legs anyways.”

Not ever being one to like to get mocked, Inuyasha felt the need to disprove that statement. He began to run towards the house, trying his best to ignore the pain and the blood that was gushing from his two wounds. Out of the corner of his eye he saw how Sesshomaru hit the larger one with his whip, and then used his poisoned claws to pretty much claw/melt his face off.

Sesshomaru’s opponent slumped forward, obviously dead, and Inuyasha noticed off-handedly how he seemed to have a spider burnt into his back. After seeing him fall, the littler one cried out in anguish. “Juuroumaru!” The little one’s eyes seemed to light up with vengeance. “You killed my brother! Now I’ll kill yours!” With speed too quick for the eyes, he rushed towards him, aiming directly for Inuyasha’s heart.

There was no way to block such an attack, and the demon probably would have ripped his heart out, had a ball of energy not jumped in front of him, slicing the assailant in half even before he reached the hanyou.

Inuyasha stood there stunned as the events replayed over and over in his mind. This had been the second time Sesshomaru had saved him. The adrenaline he had received from battle lessened, and all of the pain he had previously been ignoring in his legs came back full force. The hanyou cried out in pain, and collapsed onto the ground, not being able to support his own weight anymore.

At his scream of anguish, Sesshomaru slowly turned around, and Inuyasha was surprised to see the concern in his eyes. Though that concern was quickly masked with indifference after the youkai had obviously realized he had been showing it. “How are your legs?”

Inuyasha’s hands went to his wounds, trying to put pressure on them to stop the bleeding. “Keh…How the hell do they look?”

Shrugging, Sesshomaru leaned down to examine them. “Yes, well you should be thankful that’s all you got. You would have been dead now had I not shown up.” Oh, he just had to bring that up didn’t he? Could he really not wait to brag that much?

“Well what do you want, a thanks? I could have done it without you.” He stubbornly stated, refusing to even acknowledge the fact that he would most certainly have perished had it not been for his stepbrother.

All he received in response was a curt. “Indeed.” Inuyasha had been looking away, but his eyes flickered back when he heard the sound of ripping fabric. Sesshomaru’s teeth were gritting against his yukata as he ripped off thin strips with his teeth.

“What are you doing?” Inuyasha was staring wide-eyed, completely baffled by what he was seeing. Sesshomaru grunted in response, and moved to grab one of his bloody thighs. This of course sent a spasm of pain throughout it, and Inuyasha yelped and pulled away. “What the hell do you think you’re doing!? Those aren’t pin pricks yeh know. They fucking hurt!”

Sesshomaru once again grabbed his leg, holding it in a vice like grip so that Inuyasha couldn’t pull away. “I’m dressing the wound mutt. If I don’t do this you might bleed to death before we get back to the castle.” Oh. Well now he felt like an idiot. Trying to ignore the sensations his stepbrother sent through him as he wrapped his legs, even in the condition they were in, Inuyasha waited patiently throughout the entire painful process. Though there was one thing that was weighing on his mind.

“How did you know to come here?” Sesshomaru pulled one of his makeshift bandages taught as he tied it around his torn up calf.

“That human wench went screaming through the castle that you had gone to face them alone, and she just happened to run into me.” Okay, now he knew that it probably wasn’t the best time, but Inuyasha couldn’t help but laugh. “Did I say something to amuse you?”

Inuyasha tried to get himself under control, but it only made him laugh harder. Truthfully he thought that he was half insane with blood loss. “It’s just she ran into me too, and I called her a wench.”

Now he couldn’t be sure, but he could have sworn he saw what looked almost to be a smile creep onto Sesshomaru’s face, but it was soon gone as the youkai smoothed his face down to its normal masked expression. “Well it looks like I’m starting to rub off on you.”

Inuyasha grinned again. “That’s what I said!” The smile fell from his face as Sesshomaru reached out, ruffling his white main playfully, which was just weird, because he didn’t do playful very well. Sesshomaru seemed to sense this also, because the hand soon fell away, and they went back to their cold silence.

The silence that was only broken when another question popped into the hanyou’s mind. “Sesshomaru why did you come here?” He waited on the question with bated breath. He tried not to look so hopeful, but figured he probably failed in that department.

Though, he didn’t know what he was hopeful about. He should have known that Sesshomaru would have disappointed him with his answer. “I couldn’t just let you kill the demon and get the credit for it. How would it look if a hanyou finished them off, and I didn’t even fight?”

Inuyasha grumbled to himself in annoyance, as he tried to get back on his feet. This matter didn’t go too well, and he ended up stumbling sideways. He would have fell back on his ass had arms not caught him before he hit. Sesshomaru had caught him, and that was great and all, but he was too pissed at the moment to care. “Let go jackass.” He shrugged the arms off of him, slumping against a nearby building. If he could just rest here for a moment his legs should have healed enough to get him back home.

“Oh, and tell me oh great hanyou prince, what I ever did to get you so obviously pissed off?” Sesshomaru’s tone was chiding, and Inuyasha felt rather childish for even having been pouting in the first place. This of course still didn’t mean he could let the bastard win.

“Go to hell.” Well okay, it wasn’t that good of a comeback, but he was in pain at the moment, and it was really the best he could come up with on such short notice. Plus it seemed to have the desired effect. Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed in anger, and his lip curled up in a snarl. It was then that Inuyasha was really rethinking that whole ‘desired effect’ thing, because really, who the hell would desire this?

In an attempt to get away from such an angry face, Inuyasha turned his body, hobbling rather slowly back in the direction where his estate was. That was of course when he heard the growled out words of, “You are such an idiot,” come from behind him before he was harshly grabbed and spun around. Sesshomaru’s eyes were blazing, and Inuyasha had to squint, it seemed, to just to stop from being blinded by them. “I’m going to tell you this just once hanyou. The reason I came here today…the real reason, is because I was worried about you. I came here to protect you, because you don’t seem to be able to protect yourself.” Sesshomaru let go of his arm, and headed down the trail Inuyasha had been slowly hobbling along. “I’m sure you can find your own way home.” With that his stepbrother turned back into a ball of white light, and disappeared from his sight.

Inuyasha’s pissed off feeling of just being left in this position was outweighed by the warm feeling in his stomach at Sesshomaru’s words. He had come here to protect him. No one had ever done that before. A dumb struck smile spread across his face. Sesshomaru…his protector. It almost seemed too weird to think about. Despite its weirdness, it had brought Inuyasha to one very strong conclusion. He wanted Sesshomaru, and he would do anything in his power to get him…anything.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	4. Hey Man Nice Shot

Chapter 4 Hey Man Nice Shot

“Would you lay off! I said I was fine.” Inuyasha screamed for what felt like the thousandth time. It wasn’t enough that he had to walk home embarrassed after being injured so badly, but for the last week they wouldn’t leave him alone. He had had every person he knew visit him, not to mention quite a few he didn’t. All to say their condolences for his injured legs, which were practically completely healed by now. The one that had been skewered by the piece of wood didn’t even scar, and the one that had been slashed’s scar was healing quite nicely. I was now a dull pink. All in all, not a reason for them to be babying him that much.

His most recent guest was a very apologetic Sango who seemed to be becoming a regular around his estate. Kagome had mentioned how she was always around the village as well. Well all of the surviving members of the demon slayer’s village were now staying there until they could rebuild, so the fact that she was there wasn’t that strange of a thing. Her being in his house though, was another matter entirely.

She just kept coming over to apologize, as if it were somehow her fault he had been injured. It had been his fault for being so careless. Yet another reason that he hated people fawning over him so much. It only helped to remind him how weak he had been in that last battle. Sango bowed her head, before slowly stating her purpose for coming here. “Of course Inuyasha. I was just coming over here to inform you of a celebration the remaining members of my village are going to have for being spared.” She gave him a small smile. “And as our savior we would be honored if you would grace us with your presence.”

Savior…yeah right. He hadn’t saved anything. As a matter of fact all of the villagers probably would be dead right now, had the real savior not stepped in. Though Sesshomaru would probably rather claw his own eyes out then ever admit to having saved the village, it didn’t change the fact that he had. But was it for the village, or was it to save him? His stepbrother had admitted to wanting to protect him, but since then he hadn’t even seen him. When he said that everybody and their mother came to visit him, what he really meant was that everybody except the person he really wanted to did.

Inuyasha scowled at the very thought. Why did he start down this path? Now he was only going to be depressed and thinking about it all day. All he wanted to do was crawl under his covers and sleep for the rest of eternity, but first thing was first…He had to somehow get the girl off his back. “Sango I don’t want to go to some stupid dance. Now get out of my room and leave me alone.” …Well no one ever said he had to do it tactfully.

He yelped as a hand went flying through the air, smacking him as hard as it could across the back of the head. His hand went up to cradle his wound, and he saw how brightly crimson Sango had become since he had last saw her. Her breathing had become heavy as she was obviously trying to calm her anger, and Inuyasha couldn’t be sure, but he could have sworn he saw smoke actually coming out of her ears. So she was mad…big deal. It’s not like he held any sort of obligation to the wench. He hadn’t even met her until a week ago. Plus that was the second time she had slapped him, and he didn’t intend to forget about it anytime soon. “What the hell did you do that for!? You’re nuts, you know that?”

“Inuyasha we’re supposed to be friends, and I’m trying to honor you!” She shrieked. “I mean even that bastard brother of yours is going, and he’s a complete dick!” Well that stopped whatever smart aleck remark that was about to come out of his mouth. His dog ears perked up in confusion.

“Sesshomaru’s going?” He asked in bewilderment. That just didn’t make any sense. The dog youkai hated humans, and as such would never lower himself to actually going to the celebration. Sango had to be mistaken…There was no way that was correct.

Sango gave him a knowing glance, before slowly nodding. “Oh yeah, he said he would be honored to go…Unlike some people who are supposed to be my friend, who shot the idea down right away.”

He ignored the implication, still much too focused on the part about him being ‘honored’ to go. He had to have been planning something, because this seriously didn’t make any sense. For one thing Sesshomaru would never openly admit to being ‘honored’ to do anything, let alone going to a human festival. Something was up, and he damn sure planned to find out what it was. First though, he had to get Sango off his back.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, doing well to looked annoyed the other way. “Fine Sango…If it means so much to you than I’ll go to your stupid thingy.”

“Really?” Sango exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together. Who knew someone could get so excited over a dumb get together anyways? Though if it got her off his back than he wasn’t going to burst her happy bubble.

“Really…Now will yeh get out of my hair now?” Inuyasha hopped out of his bed, making his way to the door. He waited patiently by it until she seemed to get the hint and followed him out.

As they were walking down the hall, Sango kept shooting smiles back at him. Really he didn’t know what the hell she was so happy about, but if it got her to leave then he wasn’t about to argue. When they got to a crossroad in the path, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. “I can only assume you know how to get out of the palace?”

Sango’s head tilted to the side as she glanced down the way she was pointed to go. “You’re not even going to walk me out?” What was she two? Why the hell did she need an escort anyways?

Inuyasha’s claws balled at his sides as he tried to keep his short temper in check. “No. I’m not going to walk you out! I got other things to do, so get out!” Okay so that had been a little harsh, but dammit there was only so much a demon prince could take. Though, hell hath no fury than a woman scorned, so he figured he probably ought to try to rectify the situation. In a much calmer voice, he went for a more passive approach. “Look, I’ll be at your dumb thing, but I got stuff to do right now, so you gotta leave.” He turned his back on her, waving over his shoulder as he walked away. “I’ll see yeh tonight Sango.”

He didn’t even look to see if she had made it out. The way he figured is that she was intelligent enough to know when she wasn’t wanted, and he really did have something to do. That something involved finding Sesshomaru and getting him to tell him what had made him agree to something so outrageous. Yep, he was a half-demon on a mission, and he didn’t plan on failing.

The whole getting answers out of Sesshomaru thing was easier said than done, because for one thing he was a stubborn bastard, and for another thing Inuyasha couldn’t even bring himself to enter the room. He just kept wearing holes into the floor as he paced back and forth. Truthfully he didn’t know why he was so nervous, it was just that since he had decided on his little plan to ‘get’ his stepbrother, he hadn’t really even seen him. This would be the first time they will have even talked since he had put aside their differences. ...Those differences being that Sesshomaru was a complete ass and that he hated him, and decided to try to win his heart…or at least get him to screw him like crazy. It was really whichever one came first, but he knew that he wanted one of them…Hence his dilemma.

Inuyasha knew nothing about how to get someone to like you. That area of expertise belonged to Miroku, and he hadn’t had a chance to ask him pointers yet. Mainly the reason was because Amarante kept hovering over him like a hawk, and it was pretty hard to ask your friend how to nail your stepbrother when his mother was right next to you.

“Mutt if you don’t stop pacing in front of my door and come in then I swear I’ll skewer you with a chisel.” The hanyou stopped at that. He just realized that his nervous habit probably had been rather loud to the demon’s sensitive ears, but did he really have to be such a jerk about it? Yes he did. Always. Without question.

Trying to ignore the festering anger that was pooling in the pit of his stomach, Inuyasha opened the door and was met with quite an unusual sight. Sesshomaru was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by at least a dozen servants who were holding up fabrics of all styles and shades. Not only was he astonished that his stepbrother had this many clothes, but he was also equally surprised that he was putting so much effort into going to a human get together.

Trying not to step on the expensive silk kimono that had been strewn across the floor, Inuyasha timidly made it into the overcrowded room. “Umm hey Sesshomaru, whatcha doin?”

His pointless question was met with a glare, and annoyed, Sesshomaru pointed towards a red and white silk kimono that was laying on top of his futon. “That one will do fine.” After addressing a very distressed looking servant, Sesshomaru once more turned his attentions towards him. “I would think that would be obvious hanyou. I’m getting ready for that disgusting human party.”

Well at least he still thought it was disgusting. That proved that someone hadn’t completely replaced his stepbrother. That still didn’t explain why though. Overly exasperatedly, Inuyasha slumped onto his old cushiony futon. He pointedly ignored the glare he received from the servants for messing up the carefully laid out outfits, and the one he received from Sesshomaru…Now this one he was confused about, but it probably had something to do with the fact that he was even in vicinity. Sesshomaru wasn’t exactly a very happy demon.

Claws smoothed over the soft fabric, liking the dark shades of red that the kimono was. “You know I don’t get you Sessh…” He said absentmindedly. “You act like you hate humans, and yet here you are getting all dressed up to go to one of their parties. You really are a conundrum.”

Cold golden eyes focused on him, giving him a look that could kill. “You’re an idiot…One, do you really think that I would be going to this low class celebration if I wasn’t made to? Two, I’m only getting dressed up, because even though I’d rather commit seppuku than go to this thing, I do have an appearance to maintain.” Inuyasha sharply inhaled when his stepbrother’s claws reached out and grabbed his chin. “And three, never call me Sessh again.”

A shiver racked through his spine at the minute contact, and his own hand reached up, tracing the demon birthmarks running along his wrist. His whole world was becoming fuzzy as the hand on his chin began to move upwards to stroke his cheek. He had been touched before, but it had never felt like this. It had never felt like the whole world was dissolving around him.

“Why…Why does it feel like this?” His voice was soft and shaky, but he was sure he had gotten the words out. That’s about all he got out though, because when Sesshomaru’s small touches reached his ears he lost whatever muscle function he may have had and completely fell backwards onto the bed, dragging the demon down with him

Sesshomaru didn’t seem to mind though, or at least he wasn’t yelling. Actually, he could very well be yelling, and the hanyou just didn’t hear. It didn’t seem like he could hear anything, or feel anything, besides the hand that was running through his snowy white hair. A warm breath beat against his face, and even with his eyes closed he could sense the youkai laying right next to him on the futon. It didn’t seem to matter to him that for some reason Sesshomaru was being extremely affectionate, or the fact that the room was still filled with servants. No, the rest of the world faded away, and he was left to enjoy the pets he was receiving from such an unlikely source.

“What does it feel like?” Sesshomaru’s voice didn’t hold the chilling coldness it usually did, but seemed to be filled with curiosity. Inuyasha’s head fell to the side when a warm nose nuzzled him behind the ear, forcing him to answer the question.

“It feels…” He whimpered and arched his back when one of his fuzzy ears was lightly bit. “It feels like there’s nothing else…Like everything just contracted, and all that’s left is you.” The nips stopped, but only for a moment as his stepbrother nuzzled further into his body.

A warm tongue snaked out, licking his earlobe, and his entire body felt like it was on fire from all of the attention Sesshomaru was giving him. “It only feels like that Dagger, because I’m…” Despite how much he might have wanted to hear the rest of that sentence, he was never allowed to because they were so rudely interrupted.

“Inuyasha are you in here? I’ve been looking everywhere for…Oh my!” Inuyasha scowled as he felt the warm body next to him retreat. Well that did it, the mood was officially broken. The hanyou sat up with a scowl. He was going to kill Miroku!

“What do you want monk?” He growled out, thoroughly pissed at having been interrupted during such an important time. The monk in question looked quite frazzled to have walked in on them, and his dark eyes kept darting back and forth between him, the door, and Sesshomaru.

“I was…” He looked down. “I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go to the festival with me and Kagome…Sango will be there to.” Inuyasha couldn’t help but notice the lecherous glint in his eyes when he mentioned the dark haired demon slayer. Just because he noticed it though, didn’t excuse the fact that he had been interrupted right when his stepbrother was going to tell him something important…Speaking of Sesshomaru.

He turned to face the youkai, only to see that his hands were clenched at his side, so much in fact that blood was running off them where his claws had sank into his skin. Oh yeah, he looked pissed alright. “Umm Sesshomaru do you want…” He was going to ask him if he wanted to go with them, but he never even got the chance to finish his sentence.

“Get out mutt.” His jaw dropped a little at that. Sesshomaru had said that with such hatred and venom that his blood ran cold, and yet just a mere moment ago he had been being so gentle and nice.

He was so confused, that he was pretty sure he voiced confusion rather well. “But Sesshomaru I was just going to ask you if…” If he had been cruel in his interruption before, it was nothing like this time.

Inuyasha yelped as he was grabbed by his yukata and yanked off the bed. “I said get out! Or are your ears so polluted with your defective genes that you couldn’t even hear such a simple statement.” The hanyou stumbled as he was practically tossed out of the room, and barely had time to turn back around before the door was slammed in his face. What the hell was Sesshomaru’s problem anyway!? Sure the guy was normally an ass, but he was never usually this pissy.

The door slid back open, but only to throw Miroku out as well. Inuyasha glared daggers at his friend. He was 95% sure that Sesshomaru’s bad mood had to do with the monk. “You idiot!” He smacked him across the head. “You ruined everything!”

Wincing, the raven haired monk rubbed his head, before glaring himself. “I’m sorry, but how was I supposed to know that you and your brother were that close?…I mean the last I heard you hated the guy, and yet I walk in to see you guys almost kissing on his bed. How the hell was I supposed to know to watch out for that, when my best friend didn’t even tell me he was interested?”

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows before walking down the hall back to his bedroom. Okay, so Miroku had ruined their little moment, but he really couldn’t blame him for it. He couldn’t have known what was happening. “Well I am alright! And that was the first time he had ever even done anything to show that he might be interested to, but then he turned into the hateful bastard he normally is!” Frustrated, he threw his hands up in the air. “Feh, why the hell is everything so complicated?” Stopping just outside his door, he turned to his best friend. “Miroku, you gotta help me.” He pleaded. Hasn’t above begging at this point. 

“Help you with what exactly?” He feigned naivety, but Inuyasha could tell he knew exactly what he was talking about. The little bastard probably just wanted to hear him say it is all.

Not wanting to, but not really having a choice in the matter, Inuyasha gave the monk what he wanted. “Well you’re good with girls and everything…” His face heated up as he thought about just what he was going to ask. “and I was…well what I mean to say is…” He bit his bottom lip as he finally lost his patience. “I WANT YOU TO HELP ME GET INTO SESSHOMARU’S PANTS!”

His hand flew over his mouth when he realized just how loudly he had said that. It would really be a miracle if everyone in the entire castle didn’t know of his plans now. He could be such an idiot sometimes. A desperate idiot at that…That is if he was really going to accept a perverted monk’s help to get his stepbrother to want him.

Miroku was giving him a mischievous smile, one that he really wanted to just smack off his face. “Why my dear Inuyasha, that is one area where I can help you immensely.” He grabbed onto his arm, pulling him inside his room.

Inuyasha dragged his feet at first. “Where the hell are we going monk?” Now he knew where he was going, but it was more of a question to do with what purpose it would prove once they got there. The hanyou didn’t have to wait long for his answer either.

Giving him a huge grin, Miroku opened his wardrobe, glancing at all the different materials. “Why to get you ready for the festival Inuyasha…and trust me this will be one outfit Sesshomaru won’t forget.”  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Sesshomaru slumped up against the tree. He stared boredly into the bonfire the remaining demon slayers had erected for this little celebration they were having. He still couldn’t believe that his overbearing whore of a mother was actually making him go to this despicable event. Not only was it full of filthy humans, but it was full of filthy humans doing nothing but drinking and dancing stupidly around some fire. Oh, and of course there were the occasional simpletons that were fucking up against the nearest trees. He glanced down boredly. He supposed some could be seen rutting in the grass 

 

He had been accused of being too close minded, but it was just a common fact that demons were better than humans…Not to mention half breeds. In fact those were even worse. Because with humans at least they didn’t have a choice at being born so worthless, but to make a half breed, a demon had to actually stoop low enough to sleep with that pathetic being. Really hanyous just gave youkai a bad name. If it were up to him he would rid every single one of them from the planet, starting with the one who was currently living with him.

Inuyasha…The very name left a bad taste in his mouth. He was the very worst of them all, because in all of his annoyance, he was the very hardest to hate. Don’t get him wrong, he had tried, but it was coming increasingly difficult with the way he all but threw himself at him every time they met. Truly, did the half-breed have no morals? It was painfully obvious just how much he wanted him, and he was his own stepbrother.

The demon scoffed to himself. The thought really didn’t surprise him all that much. The hanyou was defective, anyone with eyes could see that. Yet, he couldn’t help but admit that he felt the same kind of pull Inuyasha had mentioned earlier that day when they touched. His hand clenched at his side. He really didn’t like to think about his little slip up. That had been a mistake. Not only that, but one of his bastard friends had walked in to see what he had almost done…What he had almost declared.

Though, when he thought about what he had almost told the hanyou he shook his head at the sheer ridiculousness of the statement. It had to have been because he was feeling the same pull his stepbrother was, there couldn’t be any other reason he had almost told Inuyasha that they were mates. He bit his lip at that, sending a small trickle of blood down his chin. Mates…the very idea was absurd. He was a proud Inuyoukai, and would never mate with a half-breed like that. It wasn’t because he was a male, hell it wasn’t even because they were stepbrothers, it was because he was better than the hanyou, and Inuyasha didn’t deserve him.

Plus he had always thought when he mated it would be with someone of immense beauty, and Inuyasha just didn’t fit that description. He was way too scrawny, had too big of eyes, his hair was unrefined, and he had dog ears! How could he ever seriously be with someone with dog ears? Though, he had to admit that they were velvety soft, and did make Inuyasha look kind of adorable.

As soon as the thought hit him he immediately berated his mind. Inuyasha was not adorable. Inuyasha was...gorgeous…or at least at the moment he was. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as the half breed under discussion entered the bonfire area surrounded by his two human friends…He thought their names were Miroku and Kagome. Though it didn’t really matter. What mattered then was how Inuyasha seemed to glow in the moonlight as the fire reflected off his clothes, or lack thereof.

Cold golden eyes glazed over as they scanned his hanyou stepbrother. Inuyasha was clad in nothing but a red hakama, and his upper torso…His bare upper torso glimmered with the oil that had been spread all over his chest and stomach. The fragrant scent of cinnamon reached his nose even from where he was standing, and he couldn’t help but breathe a little deeper to enhance the experience. Inuyasha’s hair had been combed out so that it look like freshly woven silk, and his face had been washed clean before adding black eyeliner to his eyes. The makeup made his golden pools of irises stand out even more than they had earlier.

He took back everything he had thought earlier about Inuyasha being scrawny. He only looked like that while wearing the oversized outfits he picked, but when he was so scantily clad you could make out quite vividly the finely shaped muscles that formed his abs. His lithe frame darted from side to side as he danced, and it seemed to call out to him…It seemed to beg for his touch.

Yet, he wasn’t the one that touched him. That filthy demon slayer, Sango, was. She laid a hand on his bare shoulder as she introduced what looked to be two children to his stepbrother. Sesshomaru couldn’t care less about the pups though. No, a fury had boiled up in the pit of his stomach at seeing someone else touching that creamy enticing flesh.

Making his way over, Sesshomaru quickly masked his face, doing well to hide the anger that was making his blood boil. “So Dagger, now not only have you decided to be a whore, but you thought you would dress the part as well?…I never thought you would come in something so disgraceful, but then again considering what you are I’m surprised you didn’t just show up naked.”

Inuyasha head snapped up to his, and for a moment he could see hurt flash through those golden irises, but it was soon covered by the normal anger that seemed to rise out of him. “Shut the hell up Sesshomaru…You’re the whore…You whore!”

The demon just stared blankly forward. Really, it was no point arguing with Inuyasha, because the hanyou always thought of the stupidest comebacks. It wasn’t even a challenge to make him go all red in the face and for his ears to shoot out steam. It was almost too easy. Though that didn’t mean it wasn’t fun nonetheless.

“That’s a good one mutt. Tell me how that intellectual mind of yours thinks up such insults? Really I’m impressed, after all it must be hard to work such a small muscle that much. I bet the headaches are a bitch, aren’t they?” He almost laughed at the confused expression Inuyasha wore. The kid could really be stupid sometimes.

Inuyasha’s neck started to turn a nice shade of crimson as his mind obviously fought hard to think of an insult. When he appeared to run out of ideas, he turned to the girl Sango and pointed to the two children. “Sesshomaru why don’t you just stop being a complete and utter dick for two seconds…You’re scaring the kids…” Under his breath he mumbled. “But of course anyone would be scared after having to see that ugly face of yours.”

Did he really expect that to faze him? Sesshomaru wasn’t vain, he just knew how good looking he was. Everyone said so, hell the first words out of Inuyasha’s mouth when they met had been to call him beautiful. So feigning that he thought he was ugly really wasn’t going to fly, and as to the two pups, why the hell would he care?

Though out of faint curiosity he did turn his head to get a good look at the children half cowering behind Sango. There was a little girl who looked to be no older than 8, and a boy who had to be at least 11 or twelve in human years. When the demon slayer saw that she had his attentions, she smiled and started her introduction.

“Sesshomaru I would like you to meet my brother and sister.” She motioned to the boy first. “This is my brother Kohaku,” And then to the girl. “And my little sister Rin.” Kohaku just gave him a small nod, but Rin walked out from behind Sango’s back and gave him a very courteous bow.

“Thank you Sesshomaru-san for saving my village. We all owe you so much…” The girl paused and then looked to the ground, digging her foot in the dirt in embarrassment. “AlsoIwantedtosaythatIthinkyou’reveryprettyandthatyoushouldalwa yscomeseeRin!” The girl said very excitedly, and was so much in a hurry that she mumbled the entire thing as one word. Sesshomaru got the gist though.

Feeling a bit awkward, Sesshomaru also gave a small bow. “Thank you Lady Rin. I’ll do my best.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see the smile that had appeared on Inuyasha’s face at the exchange, but he didn’t smile back. After all he was still a bit pissed at the hanyou for showing up looking so…slutty, and of course there was the side note of the fact he never smiled…especially just because a dumb half breed looked happy.

Sango gave a small bow to the lot of them, before leading the children away. As she walked Sesshomaru couldn’t help but notice how the supposed monk’s eyes looked to be firmly planted on her backside. So not only was he an annoying interrupter, but he was perverted too…It was so like Inuyasha to hang out with such trash.

Speaking of Miroku, he had just whispered something into Inuyasha’s ear, at which point the smile that was on his face faded, only to be replaced by a more determined expression. Their eyes met for a moment, but Inuyasha didn’t speak to him, instead he spoke to Kagome, while never breaking eye contact with him.

“Kagome, would you like to dance?” Sesshoumaru’s eyes immediately narrowed at that. He was going to dance with that priestess? How could he lower himself to such filth? How could he dance with anyone for that matter? Inuyasha’s eyes never left his as the girl excitedly agreed, and that was when it occurred to him…Inuyasha was trying to make him jealous. He was trying to make him react just how he had been thinking of reacting, but it wasn’t going to work. Just because for some reason it bothered him to think of anybody else’s hands on the hanyou, didn’t mean he needed to let the worthless wretch know that…He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

That didn’t mean he had to stay though. “Well you have fun with that Dagger, but do make sure to bathe before you come home. The stink of this place will be all over you if you don’t.” Inuyasha’s face fell a little, and inside Sesshomaru mentally cheered himself on.

“Where are you going?” He was about to say home, but the perverted monk friend of Inuyasha’s interrupted him before he could do so.

“I have a question…Inuyasha I thought you said you guys weren’t close, and yet you seem to have little pet names for each other already.” Pet names? Sesshomaru snarled at that. They had nothing of the sort, and don’t think he didn’t notice that mischievous glint in the monk’s eye when he said that either. He was about to tell him just how big of an idiot he was, but his little stepbrother decided to voice this question.

“Hmmff…Like hell we do.” Well at least the half breed wasn’t completely worthless. “It’s just that Sesshomaru hates me too much to ever call me by my real name, and so he has to think of cute little nicknames like mutt, hanyou, half breed, and of course the more civil of them, dagger.” Inuyasha’s eyes never left his, and for some reason his heart twitched a little at the hurt written all over his face. “There’s nothing cute about our nicknames. It’s just another way of showing me that I’ll never be good enough for him.”

Sesshomaru sat there stunned as his heart spasmed as the full extent of Inuyasha’s pain seemed to flood into him. Why was this happening? He shouldn’t be able to feel the mutt’s emotions. Speaking of the mutt, he had turned tail and walked closer to the fire, dragging the good natured priestess with him. This just left him with Miroku, and with one death glare the boy’s way, the monk went scurrying off in the other direction…most likely to find that Sango girl he seemed to be infatuated with.

He couldn’t care less about that right now though. No, he was much more focused on Inuyasha and his human wench. More importantly though, he was focused on how they seemed to move together like water, swaying to the soft beating drums that were being played in the distance. He focused on how one of the hanyou’s hands came to rest on her waist, and the other…the other slipped all the way into her yukata to cup her breast.

Their closeness was infuriating. Was he trying to do this on purpose?…No doubt he was. This was all a game, and even though he didn’t want to, he was falling victim to the mutt’s plan. Because he couldn’t help the boiling pit of rage that came about him when he leaned in close to her cheek, or how those two hands roamed over her body freely as they danced. He was thoroughly disgusted with himself, but he couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to rip that girl’s throat out at the very principle that he was the only one allowed to touch Inuyasha…him and no one else.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I really appreciate this Kagome.” Inuyasha whispered into his friend’s ear as the swayed to the music. Very tentatively he brought his hand to rest on the girl’s hip. She didn’t seem to mind the contact though, and in fact she moved even closer to him.

Kagome gave him a seductive smile, before leaning in close to his ear. Of course after she was close all the seductiveness faded. “No problem. Hey do you think it’s working?” Inuyasha shrugged against her chest.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to look over there because it would seem too obvious.” He whispered back into her ear. “Miroku said that I had to play hard to get, and make him jealous.” A thought popped into his mind, and he really hoped Kagome would go for it. “Umm listen Kagome this is kind of a strange request, but would you mind if I put my hand in your yukata?” Well if he was going to do this right, he might as well go all the way with it.

She gave a nervous laugh at the request. “Sure…I guess anyways.” He nodded against her neck as his hand made its way into the fabric of her yukata to fondle her breast. Gods he felt low for doing this, and even more so than that he felt like Miroku. If only the monk could see him now, but he was probably way too busy chasing after Sango to even give him notice. As he turned his face so that it was against Kagome’s cheek, he could feel her skin warm up, and knew that she had to be blushing. “Wow. I’m sure glad Kouga’s not here to see this. He would kill you.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that Kagome’s annoying boyfriend would have a conniption over something like this. The dumb wolf demon always was too overzealous for his own good. Don’t get him wrong, he treated Kagome like a princess, and for that he was grateful, but the guy was almost as big of an ass as Sesshomaru was…And that was saying something.

He was painfully brought out of his thoughts by a sharp yank on his hair, and he tipped his head to see blazing golden eyes glaring down at him…Well speaking of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha swatted the hands out of his hair, and pulled away from Kagome to face his pissed off stepbrother.

“Do you mind jackass, I was dancing here.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Besides I thought you were going home.” He taunted, still not all that happy that if it hadn’t been for Miroku’s comment the demon would have already left and thoroughly screwed his plans.

Though, he had to admit that anger part was starting to fade immensely when Sesshomaru reached a clawed hand out and grabbed onto his own. “Dance with me Dagger.”

His features immediately softened at the needy tone in that voice, and that look of pure want that the youkai was giving him. The only thing he wanted to do right now was to say yes about a million times, and then run into those awaiting arms, but Miroku had told him he had to play hard to get, so hard to get is what he would play.

Reluctantly, he yanked his hand out of his stepbrother’s, and turned back to Kagome. “Piss of bastard. I already have someone I’m dancing with. Why don’t you go find someone that’s more ‘worthy’ of your time.” 

“It wasn’t a request, hanyou.” His teeth clenched at that. It always had to come back to his upbringing, didn’t it? It just had to come down to just how much better he was than him.

Inuyasha was seeing red as he spun around to face the object of his affections. “Then maybe you should ask nicely!” He screamed, fully intent on taking his frustrations out on his bastard of a stepbrother. “Maybe you shouldn’t assume that I’ll bend to your every whim and desire, even when you’re a fucking bastard!”

He turned around again, going once more to dance with a confused and scared looking Kagome. Though the whole dancing part didn’t last long, because soon his back was pulled flush against Sesshomaru’s strong chest. He sucked in a breath at the feeling of being held by the youkai, and his breathing got even quicker when he could feel a warm breath at one of his ears. “But you will bend to my every whim and desire, so why bother being nice about it?” Sesshomaru backed up a few paces going stand closer to the roaring fire, and as such pulled Inuyasha along with him. “So let me reiterate, dance with me now.”

Inuyasha whimpered as the youkai’s claws came to rest on his bare stomach, rubbing up against his skin and making his hips sway in time with his own. The warm center of the universe feeling was starting to return, and the hanyou had no choice but to let his head fall back onto Sesshomaru’s shoulder as they continued to dance to the harmonic music.

“So, is this going as well as you hoped?” Sesshomaru’s voice reverberated against his neck, and he was covered in a blanket of white as the youkai pulled him even closer.

Inuyasha also tilted his head so that their cheeks were pressed together in an almost passionate embrace. His mind was still clouded over, but his body seemed to be doing just fine in keeping up with Sesshomaru’s movements. “Is what going well?”

A gasp escaped his throat when Sesshomaru lightly bit his shoulder. “Don’t act coy…You planned all of this.” Inuyasha dipped his body lower, and moved back up, grinding up against the youkai. Truthfully, he couldn’t get enough of the feel of that sultry tongue lapping at his wound. “Your outfit, your little sad pouting fit about me not calling you by your name, and of course Kagome.” Inuyasha’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Sesshomaru started to suck on the excess blood. “You were trying to make me jealous…You were trying to make this happen.” A hand entwined in his hair, pulling his head back so that they were staring each other in the face. “It’s not going to work.”

“If that’s true Sessh…” A moan escaped his mouth as he tried to get his next sentence out. “If that’s true…” Getting a hold of himself temporarily, he let his tongue snake out of his mouth to playfully lick the youkai on the cheek. “Then why are your hands down my pants?” And what distracting hands they were. They kept tracing tantalizing circles on the inside of his thighs, sending waves of heat all up his body.

Sesshomaru also seemed to notice this fact, because, to Inuyasha immense dismay, the hands retreated, as for that matter did the youkai behind him. He. Was. Leaving. No! No! No! NO! They had already come this far, he wasn’t going to leave him now. “Sesshomaru wait!”’

He grabbed onto the youkai’s wrist and twisted him around. He didn’t have a plan, but he knew that he couldn’t let him leave. Though when he spun him Sesshomaru came whipping around so that they were face to face…nose to nose. They were so close it was like they were sharing the same breathing space. It would be so easy to…all he had to do was…Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned forward, fully intent on pressing their mouths together. Unfortunately the intent was as far as he got, because a hand on his begging lips stopped him from going any further. “No.” Sesshomaru’s voice was soft, and sounded remarkably unsure. Inuyasha could give a damn about his stepbrother’s uncertainties right now though. He needed this. He needed this so bad that it hurt.

“Yes.” Was all he said before he grabbed each side of Sesshomaru’s face, and pulled him to his awaiting lips. He half expected the demon to pull away again, but he didn’t. No, he allowed their mouths to meet. Not only that, but upon their meeting pulled him even closer. Inuyasha couldn’t fault him for that though, because if it felt half as amazing for him than he could see why he had wanted them closer. If touching felt like the universe was expanding, kissing felt like it had just exploded.

Sesshomaru massaged his lips with urgent need, and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him all the more closer. Inuyasha moaned with need, and the demon took this opportunity to slip his silky tongue into that awaiting cavern. Inuyasha’s hands began to move, and slipped into the youkai’s kimono, finding whatever expanse of skin he could as their kiss continued to get even more heated as their tongues danced for dominance.

Inuyasha’s arms settled for simply wrapping around his stepbrother’s neck, and once they were there Sesshomaru grabbed the back of his thighs and hoisted him up so that his legs wrapped around his waist. Their kiss never broke as Sesshomaru carried him forward, as a matter of fact it only broke when Inuyasha was harshly slammed against a tree, and then it was only so that he could gasp in both pain and lack of air. Though he didn’t get much time to do either, because the youkai’s mouth was once more on his.

The hands that had left the inside of his hakama once more returned, and this time he couldn’t help the strangled cry that ripped through his throat when one claw wrapped around the source of his need. Though he really wished he could have held such a thing in, because when it pierced through the air, it also seemed to snap Sesshomaru out of his trance. He turned shocked eyes on Inuyasha, and the position they were both in. Inuyasha’s ear drooped at the disgusted look that overcame his face as he seemed to realize what he had just done. Though, he didn’t know if he was more disgusted with himself, or him, really it didn’t matter. All that mattered is that he was obviously regretting what he had just done.

A yelp escaped his throat when he was promptly dropped to the ground. As Inuyasha was trying to recover from the abusive treatment, he noticed how Sesshomaru was still staring down at him. When he looked up, however, golden eyes darted away. “I have to go home, good-bye…” He paused a moment before adding. “Inuyasha.” The hanyou watched in stunned silence as the youkai became a ball of white light and started zooming back towards their estate. They had kissed. They had really just kissed! Not only that, but Sesshomaru had called him by his name! For the first time ever he had heard his name come out from between those beautiful lips. A smile spread across his face when he remembered that those same lips had just been entwined with his. He had to remember next time he saw Sango to thank her for throwing such a wonderful party.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	5. Kharma is a Bitch

Chapter 5 Kharma is a Bitch

Inuyasha tip toed through the palace with a smile on his face. He took back everything he had said about life hating him…Life loved him, and for that matter he loved life. Or at least one aspect of it. The day after they had first kissed, Sesshomaru had been as distant and cold as he ever was. At least around other people that is. Take for instance when they were eating breakfast with their parents he hadn’t said two words to him, but as soon as they excused themselves for a strategy meeting, Inuyasha’s arm was grabbed and he pulled into his lap for a long heated session where Sesshomaru proceeded to pretty much eat his face off.

It was always like that. For the last few weeks Sesshomaru would grab him at random intervals, and then, when they were done with their little make-out sessions, he would leave without saying a word. As a matter of fact he never said anything. He knew that he should probably be worried over this weird behavior, but truthfully that thought never entered his head. He would think of asking Sesshomaru where they stood when he was slammed to the ground out in the middle of the garden, but then that question would leave his head as soon as his lips were devoured by his stepbrother’s.

The only drawback over these little meetings of theirs, was the fact that whenever they actually got somewhere, Sesshomaru would pull away and give him that same disgusted look he had given him the night of the bonfire. This was all before leaving him high and dry. There was only so much of that treatment a confused hanyou could take before having to take matters into his own hands, and that’s exactly what he was doing now.

His soft padded footsteps led him to the entrance of his old bedroom, the room Sesshomaru currently resided in. Once there though he stopped short. This was a bold move, a move that might just get him his head ripped off. There was also the good chance that he could be caught, but he had snuck out of his bed early enough to assure that he wasn’t. The sun hadn’t even risen yet, and he knew no one would be awake…Or at least he hoped they wouldn’t be.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha slid the door open as quietly as he could. Doing well to practice stealth the entire time, he made his way over to the futon where he could see his stepbrother’s chest rising up and down heavily in deep slumber. His eyes traveled to where Sesshomaru’s face was snuggled up against his pillow, and to just how different he looked as he slept.

He really did look like an angel. His snow white hair was strewn about haphazardly around his face, and for the first time since he had seen him didn’t look perfect. But then again that made it look all the better. Sesshomaru’s cheeks were tinted a little from the heat the fur blankets caused him, and with his eyes closed you could never tell just how cruel they could be most the time. Just seeing him lying there you could never tell just how cold he was. As a matter of fact he looked quite warm.

As he was examining the object of his affections, his knees hit the edge of the bed, and with a deep breath he lifted his knees so that he could crawl on top of it. The futon dipped with his weight, and he tried to be as nonexistent as he could as he crawled forward on the lumpy bed. He took great care in not touching the sleeping youkai, but it was becoming increasingly difficult the further he got up the bed.

Soon the whole no touching thing didn’t really matter, because he fully intended on doing just that. Swinging his leg over his hip, Inuyasha straddled his sleeping stepbrother, settling his weight on his stomach. This of course caused quite a reaction out of the awakened demon, and Inuyasha quickly had a hand wrapped around his throat with claws digging rather painfully into his neck.

His eyes had widened in surprise at the whole exchange as a growl ripped through Sesshomaru’s throat. The youkai was fully awakened now, and staring up at him with malcontent. “I could have killed you half-breed.” He growled out. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

Inuyasha would have answered, really he would have. He knew why he was here, and he had fully planned on telling Sesshomaru it, but now he was trembling too bad for him to even speak. The wound in his neck was burning as a small trace of poison slipped into the wound, making him tremble even harder.

“Sesshomaru your claws…it hurts.” He whimpered out, and felt pathetic as he did, but he couldn’t help it. It was like everything was intensified when Sesshomaru did it, even when he hurt him.

His stepbrother stared up at him blankly, before finally realizing what it was he was talking about. Thick claws withdrew from his neck, and when they did tiny rivulets of crimson blood rolled down his neck, dripping down onto his bed clothes, and staining the white cotton material red.

While watching his blood fall, he hardly noticed when Sesshomaru sat up, pulling his neck to his mouth. He did have his full attention, however, when a hot tongue snaked out lapping at the wound. His tongue felt like silk against his punctured skin, and a sigh of content escaped his throat as the pain began to leave him. Inuyasha’s hand reached out, gripping into the youkai’s hair as he continued to clean him and mend the wound he himself had inflicted. He could already feel the healing powers from his saliva seeping into his wound, and closing it off with little trouble.

When the injury was completely mended, Sesshomaru pulled away, though not very far. They were soon staring at each other in a very small radius, and Inuyasha eyes couldn’t help but travel to his stepbrother’s ruby red lips that were still stained with his life force. His tongue unconsciously shot out, licking his own lips as if that would be enough to clean Sesshomaru’s.

Though the small action didn’t go unnoticed, because soon his head was pulled forward and those ruby red lips were on his in an instant. His mind clouded over with want as Sesshomaru’s tongue was pushed into his mouth, and he moaned as his taste was mixed with that of his own blood.

Inuyasha pushed forward, causing one of the hands that was entwined in his hair to fall backwards onto the bed to support them with. Sesshomaru’s other hand was making fast work of his bed clothes, and soon it was only wrapped around his slim waist. The hanyou grinded their bodies together, all the time making it harder and harder for Sesshomaru to support them both. When Inuyasha threw his entire weight upon the youkai, it became damn near impossible, and they both ended up falling backwards onto the bed.

This didn’t really matter though, seeing as how it never even broke their kiss. All it accomplished was to give Inuyasha better access to the silk yukata Sesshomaru slept in. His hands shakily undid the tie, and pushed it apart. This gave him for the first time a good view of the youkai’s body. Of course this did actually get the kiss to break, because Inuyasha had to pull away to fully admire his catch.

Sesshomaru’s entire body seemed to sparkle with that same ethereal glow he had first noticed when he had met both him and his mother. His porcelain skin was perfect in every way, as was the body it was attached to. He had seen it the time they had trained, but it was nothing like this. For one thing he had only seen his top half, and now he had quite a good view of his nether regions…and fucking hell Sesshomaru was big. Another thing is the glowing effect seemed to intensify in his aroused state, and as he was staring he could definitely tell that he was aroused.

“Sessh you’re gorgeous…You’re so beautiful.” He leaned forward to connect their mouths again, but the youkai’s head fell to the side. Dammit! No…this could not be happening! Why the hell did he have to open his mouth anyways?…Things were going fine before then. Why the hell was he so temperamental anyways? “Please Sesshomaru don’t…It was a compliment…Please don’t do what you usually do.”

Well at least that got him to look at him again. Though when he did his cat like eyes were narrowed to slits. “And what, pray tell, do I usually do?” His voice was cold and gruff, and Inuyasha knew that he was about two seconds away from being thrown out of the room on his ass. ...Yet again.

Pushing himself up, Inuyasha situated himself so that he was sitting on top of Sesshomaru’s stomach, and used his other hand to push the youkai’s chest down. Succeeding in preventing him from moving, at least for the moment. “This…Do you know how fucking confusing it is to have you kissing me one moment, and saying you hate me the next?” His eyebrows knitted together in frustration. “How the hell would you feel if I just sexually assaulted you, and then left without a word just as it was getting good?”

The coldness in his golden depths didn’t retreat, as a matter of fact, if possible, they got even colder. “Well mutt you won’t have to worry about that, because this is my room, and I don’t intend on leaving it.” A smile started to spread across Inuyasha’s face at that, and relief flooded through him by the bucket full. That is until Sesshomaru pointed to a spot just behind him. “The doors right there. I’m sure you can find your own way out.”

Inuyasha’s lip raised in a snarl. He didn’t know what made him do it. He didn’t know why. But he couldn’t keep his anger in check any longer, and at that statement he hauled off a slapped Sesshomaru as hard as he could across the cheek.

A red welt in the shape of a handprint had appeared on the youkai’s perfect features, and for a moment he seemed too stunned to react. This didn’t last long though when he seemed to realize what happened. When he did though, he reacted just as violently. Sesshomaru backhanded the hanyou as hard as he had been slapped, if not harder, and grabbed onto his shoulders, squeezing them hard enough to make him cry out and flipping them over so that he was the one on top.

“How dare you hit me.” He snarled. Sesshomaru’s face was contorted in fury as he growled down at him. “I’ve killed people for a lot less.”

Now under normal circumstances he would have been scared out of his wits to see the angry face a top him, but his blood was boiling just as hot, and so he didn’t even become intimidated. As a matter of fact he did a good deal of snarling himself.

“Then kill me!” He struggled under his stepbrother’s strong arms, but it seemed Sesshomaru didn’t want to let him up yet, and so it was futile. “Kill me! Fuck me! Do something other then send these damned mixed signals!”

“You want me to fuck you!? Is that what you want you mongrel? To be fucked by your stepbrother?” Inuyasha lay there growling as Sesshomaru snarled into his face. Unfortunately he wasn’t allowed to remain silent for long, because the youkai grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it hard enough to make him hiss out in pain. “Answer me mutt! Is that what you want me to do?”

Kicking out, Inuyasha managed to connect a well aimed knee with Sesshomaru’s kidney, and once the demon was distracted, pushed him off and went into the top position. Once on top though he grabbed onto Sesshomaru’s chin and tilted his face so they were both staring into matching blazing eyes. “Yes alright! That’s what I want…It’s what I wanted from the moment I saw you! I hate you so bad it hurts, and yet I can’t even imagine being with anybody else. I know I’m just a mutt to you, but you’re all I can ever think about.” He growled. “You could’ve had me anytime you wanted…You still can!” He slammed his arms on both sides of Sesshomaru’s head and leaned forward, so that both their faces were covered in a curtain of white. “I’m yours Sesshomaru! All you have to do is take me.”

Sesshomaru stared up in him in fury for only a moment, before reaching up and pulling their mouths together for a kiss that was long overdue. Though the harshness of their fight was still in it, and their teeth scraped together as they both struggled to project through such an act all the anger and hurt they were feeling.

Inuyasha whined in both need and pleasure as their tongues met, and Sesshomaru’s hands traveled to the tie on his waist. He couldn’t get the tie undone, and so he ended up just ripping it to shreds in his urgency to get to the creamy white flesh that was underneath it.

Once it had reached its destination, Inuyasha couldn’t help but cry out in both pain and pleasure as Sesshomaru gripped him rather harshly. His claws dug into the demon’s shoulder, drawing blood as the scratches sunk deep into the skin and down his chest. He could feel Sesshomaru’s own need pressing against him, and as he rose his hips to match the strokes the youkai was giving him, he made sure to rub against it.

Though apparently the little bit of friction he was causing wasn’t near enough for Sesshomaru, because soon he had once again flipped them both over so that he was the one once again on top, and pulled the blankets over both of them as his hands and lips began to explore the body underneath him.

Kisses fell to his neck, and Inuyasha arched into the never stopping hand and the mouth he adored so much. “You said you hated me Dagger, well I want you to know that I despise you.” He kissed him once again, and Inuyasha was much too into the whole experience to really listen to everything his stepbrother was saying to him. “There are times I wish you dead,” He said between kisses. “And other times where all I want to do is claim you as my own.” Inuyasha wrapped his legs around the waist atop him, and started rocking their bodies together. “You’re infuriating, and yet I can’t stop myself from touching you.” Inuyasha’s eyes were clenched shut, but they opened once again when his head was lifted to get his attention. Golden eyes stared into golden eyes for a moment. “You say that you’re mine, well believe me when I tell you that I’d never let anyone else have you.” He kissed him again, hand movement speeding up.

Inuyasha could feel himself getting closer and closer, and he knew that if Sesshomaru continued at this pace he wouldn’t last much longer. He could already feel the heat pooling in his groins, and yet he yearned for more. His breath was coming out in sharp hisses and pants, and he probably would have cum right there. ...That is if something most unfortunate hadn’t happened.

The door slid open. “Sesshomaru you need to get up. We have some very important guests and I don’t want you sleeping all…” The silky high voice of Amarante filled the room. Once inside though she seemed to stop moving, and talking for that matter. That is until it obviously hit her what she was seeing. “What are you boys doing!?” She shrieked. Rustling of fabric could be heard as she rushed over to them both, but Inuyasha had yet to see her face due to the fact that he was hidden underneath Sesshomaru’s hair. “Get away from each other. What is wrong with you both!?”

Sesshomaru hadn’t made an attempt to move, but he had stiffened considerably on top of him as he seemed frozen after being caught in such a situation. Knowing that he couldn’t just lie like this, Inuyasha reached out and parted the curtain of hair that was obscuring his vision, and was met with a pair of light blue eyes that seemed to be flickering to red sporadically. “This is none of your concern mother, now get out of my room.” The youkai growled out, still not moving from his spot.

It was only then that he realized the reason Sesshomaru hadn’t moved so far was to preserve his dignity…whatever shred of that he might have left. But apparently Amarante didn’t sense that, or else she was just too pissed to care, because she pulled on his elbow, flipping him over by force.

As soon as Sesshomaru was off of him, Inuyasha made a scramble for the sheets, covering his painfully nude body. His cheeks were flaming with embarrassment as he looked from one furious face to the next. “Explain to me, dear son of mine, why I walked in to find you molesting your little brother?” She said as calmly as she could through clenched teeth, but you could tell she was about a hair away from losing her cool entirely.

In an attempt to try to calm the situation, Inuyasha blurted out. “He wasn’t molesting me. I-I wanted him to do it.” Two pairs of eyes turned to him. One staring at him in amusement, the other in anger.

Sitting up, Sesshomaru wrapped the fur around his waist, giving his mother a triumphant smirk. “You hear that mother, he wanted me to…Practically begged me to as a matter of fact.” Inuyasha frowned as he looked over at his almost lover. He seemed to be really enjoying this.

Though by the sharp inhale Amarante gave through her nostrils, you could tell that she definitely did not. “Yes, well one wouldn’t expect more of him considering his upbringing, but I was counting on you to practice a little more self control.”

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? What does my upbringing have anything to do with…” His mouth dropped open in an ‘O’ as he realized just what she was implying, and then his eyes narrowed even further. “Oh I get it, you mean because I’m a hanyou I don’t know any better. Because I’m just a worthless half-breed I don’t know that it’s wrong to wanna screw my own brother?” He bit out, wrapping the silk sheet more securely around his waist as he got out of the bed.

He was switching between giving both of them death glares. “Gods you can tell that you conceited bastards are related. You’re both as stuck up as each other!” He was turning more red in the face, and this time it had nothing to do with embarrassment. “It always has to come back to my breeding, doesn’t it?” He pointed accusingly at both of them. “Well let me tell you that I’d rather be the hanyou that I am, then ever be as fucking miserable as the both of you.” There was only so many times someone could call you worthless before you finally lost it, and Inuyasha had reached that point. With one last stone faced look at the both of him, he muttered, “Fuck you both.” Before turning to walk away.

This didn’t work near as well as he had hoped however, because his arm was harshly grabbed and he was spun back around. He had expected to see Sesshomaru glaring at him, but it was Amarante who had prevented him from leaving.

“You’re not going anywhere Inuyasha. Putting this incident aside, you have another matter entirely that requires your attention…” Her eyes traveled to her son. “Both of your attention actually.” Her lips pursed together. “I was going to wake the both of you up, but lucky me I only had to stop at one room.”

Still not at all happy with his stepmother, he didn’t even begin to be considerate. “Well I’m glad we could be such a convenience.” He sarcastically replied, watching as Sesshomaru gracefully rose from the bed, going to stand over by where the other two were.

“What is it you wanted Mother?” He asked as courteously as ever, and if you had just walked into the room you could never tell of what had just taken place a few moments ago. Well of course except for the fact that they were both still naked and only clad in blankets and sheets wrapping around their waists, and Inuyasha and Amarante were staring at each other with looks that could kill. Okay, so you could tell something was out of whack, but Sesshomaru was still being really calm about it.

Amarante turned to him, and some of the anger left her eyes, but by no means dissipated entirely. “There’s a great demon lord downstairs who wishes to have the both of your company.” Her voice turned from an angry snarl, to a steely businesslike one, almost instantaneously. “It has to do with the two demons the both of you slew.”

Inuyasha’s eyes knitted in confusion. “Demons?” He really had no idea what the hag was talking about, and by the looks of it he was the only one that didn’t. A stony expression had appeared on Sesshomaru’s face, and it looked like he had every idea in the world what this was about.

Sky blue eyes turned on him, and gave him an annoyed look. “Yes, Inuyasha. There names were Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru I believe.” At the very mention of the two demons his leg twitched in pain where they had injured him. “The demon is brother of the two, and is now requesting council to find out what is best to do about the situation.”

His eyes knitted together in confusion. Who cares that their brother was downstairs? Why not just kill him too? It seemed easiest to him at any rate. It’s not like he could do anything about it, and what they hell were they talking about anyways? “So what? Why would I want to take council with him, and for the matter what about?”

 

Amarante’s eyes darkened in annoyance, and she was about to answer, but Sesshomaru beat her to the punch. “Don’t be an idiot Inuyasha. He obviously wants retribution, and we’re to go down and negotiate just what exactly that will be.”

He frowned at being called an idiot, but there was still something he didn’t understand. “Who cares what he wants? Why don’t we just kill him as well and be finished with it all?” Why bend to someone else’s will when you could easily slay them and not have to worry about it?

At the question Sesshomaru turned his attentions to his mother. “How many?” Inuyasha was confused by the question, but it seemed that they were going to leave him out of the conversation entirely.

“10,000, and they’re all ready to move on his command.” Sesshomaru’s face tightened as he obviously calculated this information in his head. As for Inuyasha, he still had no clue what they were talking about.

“We could take them.” Amarante sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“Yes, but at what a price? If we go out the Western Lands will be left defenseless, and even if we win we’ll take a great hit. It would leave us open to another attack if they only wished it, and it’s a good chance they could win.”

Inuyasha’s eyes soon widened when he caught onto the conversation. Who the hell was this demon that he could round up a, army of 10,000 me this easily? But more importantly… “What does he want to retreat?”

“That’s what we’re going to find out, isn’t it?” Amarante said, looking more forlorn than he had ever seen her. “Now get dressed. He’s already waiting.” With a nod Inuyasha went to go to his own room to do just that, but an arm on his shoulder prevented him from leaving. He turned questioning eyes on his stepmother, but she simply nodded towards Sesshomaru’s wardrobe. “Just get dressed here. We’re pressed for time, and he has nicer clothes than you anyways.” He scowled into her back as she turned around and moved to leave the room. Right before she was out of the doorway, she managed to call over her shoulder. “And boys, do try to keep your hands off each other while doing so.” His scowl turned into a glare as she slid the door shut and left…He really hated woman.

As soon as the evil whore was out of the door, the implications of that conversation hit him, and his knees practically gave way under him. He managed to keep himself up by supporting himself on the armoire by the wall, but that didn’t stop the sick feeling in his stomach. There was to be a battle over this!? There was to be a battle of his stupidity?

Sesshomaru either didn’t notice his inner turmoil, or didn’t really care, because he never once said a thing. The youkai walked over to his wardrobe, grabbing a black and silver kimono and a dark green one. They were both made of the finest silk, and when he tossed the green one to him it practically slid through his fingers like water.

He couldn’t be concerned with the fancy clothing though. No, he was much more concerned with what could very well happen. Inuyasha covered his mouth to stop the bile from coming up, but that didn’t stop his stomach from turning into knots. “This is all my fault.”

Without even looking up at him, Sesshomaru began to slip the kimono onto his shoulders. “Yes, it is.” He said nonchalantly as he grabbed a comb from his dresser to swipe through his hair. “Now get dressed. We shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

With a growl Inuyasha slipped the green silk over his shoulders and tied the sash, glaring daggers into Sesshomaru’s back. “You’re not supposed to say that. You’re supposed to tell me that it’s not my fault and that everything will be okay.”

“Yeah well get used to disappointment, because it is your fault, and I don’t plan on comforting you over it.” He turned to him. “You need to know that there are consequences to your actions.”

Inuyasha had to bite his lip to stop all the obscenities from flying out of his mouth. Consequences for his actions…If that wasn’t the biggest load of crap. He only fought those loser demons because they were going to kill an entire village full of innocent people. Why should he be held responsible for saving them? Besides that...

“You were there too! Yeh big hypocrite! How can you chastise me for doing something you took every bit as big a part in?” Sesshomaru was in the middle of fastening a ceremonial sword to his belt, but upon hearing that he stopped.

“Don’t be an idiot, I was only there because you went.” A warm feeling spread through him at hearing that, but it was soon masked as he understood the full meaning of that statement.

“Are you telling me that had I not went that you would have just condemned that village to death?” He couldn’t have. No one is that cold hearted.

“Of course.” Well apparently somebody is that cold hearted. “Why bother in some useless human squabble if you don’t have to?” Was he serious? How could he say such a thing?

“Oh come on Sesshomaru, not even you could be that frigid.” He walked over, going to stand in front of his stepbrother. “For one thing father had a pact with the demon slayers, and for another…so many people would have been killed. You can’t honestly look me in the eye and say that that doesn’t bother you?”

Sesshomaru stared him in the eye, and Inuyasha bit his lip in worry that he might actually say that it didn’t. Though he did begin to relax a little when a hand reached out and slid through his hair. “Of course I didn’t care about those humans.” He gave his stepbrother a look of complete and utter repulsed shock, but the youkai didn’t even stop there. “And as to Inutaishou’s pact, you can’t very well have a pact if the other side is dead, now can you?”

At that his hand flew out, fully intent on slapping the piss out of his bastard of a brother. Unfortunately though it was caught mid air, and painfully squeezed as Sesshomaru forced it back down to his side. “You hit me once today mutt, don’t think I’ll let you do it again.”

Growls were coming from Inuyasha’s chest as he stared hatefully at the youkai. “Let go of my hand yeh cold hearted bastard!” He tried to rip his hand away, but Sesshomaru’s grip was painfully tight.

“Or what…you’ll fight me? I think we’ve already determined just who’s superior in battle.” Inuyasha continued to glare at Sesshomaru, but his looks didn’t seem to faze him in the least. “Don’t look at me like that. Why should I care what happens to humans? Why should you for that matter? You did choose to be noble, and look where it got you…I suggest you settle down, because it will do us no good for you to be riled up when we go to meet the demon. The last thing we need is for you to say something incredibly stupid like you normally do.”

“Jackass!” Inuyasha shot out.

“Imbecile.” Sesshomaru coldly bit out as a reply.

His eyes were narrowed to slit as he stared at the youkai. “I hate you.” His hand was wrenched backwards as Sesshomaru pulled him closer.

“Not nearly as much as I hate you.” Without really knowing why or how it happened, they were kissing again. At first there was the same aggression as earlier, but the longer their mouths were connected the softer they became, until eventually their mouths were just touching each other without even moving…Strange how things like that always happen around them. They had just declared how much they hated each other, only to now be wrapped in one another’s arms.

His heart rate finally returning to normal, Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru’s mouth and instead laid his head on his chest. “I don’t want to be responsible for a war Sesshomaru.”

At first he thought that he would immediately be pushed off, but Sesshomaru allowed him to remain snuggled into his chest. As a matter of fact he even pulled him closer. Inuyasha held his breath, not daring to believe he was receiving this kind of comfort. “War is not the end of the world Inuyasha, but hopefully we can meet his demands. Though if it’s who I think it is, then I don’t think we’ll be sating his wants.”

Inuyasha’s eyebrows furrowed together as he picked his head up to stare curiously into the youkai’s eyes. “What are you talking about? What do they want?”

“Well if I’m correct, and I’m fairly certain I am, then something we are most definitely not willing to give him.” His eyes narrowed a little as he obviously thought about just what that was. “He’s lecherous Dagger, and if it comes to what I think it will you should do well to remember what I told you earlier.”

Not knowing what the hell Sesshomaru was cryptically talking about, he decided to just play it off as a joke. “What, that you hate me?” He expected to get an annoyed look, or perhaps to get hit, but what he wasn’t expecting was for the youkai to lean forward and bury his face in his hair, inhaling his scent.

“That you are mine.” Inuyasha’s eyes widened to saucers as he was once more pulled in for a kiss, and the look remained on his face long after Sesshomaru had pulled away. “Now let’s go see what this demon wants.” With a dumbstruck look on his face, all Inuyasha could do was nod as he followed the youkai out of the room and down the hall to meet this stranger.

His heart was still fluttering when they went into the grand meeting hall at the other end of the palace. That was saying something too, because the palace was huge, and it was a hell of a long walk. Inuyasha walked in Sesshomaru’s shadow the entire time, not daring to even speak a word due to the fact that he didn’t trust his voice at the moment. How could so much good, and yet so very much bad come about in a single day? He didn’t know if he should be smiling in joy, or weeping in regret. Why the hell was everything always so damn complicated?

When they entered the room all eyes fell onto them. Those eyes included Amarante, and two strangers. The first was a rather handsome looking man, if you’re into the whole deep dark and sinister look, and the second was a woman with long raven hair and red eyes. She looked just as sinister as the man did, and he immediately began to feel uncomfortable as both pairs of new eyes examined him with every bit of scrutiny they could muster.

His uncomfortableness only grew when Sesshomaru was the first one to speak out. “Naraku…I should have guessed it was you.” Here he glanced sideways to give Inuyasha a knowing look to obviously tell him that he had in fact guessed who it was. After that though, his gaze swept to the woman, and there was a definite familiarity as they exchanged bows. “And Kagura, always a pleasure.”

So Sesshomaru knew these people? Well that was interesting to say the least. What was even more interesting was how Sesshomaru and Kagura were staring at each other. Well he wouldn’t use the word interesting, per say, more like really fucking annoying. There seemed to be much more than familiarity behind their eyes, and it pissed him off to no end.

Kagura’s head tilted to the side as she walked closer to the youkai, holding out her arm as she bade Sesshomaru to take it. “It’s been too long Sesshomaru. Perhaps we can catch up on old times. Care to show me around the castle?”

Their eyes never left each other’s. “I would love to, but aren’t we supposed to be talking right now?” Kagura gave a laugh and waved her hand, dismissing the very thought.

“Oh no. Leave all this boring business to my brother and the young prince here.” At this she motioned to Inuyasha, and he had to hold himself back from snarling at her. Sesshomaru glanced from him to her uncertainly, and finally settled on his mother.

If he had ever needed a reason to hate Amarante, she gave him one here. “Oh dear go catch up with Kagura. We’ll be fine here.” This time Inuyasha really did snarl and had to bite his lip to cover it before anyone noticed.

The dark haired girl smiled, before clapping her hands together. “You see? Amarante is more than enough to deal with my brother.” She turned her neck. “Isn’t that right Naraku?”

“Of course dear sister. Leave the business to us, and go have fun with Sesshomaru.” This was the first time he had heard the man speak, but once he did he couldn’t help the unpleasant shiver that wracked his spine. There was just something about him…He couldn’t place it, but it just seemed to scream evil.

Kagura once more held out her arm. “So what about it Sesshy?…Care to take a walk with an old friend?” Inuyasha’s jaw dropped. Had she just called him Sesshy? If she had called him Sesshy, then why wasn’t she dead? As a matter of fact, why the hell didn’t Sesshomaru look in the least bit pissed that she had called him that? What was the background behind these two anyways? The more and more he thought about it, the more and more he was determined he didn’t think he wanted to know just how far they went back.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Sesshomaru’s eyes met his, but it was only for a moment. Soon they had traveled back to Kagura…He was really starting to hate that bitch with a passion. “Alright.” He moved to take her outstretched arm, but paused before doing so. His face turned to his mother and Naraku. “Granted of course that I’m told before the decision is made.”

Amarante gave a big smile, that even Inuyasha could tell was fake, before waving her hand in dismissal. “Of course my dear, of course. Now you have fun. I know that you and Kagura have a lot of catching up to do.”

Giving a nod, Sesshomaru took the arm offered to him. Oh. That. Bastard. Inuyasha glared full heartily at his stepbrother as he strode past him. How the hell could he do that? His teeth clenched as he shook his head to try to dispel the anger that wanted to pour out of his short tempered mouth. Whenever he saw Sesshomaru again he was going to kill him, or at least yell at him. Yes, he would yell at him A LOT.

In his fury he barely noticed Amarante shuffling him to one of the sofa pillows on the floor. He only noticed when he was forcibly pushed down onto his seat, and then he became very aware that he was sitting right in front of the demon Naraku.

His burgundy eyes seemed to pierce his soul as he seemed to try to read his thoughts. The same cold feeling filled him as he tried his hardest not to break eye contact with the man, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with how he kept staring at him. Finally he spoke, but after the words were out Inuyasha really wished he wouldn’t have. “And now Inuyasha we are going to discuss the conditions of surrender.” The hanyou swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, and cursed his lot in life once again. He was far past his theory about the universe liking him, because it no doubt despised him, and all this because he had chose to save a village…God Karma was a bitch.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	6. Naraku's Proposition and Sesshomaru's Decision

Chapter 6 Naraku's Proposition and Sesshomaru's Decision

 

Inuyasha stared morosely forward at the demon lord who seemed to be gazing at him with a look that made him severely uncomfortable. He still couldn't believe he was even here in the first place. So he had killed a couple demons...big deal. They were invading his land, or his father's land in any case, and they had a pact to uphold with the slayers. Regardless of what Sesshomaru might think. Then why this need for retribution? Why all the familiarity? He had seen the looks Sesshomaru, Amarante, and these two demons had shared. There was more history here than any of them were saying. More importantly he had seen the way Sesshomaru had looked almost longingly at that Kagura bitch. He wanted to know what the connection between the two was, and he wanted to know it before he made 'arrangements' with this Naraku. He didn't know why but it felt like something was being hidden from him. Something he knew was of grave significance.

He cursed his father for being away at a time like this. He had gone to assist some of their allies with a squabble with the western panther demon tribe, and had been at battle ever since. He wasn't even due back for another couple of weeks. Inuyasha scowled to himself. If his father was going to leave him in charge he might have thought about leaving little notes about what he was supposed to do in times like these. Oh but wait...he remembered now. His father had left with a secure mind because he had his bitch of a wife here, and her capable son. Well you know what, he didn't care if it was childish, when his father got home he was so telling on them both...Right now though he just had to make it through this meeting.

Trying to look as regal and professional as possible, Inuyasha straightened on the pillow his stepmother had pushed him onto, and looked Naraku in the eyes. All the while doing his very best not to be at all intimidated by how they seemed to glow red as they stared back into his. Naraku had said they would be discussing the conditions of 'surrender' and so he figured the sooner they got them discussed, the sooner he got to get the hell out of here.

"Why the hell should we give you anything, Naraku?" He spit his name out like venom as he tried his best to look as intimidating as he had seen his father so many times before. "Your so-called 'brothers' were attacking one of our allies. I was only coming to defend them against their enemies, so in a way you attacked us first." He crossed his arms and stuck his chin up in a very dignified manner...or so he thought at least. "I think I should be the one coming to your home and asking for retribution, not the other way around." He had to hand it to himself...he had a point. "So how bout it Naraku. Whatcha gonna give me to stop from killing your sorry ass?"

"Inuyasha!" Oh yeah, he had forgotten that she was still there. He glanced over to his stepmother and saw her eyes with blazing with fury. "How dare you talk to our guest with such disrespect. Apologize immediately. These are negotiations, not five year old squabbles." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why thank you so much for informing me of that fact. How could I have been so thoughtless." He glanced back to Naraku. "Please tell me what you're gonna give me to stop from killing your sorry ass." With a smirk of defiance he glanced back to the heartless woman. "Better?"

What sounded remarkably like a hiss escaped from her throat and she sprang forward, grabbing onto his ear as she did. "That is it! You are out of this room. Go fetch your brother, and he'll handle this matter. Obviously you don't have a mature bone in your body...Your father would be so disappointed."

With a growl, he batted Amarante's hand away. What his father saw in this whore he would never have any idea. Well it might have had something to do with the fact that she was one of the only Inu-youkai left in existence, but still...she was such a bitch. "I can handle a stupid negotiation." He snapped. "I don't need his help" As an afterthought he added. "And stop calling him my brother. We're not even related by blood."

Amarante's lip curled into what appeared to be a smile, and she once again seated herself on the pillow. "Oh make no mistake about it Inuyasha, my darling Sesshomaru is your brother." That smile turned much more sinister than when it had started, and her eyes seemed to become alight with mischief. "But then I can see why you wouldn't want me to call him that...Wouldn't want to feel guilty, now would we?"

His hands clenched together in anger, and he glanced over to Naraku who seemed to be just listening on in silence...Sinking it all in was more like it. The bastard probably knew exactly what they were referring to, and now was filing it away as some potential weakness...Damn that bitch was dumb. Speaking of her... "Drop it Amarante." Inuyasha's voice held a hint of the danger that would come if she didn't, but he thought he ought to make sure that she didn't make anymore 'accidental' slip ups. "What the hell are you doing in here anyways? I don't need a babysitter. I'm my father's heir, and as such I'll take care of these matters myself. You're not needed here anymore mother."

They glared daggers at each other for what felt like ages, before she finally gave in and stood up. Inuyasha smiled to himself triumphantly...He always did kick ass when it came to staring contests. Amarante turned towards Naraku and bowed. "I am sorry for my son's unruly behavior, but you must understand that he has poor manners and really doesn't know any better. I wish Sesshomaru could have been here to help keep him in line," She shrugged. "but alas, your sister always has to hog him when she comes to visit."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and as if that comment wasn't bad enough, Naraku had to reply with one even worse. "It's perfectly alright Amarante. It would have been easier to discuss this with the calmer of the two, but Kagura does so enjoy these visits with her little puppy." Inuyasha was pretty sure that by this time smoke was coming out of his ears. Her little puppy? HER LITTLE PUPPY!? He was about to respond with a barrage of obscenities, or just skip the obscenities and slice them both to a million pieces, but Naraku beat him to the punch. "Besides this fiery attitude of his suits me perfectly." The demon glanced towards him, and the look he gave him made the hanyou's blood run cold. "It was Inuyasha I came here to see after all. It wouldn't be fair if we discussed terms involving him if he didn't at least have a little say."

Okay, now he was confused. Inuyasha rose an eyebrow at the statement. Why in the world would he be part of the negotiations? What the hell did he have that Naraku wanted? His eyes widened to saucers as he remembered the conversation he had had with Sesshomaru just before they had come here. He had been so pissed that he had just left him for some whore that he hadn't been able to recall, but he sure as hell did now. ‘He's lecherous Dagger, and if it comes to what I think it will you should do well to remember what I told you earlier.’ Inuyasha's eyes closed in remembrance as he could practically feel Sesshomaru inhaling his scent...Memorizing him before they had to part. ‘That you are mine.’ His eyes were closed, that is until the entirety of that statement sunk in, causing them to fly open at lightning speed.

Sesshomaru knew! Sesshomaru knew that he was going to part of these ridiculous terms, and yet he left him anyways? What the hell was he thinking? That was when he remembered how he hadn't been shocked at all to see Naraku, but he had looked a little surprised to see Kagura. That fucking bastard...He left him for that stupid whore! His teeth clenched so hard that one of his fangs pierced his bottom lip. He didn't even notice the small pearl of blood that had formed from the wound, nor did he even bother to wipe it away as it slid down his chin. He was much too pissed for that. As a matter of fact he couldn't think of anything other than his anger, that is until he heard the door slide shut. Then he could think of something else...He would have to. That door sliding shut meant that Amarante had left, and it she had left that meant only one thing...He was alone with Naraku. Oh yes, he was alone, and for the first time ever he was wishing that his stepmother was still around to help him.

Gulping, Inuyasha nervously glanced back to the spot where Naraku was sitting, only to find out that he had moved remarkably closer. As a matter of fact he had moved a lot closer...so close in fact that he was practically on top of him. Inuyasha tried to scoot back, but his thighs were grabbed. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm not going to hurt you. I just like to sample my conquests. That way I know if they're really deserving." Naraku's head tilted to the side as a smirk came to his face. "But from the looks of you, and the fact that you're covered in that stench, I can pretty much guess that you're going to be."

Feeling more than a little repulsed, Inuyasha slid the hands on his thighs off, before scooting his way back into the corner. "Good. Then I guess you won't be needing the sample." That was when a question popped into his head about Naraku's previous comment. "And what stench?"

Inuyasha had to bite his lip to stop from saying anything when he saw Naraku practically lick his own in anticipation. "Why that would be Sesshomaru." His smirk widened. "Or rather his arousal." He couldn't help it, at hearing just what it was he smelt like Inuyasha's cheeks tinted a dark red. "Oh don't be embarrassed. You should be proud...Sesshomaru doesn't choose to bed just anyone after all." Inuyasha sputtered, but for the life of him he couldn't think of a decent response. But really, what do you say to that? "Though he hasn't yet, has he?"

He didn't have to say anything to that. He could just stare down at the floor and act as if he hadn't heard the question. After all what business was it of Naraku's what him and Sesshomaru did? Yet, his head seemed to move of it's own free will to look into his eyes. Damn...everyone was always telling him how easy he was to read, which meant that by way of his actions Naraku already had his answer without him saying a word.

"He hasn't." Inuyasha scowled. Even if he was right that didn't mean that he had to sound so damn amused about it. "You do know that that means only one thing." The bastard paused for dramatic effect, and Inuyasha couldn't help it, his curiosity was peaked.

"Yeah, and what's that asshole?" He tried to sound patronizing, but he was mildly sure that instead he just came off as desperate.

By the look on Naraku's face, he realized he definitely had come off as desperate. "That he's ashamed of you of course." Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat, and his perky ears drooped a little. That couldn't be true. Images of all the times Sesshomaru had called him worthless, or pathetic, or a mutt, crossed his mind. Well it could be true, but that didn't give this bastard the right to say it. "Oh don't look so sad Inuyasha. He obviously wants you, if that makes you feel any better. He probably wants you more than anything he's ever wanted before." His ears perked back up at that, and sadly something akin to a smile came to his face...Gods he was such a love sick puppy. Just one word that Sesshomaru liked him and he was ready to start hugging the nearest thing...even in this situation. "He'll never take you though." That little happy bubble he had been residing in exploded at those four words, and he was back to his weary state of mind.

"What are you talking about? He would have taken me this morning if my bitch of a stepmother hadn't walked in. And he'll take me as soon as we're done here. He has no qualms about sleeping with me, that I can assure you." Now Inuyasha thought he had finalized that argument, unfortunately Naraku immediately shot back with.

"Then why hasn't he? If he's so ready and willing, then why is it that the most the two of you have done is probably dry humped in desperation?"

"I told you that Amarante..." Inuyasha started, but apparently Naraku wasn't even going to give the chance to voice a reply.

"He hasn't claimed you, because in his mind you're not good enough for him." That struck harder than any physical blow ever could, and he was suddenly regretting ever getting into this conversation in the first place. "You're a hanyou Inuyasha, a half-breed, a mutt...I'm sure he's reminded you of that several times." Inuyasha was speechless, but from the forlorn look you could tell what his answer was. "That's because he despises your kind, and he despises you most of all, because even though you're just a worthless mutt, you're still going control the western lands someday."

It felt like he was in a daze. Things had been so good this morning, and now he felt like he was completely lost. "How is it..." He finally found his usually brash voice, only now it was weak and far away. "How is it that you know so much about Sesshomaru?"

"We grew up together. Me, Sesshomaru, and of course Kagura. The dog demon and I have...history. You should be more concerned with Kagura though. They shared their first kiss when they were just fledglings. They fucked as soon as your stepbrother learned what that word meant...They were inseparable, and I'm fairly certain that what Sesshomaru feels for my sister is the closest thing to love he'll ever get to."

Inuyasha was shaking by this time. Every time Naraku spoke it seemed a little bit of himself was slipping away. Why was it that just to hear about Kagura and Sesshomaru together made him feel like someone was stabbing a knife in his heart? This was ridiculous...For one thing it was in the past, and for another, him and Sesshomaru weren't even together...not really. In all probability, it was most likely just as Naraku had said, Sesshomaru wanted to screw him, but that was all, and he couldn't even stomach doing that.

No, it couldn't be true. After all what did he really know about Naraku except that he was obviously a pervert? He could be making this up...Kagura and Sesshomaru weren't really that close. His stepbrother was cold and callous, he couldn't be that close to anyone. "You're a liar." He boldly stated. "But it doesn't matter. We didn't come here to talk about my family. We came here to talk about what you wanted, and as of yet you haven't said a damn thing about just what that could be."

That same sinister smirk came back to Naraku's face, and upon mentioning of the deal he seemed to give him the up and down. "Why that's simple Inuyasha. I want you." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at that.

"Me?" He couldn't be serious? Of course he had thought that he might want to bed him...Sesshomaru's hints had led him to that conclusion...but was that all?

Naraku nodded. "You give yourself to me unconditionally, let me mark you as a mate, and I'll leave these lands and never return." Inuyasha was pretty sure that his jaw had hit the floor. Mates!? He wanted to mate with him?...There was no way...he couldn't.

"Why?" He accidentally voiced one of the questions he had been asking himself in his head, and to it Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"You are the prince of the western lands. Has Sesshomaru really lowered your esteem so much so that you don't even think you're good enough to be bed by anyone?" His head tilted to the side. "Let me put it this way Inuyasha, you let me worry about why I want you, all you have to worry about is whether or not I can take you." Inuyasha opened his mouth to say 'No...hell no' but he was never given the chance because Naraku rose a hand to stop his speech. "Don't answer yet. I want to give you time to think about what this means, and how many of those precious lives that you worked so hard to save before will be sacrificed should you refuse."

Naraku stood from his cushion, and walked over to where the hanyou was still huddled against the wall. To Inuyasha's horror he tilted his chin up and planted a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away. "Take your time Inuyasha. I will be back for my sister in three days, and for your decision." With a smile that seemed too unnatural to be on his face, Naraku turned his back to him and seemed to disappear in gust of smoke. This of course could be considered a good thing, although him leaving left Inuyasha alone...Left him all alone to his very confused thoughts.

His first confused thought being why the hell did Naraku want him as a mate anyways? What was so special about him that a demon lord from god knows where would want to choose him to be a mate after they had only just met? Not only was he a hanyou, but he was a guy, and he didn't know what world Naraku lived on, but being a guy meant no children. So this whole mate thing was pretty much pointless. He just couldn't seem to wrap his fingers around why on earth he wanted him...It was ridiculous. He had to have been joking. Inuyasha nodded to himself. Yes, that was it. He was joking and in three days time he was going to come back here and say that he was and demand a little land or something. Truthfully, he couldn't believe that he had thought he was serious in the first place. A little voice in the back of his head kept saying to keep telling himself that and maybe it would be true, and he did his best to ignore the sarcasm behind the statement and did just that.

Well at least he tried to do just that, but every time it was almost buried it would come flaring back, and pretty soon he was getting close to having a nervous breakdown. Not to mention he also had to deal with all the stuff he had heard about Sesshomaru, and that was enough to make anyone lose it. Sesshomaru...speaking of his stepbrother he really ought to be told about this. Yes, he would tell Sesshomaru and then he would know what to do. After all he wasn't very well going to tell him to go through with this arrangement...Or at least he hoped he wouldn't.

Pushing himself to his feet, Inuyasha decided that the only way to find out was to go see for himself. Plus he could use this as a distraction to get him away from Kagura. Kagura...Naraku had said she was staying here for three days. Which was just great...as if he didn't have enough to worry about without the 'supposed' love of Sesshomaru's life staying at the palace with them. He shook his head...He really needed to find his stepbrother.

You know the whole finding him thing hadn't really been that hard. It was the whole finding him and not killing him right there on the spot thing that was the challenge. He was in the sakura tree forest out in the yard. But the thing was he wasn't alone...Kagura was there as well. Now normally this wouldn’t be too big of a deall, but she happened to be laying in his lap as they sat in the shade. He also happened to be stroking her hair rather affectionately as they seemed to be catching up on old times...Gods he was a bastard, and here he was feeling guilty about Naraku kissing him.

The hurt he was feeling, not to mention flaming jealousy, was overwhelming, and he just wanted to break the two apart at whatever the cost. Because not only did it hurt to see him being nice to someone, but it also hurt to know that what Naraku had told him about the pair’s past was no doubt true. They were lovers, and now that the bitch was back he probably didn't even compare in Sesshomaru's eyes. Well there was only one way to find out.

"Sesshomaru." He tried to keep his voice normal, even though all he wanted to do right now was crawl in a little hole and die. At the sound of his name Sesshomaru turned around, and didn't look one bit guilty about being caught in the position he was in.

"What is it?" His voice was cold and cruel, and it hurt to think that although he talked to him this way, he was no doubt whispering sweet nothings into Kagura's ear.

Inuyasha's lip trembled at the thought, and he did his best to keep himself together. "I just...I really need to talk to you." He asked as nicely as possible, even though at the moment all he wanted to do was cuss the bastard out.

Kagura picked her head up and gave a small smile before lying back down. Though she did manage to tug Sesshomaru's ear down to ear mouth to whisper something that sounded remarkably like 'awww he is a lovesick puppy' before letting him back up. That wasn't even the bad part. The bad part was that Sesshomaru gave a small laugh at that and nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm in the middle of something right now. We can talk later." Sesshomaru waved his hand in dismissal, and went back to his tender hair strokes. Inuyasha's lips raised in a snarl. He couldn't believe that he had just dismissed him like. How the hell could he just dismiss him like that!? All the anxiety and anger he had been feeling all day boiled up, and he finally lost it.

"You can fuck her later Sesshy...She's here for three goddamn days!" He yelled out, and managed to get the attention of both parties. Whereas Kagura just looked amused at his outburst, Sesshomaru looked like he might kill him. But did that stop his mouth from running?...No it did not. "What!? Don't like it when I call you Sesshy?...She sure as hell can, but then I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you are her little puppy." He mocked.

Sesshomaru's features were cold as ice, and really that was worse than him looking pissed. "I suggest you walk away mutt. One more word out of you and I'll slash a hole in your stomach the size of Edo." He knew he should be intimidated by that threat...Well if he had any sense at all he would intimidated by it, but he was much too pissed to think straight, and as such much too pissed to practice good sense.

"Oh don't worry about me puppy...I'm gone. And if you ever find the need to visit your little fuck buddy there you can drop me a line, because chances are we'll be living in the same place." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to slits, and his back seemed to tighten in curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" Even though he was doing a good job of hiding it, Inuyasha could tell that his stepbrother was genuinely curious about this whole matter. Well he could go fuck himself if he thought that he was going to sate his curiosity.

"Oh, what kind of a worthless half-breed mutt would I be if I told?" Inuyasha was shaking so bad by this time that it was getting hard to get his words out. "You’re a smart boy Sessh...I'm sure you can figure that one out a-ll by yourself." He turned around and started running. He half expected Sesshomaru to grab his arm to stop him, or hell even yell, but he didn't, and that hurt worst of all. He was mentally exhausted, and quite close to tears, and he would be damned if he was going to let Sesshomaru see him cry. He would go to the only person who had ever seen him cry before...The only person that had ever seen him in a moment of weakness...He really hoped that Miroku was home.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inuyasha stared blankly at the wall of Miroku's small hut. His eyes were red and puffy from the tears that had long since stopped. The sun was just setting and he had been here like this for the greater part of the day. This being huddled on Miroku's bed, head in his lap, and letting his best friend comfort him and tell him that it was alright. Which of course was a crock of shit, because it was about as far from alright as you could possibly get. But still he was making the effort, and he did always like the feel a hands kneading through his hair. It wasn’t like when Sesshomaru touched his hair, but Sesshomaru was an ass and Miroku wasn't, so if given the choice he would be getting pet by his friend any day.

"So what are you going to do?" Miroku asked the question that he had been asking himself since he had left his meeting with Naraku, and he still couldn't come up with an answer. Miroku had been completely supportive, and not asked him what he was going to do. But apparently now he was over his hardship and had to answer. If he had any more tears left he would have started crying again just to get out of it.

"I have no idea. My first reaction was to say no, because of..." He trailed of, refusing to say the name of the person he was saving himself for. "But now...I don't want to, but is my happiness worth so many peoples lives? My father could lose his land over this war, and all for me?" He buried his head further into his friend's kimono. "Even though I don't want to, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do it."

"If you didn't do what?" Inuyasha stiffened at the voice. So Sesshomaru had come to find him? Judging by how he frigidly over-pronounced every word, he would have to guess that he wasn't at all pleased either. This of course made no difference to him one way or another, because he was still insanely pissed at his stepbrother, and couldn’t care less whether or not he was angry. In fact, the very idea that he was made him happier.

Resituating himself so that he was facing Sesshomaru while still being in Miroku's lap, he gave the youkai a coy smile. "We were just discussing whether or not I was going to let Miroku be top. I mean sure I wanna top, but I couldn't live with myself if I gave my friend here a bad experience." Miroku's eyes widened to saucers as a growl was heard from deep within Sesshomaru's chest cavity.

Miroku poked him on the shoulder, and whispered out of the corner of his mouth in fear. "Hey maybe you shouldn't pin this on me. I mean I thought he was going to kill Kagome the other day and all she did was dance with you." With a fake smile, he waved his friends fears off.

"Oh don't worry about it Miroku. You see he might have used to care, but now he has someone new...or old...one of the two." He stopped himself for a moment. "The point is that he won't care what we do now. I could suck you off right in front of him and he probably wouldn't even bat an eye..." He turned towards Sesshomaru who looked mildly close to strangling him. "Isn't that right, big brother?"

Sesshomaru completely bypassed the question, and instead turned glaring eyes on Miroku. "If you value your life human you'll get out of here right now, and not interrupt us no matter what you hear." All the color drained from the monk's face, and he glanced back and forth between the two. He seemed torn between his own life and protecting him....loyal to a fault.

"Oh go on Miroku...He's not gonna do anything. We'll be out in a little bit after we have this nice fun chat of ours." With one last look of hesitation, Miroku scrambled up from his place on the cot and practically sprinted towards the door. He almost got away too, but his arm was grabbed by Sesshomaru at the last second, and the look he gave him seemed to almost make him wet his pants.

"If I find out that you've ever touched him in any way that is not platonic, than I'll chop off anything you touched him with." Wow...this time he was pretty sure Miroku did wet himself. "Is that understood?" The monk hastily nodded, and all but leaped out of the room and into the safety of the outdoors. With Miroku being gone, that left them in the room alone, and Sesshomaru took full advantage of that right away.

He was on him in an instant. Sesshomaru's weight held him in place, and his hands were immediately pinned above his head. He couldn't even scream, because a hand was firmly placed over his mouth to keep him quiet. "You know Dagger, I can forgive the Miroku thing, because you're obviously upset, and not even you would be stupid enough to actually sleep with him, but what happened today is another matter. Tell me when was it that you completely lost your mind, and maybe we can backtrack to try to find it."

Slowly Sesshomaru uncovered his mouth, and used his now free hand to tilt Inuyasha's face up to look at him. There were so many things he wanted to say to him at the moment, but the only one he managed was. "Why are you here Sesshomaru? You have Kagura, go tie her to a bed and leave me alone." His voice was so dejected, and he really wanted to just fade into the cot he was lying on.

Inuyasha turned his face to the side, and was surprised with how gentle it was grabbed and brought back. "You weren't like this before Naraku, so he had to have been the one to get you so crazy. So what happened between the two of you?" There was concern in his voice, and for a moment Inuyasha almost believed it, but then he remembered exactly how callous he had been when he had been upset a little while ago, and the desire to hurt him came back.

Stretching his neck upwards, Inuyasha connected their mouths, and made sure that Sesshomaru's tongue brushed past his lips to enter his. If he could still taste Naraku on his lips, then he knew that Sesshomaru would be able to as well. Sure enough, not even a moment after his tongue had slipped into his mouth did he pull back with a look of complete and utter revulsion on his face.

"He really did try to sleep with you, didn't he?" There was anger in Sesshomaru's voice that he had never heard before, and for some reason he just wanted to make him angrier.

"Oh no...Naraku was a perfect gentleman. All he did was kiss his future mate good-bye...Don't want to spoil anything before the ceremony." Sesshomaru's irises seemed to flood with red, and Inuyasha gulped in dread of what he had done. However, his stepbrother took a deep breath and his eyes turned back to their normal golden shade.

"Stop with the jealousy stuff Inuyasha. I just want to hear the truth. I don't have time to deal with all your nonsense right now." It was only then Inuyasha felt how Sesshomaru was actually shaking with trying to keep himself under control. Did the thought of him and Naraku together really make him so angry that he was going to transform? His mind again flashed to the part where Naraku had mentioned they had history, because surely this couldn’t be just jealousy over him? 

"Yeah? Well who says it’s nonsense. It's the deal Naraku made with me. He said he was going to make me his mate," To get Sesshomaru even more upset he added. "Because Sesshomaru doesn't choose to bed just anyone, so I must be special, and if he got me he would leave with his army and never return."

Inuyasha cried out when the claws wrapped around his wrists tightened together so hard that it dug into his skin and made him bleed. At the sound of his pain though the claws retreated, as for that matter did his entire body. Sesshomaru practically leapt off the cot, and began stalking across Miroku's hut. "Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru didn't even stop in his trek. "To kill Naraku for ever thinking he could touch you, let alone take you as a concubine." That same possessive jealousy was back in the youkai's voice, and for a moment Inuyasha didn't want it to end. So he did the only thing he could do...He stalled.

"Oh what, leaving so soon? And here I didn't even get to all the nice things he had to say about you."

Sesshomaru paused in his tracks, but didn't turn around just yet. "I see. He told you about me and Kagura. That's why you acted the way you did." His voice was far away as he digested all of this. "Tell me Dagger, what else did he say?"

Pushing himself off of the bed, Inuyasha moved to walk passed Sesshomaru and out of the hut, but he did manage to get out yet another scathing statement as he passed. "He told me how you hate mongrels, and that's why you won't sleep with me." Okay so it was bait, but he was telling the truth so it wasn't all that bad.

His bait seemed to have the desired effect when his arm was grabbed in passing, and he was forcefully spun back around. "Did he? And do you believe that's why we haven't slept together yet?" Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath when Sesshomaru's hands moved down to the tie of his kimono and quickly undid the sash. His eyes shut and a tremble racked his spine as graceful hands swiftly pushed the fabric down off his shoulders, leaving him to stand there in only his flesh. "Do you really think I hate you Inuyasha?" The last part was said in a soft whisper just outside his earlobe, and he couldn't even bring himself to breathe, let alone actually speak. The only response he could bring himself to give was a slight shake of his head and a pathetic whimper when silk covered arms came to wrap around his bare waist. "Good..." Was said in a low throaty growl that was masked behind obvious arousal. "Go get on the bed."

The instructions were clear, as was the fact of what Sesshomaru wanted to do once they got to the bed. Though Inuyasha didn't hesitate to do what he was told, and he timidly sat down on the bed, doing his best to cover himself as he did so. Sesshomaru didn't join him on the bed, but instead sort of circled the area like a hawk looking for its prey. "Lie back." Giving Sesshomaru a questioning look, Inuyasha did as he was told, and laid flat on his back with his legs bent at the knee. They were closed in front of him to preserve some of his dignity. Though by the way things were going he didn't know how much of that he was even going to have left. "Open your legs Dagger, and stretch your arms above your head." By this point Inuyasha was trying desperately to control his breathing. "Close your eyes In-u-ya-sha." With a deep breath he once again did as he was told, trying to desperately to ignore just how arousing all of this was, and the way he said his said his name...it was enough to almost make him lose it right there.

Inuyasha lay there for almost a minute in complete darkness, with the only sound in the room being his shallow breathing. His skin was tingling in anticipation about what could possibly be next. "I know you want me to touch you Dagger." Inuyasha exhaled a sharp breath as the youkai's voice appeared right next to his ear. "Your body yearns for my touch just as mine yearns to touch yours." Inuyasha's mouth dropped open in a moan as one finger slid tantalizingly all the way down his body and up again. "Show me where. I want to know where it is you most want to be touched."

The hanyou opened his legs wider to show just where he was aching to touched, but for some reason Sesshomaru grabbed his hand instead. "You misunderstand me. I want you to show me how you want to be touched." Inuyasha gulped. That was without a doubt the most erotic thing anyone had ever said to him. The hand that Sesshomaru had grabbed was led all the way down his body, and placed just above his need. "Show me how much you want me."

His hand shakily moved further down until his fingertips touched his erection. He couldn't believe this was happening...It seemed almost unreal. Even more so when his cold clammy hands wrapped around himself. He had to bite his lip to stop the moan from leaving his mouth as he started to stroke himself. "Tell me am I the one touching you like that? Or is Naraku?" Inuyasha shook his head, but he wasn't sure if it was to answer the question or just because he was in the throws of pleasure. "Tell me who do you dream about every night? Whose name do you wake up screaming in the morning? Who did you beg to fuck you this morning?"

Inuyasha had began to arch his back and buck into his own hand as images that Sesshomaru was the one doing this to him entered his mind. Pleasure shot up his spin when he felt a hand cover his own, quickening the pace as it did. "When you climax scream out their name." Inuyasha's eyes were clenched shut as he was practically bent over himself. His breathing was coming out in deep labored gasps and soon he couldn't even feel himself anymore, all he could feel was Sesshomaru's hand on top of his...All he could feel was the one he desired bringing him to completion.

Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. He had touched himself before, hell he had even fooled around with Kagome once or twice, but nothing like this. This felt like his entire body was both burning and freezing at the same time. It was like he could feel every molecule of his body and be able to identify them all in his pleasure...It was ecstasy.

Soon his own hand fell to the side, but the pleasing strokes didn't cease. "Open your eyes Inuyasha." He was almost too out of it to understand the command, but he got just what he meant at the last second and cracked his eyes open. Though when he did he had to blink a few times just to be able to comprehend what he was seeing.

Sesshomaru had climbed on top of him by this time, and his eyes were blood red as he stared down at him with a look of utmost want. Unconsciously his hand reached up and stroked the youkai's cheek, loving the way his hand covered his own. "Promise me something Dagger...Swear to me that you'll never look like this for anyone else."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. What was he talking about? What did he look like, and why was Sesshomaru so much on the edge? This wasn't like him. He was always calm cool and collected. But most importantly, why had he stopped stroking? Still keeping his one hand on his cheek, he put his other hand on his face as well. "Sesshomaru I swear to you that I will do whatever you want, but I'm a sex starved hanyou, and I need this right now."

The hand that was wrapped around his cock retreated altogether, and Inuyasha almost howled in utter frustration. That is until he saw the confused look covering his stepbrother's face. "I can't sleep with you." No. Fucking. Way. He was not going to leave him high and dry again. He would get an orgasm if it killed him!

"Why the hell not!?" Inuyasha hand traveled down to Sesshomaru's still clothed body and undid the tie of his kimono, quickly slipping it off his body. "I need this Sessh...You need this...Please...I'm begging you."

"Do not ask me to do this Inuyasha. I can not!" His voice was raised past the quiet chilling tone he usually used, and it made Inuyasha fall silent. "I'll sate your wants, but do not ask that of me. I have instincts, and I can hardly control what they're telling me to do now and I'm barely touching you." Sesshomaru leaned down laying soft butterfly kisses on his neck and down his collarbone. Inuyasha's eyes slid closed again when his small licks and kisses reached his finely sculpted chest, and stopped to properly suck on each one of his abs on his stomach.

Inuyasha cried out when those kisses reached his thigh, and once there traveled back upwards, curiously avoided the one spot that throbbed to be licked. Between ragged breaths, Inuyasha managed to get out. "Y-you're...you're a tease." He let out a throaty moan when in reply to his statement Sesshomaru placed a small lick on the tip of his member before no doubt leaving countless hickies all over his thighs and lower stomach.

That talented tongue once more graced the area, but this time wasn't playful. This time he slowly and deliberately licked all the way up, stopping to vibrate it on the sensitive vein running up the side. Inuyasha's leg kicked out as his entire body began to seize up. Warmth was pooling in his groin, and he already knew what disaster was about to happen.

"SESSHOMARU!" He screamed out his lover's name as he shot his seed into that awaiting mouth, watching with lidded eyes as some of it spilled down the side of his shaft. Though he really preferred it, because as it did, Sesshomaru leaned down to lick it up. He took a long while to clean off his stomach, and as he did he looked like a cat lapping up milk. He had never experienced anything that felt so great in his life, and he was still trying his hardest to make his way down from oblivion.

Kisses were laid all the way up his body, until they reached his face, and a then a sloppy kiss was placed on his lips. "Are you still sex starved Dagger?" Inuyasha gave a small tired smile.

"No...but you probably can't say the same thing." His cheeks tinted with embarrassment, and he had to actually look the other way before spitting out the next part. "Oh and sorry about...Well you know going so soon and everything."

His face was pulled back and another kiss was placed on his lips. "Don't be sorry. After all, not everyone can say that they got you to cum with just one lick...I take it as a compliment." With another smile, Inuyasha snuggled closer to the one who had just given him what like everything he could ever want or dream of. "Inuyasha?" Not wanting to pick his head up, he just sort of 'hmmmed' against Sesshomaru's chest. That seemed enough for the dog demon though, because he continued on. "I want you to remember what you felt tonight, because if I ever find out that you touched someone else, or if they touched you, the only one to 'leave and never return' will be me. And when I do leave I'll make you wish that you had never existed."

More than a little worried, Inuyasha picked his head up from his lover's chest and looked him in the eyes...which were thankfully now back to golden. "I would never cheat on you by choice Sessh...I promised you remember...I'll never look like this for anyone else." Whatever the hell that meant. Truthfully, he thought Sesshomaru was a little whacked out when had said it, but it was kinda sweet, so he wasn't going to argue. Inuyasha leaned forward kissing the youkai on the lips, before mouthing into the kiss once again. 'I promise' Thoughts of the deal between himself and Naraku filled his head, and he really hoped that this was a promise he would be able to keep.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,


	7. Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 7 Hell Hath No Fury

 

Inuyasha bit his lip for what felt like the thousandth time that day, and yet even when he did it didn't seem to help. No, nothing seemed to help to rid the grin that seemed to be permanently plastered to his face. It wasn't fair, why did he have to be such a mirror with his emotions? But more importantly why did all of his friends have to come over on the one day he was such a mirror with his emotions?...Life sucked. Once more biting his lip he glanced to up see that everyone at the breakfast table seemed to be staring at him.

A scowl crossed his features. This so wasn't fair. Once a month Kagome and Miroku always came over for breakfast, and this particular morning they had decided to invite Sango along, and the thing all three of them had in common was that they were all staring at him with a knowing look in their eyes, which told him one thing.

“Dammit Miroku! Why can't you ever keep your mouth shut?” He yelled. That was the only explanation he could think of. After all Miroku had been chased out of his own hut before Sesshomaru had preceded to…well…that so wasn't the point! “You didn't have to go and tell everyone!”

The monk in question held up his hands in defense, before slurping down some of the noodles that had been piled in his bowl. With his mouth still mostly full he managed to get out. “It wasn't my fault…Kagome can be very persuasive when she wants to be.”

Narrowed golden eyes turned on her. “Oh, so it was your fault was it?” He said this in a dangerous tone, and yet she didn't seem to be buying into it at all. In fact she looked back at him with every bit as much bite as he was trying to stare her down with.

“Oh don't you give me that look. What did you expect?...Miroku crashed at my place after all…as if I wasn't going to want to know what happened.”

He wanted to say something in response to that, but Kagome can be really scary when she gets angry, and so to save his own skin he decided to back off and go to plan B, which was of course to bitch out Sango instead. Inuyasha pointed his chopstick at the girl, fully planning to take his anger out on somebody. “And you…Why were you let in on the little secret?”

Looking down, Sango quickly mumbled into her plate. “I was supposed to be doing something with Miroku…and so I ended up staying with Kagome as well.”

Doing something with Miroku?...It took Inuyasha's slow mind a little bit to get the gist of what exactly that meant, but as soon as he did a smile spread across his face and for the first time it wasn't from the memory of last night…Well that is of course until he told himself it wasn't from that memory, and then the memory popped into his head, causing him to smile even harder.

Slapping Miroku on the back, he then proceeded to ruffle Sango's hair. Both actions were quickly brushed away as the monk smiled to himself, and the demon slayer blushed a deep red. “Oh you two are just so adorable…Now I feel bad that I messed up your little meeting.” He chuckled to himself and simultaneously stuffed his mouth with noodles, causing a rather large choking fit to occur.

“Well you should.” Miroku stated indignantly, before slapping him on the back to try to stop his choking.

“Miroku shut up…It wasn't that kind of a meeting.” Inuyasha turned watery eyes towards the demon slayer who now was looking flushed the other way. “I'm not that easy…Unlike Inuyasha.”

Oh well that just wasn't fair. “Hey! I am not easy!” He resented that. ..Plus it was definitely not a place he wanted to go seeing as how he would be that easy if the person he wanted to be easy with had any interest in making him easy. Inuyasha stopped in his thoughts…Had he really just thought that in his head? Pointing to his two best friends, he did his best to get the attention off of him. “They're the ones you should be calling easy.” His finger turned on Kagome. “How long did it take Kouga to get into your skirt, huh?” Then on Miroku. “And you…don't even get me started on you.”

Miroku scoffed. “Hey, let's not get this started now. I wasn't the one that called you easy, and I never once said that I wasn't.” Inuyasha almost laughed as the monk's hand snaked out to ghost over Sango's ass. “Just letting you know for future reference, Sango my dear.” The hanyou did laugh when a hand came flying out to slap Miroku across the face.

A bright red welt in the shape of hand could be seen on his cheek as Sango sat with her arms crossed frozen in her spot. “Duly noted Monk…Now I would kindly ask that you keep your hands to yourself.”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha took a bite of what tasted like curry chicken. “Inuyasha this might not be the best time, but it would be purely platonic, and you'd be doing me a huge favor.” Swallowing the spicy food, he looked up at Kagome who looked as if she were about to cry out in excitement.

“What's up?” She bit her bottom lip as she looked around the dining room as if someone were going to walk in any second and arrest her for treason or something.

She glanced nervously from side to side, before finally spitting out rather hurriedly what she was so desperate to ask him. “It's just that do you remember that favor I asked you a little bit ago about…I know you're a little preoccupied now, but I can assure you that it would be nothing other than platonic, and you would be doing me a huge favor!” As time went on her voice became louder and more agitated, until towards the end she was practically yelling at him.

As to this request they had supposedly talked about earlier, he had no idea what she was talking about. Though judging from the look she was giving him he probably should have. Well he could either bite the bullet and admit he had no clue what she was talking about, or else he could try to bluff his way through it. Never being a sucker for punishment, he chose the latter. Just that thought made him chuckle in resignation. Boy if he wasn't a sucker for punishment than he sure had gotten himself into a fucked up relationship. That didn't matter now though. What mattered now was convincing Kagome that he had even the slightest inclination about what she was talking about.

“Oh yeah…Well if I can help you out I don't see why I can't.” Alright so he might be agreeing to something really crappy, but this kept him in the girl’s good graces, and really, how bad could it be?

His question was answered by the absolutely grotesque look Miroku gave him. “Inuyasha are you sure…I mean she's gorgeous and all, but…” He paused, and absolutely horrified by the thought of what that could mean, Inuyasha steeled himself for the worst. “Well, and this is just judging from personal experience, but Sesshomaru's going to freak out.”

Okay, now he was confused. Why the hell would Sesshomaru freak out over him doing a favor for someone? For that matter why would Sesshomaru freak out over anything he did? Most of the time his stepbrother couldn’t care less. His musings were cut short by barely controlled laughter coming from across the table. Sango was trying her hardest to stifle her giggling in a napkin, but you could tell it wasn't going too well.

“What the hell's so funny, huh?” He asked, legitimately wanting to know the answer. His curiosity only grew when her gaze landed on him and she gave him a `I know something you don't know look.'

“You have no idea what you just agreed to do, do you?” She asked all haughty like, and you could tell she was loving every minute of it.

“INUYASHA!” That sound had been just what he had been trying to avoid. His hands flew up to cover his now damaged ears that were still ringing from Kagome's screech. The sad part is that he knew it wasn't nearly over. “How can you not know!? I've only asked you like a gazillion times!”

Glancing around the table he noticed that he wasn't the only one wincing from Kagome's tantrum, and figured he better get this settled, for all their sakes. “Settle down woman…I know what you're talking about…” He so had no idea what she was talking about. “It's just that I've been preoccupied lately and might need a refresher course.”

“Kikyo, remember?” He stared blankly at her as she recited a name that meant less than nothing to him. Was he supposed to know who that was, or why it was involved in the favor? At seeing his blank expression, the hairs on Kagome's head bristled and Inuyasha knew it wasn't going to be too long before she was screaming again. Kagome could be the nicest person in the world when she wanted to be, but get her mad and hell hath no fury. “My sister, Inuyasha.” She said with barely controlled rage. “My twin sister.”

Oh yeah, he remembered the name now. Kikyo was Kagome's stuck up bitch of a sister that always gave him dirty looks. Though what she had to do with this conversation he had no idea, but judging from the expectant look they were all giving him he knew that he probably should. After a few moments of dumb staring, an exasperated sigh came from the priestess's mouth.

“For goodness sakes Inuyasha does nothing that doesn't entail screwing your brother stick in that head of yours?” His mouth fell open in shock at her bluntness, and his cheeks tinted red when he heard the snickering it had caused. You know she was lucky she was one of his best friends, or her entrails would be extrails by now. “You know how I always want to go out with Kouga, but always feel bad about leaving Kikyo behind?” Inuyasha nodded, not at all liking where this conversation was heading. “Well remember when I asked you if you could come with us on a double date to keep her company?”

Double date?...Was she serious? Strike his last thought about not liking where this conversation was going, he hated it. Shaking his head, he tried to express to her just how bad of an idea that was. “No, Kagome I can't…You don't understand how pissed he would get.” Plus the fact that he always hated the bitch to begin with, but mostly how pissed Sesshomaru would be. He tried to dispel the thoughts of how sexy seeing him jealous was, and instead focused on the warning he had given him the night before. Sesshomaru had said that if so much as touched someone else he would leave him, and even though he had no intention of ever touching Kikyo, he really didn't want to test that theory.

“But Inuyasha come on!...It wouldn't mean anything. Like I said it would only be as friends.” He continued to shake his head, trying to get through to her that there was no possible way he was going to give into this task.

“Kagome you don't understand I can't.” Though that didn't mean he couldn't give her other options. Gesturing towards Miroku, he made the monk his little guinea pig. “If it's just friends than why don't you make him do it…I'm sure he could stand to keep his hands off her ass for one night.”

As a side note Sango made sure to pipe. “He better keep his hands off her ass for every night.” That statement came with a death glare directed towards the monk in question, who simple gave her an innocent smile.

“Why Sango, I would never dream of it.” She scoffed in reply, and went back to picking at her breakfast. “But Kagome instead of getting Inuyasha into trouble I would be happy to fill in for him.” Inuyasha didn't miss the lecherous glint in his eyes, and it seemed the Kagome didn't either.

“Yeah I bet you would.” She gave a huff. “But it can't be you…It has to be him.” She pointed to Inuyasha. “Kouga wants to take me to this place on the hills, and only a demon…” She cleared her throat when she had realized her mistake. “or half-demon, can get to….You have to be carried up.”

Inuyasha could only just imagine Kikyo's thighs wrapped around his waist as he jumped up to wherever it was Kouga had planned…Gods he had always hated that wolf. He gave Kagome a fake smile. “Well, that just changes everything.”

The sad part is that she bought it. Her face lit up, and a huge smile could be seen. “It does?” Damn, why did she have to sound so happy about it?...This was only going to make it harder…Wait strike that…It was only going to make it more fun.

 

“Yeah Kags…Instead of no, it's a hell no.” Well at least if he was going to get bitched out for this later, he got to know that he had tricked her. That almost made it all worth it…almost.

“INUYASHA!” Damn…why did she always have to do that? He covered his ears again, but it seemed that wasn't the only thing that needed protection. Apparently she had deemed screaming wasn't nearly good enough, and so she had added hitting to go along with it. Slap after slap was laid on his body as she continued shriek out her issues. “You know if you didn't want to go you could have just said something! But NO! You have to be a complete dick about it like you always are!” Her slapping had gotten continuously more violent, and even though they hardly hurt, it was becoming rather annoying.

Though he really didn't have to worry about such an annoyance very long, because a loud growling noise coming from the doorway took care of everything rather quickly.”

Inuyasha looked up from his shield, which happened to be two arms draped over his face, and was oddly pleased to see Sesshomaru standing the doorway growling down his `supposed' attacker. Gods that was sexy.

That same smile that had been on his face all morning came back, and he ended up flinging his arms up in the air and falling backwards onto the comfort of the cushions they were sitting on, calling out “Relief!” as he did so.

Sadly enough though, his friends weren't near as jovial about this turn of events. Miroku looked like he was going to bolt again, Kagome was looking like someone was going to come in and read her her last rights…Really the only one that wasn't about ready piss themselves was Sango, and she only looked mildly irritated. Though, he didn't even think that was from Sesshomaru coming in, he really thought it was just from Kagome screaming.

Quietly padding footsteps came towards him, and soon a tall and foreboding shadow was covering him. “Why is it that you always have to do something to ruin my sleep?”

He tried to look offended, but the whole huge smile thing was really putting a damper on his acting skills…That didn't mean he still couldn't try. “Oh would you get over yourself Mr. Conceited…When I invited them over today I had no ulterior motives about how my doing so might affect your sleep.” Geez some people could just be so full of themselves.

Sesshomaru scoffed at that before giving every single one in the room a look that could set a person on fire. “I'm sure…” His look landed on Miroku, and that same hatred he had held for him last night came back. “Regardless they have overstayed their welcome for today.”

The smile disappeared from his face…Gods Sesshomaru was a bastard! Inuyasha sat up so that he was staring up at the youkai…A most humbling position, but nothing he could do about it now. “What the hell do you mean they overstayed their welcome?...They're my guests, and they'll stay as long as I damn well please them to.” He growled out, not at all liking this whole bossy mannerism Sesshomaru had adopted. Adopted? Who the hell was he kidding, his stepbrother had always been like this, and that was the main reason why he couldn't stand him.

Now up until this point his friends had been pretty quiet, but it seemed Miroku's cowardly fear of his stepbrother compelled him to speak up. “No, Inuyasha he's right…I really do have things to do today.” As he said this he made a move to get up, but at Inuyasha's glare he paused.

“Miroku you sit your ass back down…I'm trying to make a fucking point here and you're not helping with your cowardly attitude!”

“And what point would that be exactly…that you're a moron?” Sesshomaru asked, making Inuyasha's lip curl up into a snarl.

“You know what, fuck you! Me and my guests were here first, and so you can fuck off for all I care.”

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes before pushing Inuyasha completely out of the way with one swipe of his hand. Inuyasha skidded across the hardwood floor, and ended up crashing against the wall. He hissed in pain as his shoulder got scraped in the process. What the fuck was wrong with him anyways? As soon as he got his bearings, he got back on his knees with a growl.

“What the hell is your problem Sesshomaru?” The jackass in question just simply stared at him from the seat he had stolen. After a heated staring session that for some reason didn't seem to affect the youkai in the least, Sesshomaru motioned him over.

Not really knowing why, but not seeing another option, Inuyasha did as he was told and crawled over so that he was right in front of his asshole stepbrother. As soon as he was in range though, Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him so that his ear was right next to his mouth. “Tell me, my fiery little brother, where exactly is our other guest?” This fucking sucked! As much as he wanted to yell at him some more, or hell even contemplate the question he was asked, he couldn't. No, because the little bastard knew how powerless he got at close proximities. “Answer me Inuyasha.”

The fingers that were still wrapped in his hair began to move, and could do nothing to stop the whimper from leaving his throat. “Well…Bitch one and bitch two went out to patrol the lands…They won't be back till tomorrow.”

“By bitch one and bitch two I assume you're talking about my mother and Kagura?” Inuyasha just nodded, and closed his eyes, fully enjoying this head massage he was currently receiving. “And tell me Dagger, what exactly does that mean?”

Sesshomaru leaned in closer, making sure to just barely brush his lips up against his neck. Though when he did he pulled back suddenly giving him a curious expression. “Why do you?...You taste…”

Oh fuck him…how the hell could he have forgotten that? Inuyasha pulled away in fear. As a matter of fact he scooted as far away as possible. How could he have let himself get so close? These once a month breakfasts weren't just to get to spend some quality time with his friends. These meals were excuses for one of them to invite him over so that no one would see him in his weak form. It was already starting…He hadn't transformed yet, but his senses were already beginning to dull, and his scent had already changed. This was the one night of the month when he turned human.

“I'm staying over at Miroku's again tonight!” He blurted out, looking over to his friend for confirmation. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru also looked over to his human friend.

“I see. Is that why you reek of humans?” Inuyasha inhaled a sharp breath as he tried to figure out how to explain this one. Of course it wasn't helping that his friends had exactly zero input. Sesshomaru looked like he was about to blow a fuse, and he had no idea how to get himself out of this situation. All he knew was that telling the truth was out of the question, and so for the second time that day he tried to bluff.

“Well as you know I spent the night at Miroku's last night, and well I had to borrow some of his clothes when I woke up this morning.”

Crossing his arms, Sesshomaru just continued to stare him down. “If you're going to lie hanyou, at least make sure that it's plausible. Not only are you wearing your own clothes, but you don't just smell like Miroku, you taste like a human.”

Well there goes anyway to cover his ass. Now there was only one thing left to do…beg, but first. “Guys, I think you better leave…I'll come by this evening. The three nodded, and they said their farewells…This was of course where it got a little tricky, because now they were alone, and for some reason whenever they were alone he seemed to lose all the arguments.

He had walked them to the door, and now that they were gone he slowly turned around to see Sesshomaru just calmly sitting in his place eating breakfast. Taking another deep breath, Inuyasha steeled himself for the inevitable. “Now Sessh I know you're probably all wondering what's going on, but just trust me when I tell you that I can't tell you.”

“I couldn’t care less about your affairs mutt. I was in the mood for something other than food, but now I just want to eat in peace before that gets ruined as well.” Seriously, he was intolerable. People called him a brat, well Sesshomaru had more mood swings than anyone he had ever met. He went from horny, to pissed, to apathetic in less than five minutes. It would be amazing if it weren’t so infuriating.

“You have secrets from me Sesshomaru, and I don't pressure you to tell me things that could harm you.” Damn…He really shouldn't have said that last part.

“Harm me? What could me knowing why…” He paused, and you could see that quick brain of his thinking on it, and Inuyasha knew right then that he really should not have said that. “Ah. I see now.” Setting down his plate of food, Sesshomaru held out his hand. “Come here Inuyasha.” The hanyou stared down at the outstretched hand hesitantly. Sesshomaru could be scary with his mood swings, and who the hell knows what he might do. Sure, he seemed all calm right now, but who knows what he would do if he took that hand. Seeming to sense his uncertainty, the youkai added. “I mean you no harm Dagger, I assure you.”

Well, since he said it so nicely…damn he was whipped. Still it didn't stop him from placing his claw in Sesshomaru's. As soon as they touched he was yanked forward, and ended up sprawled in his lap. He was about to yell, well he was about to until he saw the small half smile on his face.

Resituating himself, Inuyasha quickly straddled Sesshomaru's waist so that they were facing each other. Though, unfortunately by the time he had done so the smile had disappeared, only to be replaced by the same unreadable expression. He knew that he wasn't too mad about recent turn of events, after all he was still letting him sit in his lap, which was a trip all in itself. “Are you still mad?” Inuyasha asked, finally getting the meaning behind Sesshomaru's earlier insinuations about them being alone.

Sesshomaru's claw came out and began to run his fingers through his white mane. “Mad, no. Though I can't say I'm not disappointed.” Oh, Sesshomaru was disappointed in him…There's a new one. Man he might as well have just called him a stupid mutt.

“Yeah? Well what else is new.” Inuyasha tried not to let himself sound too upset, but he figured he failed in that department when Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don't pout at me.” With that said Sesshomaru grabbed the back of the hanyou's head and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together. Stars exploded behind his vision as Sesshomaru mercilessly kneaded their lips. Inuyasha's mouth opened to further the kiss, and as it did he sliced his tongue on one of the youkai's fangs, making their mouths taste of blood…his blood, and like Sesshomaru mentioned earlier, it did taste human. Though for some reason Sesshomaru didn't seem to care. In fact, it only made him kiss harder.

Wanting more bodily contact, Inuyasha's hands quickly found their way inside of Sesshomaru's robe, and once there they caressed every piece of skin they could get their hands on. Obviously liking the attention, Sesshomaru leaned further into the touch, and in doing so knocked Inuyasha backwards so that he was sprawled on top of him.

Once he was on top of him, however, the kisses stopped. In fact not only did the kisses stop, but his hands were pinned rather painfully above his head as his stepbrother glared down at him.

“Inuyasha if you come to me tonight I will give you what it is you want, but if choose to go and hide like some coward at that disgusting human's house, than not only is that offer gone, but I won't touch you again.” Sesshomaru leaned done, touching their lips together in a tender kiss before getting up. “Think about it.”

Sitting up, Inuyasha could do nothing but stare into the back of his quickly retreating stepbrother. Okay, that was just weird. Why in the world would Sesshomaru want him to come to him now of all nights? From his know it all attitude it seemed he knew about the change that was about to take place, and yet he was still insisting. Also what didn't even come close to making sense was the arrangement. He wouldn't sleep with him in his normal form, but he had no qualms about fucking him as a human? Feh! Sesshomaru was just too damn confusing! His stomach tightened into knots as he thought about how tonight was now only a few hours away….He really did hate that new moon.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year!


	8. A Hurt So Deep

Chapter 8 A Hurt So Deep

 

Staring down at his hands, Inuyasha was aware of the slight shake they had to them, and how every once in awhile they would just twitch all of their own accord. It had to be because of anxiety, but it worried him nonetheless. He had heard of a healer once refer to it as the yips, a term he found highly offensive seeing as how he was part dog demon himself. Plus of all the names you can come up with for a condition, why the yips?...But this was entirely besides the point, because it wasn't the fact that he had the yips that was worrying him. It was the reason behind those yips that was his real poison.

He shook his head in grim realization when he saw just how true that statement really was…Sesshomaru was his poison, a poison he feared had no antidote. Despite his callousness and cruelty, the youkai had somehow managed to embed himself into the hanyou's heart. He did so without trying, and most likely without even wanting it, and yet it had happened all the same.

What Sesshomaru asked he should never oblige to anyone. Miroku, Kagome, and his father were the only ones who knew of his transformation time, and he was sure that all them would advise against this. If only his father weren't away, he would be able to reason with his stepson. Not only was it stupid to reveal such a secret, but it was especially stupid to reveal it to someone who had claimed they would kill you on more than one occasion. Was he mad to even be considering such a stupid move?...Had he finally lost all sense of reason?

Even as his mind berated him, and his heart told him that if he went it would only lead to more pain, he found that his feet were still determinedly heading in the direction of his old room. The room that currently belonged to Sesshomaru. When he finally got control of himself again; he was going to beat himself to death for being so fucking twitterpated.

Not only was he twitterpated, but he was also a fool. This wasn't going to end well, of this he had no doubt, because although he didn't know his stepbrother all that well, he knew he well enough to suspect something odd about the fact that he was asking him to go there tonight of all nights. If Sesshomaru could barely stand hanyous, then why the hell did he want to sleep with him when he was a human? Though that was taking into consideration that sleeping with him is what he wanted. Sesshomaru was a pretty big bastard, and so he could very well be leading him on with that…though he was a sex starved puppy, and it was a chance he was willing to take…despite how pathetic it might sound.

As quietly as he could he slid the door open, never once taking the chance to glance up and see what was on the inside. His eyes remained downcast as he walked in, and stayed that way up until his bare feet hit the edge of his stepbrother's futon, and then they shot open with a start.

Golden eyes met golden eyes, and for a minute Inuyasha couldn't breathe. He had seen Sesshomaru before, he had kissed him, been touched by him, and yet this time it felt different. This time it felt as if he was staring into the abyss when they met, and that if he looked to far into them he would be lost forever.

“It's not evening yet. Why did you come so early?” The silence was only broken by Sesshomaru's annoyed speech, but just because the silence was broken didn't mean that any of the uncomfortableness had left.

Inuyasha's eyes shifted towards the window to see that the sky was just turning a light pink haze. It would be dark in about an hour, and then everything would change. He came early because he wanted to be with Sesshomaru as a half-breed, not a human, however, he wasn't about to tell his jerk of a stepbrother that. No, truthfully he still wasn't all that convinced that Sesshomaru knew what was going to happen to him when the sun went down anyways….That would be just like him, to bluff his way into finding out.

Instead of admitting this though, he went for the more evasive approach…he changed the subject. Sesshomaru was sitting on his bed, with stacks of papers and maps lying all over, and so he did what any curious specimen in his situation would do…he asked about them. “So…” He started, cursing the fact that his voice was all shaky and unsure. “Whatcha doin?”

Pulling a map of what looked like Hiroshima onto his lap, Sesshomaru gave him an annoyed upwards glance before going back to whatever the hell he was up to. “What I'm doing is what by all rights you should be doing if you weren't so incompetent.”

Now there were many ways he could respond to that outright, and completely uncalled for, insult, but the one he chose was a more simple. “Huh?” Simply rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru pointed to the spot beside him, and went back to scrawling onto a scroll that seemed to need his signature.

Shrugging, Inuyasha quickly crawled onto the bed, secretly thrilled that he had been invited upon it so easily. Seriously though, how sad was that when he got his kicks from being told to sit down…Sesshomaru really wasn't a good influence on him…not at all.

Grabbing a handful of the neatly organized documents, the youkai placed them upon his lap while simultaneously continuing to sign and fill out whatever it was that he was doing. “When your father left to deal with those cats he left me in charge of affairs here. I have to make sure all of our tenants are appeased, and that unfriendly matters are resolved as quickly as possible.”

Inuyasha's lips pursed. His father had left Sesshomaru in charge? That couldn't be right. He was the one that was next in line for lordship, not his stepbrother. As a matter of fact his stepbrother had only been here for a short amount of time, so why in the hell would his father put him in charge? Did he really think he was that irresponsible that he couldn't handle something like that?

“Why you?” He bit out a bit more scornful than he had intended to sound. It was one thing allowing those two degenerates into their house, but to give away his position to someone he had known for only a few months was just unreasonable. Was Sesshomaru really so much better than him that even his father was now starting to show favoritism?

“Do try to relax mutt. I can already see the hair bristling on the back of your neck. You should be happy that you get out of such a mundane task.” Happy? Oh yeah…he was just thrilled!

In an act of anger, he swept his arm across the bed, splaying all of the carefully laid out papers all over the floor. If he wasn't so damn pissed he might have noticed the look of warning in Sesshomaru's eyes, but by this point nothing was getting through his haze of red, and so he paid it no head. “Well I'm not! How could he do this to me!?”

“Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that filling out land deeds was one of your favorite past times. I'll be sure and let Inutashou know next time I see him so that he can sick you on these things instead of making me do them.” Sesshomaru quickly shot back sarcastically, which was a little strange, because he didn't do sarcastic all that often.

“I'm supposed to learn how to run things! I'm the prince…you're just an unwanted houseguest!” From the snarl that rippled through the youkai's chest, he knew he had gone too far.

Sesshomaru's face turned a deathly pale color, and his lips tightened into a straight line. Truthfully he wouldn't be all that surprised if steam began billowing out of his ears. Well that is if the cold bastard could feel such emotions, but he really doubted he could. Inuyasha mentally striked that in his mind. He obviously could feel that emotion, because pissed off is really the only emotion he had seen him show so far. ...Also perhaps horny could be added to that list. 

“Unwanted?” His lip raised in a snarl. “Unwanted am I? You didn't seem to think I was so unwanted last night when I was…” The smooth talking youkai lord stopped himself, and it seemed that his fit of rage was over, because in the next moment he calmly stated. “You're being a child, and you're not worth my time.” His arm stretched out as he pointed to the door. “Now get off my bed, and get out of my room.”

He was kicking him out? Oh that was rich. “Oh I'm so gone.” He could have just said that and left, but he never did know when to just walk away, so as he was heading angrily for the door he shot out. “I wouldn't want Kagura's leftovers anyways. I'd much rather be Naraku's whore than yours any day…at least I know he's never fucked her!”

Inuyasha gulped as Sesshomaru's eyes turned a blood red, and his claws grew to a most unusual size. Yeah, he was definitely banking on the fact that he should never have said that last part. In the blink of an eye it seemed he was thrown up against the wall, and Sesshomaru's forearm was rammed rather painfully against his air pipe.

Fangs bared, the youkai leaned forwards, making sure that they shared the same air. “If you want to go be his fuck toy, by all means go.” The arm pressed in harder, and he could feel his airway crushing under the pressure. “But if you let him mark you than I swear I will kill you, and it won't be quick. It will slow and painful.” He leaned in closer. “I'll be damned if I let Inutashou's fool of a son hand over the western lands on a silver platter to that no good half breed!”

His eyes widened as the words screamed in his face finally took hold. For the first time things began to make sense in his mind. In truth he didn't know how they hadn't sooner. Naraku never wanted him. If he were his mate than he would have control of the lands without even having to go to war! How could he have been so stupid? He didn't deserve to control these lands…Not now…not ever. Sesshomaru was right…he was a fool. This of course didn't change his level of pissed-off-ness, and he fully intended to take that out on the source of his anger.

Ignoring the pain in his throat, and doing his very best to ignore the pain in his heart, Inuyasha placed both of his palms onto his stepbrother's chest and pushed with as much strength as he possessed. That strength made the youkai stumble a couple feet, but for any human, or lesser demon for that matter, such a push would have sent them crashing through the wall.

“You fucking asshole!” He screamed. All he could picture was the first time he had called him Dagger, the time he had saved him in the village…their first kiss…when he had told him that he belonged only to him. “I thought you wanted to protect me from Naraku…Hell I even thought you wanted me.” Inuyasha shut his eyes, willing the tears away that were threatening to fall. Though when he opened them he realized that such a feat would be nearly impossible, because his eyes were already blurred by them. “You never wanted me though. You're the same as him…All you want is my namesake.”

The reds of Sesshomaru's eyes began to fade, and yet didn't disappear altogether. “You understand nothing half-breed. I couldn’t care less about your land, that's my mother's passion.” He began to walk back forward. “If I had wanted to mate with you I could have done so long ago.”

“Then what do you want!?” Inuyasha interjected. He couldn't take this anymore. The constant not knowing…the mixed signals…the pain. “Just tell me! Just stop hurting me and tell what you want!”

“You’re blind if you don’t know!” Sesshomaru shot back hurtfully, and as if that wasn't enough he just had to go and add. “And a fool.” By the time he had said this he was practically nose-to-nose with him. “Do you really not know by this point what it is I want from you?” Sesshomaru's claws scraped across his skin as they landed on his hip, pulling him closer so that he could easily whisper seductively into his face. “…What I've always wanted from you…”

He leaned in for a kiss, but for the first time since he had met the youkai Inuyasha had no desire to reciprocate. Okay, well to be perfectly honest he did want it, but to accept such a thing would be too pathetic…even by his and Sesshomaru's standards. He turned his head right before their lips met so that his stepbrother's velvety soft lips just barely grazed the side of his face. Now that was bad enough, but the youkai didn't pull away like he probably should have, instead he placed the softest kiss he had ever had on his cheek before pulling away.

Those tears that had been almost gone came back to his eyes, and he couldn't help but wipe them away in front of him. The last thing he wanted to do was look weak in his presence, and yet right now he probably looked like a scared little puppy dog. “You just told me to go sleep with someone else…” he whimpered. “How can you kiss me like that after telling me to be Naraku's fuck toy?”

The youkai glanced calmly forword and stared into his eyes in thought. Though before long it seemed thinking wasn't really cutting it for him, because he made a quick grab for the back of Inuyasha's legs, picking him up and making sure they were wrapped around his waist. Inuyasha wanted to fight against it, really he did, but he wasn't given much of a choice because he was rather hurriedly thrown onto the bed and crawled on top of.

Sesshomaru kept him pinned down onto the mattress, and no matter how hard he struggled under the weight of his older stepbrother he couldn't seem to get himself free. Though that's not to say he didn't try. His claws lashed out many a times before the youkai realized it would probably be best to pin them down, and his white kimono was now stained with rivulets of red from where numerous cuts and scrapes were dripping onto him.

“Inuyasha calm down.” A hand flew to his hair, tilting his face up so that their faces were practically touching, and at seeing those piercing eyes so close to him his body immediately seemed to turn into a pile of goo. “Relax Dagger, and I'll explain everything.”

It was like even though his mind was screaming against it, his body couldn't help but respond to every one of Sesshomaru's commands. Without even realizing what he was doing, he had completely melted into the futon and was now looking up in eager anticipation for an explanation that would most likely not make him feel any better.

A warm nose nuzzled into the side of his face, and stayed there just taking whiff after whiff of his slowly fading scent. “I never wanted you to sleep with Naraku…the very thought of it makes me crazy but…” And this is where something very strange happened. Sesshomaru lightly bit the point on his neck at the juncture of his shoulder, and Inuyasha lost it. It had meant to be a tease, but the minute those teeth touched that place his body responded in a most unusual way.

Every ounce of him filled with complete and utter pleasure. Fire consumed his veins, and his head became a complete and utter swirling mass of nothingness. No thoughts could get through this haze…nothing could. His back arched up the ground, and his body started to convulse in release. A scream erupted from his throat at the pure ecstasy of it as he road out his completely unexpected orgasm.

He was still slightly shaking even after he had finished and he was feeling slightly more sticky for the wear…That and very very confused. Why had that happened? Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru for answers, but the cause of such an unexpected turn of events was staring down at him in complete and utter shock. For the first time since he had met him Sesshomaru didn't look in control, and not only that but he looked scared…scared to death.

“Sesshomaru what…” He was going to ask what happened, or maybe even what was wrong, but he never got to ask either, because his stepbrother quickly interrupted with.

“I have to go.” Before Inuyasha could even protest, he was out of the bed and on his way to the door. It took the hanyou's mind a couple seconds to comprehend what had just happened, but once it did he responded just as fast.

He rushed towards the quickly escaping youkai and grabbed his arm. “Wait…you can't leave!” The catch on his arm made Sesshomaru stop, but it still had yet to get him to turn around. “You have to stay with me.” It seemed that any inhibitions he had were sliced to smithereens at those words, because he turned around, and in an instant he had Inuyasha in his arms.

Sesshomaru passionately crushed their lips together, and with just as much vigor slammed Inuyasha against the wall, makings sure to never break their connection. It was like the youkai was drinking him in, and the harder they kissed, the harder he grinded their bodies together.

A lecherous moan escaped Inuyasha's throat when he felt the hard bulge sticking into his thigh…the bulge that was meant entirely for him. Sesshomaru broke away from his lips, and when he did the hanyou took a deep breath, filling his lungs of the desperately needed oxygen that he had been lacking. As soon as it did though, Sesshomaru seemed to find a new use for those torturous lips, and that use was to sensuously suck on his neck. Inuyasha's legs were getting weak, so weak in fact that they gave out underneath him when Sesshomaru harshly bit him underneath his chin.

His body slid down for long enough that he had the chance to rip Sesshomaru's kimono apart, but then he was forcibly pulled back up and his legs were wrapped around the youkai's waist as his stepbrother supported them both.

“I want you Dagger, and I'll have you…I'll have you forever.” Hands delved into his clothing, touching any skin they could find as they did so, effectively tearing it beyond repair. “I tried.” While saying this he bit his puppy dog ear hard enough to draw blood, and yet it still felt heavenly. “I tried so hard, but I can't…I can't stay away from you.” Sesshomaru sounded half crazed, but he couldn't really care about that right now, because he felt just the same way.

“You're my mate Inuyasha. What happened before only proves it...so let's make it official.” His heart sped up to an alarming rate at that. Mates? A surge of pleasure went through him at just the thought. Well it could have been that, or the fact that Sesshomaru's hand had just wrapped around his cock.

His hand moved in slow languid strokes that seemed to drive him more insane than anything else. They drove him so insane that he didn't even feel his claws started to contract, or feel his fangs leave him. As a matter of fact he was so distracted that he didn't even notice his ears turn human, or his hair black. He didn't notice any of this…but Sesshomaru did. Sesshomaru noticed just as his fangs touched the spot on his shoulder that drove him crazy, and he had a feeling that this time it wasn't a tease.

Sadly though it didn't matter what it was, because it never happened. As soon as the moon came out, any desire to mark him seemed to fade with it. Sesshomaru pulled away from him to examine the obvious change. One of his clawed hands reached out and took a tuft of hair to study. “You really do become human.” Despite the circumstances, Inuyasha couldn't help but scowl at that. It had been a bluff…and he had fallen for it.

That wasn't what was important now though. What was important was what Sesshomaru thought of his transformation. Blushing from the scrutiny he was under, Inuyasha quickly looked away from the golden eyes that couldn't stop staring at his changes. He had lived the kind of life that he never really had a reason to hate his heritage, but he hated it now. “Umm yeah.” He nervously mumbled out. “I'm sorry.” He lamely finished, not even knowing what he was even apologizing for. Strike that, he had every idea about what he was apologizing for. Sesshomaru hated humans, and as such, in this form he would hate him as well.

 

He shut his eyes in humiliation as he thought about how in about two seconds time his stepbrother would probably throw him out in disgust of who he was and never want to see him again. He dreaded it, but he braced himself anyways. He braced himself for something that would never come.

Sesshomaru slowly brought Inuyasha's face back to the front, and once it was he had no choice but to open his eyes. Once he did though he wished that he could just shut them and go back in time before he had ever transformed.

The youkai’s eyes weren’t staring at him in hatred, and you could only see a little revulsion in them, but the biggest tragedy of all was the lack of the previous lust that appeared in his golden depths. No, he was no longer that sex crazed animal, but he was back to being the cold and stoic ice prince that he normally was.

“Don't be sorry Inuyasha.” His voice was completely calm and it seemed to fill the hanyou with a sense of overwhelming despair. “This is perfect actually…It's just what I wanted.”

Okay now he was confused. “It is?” He asked. Truthfully he had no idea why this is what his almost lover wanted. This should disgust him, not make him horny, and yet he seemed to be backing him further and further towards the futon. He only stopped when the back of his knees hit the mattress, and once there he just stared up at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had no idea what was going to happen, or for that matter why the spell he seemed to be on every time he was around Sesshomaru was broken. All he knew was that when the youkai reached out to stroke his cheek it felt really good, and yet…not the same.

Golden eyes looked questioningly into golden eyes. “Why doesn't it feel the same?” The hand on his cheek moved to his lips, outlining each one perfectly.

“You're human Dagger. The youkai bond is broken for tonight.” Inuyasha gasped in surprise as he was suddenly scooped up bridal style. When he looked up in astonishment at recent events, the youkai just gave him a small smirk. “I guess that just means I'll have to work extra hard.”

Even in this situation Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Sesshomaru was being so…so…sweet. He leaned forward tasting the youkai's lips yet again, and loving how their tongues slid together almost perfectly as they continued a steady rhythm. He was only faintly aware of being laid on the mattress, and even less still of the rest of his clothes being slipped off of him, but he did notice the moment their chests met, and such an act caused a whimper to escape his ningen throat.

Sesshomaru's wandering hands soon found his chest as they teasingly played with a nipple, slowly rolling the stub back and forth between his index finger and thumb. The act sent a wave of heat towards his groin, and he couldn't help but arch into the pleasure as the demon's mouth his ear.

He was aware of moaning Sesshomaru's name over and over as that hand slid further down to be replaced by those wondrous lips, but that was about all he was comprehending. The heat in his body was overwhelming and if he wasn't sated soon he was afraid that he might just burn up. It wasn't a bad way to go though. He would actually welcome it if it meant that Sesshomaru could continue touch him.

A hand lightly teased at his member, stroking the head ever so gently as his mouth moved to join it. That teasing though was enough to make him crazy. “Sessh…more.” The room was almost pitch black from the lack of usual light from the moon, and he could only make out faint shadows of what was happening from the light of the stars. He had no doubt in his mind though that Sesshomaru could see perfectly…demons always did have impeccable sight.

He drew in a shaky breath as Sesshomaru's tongue lightly swirled around the tip of his penis, making him almost willing to beg for him to finish him off. Anything was better than how he was licking him up and down like he was some sort of candied treat.

His cock was already leaking with precum, a substance that Sesshomaru seemed to enjoy licking up rather a lot. Though he didn't lick all of it, some he used to coat his fingers.

Inuyasha strained his eyes as he struggled to see what it was Sesshomaru was doing, and what he saw only made his cock twitch with anticipation. His lover's fingers were coated with the pearly white substance, and he held them up as he looked up at him in speculation.

“Have you ever been with anyone Dagger?” The question was asked with a definite jealous undertone, and Inuyasha knew what his answer had to be without even stopping to think about it.

“No. Not until now…not until you.” Apparently that was the right answer, because Sesshomaru leaned down, connecting their lips with a heated kiss. He held him close with one arm, as the other one maneuver itself into the position just between his legs. While he was distracted with the kiss, Sesshomaru pushed one finger into his tightly constricted entrance.

Inuyasha broke their kiss, pulling away and hissing in pain as the foreign object entered his body. Its presence felt uncomfortable, and his body's first reaction was to dispel what was causing it such awkwardness. He wasn't allowed to pull away though, because Sesshomaru's arm around him kept him close and in place. His lover stroked his back reassuringly as he leaned into his ear. “Shh…it'll get better.” He continued to whisper assurances into his ear, and as he did that finger began to move.

At first the friction inside of him kind of hurt, but then the hand Sesshomaru was using to hold him traveled back down to his member and everything began to change. His lover set a rhythm to synchronize both sources of his pleasure, and soon Inuyasha was moaning rather heatedly with the feel of it all. He even screamed when Sesshomaru hit a spot inside of him that seemed to make stars explode in front of his vision.

Sesshomaru smirked in pride at what he had accomplished and used this as an opportunity to add another finger to the hanyou's already writhing body. The second digit didn't hurt near as much as the first. In fact, he bucked into it as they continued to thrust in and out of his body. His mewling noises were becoming increasingly loud the closer and closer he got, and when Sesshomaru started to do scissor like motions inside his body he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

His stepbrother seemed to realize this too, because the fingers soon retracted, causing Inuyasha to emit a rather loud protest. Sesshomaru met his mouth in a kiss, and as he did he felt his rather large member poking at his entrance and knew that he was definitely not going to get left out to dry this time.

“I want you to scream for me.” Was whispered into his ear right before Sesshomaru entered him with one fast thrust. It hurt like no other pain he had ever felt, and he damned his human form for its lack of pain tolerance. Sesshomaru wanted him to scream, well he wasn't about to disappoint.

He screamed at the top of his lungs as it felt like his insides had just been shredded. His fingernails dug into the mattress as that scream he had been commissioned for was swallowed up.

Sesshomaru's breathing had become haggard, and his eyes were shut tight as he sat sheathed on top of him. It seemed that he also needed some time to get his bearings. “You. Are. So. Tight….it feels…mmm” He finished in a moan, and after leaning completely on top of him started to rock his hips so that he moved inside his body.

At first the movements were slow, and the rhythm was uneasy, but the faster he went, the more his sanity seemed to waver, and soon he was thrusting with all he had all the while with Inuyasha moaning like a whore underneath him.

Every time he thrust, Sesshomaru would seem to angle himself just to the right spot to hit his prostate, and each time his body would explode in pleasure. His legs were lifted so that they laid on Sesshomaru's shoulders as he positioned himself for a deeper angle.

Inuyasha had never felt anything like this in his life, and judging from the noises Sesshomaru was making he hadn't either. With every thrust he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, and yet with it he felt a deep longing for something he couldn't place. That longing was soon forgotten though when Sesshomaru sped up, practically slamming the futon against the wall.

His arms wrapped around his lover's shoulders and his fingernails dug into Sesshomaru's back as his world seemed to explode in pleasure as cried out his name and came between their two stomachs. With a couple more sticky thrusts, Sesshomaru soon followed and they continued to move at their same pace as they both rode out the last traces of their orgasms together.

Spent, Sesshomaru collapsed on top of the hanyou, breathing deeply into the base of his ear as he tried to still his body. Inuyasha's breaths were coming out just as haggard, and yet he didn't seem to care. He was wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms and they had just made love…or came as close to making love as they could probably ever muster…he had never been happier.

He smiled up at his stepbrother, and his smile only grew as the youkai leaned down to give him a sloppy kiss. This was bliss. This was heaven. This was a utopia. He had never felt at peace on one of these nights, and yet now, now he felt like not even the strongest demon could touch him. That wasn't all he felt though. No, he felt something much more dangerous. Whenever their lips met his heart seemed to swell in pure undaunted admiration…admiration he could come close to describing as love.

Love…the very word sent a shiver down his spine. He wasn't supposed to fall in love, and especially not with Sesshomaru. For he knew that no matter how hard he tried his stepbrother was probably the one person that could never love him back. Though just because he couldn't love him, didn't mean that Inuyasha couldn't try to be as close as possible to the one who had given him such unbridled happiness.

Sesshomaru broke apart from their kiss, pulling his mouth away so that Inuyasha's now rested on his chin. “Sessh…” He mumbled, still have euphoric from his recent activity. “We should definitely do this more often.”

It had meant to be a joke, just a sentence to break the comfortable silence in the room, but of course Sesshomaru had to turn it into so much more than that. Pulling away from their embrace, the youkai turned on his side, pulling the fur covers over his shoulder. “We'll only be coupling on the nights of the new moon, so get used to it, and go to sleep.” Sesshomaru stated in a cold and curt business like voice that left no room for argument, and yet that's exactly what he wanted to do.

“What the hell do you mean?” The hanyou pushed himself up on his elbows, trying to look over Sesshomaru's body to try to catch his eye. He couldn't be serious about only sleeping together on the nights he was human. For one thing it didn't even make any sense, and for another it was just completely unfair.

He had thought he had been pretty specific when he had asked his question, but unfortunately all the youkai responded with was. “I meant just what I said. Us being together on the nights when you're weak will suffice. Now, I'm only letting you sleep in here because I don't want anyone to see your condition, but I'm not about kicking you out of the mansion and letting you fend for yourself if you don't lay down and be quiet.”

Inuyasha was hurt, pissed, confused, and murderous all at the same time, but his pissed off nature won out like usual. “Tell me Sesshomaru when did you completely lose your soul, or did you even have one to begin with?”

Huffing he pulled the silk sheets around his waist, and made a move to roll out of bed, but Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around his waist just before he could leave. “I gave you what you wanted of me, so tell me mutt, what is it that you're asking of me now?”

“How bout some goddamn compassion!” He barked out, and struggled as hard as he could to get out of his bastard of a lover's grasp. “Did you think that I'd be perfectly peachy with being with you only once a month? What was all of that shit about us being mates?” He mocked in a condescending manner. “If we're supposed to be together forever then it's gonna be a pretty shitty relationship don't yeh think?”

At that Sesshomaru sat up with him, turning to face the scowling human. “Mate with you?...Don't make me laugh.” His lip curled into a half smirk as he proceeded to pretty much rip Inuyasha's heart from his chest and piss on it. “My blood does call for your Dagger, but I would never lower myself to mate with just a half breed.” He coldly bit out. “I took you this night because your human side repulses me just enough for me to never want to mate with you, and that is the reason I will only be with you on these nights.” The youkai grabbed Inuyasha's chin, pulling his face closer to his own. “Are you happy now Inuyasha that you know the truth? Does it make you feel better knowing that you could never truly be anything more to me than a good fuck? Consider this a lesson in life mutt, the truth is not always the best thing in the world to hear.”

Inuyasha sat there stunned, never thinking any words could hurt so very much. It felt like his soul had been sucked out of his body, and now it left him feeling empty…more than that though he felt dead inside. Tears fell in heavy amounts unnoticed down his cheeks as he tried to wake himself up. After all this couldn't have really happened. No one was that cruel. But as he stared up into those callous eyes he knew for certain that it was real, and that the master of cruelty was definitely the demon sitting in front of him.

“Have you always hated me this much?” When his stepbrother wiped his tears away with his free hand it only seemed to make it hurt more, and when he placed those tear stained fingers in his mouth a strangled cry left his throat.

“Don't take it personally Dagger, I hate all your kind.” Inuyasha turned his face away, much too embarrassed and hurt to ever be able to take seeing that mocking face. “If it makes you feel any better of all the half breeds I've met I enjoy you the most. Hell I even bedded you.” Sesshomaru once more turned his face towards him. “But it was never going to be love Inuyasha. I can't love anyone, and I especially can't love someone like you.”

Inuyasha's eyes were now much too clouded over to be able to see anything, and for that he was grateful. That meant that he wouldn't have to see the rejection in Sesshomaru's eyes. He cursed the day his father ever brought home that whore of a wife and introduced this monster into his life.

“I hate you.” He hissed with as much venom as he could muster, which considering his broken heart it wasn't very much.

“Oh come on Dagger we both know that's not true.” Dagger? Dagger! How could he still call him a name with such sentimentality after he had just done this?

“Don't call me that!” He screeched. This wasn't fair! Why couldn't he be happy!? Was his life really such a cursed existence that the first shred of true happiness he had ever experienced was to be ripped out of his hands only moments after he had found it?

“Or you'll do what…leave me?” Sesshomaru shot back. “You know you won't. You belong to me.” He shook his head no, even though as he was doing he knew it held no real conviction. “Just because you've lost all your youkai senses, it doesn't mean that I've lost mine. I can feel your love and desire for me still radiating off you. You won't leave me, because it would kill you to do so.”

Despite how much he wanted to call him a liar, his mouth wouldn't let him do so. Because deep down in his broken heart he knew that it was true. Even though he felt like stabbing his stepbrother in the chest, he knew that if he did he would die right along with him. Who knew that this night would turn out to be so complicated?

A whimper escaped his throat as his lips were pulled towards Sesshomaru's, and it felt like he might die with that kiss. His lover kneaded their lips together, seemingly oblivious of the fact that Inuyasha wasn't kissing back. Inuyasha felt like dead weight as he was pushed back onto the bed.

Sesshomaru continued to kiss him until he felt his body respond, and he timidly began to kiss back. This lasted until at least his body fell into a relaxed state, and once it did the youkai pulled away and curled him up into his chest.

“I am sorry for my harsh words Dagger. I never meant to upset you like this. I had wanted this night to be special for you.” Inuyasha said nothing as his hair was tenderly stroked. “It's the human side of you that's making you so emotional pet, trust me you'll feel better in the morning.” Inuyasha numbly nodded against the chest in which his hair was nestled, but he had never agreed with anything less. He knew that tomorrow wouldn't bring sunshine and happiness. He would wake up just as miserable as when he went to sleep, but he was too tired to fight, and he couldn't help but take a little comfort in the gentle way Sesshomaru was handling him. He knew in his head that it was all a big lie, but tonight had meant more to him than anything else in his life, and so he figured that just this one time he could lie to himself. So he did, he allowed himself to fall asleep nestled against a lie, all the while trying to ignore the painful hollowed out tunnel that used to be his heart.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,


	9. Blood Lust

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, and as they did he immediately sighed in relief when he saw how much sharper and in focus things were. That meant only one thing…he was a hanyou again, and it couldn't have come soon enough. Last night had been both the worst and best night of his life, and the last thing he needed was to be feeling those horrible emotions he had felt as a human the night before. Oh, don't get him wrong, he still felt like someone had ripped into his chest and tore out his heart, but strangely enough it didn't sting so bad…which really gave you an inclination about just how bad he was feeling the night before.

He has laid in Sesshomaru's arms with a feeling of bittersweet happiness as the youkai he cared so much about laid a tender kiss on his collarbone, and even with how sweet that was he knew how even as he was doing it he cared nothing about him, or his feelings. He lay there loving everything about him, and yet hating him deeper than he had ever hated anyone in his life at the same time.

The bed was still warm, and there was the lingering scent of Sesshomaru's presence, but there was no sign of the person it belonged to. He had no delusions that he would have probably been gone. After all the heartless bastard most likely didn't want to be anywhere near him when he woke up. If he knew his stepbrother he would most likely be avoiding him like the plague until he transformed again and he could use him for the thing he no doubt wanted.

Though he really did have to admit that if Sesshomaru thought he was actually going to lower himself to being used in such a degrading way, than he was seriously fucking mistaken. Did he think he had no self-respect whatsoever? No, he would not lower himself to such an act again. Inuyasha sighed as he stretched his back, letting the fur blankets fall to his hips. Even as he was thinking such thoughts, he wondered vaguely if he really could keep such a bargain with himself. It was easy to stay strong when he was alone and thinking about Sesshomaru’s cruelties. It was another thing entirely to keep up the bravado when the person his blood sung for was touching him. 

A shimmer a red caught his eye, and upon glancing over he saw how a satin robe had been laid on the chair by the bed. Aww how sweet of him…he had actually taken the time to try to dress his little pet. It's not like he had a choice though, his other clothes seemed to be missing, and god forbid he borrow some of his snobby lover's.

He mentally berated himself as soon as he thought that. Lover…he scoffed. For him to be a lover there had to be just a little love shared between them, and it really was only one sided. What could he say though, he was a sucker for it, and he couldn't seem to break free.

“Inuyasha come to breakfast.” The command was yelled down the hall, and he sighed in absolute dread. Oh this was just great…just the thing he needed this morning. As his stepmother's shrill voice rang down the hall to where she no doubt thought would lead to his bedroom he remembered how nice it was not to have her around yesterday…her and that bitch sister of Naraku's.

Oh yes, that's just what he wanted to do…watch some whore drool all over the person that should rightfully only be his. But, alas, he had no choice. If he didn't get up and go to breakfast, people would just come looking for him, and if they came looking for him they would find him in Sesshomaru's bed, and if they found him in his bed they would no doubt smell the scent of sex radiating all around, and if they smelt that it would lead to questions…questions he had no desire to answer at the moment to answer.

So, with great reluctance, he rolled out of bed and made a grab for the robe that his stepbrother had been considerate enough to lay out for him. It really fit him nicely though. It came down to just below his knees and was slightly see through with gold sakura blossoms etched into the back.

Taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha sucked it up and headed out the door. He wasn't even at the dining hall yet and he could already hear Kagura's sickly sweet voice traveling through the walls. Now normally this wouldn't completely piss him off, but it just so happened that he happened to catch some of that conversation. “Oh Amarante I can hardly wait until I finally become part of this family. It's so nice here. You really did manage to find quite a catch…and when Sesshomaru finally pops the question we can really start making use of this nice little slab of land you've got here.”

Inuyasha's lip curled in a snarl as he heard the two scheming bitches talk about his family like it was just another notch on their belts. Even more than that though he was pissed by her thinking that Sesshomaru was going to pop any sort of question to her any time soon.

His fingers curled around the door as he slid it open to reveal what would look like upon first glance to be a perfectly happy family. He knew better though…he knew how evil all three people sitting around the table really were. He also happened to notice the heated glances he received from said people as he walked up to his carefully laid out spot at the table.

“Busy night?” Kagura asked with a note of both jealousy and tease in her voice. Oh it must just be killing her to see his disheveled appearance. It must just irk her terribly to smell Sesshomaru's scent that was still lingering inside him.

As he was sitting down, he managed to spit out rather venomously. “You have no idea.” Still glaring, he stuffed a mouthful of rice in his mouth. “How was exploring my father's land?” He bit out, loving how both the bitches seated at the table's eyes narrowed to dangerous degrees. He had expected to hear some smart ass retort from Kagura, but it was actually Amarante that responded.

“Our lands Inuyasha…your father's and mine.” Oh, that fucking whore. Our lands…our lands!

“Yeah, well if I find some gold I'll let you know so you can go dig for it you power hungry slut!” During this angry tirade he had stood up from his spot, and was now snarling in her angered face.

Alright, so he might have gone a little overboard, but she deserved it…the homewrecking bitch. Though it didn't appear like anyone else seemed to think so. Amarante looked like she wanted to claw his eyes out, Kagura looked like someone had just slapped her, and Sesshomaru…well now that you mention it Sesshomaru didn't seem to care. As a matter of fact something whay could be considered a small smile came to his face that he quickly hid behind his hand before clearing his throat and acting like he actually gave a damn.

“Mutt that's enough. Sit back down and enjoy the breakfast that my mother, who you just insulted, kindly had the servants prepare for us.” The sad thing is even though he knew it was complete bullshit, and even though he was completely aware that Sesshomaru despised his mother, it still pissed him off because he had yet to even attempt to make eye contact with him.

But no…he was going to be mature. He wasn't going to act like a baby whose feelings just got hurt…oh fuck it. “No really, I'm fine…After all I wouldn't want a mutt like me to be ruining your perfect breakfast.” With a huff he took the last remaining bits of pride that he had, which wasn't much, and turned and walked the other way.

Okay, he knew he was being the little brat everyone always accused him of being, but he had had a really hard past couple of days, and they didn't appear to be getting any better. What with him having to look forward to being around the evasive Sesshomaru, watch him and Kagura get all over each other, and oh yeah his favorite, meet with Naraku about his treaty negotiation tomorrow, it wasn't looking to be all sun shining days for him in the near future. The only question was how could it possibly be worst?

His question was soon answered as what appeared to be a whirling cyclone swirled up behind him and tackled him to the ground. Oh this is just what he needed...no wait, strike that, he didn't need this now…as a matter of fact he never needed this!

Playful growling met his ears as he was rolled upon, and it was in that moment when a grin came to his face. He actually did need this right now. The distraction would be nice from the shit show that was his life. It was an ongoing game with him and the wolf that he was currently rolling around on the ground with, and he really thought he needed such a game right now.

Kicking out, Inuyasha landed a hard hit into the rather firm bare stomach of the wolf youkai trying to playfully rip his throat out. “Kouga, you moron, get off!” Swinging his hip he managed to get the upper hand in their little battle, and slammed the wolf's shoulders down, taking the position of pinning down his arms as he sat on his chest. “Pinned yeh!”

Laughing, Inuyasha failed to notice how this might look like to the casual viewer if they walked in on him straddling some strange demon's chest. “Mongrel I let you pin me, and as to me getting off…you know I can always get off with you sitting on top of me looking so…well stunning.” You know he would have thought of blushing if it weren't for the fact that Kouga always said such dumb stuff like that.

Though just because he didn't blush, didn't meant that he didn't start to notice how he wasn't wearing anything underneath his thin robe, or how it had started to ride up in the back and fall down in the front. However, him getting all embarrassed was exactly what the dumb wolf wanted, and he wasn't about to give in. “Stunning huh?...and here I don't think Kagome would really like to hear about you getting off from me being all stunning like on top of you.”

Kouga nodded, deep in thought. “You know that is true…she would probably hate to think I fancy such a mutt,” He said sarcastically, and before he had time to react, Kouga's knees were on the hanyou's hips and he was flipped face first towards the floor. This was disorienting enough as it was, but it only got even more so when a warm body flipped him onto his back and crawled on top of him so that they were now in reverse positions. “But I don't think she would care all that much if I was the one on top while getting off.”

Trying to get himself out of such a position, Inuyasha pushed up on Kouga's chest in attempt to try to create some room between him and the frisky wolf. “Like hell!” He huffed out, all the while trying to get Kouga's heavy body to budge. Not to say that Kouga was fat or anything, because he did have a really nice body, but the little bastard wasn't helping at all! He was a huge thing of dead weight on his chest, and it was taking everything within the hanyou just to manage to keep him from crushing his chest. “Not to say that I'd ever sleep with your sorry ass, but if we did I'd definitely be on top…I’m not a bottom.”

Though as soon as the words left his mouth he realized just how untrue they were. Oh he did do bottom…and he did it just last night…Well so much for his standards. Unfortunately, even though he was still keeping his mouth shut about his little lie, that didn't mean that it had been bought even for a second. As a matter of fact as soon as the statement left his lips his ears were accosted by a barrage of laughter coming from the fleabag on top of him. The worst part was as he was laughing he spread his arms out like wings, letting Inuyasha now totally support him.

“You a top?” He frantically shook his head in amusement. “Oh mutt face don't make me laugh…not only is it totally unrealistic, but I heard from a good source that you already took up the very dignified position of being stuffed like a turkey.”

To say Inuyasha was surprised would have been an understatement. No, he was so shocked to hear such speculation already coming from someone's mouth that he forgot all about how he was currently the only thing holding Kouga up, and let his muscles relax…causing the aforementioned demon to come crashing down on top of him.

A hiss of air escaped his throat as the youkai crushed his lungs during his fall, and in a last ditch effort used all the strength he had to roll both of their bodies back over. As soon as Kouga's back hit the ground Inuyasha slammed him hard into the floor, resuming his former position of the one on top in their ongoing game.

Smiling a one fanged grin, Inuyasha leaned forward so that he could brag in his face. “Pinned yeh again.” He smugly stated, liking the power trip he got from having such a strong creature subdued underneath him…even if it was all for fun. But he had had his fun…now was time for business. Pushing down on his chest with a hand, Inuyasha stared down threateningly at the wolf prince…fully prepared to get his answers, and he wasn't above torturing to get them. “Now Kouga you and I have hated each other for quite some time now, and as such I have no doubt that you'll tell me the truth when I ask you just where the hell you heard about me having sex already…let alone being bottom.” He said this all calmly and with a straight face, yet he was dying on the inside. Not only because of what it could mean if they did already know about him and his asshole of a stepbrother, but also if he had unknowingly divulged way too much information with that last statement.

Judging from the look Kouga was giving him he guessed that his worries definitely pointed to the latter of the two. “Are you serious dog breath!? Someone actually popped your cherry?”

If he could, he would beat the shit out of himself at that moment. What the hell was wrong with him? Could he not hear sarcasm when it was so clearly being spit in his face? Well there really was only one thing he could do at this point…try to lie his way out of it. Giving a fake smile, he immediately went into the act he gave his father most of the time when he wanted to get out of doing something wrong. “What don't be silly I've never…”

“I'm the one that fucked his brains out.” Inuyasha turned a ghostly pale as he froze on top of what was, he now realized, a completely inappropriate place for him to be sitting. Flashing golden eyes narrowed, and Inuyasha saw a slight twitch to them as he stared down at the pair in absolute hatred. Yeah, to say Sesshomaru was pissed would have been a definite understatement. The inu-youkai's eyes turned towards him, meeting his own golden orbs for the first time that day. “Do you have any idea what you look like right now?” Sesshomaru asked, all the while trying to keep his voice calm and natural. You could tell it was a huge strain on him though by the way a vein kept popping at his temple.

Gulping Inuyasha looked down at himself, and almost died right then…gods no wonder Sesshomaru was pissed. His robe had almost come completely undone with their last skirmish, and had now slipped all the way down to his elbows, and come apart all the way up to his hips. As a matter fact the loosely knitted tie was the only thing still protecting his dignity, what little he had left of it anyways. Not only that but Kouga's hands had somehow managed to find their way to very unsavory positions. One being on his ass, the other underneath his two thighs so that it looked like it was right between his legs. It probably also didn't help his appearance that his hair was tousled from fighting, and his cheeks were tinted red. No, he might as well admit right then…he was screwed.

Now there was chance he could have made this better, albeit slim, but there was still a chance. Whatever chance he might have had though was ruined the second Kouga opened his big fat stupid mouth. “Damn mongrel Kagome mentioned that you had some conquest, but I never thought you set your sights so high.” Inuyasha swallowed nervously, his eyes never leaving his stepbrother’s. Well, they didn't of course until Kouga removed the hand from its comfortable position on his ass to turn his face down towards him. “Does this mean we don't get to have our little fuck buddy sessions anymore?” …The sad thing is he thought he was being funny.

A strangled growl escaped Sesshomaru's throat as he appeared behind Inuyasha in the blink of an eye. Without a shred of sympathy, the youkai grabbed a tuft of his flowing white hair and yanked upwards, dragging him to his feet by his silver-white mane. A cry escaped Inuyasha's throat at the borderline abusive treatment, but he knew better than to fight it. No, instead he just let himself be pulled against his lover's chest and away from Kouga, hoping beyond hope that they all left this little run-in alive.

Huffing, Inuyasha swatted his lover's hand off of his sore skull, growling out. “He was joking Sesshomaru. The flea bag is Kagome's boyfriend, and as far as I know has no interest in the same sex.”

From his spot on the floor, Kouga winked at him. “None except for you my sweet.” He made a move to lung at him, but the two hands wrapped around his waist prevented him from even taking a step.

Even though he couldn't violently attack him though, didn't mean that he couldn't scream at the little bastard. “You're not helping jackass!” He struggled in Sesshomaru's powerful arms. “What the hell are you doing here anyways!?”

At the mention of his motives, Kouga seemed to get right to business. The playful smile faded from his face, and he did a quick kip up from the ground so that he was facing the two-angered inu-youkai. “Aww yes, I almost got too distracted by your pretty little ass to remember why I was here.” Sesshomaru's grip tightened at the flattering comment, but he chose to say nothing. “Now mutt face you know I never ask you for your help, but well…” Kouga sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Let's just say I need it this time.”

Inuyasha immediately stopped struggling in his stepbrother's arms. Kouga would never ask for his help…well unless he was really as desperate as he sounded. “What's the matter?”

“Well it's just that almost all of the wolves in my pack have left to have a peace talk with the neighboring clans, and well…” Being the ever-bold demon that he was, Kouga actually walked towards the pair, going to move away a strand of hair that had fallen into the hanyou's eyes…. definitely not a smart move on his part.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kouga's wrist, letting his poisonous nails sink into his veins. “Stop touching him, you flea ridden mongrel, or it will be the last thing you ever do.” Inuyasha smirked in satisfaction at the nervous look that spread across the wolf's face…serves him right.

With a yelp, Kouga ripped his hand free. “Alright alright…I got it no touchy!” Shrugging his near fatal encounter off, the wolf immediately went back into his explanation. “Anyways as I was saying before I was so rudely accosted,” Inuyasha had to give a small snicker when he actually glared at the youkai. “The birds of paradise somehow found out about the negotiations, and have attacked while all the warriors are away…and well.”

“Your den is being attacked and you actually took the time to hit on me! What the hell is wrong with you Kouga!?” Seriously you think a person can't get any stupider, and they just keep on surprising you. “Wolf you're such an idiot!'

Wiggling his way free of Sesshomaru's grasp, Inuyasha immediately began to head towards his room. “Dog breath, where the hell are you going?” Kouga called after the hanyou's quickly retreating form.

Without even bothering to turn around, Inuyasha called over his shoulder. “To get dressed! You don't really expect me to fight in this do you?”

Now he wasn't sure, but as he was heading into his room he could have swore that he heard Kouga mumble, “Well it certainly would be more entertaining,” Under his breath.

Inuyasha quickly rummaged through his closet, looking high and low for the fire rat haori his father had given him when he came of age. It was practically impenetrable, and as such perfect for fighting. Slipping the smooth fabric off of his shoulders, Inuyasha quickly removed the robe that had gotten him into so much trouble and replaced it with the new clothes that were as bright red as blood.

This was awesome…well not the fact that Kouga's pack was being slaughtered by some feather brained birds, but the fact that he got to do some slaughtering of them. Kill a few birds, and he was sure it would take his mind of his other weighing problems. Namely the person he left out there for Kouga to deal with. Well not that the flea-ridden wolf didn't deserve it, but he could only imagine what Sesshomaru was doing to him while he wasn't there to intervene.

Flexing his claws, Inuyasha tried to remove the untactful grin plastered on his face at the thought of the killing he was about to do, and headed out of his door. As soon as he was out the door, however, he was practically pelted in the face with a flying object. His reflexes barely allowed him time to make a grab for the object before it slammed into his face.

His fingers curled around the smooth feel of the wooden sheath wrapped around the katana that Sesshomaru had chucked at his head. “Your range will be longer if you fight with a sword.”

Now as strange as this might sound, instead of making him feel any better, the statement just proceeded to make him even more pissed off. What the hell was he doing acting like he cared about him, like he wanted to protect him, when he had told him just the night before that he didn't give a shit about him?

“Yeah, well I'll take your fake concern to heart and try not damage any organs you might be able to use me for later.” Keeping his head held high, Inuyasha made an attempt to walk passed Sesshomaru with just those hateful words said between them, but he should have known that he rarely got what he wanted out of this relationship.

Before he knew what had even happened, Sesshomaru had slammed him up against the wall and forced his lips on his own. Well it had started out as his lips being forced on his own, but as soon as they connected Inuyasha immediately melted into the kiss seemingly against his will. His lover's tongue invaded his mouth, and Inuyasha moaned into the passionate kiss. Even though he knew he shouldn't, and even though he kept telling himself he had more respect than this, Inuyasha went as far as to deepen the kiss even more before Sesshomaru finally pulled away.

Inuyasha's breath was coming out in ragged pants as Sesshomaru placed one more soft kiss on his lips before laying their foreheads together. “Promise me you'll be careful.” The youkai's voice came out in an almost whisper as he nuzzled their noses together in the sweetest act he had ever experienced from Sesshomaru.

“What do you care if I'm careful…as long as you still have a hole to fuck once a month what do you care about anything at all?” Even though he hissed out that response, he couldn't help but whine in need when Sesshomaru kissed him again before letting him off the wall.

“I expect you to come back to me in one piece Dagger…Now hurry up and go meet your little wolf friend out front.” Shaking his head, Inuyasha practically stumbled over his own feet as he rushed to get out of such a strange situation. He really did think that his stepbrother had some serious mental problems he needed to work out. It was like he had a split personality. One minute he would be the huge jackass that everyone knew him as, and the next...well the next you could describe him as being kind of sweet.

Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath of the crisp outside air, and thanked whoever might be watching over him that he was allowed small favors. The sun was shining, the grass was green, and he was more than ready to be away from his estate for a while. Well okay so he did want to get out of the house, but mostly…well mostly he was just glad to be away from his malcontent lover.

“Oh my little boy's all grown up!” That is until he realized who he would be spending that time away from the mansion with. “And I thought you'd be a virgin forever!” He sighed to himself as he shook his head in resignation. Why'd it have to be Kouga?

Glaring daggers at the mangy wolf, Inuyasha tried to put an end to where this conversation was headed as quickly as possible. “Shut your mouth flea bag and drop it, or I'll personally see to it that you never get to experience such pleasures again.” See he always found that trusting his instincts in a threat always seemed to pay off. Now, someone chopping off the things he cherished the most would scare the shit out of him, and so he figured it might work ten times as well on a horny wolf. Sadly he underestimated said wolf's extreme stupidity.

“So what's he like mutt…He looks like he would be great in the sack...” Golden eyes narrowed as Kouga seemed to get a faraway dreamy look on his face at the thought of what Sesshomaru would be like. “Gods you're lucky.”

“What he's like in bed is none of you concern alright…now drop it!” He stressed again. He obviously hadn't made it clear enough the last time he had brushed the conversation off. This was definitely not something he wanted to be talking about right, because it hurt, and because he was still a little too pissed off at Sesshomaru to be singing his praises.

Inuyasha growled as his back was slapped in a friendly manner as he started to sprint across his countryside. The quicker the got there and got this done, the quicker he could get away from his annoying acquaintance. “Oh come on dog breath don't be so sore about it, but I can understand why you might be a little embarrassed about it.”

 

Now as much as he wanted to ignore that statement and just keep on his merry little way, something about the tone he said it in bothered him, and he just had to know. “What do you mean by that?”

Kouga's legs were moving in a whirlwind as he ran at heightened speeds to keep up with Inuyasha, and at such a question he gave him one of those `I know something you don't know looks' before speeding up even faster. “Oh it's nothing…It's just, well he seems awfully possessive of you, and you know that usually means he probably acts the same way in bedroom.” Kouga gave a half grin. “Man mutt if you were into spanking and bondage that much you should have told me…I would have gladly volunteered.”

The hanyou's face turned a deep crimson, and he really did want to die right there instead of having to meet Kouga's smiling eyes. Well that is until he heard the mocking laughter coming from the mangy flea bag's mouth.

“You. Are. So. Dead. Wolf.” Inuyasha barely got out through clenched teeth as he quickened his pace, fully intending to beat the shit out of the bastard. Sadly though when he sped up, so did Kouga, and they ended up chasing each other for miles. As a matter of fact they were so into chasing each other that they didn't realize the changing scents in the air, or how the closer they got the darker the aura got. As a matter of fact they only stopped to notice what was going on when it hit them right in the face…literally.

A wolf by the name of Hakkaku came flying towards them, and hit Kouga right in the chest, sending him spiraling backwards into Inuyasha. Such a shock to the system broke them out of their heated fight, and brought them right into reality about just how bad the situation had become.

The pungent coppery smell of blood filled the area, cloyingly strong as it filled his nostrils and seemed to clog his lungs. The smell though was only part of the horrid scene that was in front of him. When Kouga had said they needed help, he didn't realize at the time just how bad things were.

Corpses littered the ground and trees, smearing the once green and brown earth with white and red. White, being the color of the feathers from the bodies of the birds of paradise. The wolves had managed to filet them so far, and so much of their feathers were scattered around that it was almost impossible to distinguish the difference between this or newly fallen snow. The difference though was quite clear. After all snow usually wasn't splattered in blood.

Inuyasha looked up to the sky, and saw how it was almost completely blocked by the hundreds of birds fluttering above, just waiting to obliterate the few remaining wolves completely. From what he could see there were about 50 wolves stationed at the den, and from glancing around the wretched wasteland he could see that only about half of them were still left alive.

“It wasn't this bad.” Inuyasha snapped out of his view of the devastation when he heard his friend's morose voice. Kouga's fists were clenched at his sides, and he seemed to be trembling in his anger. “There was only about 20…my pack could have handled it. I was only getting you as extra protection…I would never have left and screwed around with you had I known how bad it was going to get.”

Patting Kouga's back in sympathy, Inuyasha did his best to console the traumatized wolf. “You couldn't have known, but we're here now and I say we kill them.”

Something that could be described almost as a smile appeared on the wolf's face, before he turned towards him and gave him that lopsided grin. “Kill them all!” You had to hand it to Kouga, he sure got over his melancholy attitude rather quickly when the thought of a slaughter was involved.

Giving a nod, Inuyasha unsheathed the sword at his side, and jumped up into the tree, trying to get a better view of his prey. His eyes caught sight of a group of birds hovering right outside the entrance to the den, and he figured he better go for those first. After all that was where the women and pups were no doubt kept, and there was a good chance some of them were still alive.

His claws flexed as he caught sight of his mark. He hadn't done this for a while, and he had a feeling this was going to help. There was nothing better to help you get over your anger then to kill about a hundred featherbrains. As a matter of fact his mouth seemed to water at the very prospect of it. His eyes narrowed to slits, and a sinister smirk came to his face as he stalked towards the group of enemies he had targeted. All of the outside noises seemed to be drowned out, and now it was only him…him and his kill.

A snarl escaped his throat as he got closer, and the snarl alerted the bird of paradise to his presence, but by that time it was much too late…for the bird at least. With a cry Inuyasha jumped and landed a kick square in the demon's cheekbone, shattering it to bits. The bird went crashing into one of its companions, and such an act alerted the entire group that he was near. It didn't matter though, the more the merrier. He was looking to get some killing done, and he fully planned on starting with the one with the recently disfigured face.

Crying out, Inuyasha swung his sword as hard he could, slicing through the bird's thick skin and completely severing its head from its body. Blood sprayed in thick rivulets, covering his face in the warm putrid liquid, but he couldn't be concerned with that now. No, something much more important was pressing on his mind. When he had decapitated that bird, he wasn't picturing its head. No, he had been picturing Sesshomaru's…and it had felt damn good.

A blood lust seemed to come over him, and the demons around him all turned into his bastard of a stepbrother, his bitch of a stepmother, and that whore that seemed to be hanging off both of them at all times. He thrust forward, stabbing one in the shape of Kagura through the heart, and pulled out only to slash an Amarante one's throat. He took a deep breath as he tried to still himself after he had hacked off a Sesshomaru's arm before cutting it in half. He couldn't stop the feeling of immense satisfaction that traveled through him each time, and deep down inside of him he didn't want to. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

A pair of very similar golden eyes snapped open from their state of rest. This was unbelievable. How could this possibly have happened? He wasn't supposed to feel anything for the mutt, and he especially never had any intention to sleep with him. It was all the hanyou's fault, and he was going to stick to that explanation. He, had been the persistent one. He had been the one trying to constantly make him jealous. He had been the one willing to give himself up on a silver platter. So why this bad feeling? It was new to him, and it seemed to eat away his insides. If he didn't know any better he might even describe it as guilt. But see there was no way that was possible, and so it must have just been something he ate. He couldn't feel guilt, he was programmed not to do so. His entire life his mother had molded him into the stoic heartless assassin she had wanted him to be. He'd love her for that if he didn't hate her so much. Lack of emotions could really be useful sometimes, especially when you happened to find the person your body wanted you to mate with.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he closed the book he had fallen asleep with while reading. Just thinking about all the trouble his treacherous body had gotten him into lately made him sneer in disgust. So he was attracted to Inuyasha…big deal, nothing would ever come of it. It was unthinkable to even suggest that his mate would be that half-breed mongrel. He was royalty, and the most finely bread Inu youkai in existence. His looks could not be matched, and his fighting power almost had no equal. He could say without any humility that he was perfect…which is why Inuyasha would never do.

Now Kagura on the other hand would make a decent mate. She was beautiful, cunning, and most importantly did everything he said. As a matter of fact she was the very epitome of a perfect wife. All he had to do now was stop himself from slaughtering her brother and he'd be fine. His claws dug into the arms of the chair he was seated in when he thought of the audacity of that bastard. To come back after all of this time, and demand Inuyasha...after what he had already put him through.He'd have already ripped his throat out if it wasn't for the fact that he did still intend to mate with Kagura, and such an act wouldn't exactly make the finest wedding present in the world.

Though the fact that he would be sleeping with Inuyasha once a month probably wouldn't be the marriage stipulation that every girl dreamed of. Oh yeah, that wasn't pathetic at all. He told Inuyasha that he didn't give a damn about him, who the hell was he trying to kid? Despite how much he might need to, he couldn't stop himself from wanting Inuyasha every hour of the day. There was just something about him that seemed to draw him in and make him desire the half-breed at all times. He knew that even if he were to mate with someone else he couldn't give Inuyasha up completely, no matter how much he might want to….Gods it would be so much easier if he could just kill him.

Sesshomaru's eyes dilated as a familiar scent entered his nostrils...The scent belonging to the hanyou that was currently on his mind. Always on his mind. Now the scent he could deal with, it was the thing that seemed to come along with it that made him worry. His scent was laced with arousal, which although quite irascible, wasn't too uncommon. No, it was the other thing that was worrying him, for Inuyasha seemed drenched in blood, and none of it was his own.

He could sense Inuyasha drawing closer, and before he even had a chance to get out of his chair the door burst open. He couldn't help it, when his lover walked in his eyes widened a fraction. He had never seen the hanyou look like that before…he was a mess, and yet very very beautiful.

Inuyasha seemed to be covered head to foot in the pungent blood of what smelled to be birds of paradise, and there was a definite predatory look in his eyes. His eyes, which happened to look to be an almost burgundy red. He looked like a full blown demon…or at least completely wrapped up in his blood lust. In truth he didn't look like a demon though. No, he looked much more like a blood-splattered angel.

“When did you go psycho boy?” Sesshomaru asked, still not sure what had happened, or if he should be on guard or not from his lover.

“You're a dick,” Inuyasha retorted with, his voice deeper and scratchier than it normally was. “And a cold hearted disgusting beast, and yet I want you still.” Inuyasha walked forward, that crazed look still in his eyes. “I killed you 65 times today, ten times more than either Kagura or your bitch of a mother.”

“Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?” The youkai questioned, seriously thinking that he might have been right in assuming he had gone completely psychotic.

“No,” Inuyasha growled, obviously having no intention of ever explaining himself. “ All you're supposed to do is sit there and enjoy yourself.” A smirk came onto the hanyou's face as he seductively whispered that last part.

“Enjoy myself?...and how is it that I'm going to do that?” Inuyasha didn't say another word. No, apparently his lover liked to take the more direct approach. Taking a running leap, Inuyasha sprang onto his lap, straddling his waist and crushing their mouths together before he even had a chance to get his bearings. Not that he minded however, it seemed to make all of his worries and problems go away whenever his mouth was on the boisterous hanyou.

He felt Inuyasha smile against his mouth, as he bit Sesshomaru's bottom lip and forced his silky tongue against his own. Sesshomaru sighed in pleasure as he massaged their mouths together in a heated kiss. Though his sigh of pleasure soon turned into one of deep desire as Inuyasha reached down, untying the sash to his hakama and forcing his hand down the youkai's pants.

Inuyasha's sensual fingers kneaded the soft flesh around his thighs, slowly making their way upwards to wrap around his steadily growing erection. The taste of Inuyasha's fresh kills lingered in both their mouths, and it was soon leading to be a night just like the one before…Only tonight would be much different, because tonight their bond would be in full bloom, and if that happened he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Snarling, Sesshomaru ripped Inuyasha's clawed hand out of his hakama, and growled in his face trying to control his half crazed stepbrother. “This isn't going to happen Dagger, so walk out now and save yourself a lot of grief.”

Now he had thought he would have freaked out, and started throwing a fit like he always did, but he didn't. No, all he did was seductively smile at him before sliding off his lap, and onto his knees on the floor. “Don't worry love…I won't make you mark me…Hell, you don't even have to touch me.” Sesshomaru arched his back as Inuyasha tugged on his pants, pulling them down so that they pooled down by his ankles. “All you have to do is sit there and enjoy.”

Sesshomaru's hands dug into the arms so hard that the fabric ripped when Inuyasha's tongue snaked out, practically licking him from root to tip. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he placed an open mouthed kiss the head of his now throbbing member. It took everything in him not to thrust into Inuyasha's awaiting mouth when his lips just barely wrapped around his cock. Well that is until he completely pulled away altogether.

Inuyasha licked his lips in one of the sexiest moves he had ever seen from him. “Tell me you want me Sessh and I'll kiss it again.”

Growling, Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of cotton white hair and pulled his lover up towards him. “Aren't you demanding?” Leaning forward, Sesshomaru nibbled on the adorable dog ears attached to his stepbrother's head. “Stop being a tease and finish what you started Dagger, or so help me I'll make you pay dearly.”

Rolling his head, Inuyasha slid his velvety appendage out of Sesshomaru's mouth, and switched their positions by attacking the youkai's. “Just say it Sesshy, and I'll make sure you never forget tonight.”

Hoisting Inuyasha all the way up, he quickly connected their mouths again, growling possessively into the kiss. “I've told you time and time again not to call me Sesshy, and as to the other part…you know I want you Dagger.” Kissing him one more time, Sesshomaru pushed him off his lap so that he landed in the exact position he was in before.

Sesshomaru couldn't help it, he threw his head back and moaned when Inuyasha nuzzled his face into his crotch. “Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha.” He moaned when those lips covered his cock. He knew his lover adored whenever he called him by his name, and he was in a very pleasing mood…along with quite a pleasing position.

His fangs extended as he snarled in pleasure as Inuyasha began to bob up and down in his lap. It felt amazing. No, much more than that…it was like heaven. Is this what Inuyasha felt when he touched him this way? He had to bite his lip from crying out as the hanyou swirled his tongue around, stroking a very sensitive vein on the side of him. This must be the feeling, and this must be why he seemed to be a pile of goo every time he touched him.

Inuyasha started to move faster, taking great joy in the fact that every time he grazed his teeth against him it made Sesshomaru's hips buck forward. He took turns swallowing and sucking, and even went so far as to deepthroat him. Sesshomaru could feel himself getting close, very very close. A fire was slowly building in stomach, a fire that felt like it was going to explode.

One of his claws fisted in Inuyasha's white mane as the other one still tightly clenched the chair. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from crying out as his entire body filled with fiery pleasure as he released into Inuyasha's warm wet cavern.

His body convulsed as Inuyasha's throat writhed as he swallowed the fluids in his mouth. Sesshomaru swallowed hard as he tried to get his breathing under control. Except for the night before he had never had an orgasm like that before…Oh yes he had had plenty of them, but with Inuyasha they were different…better.

He glanced down and saw how Inuyasha's eyes were golden again like normal. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. As a matter of fact all he could do was meet his lover's eyes as they stared at each other in perplexed wonder. As he stared down at him, he knew one thing. He wanted him, and not just as a plaything or a fuck toy. No, wanted him completely, forever…he wanted to be his mate.

“Inuyasha I…” He started what would have probably have been the most important sentence of his life. Sadly he never got to finish it though, because they were most rudely interrupted.

“Well this really is an interesting situation, now isn't it?” Inuyasha's hands that were clutching his hips tightened, and he cursed to himself. How had he not sensed her? How could he not have smelled her aroma? He sneered. After thinking back on it he could see how he would have been a little too busy to sense someone else nearby, especially someone as familiar as her. That didn't mean he was any less pissed by it.

“Kagura get out. I'm busy.” He snarled at her, expecting his cold and dangerous tone to make her run out the door. He should have known better though. Kagura was probably one of the only people on the planet that wasn't intimidated by him…that was one of the thing he liked about her.

She walked further into the room, ignoring how Inuyasha pulled away from the spot in-between his legs, completely embarrassed, or the warning look in Sesshomaru's eyes. “Oh I can see that Sesshy…” Her eyebrow raised in appraisal as she scanned both of their of their appearances. “Care for some company?”

Now he had never been a modest person, and so it didn't really faze him that Inuyasha was now crouched down beside him, and he was in full frontal view to the world. So it didn't faze him when he shot up out of the chair with his pants still down and grabbed Kagura around the throat.

“He's. Off. Limits.” He accentuated every word as he squeezed, making sure he got his point across. Gripping her throat he tossed her so that she landed on his futon.

Rubbing her throat, Kagura didn't look in the least bit deterred by his actions. As a matter of fact she had the guts to give Inuyasha another lustful gaze. “Are you sure I can't have a taste?”

“Positive,” He glanced over to Inuyasha who looked like he was about to either freak out on her or him. “You need to leave now Kagura.” He said this, never taking his eyes off his lover who had his own narrowed at him.

“Sesshomaru I'm horny, and I'm not leaving until I get some action…be it from your little pet or you, but I will get it.” You know sometimes Kagura could be so thick. They had slept together every night she was here…well except for the night of the new moon, and they would have again tonight, but his stepbrother didn't need to know that.

Inuyasha popped up from his place on the floor, his anger obviously overriding his embarrassment. “Listen, you little bitch, he told you to leave…so get the fuck out before I slice you to ribbons!” He yelled, and Sesshomaru only sighed in resignation when he realized just what was most likely to happen.

With a look of satisfaction on her face, Kagura calmly sat up off the bed. “Do you think that just because he fucked you once that he'll stay with you?” Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as her cruel harpy laughter filled the air. “Do you think that it even meant anything to him?”

Inuyasha's claws cracked as he flexed them and an aura seemed to surround him, an aura that gave you a good inclination of just how he had slaughtered so many of the birds of paradise. “Correction slut…I know that he doesn't give a damn about me.” Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow a little in speculation at such a statement, but either Inuyasha didn't see it or he just didn't care, because he continued on in his hateful snarl. “But that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you get your whorey body anymore near his.”

A smirk lit up Kagura's face. “My my…the mongrel's got some backbone.” Licking her lips, she walked over, cupping Inuyasha's chin in one of her hands. “No wonder your brother wants you so bad…not to mention my brother.” She leaned forward so that her mouth was right at his earlobe. “He's just dying to claim that tight little body of yours…I'm sure he would have preferred you unspoiled, but Sesshomaru's practically family and so I'm sure he can forgive it just this once.”

Sesshomaru shut his eyes as he tried to get a control of his emotions, but he could already feel the blood pooling in his eyes. How dare that bitch! In a split second decision, Sesshomaru lashed out using his light whip to wrap around Kagura's wrist, cutting it down to the bone and flinging her up against the wall. “We need to have a little chat Kagura.” He turned blood red eyes to his lover. “Dagger get out of here. I'll talk to you in the morning.”

“No, I wanna see you bitch her out.” Inuyasha exclaimed excitedly, but one look from Sesshomaru seemed to tell him all he needed to know to kill his excitement. Inuyasha's eyes knitted in confusion and sadness. “You're gonna fuck her…aren't you?” He asked in an accusing manner, and really the youkai had nothing to tell him to put his worries at ease. Like normal, his earlier sentiments had all but dissipated now that the spell between them was broken, and now he wanted nothing more than to separate himself from his weakness…because make no mistake about it, Inuyasha was his weakness. Plus, if Kagura really was to be his mate, he needed to teach her some manners, and he needed to instill upon her that without a doubt Inuyasha was off limits…to everybody, and that included her pompous egotistical prick of a brother.

Turning fully towards Inuyasha, Sesshomaru attempted to make this almost definite disaster go away. “Dagger, I never made you a promise of fidelity. As a matter of fact I never made you any kind of a promise at all. Now go, and we'll talk more about it in the morning.”

Inuyasha's eyes had widened to saucers, and he kept shaking his head back and forth in disbelief at such a prospect. It looked like he was either going to break down into tears or start screaming at any moment, and Sesshomaru learned only too well that the latter of the two won out. “Don't call me that!” Inuyasha screeched, and Sesshomaru immediately regretted using his lover's pet name…it was what did seem to piss him off the most when he was angry like this. The hanyou looked back and forth hysterically between the two in the room before just shaking his head sadly “Fuck you both.” He hissed, before turning and leaving the room. Sesshomaru had half a mind to go after him, but as usual his stubbornness won out in the long run…it usually did.

With his mind still wrapped up in Inuyasha, Sesshomaru turned his eyes on the fiery vixen that was seated on the bed. “Are you happy with yourself?” Kagura's face was still scrunched up in pain as she ripped off part of her kimono to wrap her still bleeding wrist. Honestly, he wished he would have cut deeper and that she would have bled out, but some people just can't be that lucky.

Just because she was injured, however, didn't mean she wasn't going to be just as big of a bitch as she normally was. “With myself…yes. With you, of course not.” She finished tying the makeshift bandage on with her teeth. “My god Sesshomaru you're walking around here like a love sick puppy.” His eye twitched in annoyance at the very assumption, and she seemed to pick up on his disagreeance, for she added. “And don't try to deny it…you're changing, and that soon to be concubine of Naraku's is the one changing you.”

“Stop saying that!” He bellowed, pretty sure that in the process he had woken up the entire mansion. He couldn't help it though. At that very mention of anyone else being Inuyasha his blood started to boil, let alone that thought of him being with Naraku…The very notion was sickening.

Kagura shot out of bed and stomped towards him. “Saying what...that he's Naraku's?” She reached out, placing a hand on his face. “He is my brother's Sesshomaru…or at least he soon will be.”

“I'll kill Naraku before I ever let him touch him,” He growled. With a laugh, Kagura tilted her head to the side in a condescending manner.

“Of that I have no doubt Sesshy, but sadly it's ultimately Inuyasha's decision.” This time it was Sesshomaru who gave the small laugh.

“Is that supposed to scare me?...My mutt would never leave…he's completely infatuated with me.” Kagura just gave a knowing smile at that before slipping off his haori, and letting it fall to the ground. Sesshomaru let a small growl escape his throat as Kagura slightly bit his now bare shoulder.

“I don't know baby…from what I've seen you treat him like crap, and he has to come to his senses someday…but let's not talk about that now.” Kagura stood on her tiptoes to touch their lips together, and Sesshomaru had to clench his fists to stop himself from pulling away. She was beautiful, of that there was no doubt, but there was something there that had never been there before. He had no desire to take her, even though he knew he would end up doing it anyways. He had no idea what had changed, but he knew one thing…she wasn't Inuyasha, and he had a feeling that after having him that nothing could compare.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,


	10. The Difference in the Shades

Inuyasha angrily stabbed at his plate of spring rolls and noodles. Though he wouldn't say it was angry so much, as very very bitter. He was bitter that his father had betrayed him and married that bitch, he was bitter that he had fallen in love with her son, and he was most especially bitter that he knew that no matter how hard he tried that person would never truly be his…not really. Sesshomaru had proved that last night when he had thrown him out so that he could ravish that disgusting whore. He thought he could do it. He had convinced himself that even being with him partly would suffice, that he could live the knowledge that they could never truly be together, but now he knew he couldn't.

He had rarely ever cried in his life, and he had by no means ever cried as hard as he had the night before, wallowing in his bed in pure misery as he heard them going at it from all the way down the hall. No, he couldn't be the one Sesshomaru loved, and as such could never truly be happy. There was really only one chance left for his happiness, and he fully intended to take it. …Well that is if he could get the courage to do so.

Strong arms slid around his waist, arms that made him sigh in a pleasure he knew wouldn't last for long. He felt his resolve slipping as the hands belonging to those arms slipped into his formal kimono, sliding along the warm skin of his stomach and coming to rest on his waist as Sesshomaru sat behind him, pulling him in-between his legs and up against his chest.

“I have to talk to you Dagger,” A warm breath whispered along his earlobe, and Inuyasha had to fight everything within him to stop himself from responding to such touches.

Taking a cue from Sesshomaru's book, Inuyasha put up the coldest front possible, responding icily with. “Can it wait?” He turned, for the first time getting a good look at his stepbrother's face that was snuggled so close to his own. “I have something rather important to do today.”

Inuyasha's eyes shut as a warm mouth fell to his neck, placing kiss after kiss on it as he pulled him even closer. “Is that why you look so delectable?” Sesshomaru asked, taking his appearance in. It was true, Inuyasha had been groomed to perfection this morning, and he could honestly say that he looked perfect. Amarante had had the servants wake him up at the crack of dawn, throw him into their hot springs, and make sure to get every last trace that Sesshomaru had claimed him off his body. He now smelled like a bouquet of roses, not entirely the manliest smell, but it would have to do. His hair had been combed and pampered so that it was as smooth as just woven silk and seemed to sparkle in the light. He had been dressed in the finest black silk kimono they owned that came down to just above his knees, with a fancy white hikama underneath it going down to about his shins with black dragons etched into the material. The kimono had been left loosely open so that most of his chest was exposed right up until the area just above his navel. His ankles and wrists were adorned with black wrist cuffs, and even his neck had a leather choker around it. All in all…he was damn sexy.

“I'm fully aware of what I look like Sesshomaru,” He replied scathingly, and just to piss him off added. “But I wasn't dressed like this for your viewing pleasure.” Using all the willpower he owned he pushed himself off the floor, abandoning his breakfast and the eyes that were currently on him. “Believe it or not but I have other people I have to impress with my good looks today, and I assure you that they would be none-too-happy if I were to go in with your stench all over me.”

“Oh?” His lover asked, disinterestedly. “And tell me pet, who exactly, besides me, are you going to be pleasing today…” His hand was grabbed and he was tugged down so that their faces were practically inches apart. “And I'd be very careful how you answer that question.” Sesshomaru growled out warningly, the scary possessiveness already starting to leak through his voice.

It didn't faze Inuyasha though. He was pissed, and he was up for the challenge. Smirking, the hanyou leaned in even closer so that every time he moved his lips they would just slightly graze against Sesshomaru's. “N-a-r-a-k-u.” He over pronounced every letter, making sure to say it in the deepest, most seductive voice possible. He knew that his lover was not going to take it lightly, but at this point he didn't care. He wanted Sesshomaru to get upset…He wanted him to feel even the smallest trace of the hurt he felt last night.

Sadly he had forgotten one thing, and that was that Sesshomaru could always cause him so much more pain than he could ever hope to dish out himself.

Inuyasha's throat convulsed as his stepbrother latched onto it with his poison claws, letting the green acid soak into the wound as he picked the hanyou up from the ground as if he was as light as a feather.

His fangs were elongated as he stared up at Inuyasha with pure hatred. “Did I not warn you hanyou that you should be careful on how you answered that question?” Sesshomaru's fingers tightened, making a sickening cracking sound come from the younger inu's crushed esophagus. “Do you want to know what I wanted to talk to you about Dagger? Do you?”

A gurgling noise escaped Inuyasha's throat as a wisp of blood rolled down his chin. His breathing was starting to come erratic and his hands went up to the one holding him, desperately trying to claw his way out of this situation.

“I was going to tell you that all your dreams were about to come true…I was going to tell you that I chose you.” Inuyasha's heart stopped at that, and he stopped struggling against the hand slowly squeezing the life out of him. “But not now pet. You blew your chance, so if you really want Naraku…” Sesshomaru snarled, before swinging his arm and hurling the hanyou through the air, screaming after him as he did. “Then go get him!”

Inuyasha went flying through the air, and before he even had a chance to react, crashed into the wall that led to the meeting hall. He cried out in pain as he went rolling in summersaults along the wood floor, painfully hitting every part of his body as he did before finally hitting the wall like a boulder. His neck was still bleeding rather heavily as he rolled back from his previous position where his legs had been in an unnatural position over his head while he seemed to have been staring upside down. However, he rolled back onto his butt, immediately bringing a hand up to his injured neck.

Chills began to rack through his body as the poison coursed through his system, making all of his limbs feel like lead and giving him an immediate fever. His eyes began to blur, and his breathing became erratic as he gripped his neck, willing the bleeding to stop.

“Oh gods!” He heard a familiar voice exclaim, though his brain was a little too muddled at the moment to figure out just whom it had come from. “Inuyasha are you alright?” Oh…even in this state he could still recognize that sickly sweet voice. Amarante was concerned for him…how sweet. He'd puke if he didn't think that such an action would permanently ruin his already damaged throat forever.

He was shaking from the fever, and as such didn't fight the hands that wrapped around his shoulders, tugging him up into a standing position and leaning him against the wall. “Master Inuyasha, what happened to you?” A chill went down his spine that he was sure had nothing to do with his fever as he heard Naraku's voice so close to his ear. His claws dug into the wall as he tried to speak, but the poison had done something to his vocal cords, and the most he could do was let out a gasp of pain. It didn't occur to him that he probably should be concerned by the fact that Naraku was holding him, and that Sesshomaru wasn't exactly in the best mood, but he was too focused on taking in ragged breath after ragged breath that the concept sort of slipped his mind.

“He's been poisoned,” Speaking of the foul tempered puppy. Inuyasha turned bleary eyes to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway with a look of concern on his face. It seemed to him that all the previous anger was gone, and now he just looked upset about his welfare…or you know that could be the poison affecting his eyes and only allowing him to see what his hope wanted to see, so he really wasn't going to take it too much to heart.

“Sesshomaru! Did you do this!?” His mother hissed, looking back-and-forth between the male inu-youkai.

“I don't see how that's any of your business,” He replied scathingly, pushing his way passed her and over to where Naraku still held onto the hanyou. “Now give him to me so that I can take him to a healer or he'll lose his voice.”

Oh! What the hell was this? Inuyasha glared full on at his lover. How could he just do that to him, and rush in to be his rescuer? Life didn't fucking work that way! Gripping his own throat, Inuyasha struggled with everything he had to get out two words. “F-fuck…y-you!”

“Well Inuyasha I see that your vocabulary is just as colorful as normal…even when you shouldn't even be able to speak.” Inuyasha let out a growl, but such an action sent a spasm of pain through his body and he ended up gripping Naraku even tighter.

“Sesshomaru, I see that you still have that wonderful temper of yours,” Naraku's mocking voice shot out. “Tell me whatever did the young prince here do?”

Inuyasha hissed in pain as his stepbrother's hand lashed out, grabbing onto his arm and effectively ripping him from Naraku's grasp. “What happened between me and this mongrel is entirely between us, and as such you should learn to keep yourself out of it.” The hanyou grunted out of both surprise and indignation as he was suddenly hoisted off of his feet to be carried bridal style by Sesshomaru. “Now I have to go treat his wounds. I hope that you find our accommodations acceptable while you wait for me to return.”

“And what of Inuyasha, my lord?” Naraku asked. “Will he be returning?...Seeing as how this entire meeting is about him after all.” The demon lord took a step forward, coming to stand in front of the two dog demons.

Sesshomaru growled a warning at the close proximity, before stating rather clearly. “If he's feeling better I don't see why he shouldn't join us.” His eyes darkened considerably. “But then again you should already know what his answer will be…my lord.” He added mockingly, seeing Naraku's eyes narrow at the assumption.

Now, Inuyasha had always assumed Naraku to be an intelligent person, but his thoughts were quickly changed when the demon leaned forward, slowly brushing his lips against Inuyasha's. One pair of golden eyes widened in complete shock, but he could do nothing in his condition to prevent such an assault. The other pair of golden eyes narrowed to slits and flooded with red. Sesshomaru took a step back, hands wrapping even tighter around the one in his arms with complete possessiveness. “You must realize that I'll kill you if you ever try something like that again.”

A sinister smile covered Naraku's face at the threat. “Of course, my lord. I would never dream of imposing.” He paused and his eyes traveled to the injured hanyou. “That is unless he wants me to.”

“Naraku we are having this negotiation to humor you, but you must already realize that there's no chance of him ever leaving my side for yours,” Sesshomaru spit out hatefully.

“Sesshomaru!” Amarante exclaimed, obviously thinking she had to step into the firetrap of a conversation before it got too explosive. “Apologize to our guest right now for your rudeness. We will not tolerate such disrespect to be shown from anybody here.” Inuyasha glanced up towards his lover who looked like he would rather bite off his own tongue than complete the task he was just asked.

Thankfully, he didn't have to because Naraku bailed them all out of what was steadily looking to be a huge fight. “It's quite alright Amarante. I know that Sesshomaru would never dare apologize, so I'm not going to ask for one.” He smirked. “And as for Inuyasha,” He knowingly glanced to his ripped up neck, making sure to emphasize his point with his glance. “I can just see why he would want to stay.” He said sarcastically, effectively snapping the last twig that was keeping Sesshomaru's temper in place.

“Don't be delusional. After all who would ever choose you over me…especially him.” You know what, this was damn annoying! Inuyasha snorted in indignation as the talked about him like he wasn't even in the room and he didn't even have a chance to defend himself. “I could have him any time I want, and I do for that matter.” The hanyou blushed a deep scarlet. “He would never leave my side…If you don't believe me, just ask him.”

“Well you see I would, but it just so happens that you just tried to rip out his throat, making those vocal cords of his practically worthless,” Naraku scathingly replied, still managing to keep a cool aura about him the entire time. As a matter of fact they were both acting as cold and stoic as they usually did. This was by far the most apathetic fight he had ever seen.

To his surprise, Sesshomaru didn't seem to be fazed at all by his last statement; as a matter of fact a small smirk came to his face. “Yes, well I can see how that would be problem for you…I heard all about how you like to hear them scream.” The smirk widened. “As a matter of fact I heard you can't even get it up unless they scream…and what a beautiful scream my Dagger has.” That smirk turned into a sneer. “It's too bad that you won't ever get to hear it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go treat my mutt.”

Sesshomaru turned around so quickly that he failed to see the hateful glare that Naraku gave him, but Inuyasha caught it and it sent a shiver down his spine. He had never seen eyes like that before. Those eyes seemed to be filled with pure undiluted evil, and it was all directed at his stepbrother.

For some reason just that look filled Inuyasha with an incalculable dread, and he clung even tighter to his would be `protector' as he was carried away. His head was swimming now from both the poison and his confusion, and he didn't think he could remain conscious all that much longer. He turned bleary eyes to the kimono Sesshomaru wore, only to see that the white material was stained crimson from the blood that had leaked onto it. He scoffed to himself. If that was what Sesshomaru looked like from just holding him, then he had to wonder how big of a mess he was…and he took the trouble to look pretty today and everything. It just goes to show that the world hated him, like he had proclaimed on countless occasions.

He closed his eyes as he nuzzled into his lover's chest, inhaling his scent and pretending for just that one moment that everything was okay. Sadly though, the moment was short lived, because Sesshomaru slid the door open to what smelled to be his room, and with careful grace laid him upon the youkai's bed. Once upon it though, and out of his arms, his anger came back into full swing and desperately tried to sit up so that he could have the pleasure of storming out of the room to go find himself a healer. Wasn't that what the bastard was supposed to be doing anyways? So then why were they alone in his room with no healer in sight?

The hanyou grunted as the most he could do was make it up onto his elbows, before getting much too dizzy and falling back into bed. Oh…this was so not good. “My poison works fast pet. Had you been a weaker demon it would have already killed you.” Sesshomaru turned around from his dresser with a vile of what appeared to be sapphire blue glowing liquid. “If I had made it any stronger your whole neck would have rotted off already.” Inuyasha continued to glare. Was he supposed to thank him for that?

Walking over, Sesshomaru gently sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the hanyou so that he was laying half in his lap. Skillful hands immediately went up to his neck and removed the tattered choker that kept uncomfortably rubbing on his very sore wound. Once off though, the bleeding did continue to get worse and Sesshomaru quickly made a grab for the sash holding Inuyasha's kimono together. He would have fought such an act, really he would have, but he didn't even think he could move now, let alone stop himself from being stripped. Pushing the sash up against the wound to stop the bleeding, Sesshomaru then bit off the cork to the vile, pouring its contents onto his neck.

A dry gurgled scream escaped his throat as soon as the liquid touched him. It seemed to sear his skin, turning to what felt like fire as soon as it touched him and burning away whatever trace of poison was in him. That wasn't the worst part though. No, that would have to be that while his mouth was open in the scream, Sesshomaru took that opportunity to pour the rest of it down his throat, clasping a hand over his mouth to ensure that he couldn't spit it out. That didn't mean that he didn't try to of course. Inuyasha thrashed wildly in his lover's arms, trying desperately to get the fire liquid that was steadily filling up his insides to leave him.

He was so caught up in his struggles that he almost wasn't aware of the soft cooing in his ear. The cooing that was whispering reassuring things like “Shhh Shhh…it's alright…it'll be over soon.” Things that he was almost positive Sesshomaru would never say, and then of course there was his favorite mantra, being. “I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen.”

After a few minutes of blinding hot pain, the throbbing seemed to die down, and his breathing slowed to a normal speed as he collapsed into Sesshomaru's arms. He could still feel the after effects of the poison in his body, but the fever had gone down, and he didn't feel as if he were going to die anymore. So he took that as a good sign. Of course that did mean that he was more inclined to be pissed about his entire situation, and he definitely chose to be.

Elbowing his stepbrother in the ribs, Inuyasha pushed himself off the lap, and crawled to the other side of the bastard's bed. He opened his mouth to let out a long string of colorful words, but as he did he realized just one thing…his voice was still gone. Eyes going wide, he grabbed at his still wounded throat as if that was going to make everything okay again. This couldn't be real right… He couldn't have lost his voice permanently.

“Your voice will probably be gone until this evening, or it could be longer.” Sesshomaru glanced to the side to prevent Inuyasha from seeing the still worried gaze he held. “It just depends on how quickly you heal, and judging from how long it took your legs to get better I would say that you'll be fine in a matter of hours.”

Inuyasha huffed in frustration as he realized the implications to just what that meant. The bastard had done it on purpose! It hadn't been some loss of temper; he knew exactly what he was doing. If he couldn't talk, then he certainly couldn't participate in the meeting with Naraku, and because he couldn't participate Sesshomaru would have to step in to be his voice. Well fuck that! He wasn't going to play into his hands…he refused!

He grabbed onto his still bleeding neck and pushed off of the futon mattress he was laying on. This proved to be a very bad idea, because as soon as his feet touched the ground they gave out underneath him. He whined in pain as he fell to the floor, hands barely going out in time to catch himself from smashing his face against the hard ground.

“Just because the poison's gone, doesn't mean that it still hasn't weakened your body Dagger.” Sesshomaru said from above him, casting a shadow over where he sat huddled on the floor. “Not to mention the fact that you've lost a good amount of your blood from the wound in your neck.”

Even though he wanted to, Inuyasha didn't fight when Sesshomaru leaned down and lifted him back into his arms and onto the bed. An idea popping into his head, and he grabbed his lover's hand, holding it palm up in one of his. He used his finger to quickly scribble `I hate you' into the palm. You see with most people this probably wouldn't work, but Sesshomaru was perfect at everything, and so he only assumed that he would get the message.

His lover scoffed in response before lying him on the covers. “I highly doubt that, Inuyasha, but even if you did that doesn't really change your current situation, now does it?” Inuyasha glared holes into his back as he grabbed a thing of bandages and herbs out of the same drawer he had grabbed the evil liquid from.

Sesshomaru sat back down on the bed, pulling Inuyasha into a sitting position and leaning him against his chest. Grabbing his hand once more, the hanyou quickly scribbled the word `why' before hissing through his teeth as the herbs were spread over his wound.

“I would never wish the fate of being Naraku's sex toy on anyone…let alone you.” Inuyasha sighed in pleasure as a soft kiss was placed on the top of his head, before that mouth lightly bit on his ear in a playful manner. “What I said to Naraku earlier was the truth…he likes to hear them scream, and he will do anything to merit that scream.”

So it had been to protect him? Did he really care about him that much? More importantly… `Did you mean what you said earlier' He was of course referring to his statement while holding him up by the neck. `The one about making all of my dreams come true?'

Talented hands tied the bandage around his neck, and Sesshomaru leaned down to place a kiss over the wound. “I honestly don't know pet…We'll talk about it later alright?”

Oh yeah, that's right, Sesshomaru couldn't talk to him right now because he had a very important meeting with Naraku to attend. A meeting that he had conveniently just ensured that he could no longer attend…Gods he was a bastard. Grabbing his hand once more, Inuyasha quickly scribbled. `You can't have both'

He knew exactly what he meant by such a statement, but he wasn't sure if Sesshomaru would. He was referring to the fact that Sesshomaru was fighting so hard to keep him to himself, and yet he wanted to mate with Kagura. He wouldn't just be some hussy on the side…he refused. If he was going to turn down this agreement and send his lands into war then he needed to know it was for something other than just the occasional meaningless romp. He needed to know that he meant more.

His step-brother looked at him with a heated gaze, and that look seemed to penetrate his soul. It was like with just that look he could penetrate the deepest cavities of his mind, leaving him a boneless mass in front of him. That look said a lot, but it also seemed to be all Sesshomaru needed in order to get his answers, because without a legitimate response to his question, all the older inu said was, “Good-bye Inuyasha,” before getting up from the bed and leaving as quickly as possible, and without so much as another word said between them.

Inuyasha sat wearily on the bed, just wondering when it was in his life that things went so terribly wrong. Could it have been the first time they kissed? Or maybe it was when he had let Sesshomaru use him and completely take his virginity and dignity away from him? Or hell, you know what he would have to say was the first time that he realized that his life was spiraling into the ground was when he had first laid eyes on Sesshomaru and called him beautiful. Because at that very point he had given his stepbrother leverage, and not only that, but at the moment he had unknowingly given himself to his lover. Now it was much too late to think that he could just walk away from this unscathed.

Well fuck that! He wasn't about to just give it all up so easily. He was going to fight! His father had taught him better than this. Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha rolled his feet onto the floor, and with more strength than he knew he had possessed, pushed himself onto his feet. Just the very act of standing was almost enough to send him crashing to the floor, but he managed to fall up against the wall, and supported himself by slowly pulling himself along it.

Okay, so it wasn't the grandest way to make his appearance, but in his defense he wasn't even sure if he was going to make an appearance. All he was going to do was get in earshot of the negotiations, and see if it was a good idea or not to burst in and start doing crazy hand signs in exasperation due to his lack of voice…Oh yeah, he was fucked.

He had just barely made it out of the room and into the hall, and he already felt like he was going to pass out from exhaustion. His hypersensitive ears could pick up the faint sounds of voices coming from the foyer, and so that's the direction he headed. The voices started to become clearer, almost to the point where he could actually make out what they were saying, which of course meant that they would most certainly hear him. At the very least he could smell him before he ever got close enough to spy.

He knew that he could probably be quiet enough not to be noticed, especially since Naraku and Sesshomaru would probably be too busy yelling to hear anything, but that still left his scent. He rolled his head off its place along the wall and glanced around at his surroundings. His eyelids were getting heavier as his injury seemed to practically overwhelm him. The only thing he could see in peripheral vision was a vase full of sakura blossoms. Why was it that he always ended up smelling like flowers? Oh fuck it, it'd have to do.

Taking in a deep breath, he grabbed for the vase and poured it all over his head, drenching him in water and the distinct sweetly smell of the flowers. He didn't exactly know if it would do, but he really was feeling close to passing out and didn't care anymore.

He continued to crawl along the wall until he heard Naraku's voice through the wall. “So tell me, was he good?” And that was about as far as he got, because his legs gave way under him and he collapsed onto the floor.

“What's the matter Naraku? Jealous that you'll never get to try it out for yourself?” He ignored the part about being referred to as it, and focused on just trying to remain conscious as he continued listening for the greater good.

“Not at all. You see I know that I'll get to try him out.” Naraku's tone was patronizing. “I was just wondering how good he would have to be to turn you into such a, for lack of a better word, whipped bitch.” You see he hadn't really known Sesshomaru all that long, but he had a feeling that that wasn't exactly the best thing in the world to say to him.

“Whipped bitch, you say?” Inuyasha's breath quickened at the deep seeded anger behind the youkai's voice. “It seems to me that you misunderstand my motives. He listens to everything I say…He is my possession, so to speak, and as such he will do anything that I ask.”

Labored breathing was all he could think of. Just concentrate on staying awake, is what he kept telling himself. Ignore what he had just heard. He kept telling himself that he had already known the truth anyways.

“Will you make him your mate then?” Inuyasha held his shallow breath as he strained himself to hear this answer. He needed to hear this answer.

“No,” His heart stopped beating. “Kagura will be my mate, just as we had discussed, but you have to admit, he is a fun plaything in the meantime.” He could almost hear the amusement in his lover's voice. “I'll tell you what Naraku once I get tired of him you can have my leftovers.” Closing his eyes, Inuyasha could actually hear his heart breaking.

“So you have no desire to mate him then?” Naraku asked once again with a little disbelief in his voice.

“Of course not,” Was his stepbrother's scathing reply. He said it as if the very notion was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

“Good, because if you ever do decide to give him up, I want him unmarked.” Bile rose up in Inuyasha's throat as his head hit the floor. He just couldn't take keeping it up anymore. Well either that or he didn't have the will.

 

His vision was starting to blacken, and he couldn't bring himself to stay awake anymore. What was the point? “Fine, then do we have an agreement that gets you out of the western lands and back into whatever shit hole you crawled out of?”

“We have an agreement…It really was nice doing business with you.” That was the last thing Inuyasha heard before fatigue took him over and he fell completely forwards in a dead faint.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inuyasha woke to a feeling of warmth. His neck no longer ached, and he didn't feel like he was going to die at any second. The question was, why was he so warm? Hadn't he passed out in the middle of a hallway? Fur covered his face, and he snuggled closer into their depths, relishing in the fact that he now realized where he was. He was back in his own bedroom, in his own bed. Did that mean that everything had just been a dream? Had the nightmare really never happened?

“You're a moron.” Apparently he could never be so lucky. Sitting up in bed, Inuyasha wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and turned towards the side where he could see Sesshomaru's silhouette in the window.

Sesshomaru turned around, meeting his gaze. There was sorrow in those eyes, it was faint, but you could see it. He couldn't give a fuck less though. He had heard the conversation, and as such knew exactly how big of a fool he was for ever thinking this was anything else other than a huge joke. “Get out,” He commanded, completely deadpanned. The hurt was flowing off of him in waves, and he had to look down towards the bed.

“You weren't supposed to hear what you did.” Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Grabbing a pillow, the hanyou chucked it as hard as he could in the direction of his asshole of a stepbrother.

“Oh yeh think!' He grabbed another pillow and this time managed to connect with the bastard's head. Of course he wasn't supposed to hear the conversation! Of course he didn't want to hear him sell him off to the highest bidder! “I asked you nicely Sesshomaru, now I'm telling you…Get. The. Fuck. Out!”

He got out of bed, fully intending to beat the shit out of him on his way out the door, but when he got close, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around him and pulled him towards his chest.

“Your voice is back I see.”

Inuyasha was about to retort, but that was the first time he noticed that fact. His mouth closed just as soon as it had opened, and for the first time realized how grateful he was to have his power of speech back. With his newfound ability, there was one thing he really had to say.

“I don't want you anymore…” He sobbed. “I don't love you anymore.” As soon as that last part left his mouth he almost fell to the floor in regret. Why? Why had he said such a thing? Backing out of Sesshomaru's arms, Inuyasha went to lean against the wall, never once looking up to see the somewhat shocked look covering the youkai's face.

He was forced back into reality though when a gentle hand ran through his hair, forcing his chin up to look into surprisingly soft golden depths. “I wasn't aware that you ever loved me.” Tears started to come to Inuyasha's eyes, and he did his best to blink them away. “Don't you think it's a little soon to already be taking that declaration back?”

Their eyes met, and Inuyasha knew then that his lover was going to kiss him. He didn't want that though, because those kisses…those seemingly wonderful kisses made him weak, and he couldn't be weak right now. He started shaking all over when Sesshomaru leaned in, placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips, which were no more than a thin straight line by now. Warmth spread through his mouth and traveled down his spine, but he knew it wasn't real. No, Sesshomaru meant cold, and if he did this then he would be with that cold for the rest of his life. If he couldn't say no now, then when could he?

“Sessh…no.” The words were barely a whisper as his lover's kisses began to travel down his neck, but he knew that he had heard them…He just wasn't bothering to listen. His other hand fisted through his hair, quickly kneading through it and making it the silk it was this morning before all this hell had started. Shutting his eyes, Inuyasha placed a hand on the youkai's chest, pushing at him hard enough so that the kiss broke. “No…I don't want this.” Sesshomaru's eyes became steely and cold, but he had yet to remove his hands from the hanyou's head.

“It was just a misunderstanding, precious. You don't know what you heard.” Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and just for good measure he gave another push at the chest, this time disconnecting the both of them for good and sending Sesshomaru almost spiraling into the wall.

“Oh no, I think I heard perfectly. You sold your leftovers to Naraku.” His eyes were blazing in anger, so much so in fact that he didn't notice the same expression echoing back on the other inu's face. “Well fuck you if you think I'm going to let you get tired of me and then just throw me to the wolves.”

“Well see, I couldn't throw you to the wolves, because then that mongrel that you were riding yesterday would get a hold of you, and where would I be then?” Inuyasha was in the middle of yelling out some long tirade of insults, but that statement quickly stopped him. Had Sesshomaru just made a joke? He shook his head in disbelief. Seriously what was the world coming to?

Though just because his stepbrother had let out one wiseass comment to try to lighten the mood, it didn't mean that he was by any means any less upset. The statement had killed some of his fire though, and now he was back to his melancholy state of mind.

“Did you ever, for even one minute, care about me?” Squeezing his eyes, he tried his hardest to get rid of the tears, but he was unsuccessful because the warm liquid of his tears started rolling down his cheeks. “Did I ever mean anything to you?”

“Honestly?” Inuyasha gave a nod, and was about to wipe his face on his sleeve, but a hand stopped him. Sesshomaru placed the hanyou's arm at his side, and instead wiped away the tears with his thumb. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare as his lover placed that appendage in his mouth, sucking off the salty wetness in the most sensual way possible.

“When I first met you I couldn’t have cared less if you lived or died.” Sesshomaru leaned in, using his hot tongue to lick away the remaining tears from his cheeks and chin. “Then after I got to know you I was wishing that you did die.” Inuyasha's eye twitched at that, and his hands clenched into fists at his side. He was seriously thinking of pushing him all the way through the wall this time. Well, of course that is until what happened next. In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru ripped apart his kimono, baring his finely sculpted chest and stomach to the world and only leaving him standing there in his hakamas. “And now.” Inuyasha's head fell back as his lover dropped to his knees, placing kiss after kiss on his creamy white skin as he did so. “I don't think I can live without you.”

At hearing such sentiments come from the least sentimental person he knew, Inuyasha couldn't take it, his legs gave way underneath him and he dropped to the floor, right in front of Sesshomaru. Tears kept falling harder down his face. That confession should have made him happy, and by all rights it would have made him happy, had it happened only a few hours earlier, but as if was, he felt nothing but sick to his stomach. His head seemed to be shaking `no' of its own accord as he stared into his stepbrother's golden pools. This was what he had wanted, and it was ruined now.

“As much as I love hearing that, Sesshomaru...” His voice came out in a strained whisper, and he was doing his best not to lose it right then and there. “You saying that, well it doesn't make it right.” He continued to shake his head in misery. “It doesn't make any of it right.”

Sesshomaru's hand reached out, gently petting his cheek as he continued to stare into his tear-swollen eyes. “Regardless, hanyou, all of this talk about how much Naraku wants to take you has made me want to fuck your brains out.”

Inuyasha couldn't help it, his eyes widened to saucers at just the abruptness of that statement. He had never imagined something like that could come from his lover's mouth. Of course Sesshomaru had always been a bit scary, possessive and jealous, but he had never admitted such a thing so bluntly before. His hand reached out and stroked the demon markings that lined his face, and as he did was shocked to hear the growl of need that escaped the youkai's throat as he did so.

“But you said…” He tilted his head in confusion as Sesshomaru grabbed the hand that was on his face and started placing kiss after kiss all up and down his wrist. “You said that you didn't want to sleep with me unless I was human.”

A cry escaped Inuyasha's throat as Sesshomaru bit harshly down on his wrist. Golden eyes stared on in amazement as his lover lapped at the wound, letting a small pearl of blood escape from his mouth as he pulled away to show a perfectly formed bite mark.

Before he even had a chance to react, he was shoved backwards, and without even having a chance sit up, had a body sitting on his chest. “Perhaps you passed out before you could hear pet, but I just had to sit through an hour of listening to each and everyone of Naraku's sick fantasies that he wished to enact with you.” Sesshomaru shed himself of his kimono, throwing it to the side and sitting stark naked atop his prey. “And I did this all to protect you…To protect you from having to be his…hell even having to go to war.” Inuyasha yelped as a handful of his hair was pulled and he was yanked upwards so that their mouths were millimeters apart. “And how is it that you repay me? You tell me that you don't want me anymore.”

Inuyasha couldn't think, he couldn't breath, and he most definitely couldn't move. Why was Sesshomaru acting like this? This was by far the most emotion he had ever seen him show, and it was almost in a crazed desperate manner. Was Sesshomaru really that afraid of losing him?

He wasn't given a chance to think of such things, because his lips were soon crashed together with those of his stepbrother's, and he soon couldn't think of anything but how harsh yet stimulating the kiss was. For the first time that night he responded to Sesshomaru's touches, and came around to participating in them as well. Inuyasha opened his mouth, inviting in the warm wet tongue that didn't hesitate in invading his cavern.

A gasp escaped his throat after almost a minute as he had to pull away to replenish his lungs with much needed oxygen. Though that second of being apart from his lover cleared his head up immensely, and he remembered just why it was that he was so angry at the fiercely beautiful creature sitting on top of him.

Using all the strength he had in him, he backhanded Sesshomaru in the face. Taking advantage of the shock his stepbrother was currently in, he heaved him off of his lap.

Sesshomaru was rubbing his face with a mixture of anger and shock as his tongue snaked out to lick away the little bit of blood that rolled from his mouth. Inuyasha didn't care about his pain though, and he especially didn't care about how incredibly sexy that looked. No, he would not give in.

“Tell me, did you have this heart wrenching time before or after you agreed to give me to him!?” He yelled from his place on the floor. To reiterate his point on just how big of a bastard his stepbrother was, he added. “And don't you think it's twisted that you only want to fuck me after hearing what Naraku would do!? I bet you're just waiting to try some of his fantasies out. Tell me, Sesshomaru, what perverted acts of pleasure did I do to you…” Inuyasha gave a smirk, before placing a hand up to his mouth in correction. “Oh, I meant him.”

It didn't take long for him to regret what he said. Sesshomaru sat up on his haunches for only a moment before pouncing and sending them both spiraling backwards. Inuyasha's head smashed painfully against the floor and stars exploding in his vision. He was so disoriented that he didn't even notice when the youkai raised a clawed hand, quickly slicing down and shredding him of his remaining clothing.

When he did get his bearings long enough to look up, he wished he wouldn't have, because he knew in that moment just what was about to take place. Sesshomaru's eyes had turned completely red, and his fangs were bared into an elongated snarl. Hell even the marks on the sides of his face glowed a deep magenta as he stared down on him in complete fury. Sesshomaru was going to take him then and there, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it now. That didn't mean he couldn't try though.

“Sessh…” He cooed, trying all he could to calm down his irate lover. “I'm sorry…just don't.” His eyebrows knitted together as one hand pinned his above his head, and the other traveled the length of his body. “Please…not like this.”

Keeping Inuyasha's hands pinned above his head, Sesshomaru inhaled his scent, sniffing him all the way down to the area right above his thighs and back again. “You know for someone who was so keen for this earlier you sure seem to be having a lot of problems with it.” His voice was dark, demanding…it scared the shit out of hanyou.

Hoisting his legs up, Sesshomaru positioned himself between his legs, and a whole new set of tears seeped from the hanyou's eyes. Was this real? Was the person he cared most deeply for about to force him to do this? The tip of Sesshomaru's incredibly large member pressed against his opening, and Inuyasha said the only thing he knew that could possibly stop this horrible chain of events. “Sesshomaru please…I love you! Don't do this to me!”

The quickness by which Sesshomaru retreated surprised him. What surprised him even more was how he was now standing in the corner, covering his face with his hands.

Still half traumatized, Inuyasha shakily sat up, and noticed how his lover's shoulders were also shaking. Not knowing why, but not being able to resist, Inuyasha got up to his feet and walked over to where the youkai was standing. “Are you alright?” Inuyasha asked, laying a hand on his lover's shoulder and wincing by how quickly it was shoved off.

“Leave now, Inuyasha. Do it now and don't ever look back on this ridiculous thing we almost had.” Inuyasha stood there stunned. Sesshomaru had just asked him to leave…to leave him. Their earlier fight entered his mind where he himself offered to do just that, and he immediately regretted it. He was at fault for this…he had been the one to trigger this onslaught.

His chest ached from the very thought of never being with Sesshomaru again, and he could only imagine that he would have reacted close to the same way if someone were to tell him that they could never be together anymore. It was wrong what his step-brother had tried to do, but he hadn't done it. He had resisted, and now he was pulling away into his cold shell just like he usually did.

Well fuck that! Without thinking of the consequences Inuyasha flung his arms out, attaching himself to Sesshomaru's back, and pulling him into a backwards embrace. “But I don't want to leave you!” He cried. “I don't care how big of a bastard you are…I won't leave you!” He squeezed harder. “You can't make me.”

They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. Inuyasha's head was buried in his lover's shoulder blades and he refused to look up, let alone acknowledge when a steady hand was placed on his forearm. He was forced to, however, when Sesshomaru turned around, pulling him into a rightful embrace against his chest.

“You're such a brat. You always have to get what you want, don't you?” Inuyasha smiled and hugged harder; loving the fact that Sesshomaru's eyes were no longer red. He excitedly nodded against that chest, reveling in how his cold youkai lover was actually hugging him back.

A wicked idea popped into his mind, and he pulled back from the embrace. Now see, normally he would never attempt to be so bold, but just because Sesshomaru wasn't as crazy as he was before, didn't mean that he still didn't want him, and he was about to prove it.

He let a seductive smirk cover his face as he slowly backed towards his bed, motioning his lover closer as he did so. Never breaking eye contact he crawled onto the bed, scooting his but all the way until it hit the wall. He brought his knees up and opened them wide, giving Sesshomaru a perfect view of everything he could ever want. “Sesshomaru, take me now, or lose me forever.”

Sesshomaru really didn't need much encouragement. In one quick pounce he was on top of him, and before he knew it he had two tongues in his mouth instead of one. Heat seemed to be radiating off of Sesshomaru as his hands explored every part of his body, taking great care to grab his ass as he grinded their bodies together in a desperate passion.

Now he couldn't be sure, but he didn't think that the youkai did this with everybody. He couldn't imagine him losing himself in reckless abandon like he was now as he kissed every part of him, leaving his skin searing with want as he was now to anyone but him. That was why Sesshomaru craved him so much. That was why he had taken him on as a lover even though by all means he probably never wanted to. It was because he could give Sesshomaru something none of his other lovers could.

Using all of his strength he flipped them both over so that he was now the one on top. If he could do this to Sesshomaru, then that meant that the inu-youkai would do anything to keep him around. Inuyasha let his hair cascade around them and cover them in a blanket of white as he attacked that creamy flesh of Sesshomaru's neck, loving how he could feel the blood beat in the pulse under his tongue.

The erection underneath him was already slick with precum, and his hand traveled down, stroking it and coating it with a special lubricant that only pure desire could create. He kissed him once more before positioning himself so that Sesshomaru was right outside his entrance.

“Sesshomaru promise me you won't fuck her again and I'll give you what you want.” Said youkai's eyes were lidded in pleasure as he stared up at the source of that pleasure.

His hand reached up running it through his white mane. “And tell me Dagger, why is it that I should give you this request?” His voice was labored as he tried to remain in control as Inuyasha continued to rub up against his shaft.

Smirking, Inuyasha leaned forward, touching their mouths together as he explained himself. “You should stop screwing her, my love,” Without really thinking about the consequences to his actions, Inuyasha slammed down, fully impaling himself upon his lover. Pain shot up his spine as he tried to think of what just had possessed him to force this kind of agony upon himself. It hurt…a lot. He felt like his entire insides were being shred and that there was no way he could possibly live through such a torturous experience. The blinding white pain only seemed to cease when Sesshomaru sat up and pulled him to his chest, comforting him while barely being able to restrain himself. A half delirious smile came to his face as he pushed the youkai back down, and picked himself up all the way so that Sesshomaru was almost out of him and then slamming back down again. A howl of pleasure escaped his lover, and he reveled in such a sound. “You should stop, because you are mine.”

Sesshomaru was panting by this time, and really the only thing Inuyasha could focus on was making his stepbrother see stars. He started moving his hips, rocking back and forth and causing strangled moans to come out that mouth he loved so much. His proclamation of ownership had really struck something inside him, and he now knew why Sesshomaru got off on the possessive stuff so much.

He was cut off from his thoughts when Sesshomaru yanked him down to his mouth, fully devouring his lips and distracting him long enough to flip them back over.

Sesshomaru's smirking gaze met his, but he didn't seem mad, no he just kissed him harder. When they pulled away for air Inuyasha wasn't almost dizzy from it all. “I'm yours, am I?” The hanyou drunkenly nodded, not caring at all what he was nodding to, only caring about the hand that had traveled in-between them to stroke his sobbing member.

A cry escaped his throat as Sesshomaru began to move inside of him, barely rolling his hips at first, but then going harder, more desperate. His thrusts were like fire. They seared his body sending wave after wave of pleasure through him, especially when Sesshomaru hit the spot inside of him that made him scream.

His throat ached from his earlier wound, and all the yelling that he had done that day, but he didn't care. He screamed over and over as his lover continued to hit that spot inside of him that made the whore inside of him come out. Sesshomaru placed one of the hanyou's legs on his shoulder to get better access, and when he did it only made him thrust harder, deeper, faster…Inuyasha didn't care anymore.

The nerves inside him were howling with both pain and pleasure and it almost made him pass out right then. He didn't even think a body could take this amount of abuse. He could feel the burning in his stomach, and he knew that soon his agony would be over soon. Pants were coming out of him like it was his normal breathing. When he was with Sesshomaru before it had been great, but this…this was unbelievable. Is this what it felt like to be with your mate, as Sesshomaru had referred to them as? Was this what it felt like to be with the one that you loved?

He couldn't take it anymore, he cried out in passion and released between their two bodies, coating both of their stomachs in his sticky essence. He screamed out Sesshomaru's name as he did, and clenched down, making the tight sheath around the youkai even tighter.

Sesshomaru's nails dug into his hips as a snarl left his mouth. As Inuyasha was still convulsing underneath him, Sesshomaru yanked him up, and that was when it happened. The youkai released inside of him, and at the same moment pushed Inuyasha's hair to the side and clamped down on the place between his neck and shoulder.

Stars exploded in his vision, and just that act made him cum again. Sesshomaru pulled away, doing well to lick the blood still running down Inuyasha's shoulder. The hanyou could do nothing but sit underneath the person he was still sheathed around. Sesshomaru kept kissing that spot, and without even looking at his face he could sense the shock coming off of him at what he had just done.

“Sesshomaru what just…” He started, but his voice failed him and he just clung all the more close to body atop his. That couldn't have been real, Sesshomaru wouldn't do that…would he?

The older inu pulled them both up into a sitting position, making sure not to pull out of Inuyasha. Golden eyes widened by how badly the youkai seemed to be trembling. His shock only widened when Sesshomaru pushed the hair aside from his neck, revealing the same spot on him that he had just himself bitten. “Do it Inuyasha, before I lose my nerve.”

His eyebrows knitted together, completely bewildered. “Sessh I don't…are you sure?” He touched the spot Sesshomaru had just revealed, and also the fresh wound on his own neck.

Sesshomaru placed a kiss on the hand reaching out to him. “You said I was yours Inuyasha…maybe it's just the sex talking, but I don't mind the thought so much.” Well really, that was all the encouragement he needed. Without a second thought, Inuyasha lunged forward, clamping down on Sesshomaru's neck and sending them both falling backwards.

Warm blood invaded his mouth, and he had never tasted anything so sweet in his life. It was like liquid gold against his tongue as the precious commodity continued to flow into him…flow through him. He had never experience such completion before. He had never felt so wanted in his life.

Mates. It was the first time he had let the word enter his mind, and as soon as he did he shuddered in anticipation. He let his fangs retract from the junction between his shoulder and neck, and unsheathed himself from his lover…no, his mate. The word was foreign on his tongue, and yet it gave him more joy than any other in his life. He rolled over to the side so that he was lying on his back right beside the youkai. To think, just a little bit ago he had wanted to leave him.

They were both breathing heavy from the whole ordeal, and the strange thing was that the breathing was almost synchronized. It was like they were completely connected now. Sesshomaru rolled over, grabbing Inuyasha and curling him up against his chest. “Whatever comes Dagger, and whatever I might say to you, know that tonight was real. I meant everything I said to you, and I would never let anyone take you away from me.”

Inuyasha nodded against the warm chest he was snuggled against, and reached down to pull the fur blankets up around them. “I'll remember.” He chanted as he placed a kiss on his bicep. He would, too; he would remember everything about this night for as long as he lived. He kept chanting it over and over until his eyelids dropped from exhaustion and he slipped into oblivion, knowing that no matter what happened, tonight was definitely unforgettable.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.


	11. A Happy Hanyou is a Horny One

Sesshomaru sighed in surprising pleasure as he awoke to the immense warm feeling that came from having Inuyasha snuggled rather cutely up against his chest. Shaking his head in disbelief, he chalked his referring to the hanyou as cute on the fact that he had just woken up and his brain wasn't fully functional yet to really put the adjectives on him that the hanyou deserved. Such as: pushy, arrogant, annoying, stubborn…the list could only go on from there.

Though he really couldn't blame him completely for what had happened last night. He had been the one to push the mating after all, but if Inuyasha hadn't been so damn okay with it, then there wouldn't have been a problem. Why was he so okay with it anyways? That was the question Sesshomaru had stayed up half the night asking himself. He had almost raped Inuyasha…raped him, and yet his lover didn't seem to find a problem with wanting to hop back into bed within a moments notice.

The thought of what he had almost succumbed to still sickened him, and yet he couldn't think of any different way to handle it at the time. He would like to have said it was all Naraku's fault, but he didn't think he could even blame the whole thing on him. Though he certainly didn't help matters any. Naraku had been so adamant about wanting to mark Inuyasha as soon as he lay claim to him that Sesshomaru's head was buzzing with possibilities on how to make that not happen…and in his delirious state he could really only think of one thing.

It had in all probability been one of the biggest mistakes of his life to do what he had done with Inuyasha last night, for many reasons;

They were both males, and so the thought of siring any children didn't look too hopeful.

 

He was a youkai and Inuyasha was still a hanyou.

He had made peace treaty agreements specifically stating that he wouldn't do what he had just done.

He hadn't even gotten permission from Inuyasha's father…a very big no-no in demon mating customs.

They were stepbrothers.

He was still mildly sure that he hated Inuyasha.

Yet, despite all of that, he couldn't help the overwhelming peace that spread through him after they had consummated their bond, and after he had seen just how happy it made Inuyasha. For some reason when he saw that smile the little things just didn't seem to matter anymore and he knew in his heart of hearts that he was doing the right thing. Sesshomaru scoffed to himself. He really thought Inuyasha's sentimental bullshit was starting to contaminate him, because there was no way what he thought was true.

“If you keep making that face it'll get stuck like that,” came Inuyasha's sleep filled voice from up against his neck. Sesshomaru looked down and saw how Inuyasha's big golden eyes had just now opened, and were staring up at him with a very familiar twinkle in them that meant that the hanyou was up to something.

As for Sesshomaru, well, he was just wondering how he had known what his face looked like when he was only now opening his eyes. “You shouldn't make assumptions on people's faces when you have no proof to back up your statement.”

That same smile came back, and Sesshomaru could feel it up against his neck. Such an action almost made him give one back…almost.

“Awww, you are right, but then again I have all the proof I need.” Using his chest as leverage, Inuyasha pushed himself up onto all fours, and then very comfortably made himself a seat atop Sesshomaru's stomach.

By this point though, Sesshomaru was having a hard time being interested in anything Inuyasha was saying, and instead was much more focused on the spot just below his mate's navel, the spot consisting of a line of white hair leading down to something even more appealing. That more appealing thing happened to rubbing against him…and if he didn't have the pride and dignity that he did, he could've given a fuck less about the words coming from his mate's mouth, and would have flipped him over onto his back…taking him then without hesitation.

Unfortunately, his pride won out, and he ended up gazing back up into Inuyasha's eyes, and tried to focus on the stream of never-ending words coming from his mouth. It wasn't going very well. He ended up missing the mutt's entire explanation on how it was that he knew he had been scowling. He couldn't very well let Inuyasha know that though. He would be damned if he ever let the hanyou know just how distracted he could get him, and so all he did was nod in response.

As soon as he did though, he knew that he had made a terrible mistake, because Inuyasha began to laugh hysterically above him.

“Really?” he managed to get out between laughs, and it was then that Sesshomaru knew for sure that he had made a terrible, terrible mistake.

Sesshomaru ran a hand through the mate’'s hair, loving the way he immediately leaned into his touch. That was one of the things he liked about Inuyasha…he was so responsive. That didn't mean that that so-called responsiveness was going to get him off the hook however. “I didn't know that your explanation for why I was scowling was so amusing.”

Inuyasha pointed accusingly at him, that gorgeous smile never leaving his face. “So you admit that you were scowling!” Sesshomaru arched his neck up a bit as Inuyasha leaned down to whisper to him while simultaneously nibbling on his ear. “I know you weren't listening to me, Sessh…Being much too busy studying my nether regions for something as trivial as that.” A gasp escaped his throat as one of the hanyou's hands traveled down below the covers, grasping him and eliciting a strangled moan from his mouth. “But you see while you pretending that you weren't doing exactly what you were, you unknowingly agreed to something you never would have, had you been aware.”

His eyes fluttered closed as that hand started to move upwards again, and he only opened them when that exploratory hand came up to cup his face and he could feel the warm breath of his lover's right above his lips. Sesshomaru's hand fisted in Inuyasha's hair, pulling him down so that their mouths were almost touching. “And what exactly is it that I agreed to?”

Inuyasha leaned the rest of the way down, connecting their lips briefly before pulling away with that same smile. “You just agreed to be my bitch.”

It took Sesshomaru a few moments to comprehend what he had just heard, but once he did…he couldn't help but smirk.

Wrapping his arms around the hanyou's waist, he flipped them both over. Inuyasha was still in a fit of giggles as he kicked wildly in protest at the change of positions. Sesshomaru had it all planned out on how he was going to fake anger, and punish his young mate who seemed to think he could show him such cheek, but at seeing him so happy he couldn't bring himself to ruin his good mood. No, all he seemed to be able to do was stare.

“You are so very beautiful, Dagger.” And he was, just lying there underneath him like this, the boy was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. His skin had this new glow about it, which didn't help as his cheeks had now turned red in an embarrassed blush.

His hair was still all bedraggled from the night, and yet Sesshomaru had never seen it look better. The thing that made him the most beautiful though were his eyes. Those wondrous pools of gold shimmered with every emotion the halfbreed ever had. It was one of the reasons he could always tell when something was amiss, or when he was hurting. Now he didn't see any of those things. Now all saw he saw in their depths was complete love and adoration…and, oh yeah, there also was that happiness that kept popping up.

What was the matter with him? Why is it that he found the need to make such adorations? For that matter, why was he feeling such affections towards the hanyou underneath him? Though he supposed that that wasn't such an uncommon thing, after all he had took the liberty of making him his mate. Shouldn't he be feeling all of these emotions and more? It was just such an odd feeling. He couldn't describe it, because honestly he had never felt anything akin to it in his life. He had thought his decision had been purely territorial, but as he stared down into those eyes he wondered if it could possibly be something more.

He was only brought out of this daze when a giggle escaped Inuyasha's throat and he turned his head to the side, obviously embarrassed. “Stop looking at me like that.” His blush had grown even brighter, and now he had completely buried his face in his pillow.

Using his new position, Sesshomaru quickly used his newfound access to kiss his mate's neck. His tongue snaked out, licking a trail up and down, loving the taste of him…for that moment loving everything about him. Sesshomaru adored the way his smell was practically etched into the hanyou's skin, along with a taste that could only be Inuyasha. His tongue ghosted over his still healing wounds from the day before, and while the marks made from his claws made him feel something close to regret, the other did not.

His hand ghosted over the mating mark, and even with that little contact, he heard a whine of pleasure escape his mate's throat. “You're so sensitive there…Tell me, could I make you cum like you did before if I bit it…or even kissed it?”

Sesshomaru's lips fell to that mark, loving every curve his teeth made into that skin. His tongue came out to lick it, and as soon as his silky appendage touched the mark the body underneath him cried out. Pulling back with a smile, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his lover. “Well I don't know about you releasing, but it certainly did seem to get you excited,” He teased, and then stopped himself mid way. Since when did he tease anyways?

Inuyasha glared up at him, and at the same time positioned it so that Sesshomaru's growing erection was at his entrance. “Then why don't you do something about it?” He really didn't need to say more as he leaned down. Sesshomaru quickly connected their mouths, tongue almost instantly invading his lover's cavern, intertwining with his own and fighting for dominance…dominance that he quickly won.

It didn't take long after that for him to take Inuyasha in one thrust. Sesshomaru's eyes clenched shut. He had been inside his lover before, but for some reason he never anticipated what it would feel like when he first entered, and it got him every time. The heat from the tight passage made him see white, and it didn't help how Inuyasha clenched in pain at the sudden movement, making it even harder now to control himself. All he wanted to do was pound away at the hanyou underneath him, but this newfound consideration he had for his mate made him stop. It made him stay still until Inuyasha licked his neck giving him the okay, and telling him he wasn't in too much pain…He really did hate these damned emotions.

Lifting his hips, he pulled almost all the way out of Inuyasha, before grunting in pleasure and thrusting back in. He continued up with that until Inuyasha was nothing more than a writhing mass beneath him. Though that wasn't to say Sesshomaru was much better.

His speed increased, and as it did the welfare of the hanyou underneath him decreased. He thrust hard, fast, anyway to hear those lungs underneath him scream out in pleasure…and scream they did. Sesshomaru was the first to go, releasing into the boy and biting that spot on his neck that was reserved only for him. As soon as his teeth re-punctured that skin, Inuyasha followed, leaving them both with a sticky residue in-between their stomachs.

Sesshomaru lay panting atop his lover, and refused to move away from the sticky sweaty body underneath his.

“I love you Sesshomaru.” Not even after that body began to talk. That was one of the things that had gotten to him last night. That declaration…so minute, yet it seemed to have such a huge effect on him. The youkai made a move to roll off, but two legs that had suddenly wrapped around his waist stopped him. “Don't get up…I don't expect you to say it back.” That smile came back. “I was just hoping that seeing as how I love you so much you would want to do something for me.”

Nodding in understanding, Sesshomaru pushed himself up, pulling out of his lover before settling back down on top of his body. His lips quickly found the hanyou's. “Well that depends.” He managed to get out between kisses. “What exactly is it that you want?”

Pulling away, Sesshomaru continued to kiss his way down the hanyou's body. He was all the way down to his stomach before Inuyasha found the will to respond. “Come with me.” The youkai's tongue probed in and out of his mate’'s bellybutton, smirking against his stomach as he did.

“I thought I already had,” Sesshomaru teased, and in response got the top of his head lightly smacked. Even though he wasn't looking, he could practically sense the blush now staining the boy's cheeks.

“You're a pervert…and that's not what I meant.” He got out between moans. “I meant…well I promised…will you…” His fists tightened against the sheets as Sesshomaru continued to torture his poor mate. “Will you come with me today to visit my friends?” He asked between gasps, and Sesshomaru's kisses immediately halted. “It's just I promised them that I'd come and tell them what happened after Naraku came yesterday…and well, I'd say I have some pretty interesting news.”

With one last kiss to the hanyou's stomach, Sesshomaru really did get up. Walking over to his closet, Sesshomaru grabbed a black robe and pulled it over his shoulders. Without even looking back, he gave the figure on the bed another reason to be happy. “If you wish it.”

“Really?” Inuyasha excitedly squealed, and jumped out of the bed to latch onto Sesshomaru's back, making the youkai once again scowl. Seriously since they had mated it was like Inuyasha was completely off his nut. Because really…nobody's that happy. But then again he really couldn't complain when he was the one that had made him so happy. “Then I guess we're even since you borrowed my clothes.”

Sesshomaru scoffed. He really couldn't believe he was playing that card. For one thing he would never have borrowed the younger inu's clothes, having no taste whatsoever for the baggy scruffy looking outfits his stepbrother chose to wear, and for another thing…

“As opposed to all those times you've taken my clothes…and I would have to say that that was worse, because even one of my outfits is probably worth twice the amount of these dingy things all put together.”

Turning around, Sesshomaru did his best to fake glare at his mate, but he soon failed at that as he watched the cute way Inuyasha stuck his tongue out from between his teeth. “My clothes aren't dingy, jerk.” He pouted. “And why is it that everyone is always picking on me about my wardrobe…my clothes are comfortable, doesn't that count for anything?”

Taking that pouting lip between his own teeth, Sesshomaru quickly put a stop to that puppy dog face. He just couldn't take it…it was like it made him feel guilty for no reason whatsoever, and he was pretty sure that Inuyasha had used that very face to get a lot of the leverage he had around the estate with all of the servants, his friends, and of course his father…. No wonder Inuyasha was spoiled rotten.

“You're a brat,” The youkai stated. “You know that, right?” He asked rhetorically, knowing already that the coy shoulder shake was the best answer he was going to get out of the mutt. “And anyways, your clothes might be comfortable, but they're not exactly fit for a prince.”

Glaring, Inuyasha harshly poked him in the chest before crossing his arms in indignation. “Oh, I'm so sorry we can't dress all hoity toity like you do.” He bit back sarcastically.

He was going to say something in defense, really he was, but it was then that something occurred to the youkai and a smile broke out across his face. “Did you actually just say hoity toity?” It was almost laughable just repeating it, let alone hearing it come from the lips of a full-grown adult male.

This of course caused Inuyasha to become even more flustered, and all he could do was glare…really, really hard. “Yeah, well maybe I did…so what!” He tried to say as manly as possible. “That's not really the point is it?” Sesshomaru stared on at the hanyou…thinking that if there was a point to their conversation that it was long gone by now. “Anyways, you're the one that makes me borrow your clothes all of the time!” He tried, doing anything at this point to get the blame off of him. “If you weren't always shredding mine, or losing them, or dirtying them, then maybe I wouldn't need to.” Now it was time for Inuyasha's accusatory stage…He always managed to do the same thing when he was in fights. “So what, Sessh…do you just hate my clothes so much that you're just going to continue to destroy every article of clothing I own until I don't have anymore and you can pick me out some decent ones?” He narrowed his eyes, as his false suspicion seemed to grow in that tiny head of his. “I bet you would like that, wouldn't you?” He jeered. “That was your plan all along…to dress me up like some doll!” He hissed, and Sesshomaru just stared on in dumbfounded amazement.

Honestly, he didn't know how Inuyasha did it. Seriously, who could come up with such elaborate ridiculousness? More importantly who could come up with such elaborate ridiculousness and actually believe it? Inuyasha was glaring at him now like he was part of some clever scheme against him and his malfunctioning wardrobe. Sesshomaru slightly shook his head in disgust. It was just disturbing how paranoid the hanyou could be at times.

Knowing he had to put a stop to this, and soon, Sesshomaru did the only thing he could think of. He picked the hanyou up in his arms, and pinned him up against the wall. Their faces were barely inches apart now, and the youkai noted how much Inuyasha's breathing had increased…Well that certainly got the glares to stop.

The sheet that Inuyasha had haphazardly slung around his waist fell unnoticed to the floor. “Well, Dagger, that could be the case…I could legitimately have a conspiracy theory against you and your clothes…or,” He leaned against his lover's ear for effect. “I could just really like fucking you.”

Sesshomaru hungrily attacked his mate's lips, and was met with no resistance. When he finally pulled away Inuyasha was panting and flushed, and there was the definite scent of arousal coming off of him. That same smile came back to his face, as he snuggled into the youkai's neck, while wrapping his legs around his waist. “We're never going to get out of bed, are we?”

Giving a smirk, Sesshomaru once more connected their mouths. When he pulled away Inuyasha was breathless and he knew that the hanyou was right. They weren't going to get very far at all today, but then again it certainly wasn't the end of the world. As a matter of fact he was rather looking forward to it.

“It wouldn't appear so,” the older inu managed to get out, before once again kissing his lover. This was definitely starting out to be quite an entertaining morning.

\-----Several hours, and many positions later, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha actually managed to make it through the door fully dressed…quite a struggle on both their parts.

Feeling more sated than he had ever felt in his life, Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha out of the room, glad that he had had at least enough willpower to finally walk over the threshold of his bedroom door. They had tried, don't get him wrong, but every time they got a little more dressed, Inuyasha would end up sprawled on his back, or stomach, or knees…pretty much any position where the youkai could be buried inside of him. He needed the hanyou, needed him more than he had ever thought possible.

He had never had a relationship in his life, no real ones anyways. His mother had always taught him not to get close to anyone…He had learned the hard way that she was right. Yet here he was, letting someone get so near. Why hadn't he pushed Inuyasha away yet? Why had he made him his lover…his mate?  
If it had been anyone else he would have already tossed them to the capricious winds, but Inuyasha was different. They could barely stand each other, they fought all the time, they probably made the worst couple you could think of, and yet…and yet he couldn't even picture spending one more night where the hanyou wasn't curled up beside him in his bed. Was this what a relationship was?... Mush and romance? He sneered in disgust. If this was what it felt like to care for someone, then he would gladly take no feelings at all. Things were just so much easier when you didn't have emotions…Nothing could hurt you, and he had a feeling that what they had done last night was only a time bomb waiting to go off, and when it did he was most certain that it would hurt.

That bomb only seemed more and more likely when he spotted his mother strolling their way. Shit. Sesshomaru quickly pushed his hair over his shoulder, hiding the mark on his neck from view. Not that that would do much good, another youkai can tell when you have already mated, that's why they always know which ones are available. His mother would know soon enough, and it probably wasn't helping the matter that Inuyasha had decided to wear his hair tied up with a piece of leather.

When he saw sky blue eyes narrow to slits, he knew that there was no way out of this. But really, did he think he was going to be able to hide it? They had barely managed to conceal their past relationship, and there were no marks of ownership then.

His mother now stood in front of him, and looked over Inuyasha's head like he wasn't even in the picture. Inuyasha wasn't short by any means, but he was about a head shorter than Sesshomaru, and Amarante was about level with her son. So that just left Inuyasha standing uncomfortably in the middle of the two's glaring contest…Which Amarante won…Though, she did cheat.

Without even a word her hand came flying through the air, smashing into her son's cheekbone and making the loudest slapping sound he had ever heard as it connected. His head whipped to the side, and a stinging sensation filled his cheek from the recent abuse, but it's not like he was surprised. This kind of reaction was expected from her, as a matter of fact the only thing he was surprised about was the fact that she hadn't done worse.

Bringing his head back to the front, Sesshomaru glared at his mother before looking down to see what his hot-tempered mate's reaction was. He scoffed to himself.

To no surprise Inuyasha's eyes were burning with anger, and he could almost imagine his fangs being bared for his treatment. It was kind of sweet if you thought about it…sweet, but ridiculous. Honestly, the thought of Inuyasha protecting him was just laughable. He didn't need anyone to protect him, and he certainly didn't need Inuyasha to.

“Are you insane, Sesshomaru?” She started with barely controlled fury in her voice. “How could you do something so stupid!? You have disgraced this family.” She seethed, and Sesshomaru wouldn't even have been upset by it, if it hadn't been for the way that the constant smile on his lover's face immediately fell only to be replaced by one of worry and deep seeded sadness. He had never thought he would have been so sad to see it go.

Nuzzling his face into his mate's pulled back hair, Sesshomaru whispered reassuringly into his ear. “It's okay, Dagger…We didn't do anything wrong.” Inuyasha leaned back against him, and he held onto the hanyou, loving how his mother's eyes narrowed even further upon their contact. “Now why don't you go see your friends, and I'll join you right after I take care of something.”

Inuyasha looked apprehensive about following those sets of orders, especially since his mother looked like she was about to claw his eyes out. He kept looking back and forth between the two, and Sesshomaru knew that he wasn't going to leave without a little push. He had to get him out though. The last thing he wanted to do was have this conversation in front of him. He berated himself for referring to it as a conversation. What it would be was his mother screaming at him and telling him how big of a mistake he had made…he would take no part in their exchange, but then again that was how it always went. He would be damned if he would let her yell at Inuyasha though. He was still upset that Inuyasha's smile had turned into a frown.

“Inuyasha, it's alright. Her bark is worse than her bite…Isn't that right, Mother?” He turned cold eyes on her, saying through them exactly how he wanted her to respond. It's not like Inuyasha needed to be there. It was always so much easier without the hot-tempered hanyou anyways.

Amarante's eyes traveled temporarily down to Inuyasha, and a fake smile fell to her face, but her rage soon won out and it quickly faded. “Don't worry about my son, Inuyasha, he will be fine.” Was that really the best she could come up with? Though Sesshomaru should be happy with such a civil response, especially since she had said it through clenched teeth and looked about to blow a gasket any second now.

However, it appeared to have the desired results, because Inuyasha nodded and turned around to give him a quick peck on the cheek before waving and running in the other direction. He still looked worried, but Sesshomaru could only do so much. Anyways, why the hell did he care so much whether or not Inuyasha was worried? Why was it that it was suddenly his concern? Most importantly though why was he thinking of this when he was about to have to endure a good deal of bitching coming from the person in front of him. The bitching that would probably be starting any time now.

 

“Is it your wish for us to be exiled?” Well at least she was consistent. “Inutaishou will never approve of this! He will kill you for defiling his son…your brother. What the hell were you thinking, Sesshomaru!?”

He kept quiet knowing that she didn't really want an answer. She wasn't really done with her ranting. All that that question was really was another excuse for her to yell depending on how he answered it. So, really not in the mood for this right now, he chose to say nothing at all. It wasn’t long before the lecturing continued regardless.

“And what about the peace negotiations yesterday?” Sesshomaru bit back the growl in his throat at the very thought of Naraku's deviousness. “You promised him away, Sesshomaru.” She stressed. “You promised he wouldn't be marked.”

Turning cold golden eyes upon his mother, he gave her a look that would have sent the bravest running. “Yeah, well I lied. That filthy cretin will never lay a finger on Inuyasha…He is mine.” His possessive nature flared, but he couldn't help it. Up until they had left the room he had been legitimately happy for the first time in what felt like ages, and yet now he remembered why he never let anyone penetrate his apathetic exterior, because it always turned out bad in the end.

“Wrong,” She bit back. “He is not yours, he is trouble. I knew from the moment I saw him that nothing good would come from having him around.” Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

“Why mother, because of his breeding?” He couldn't believe he had just asked that question in disgust, when he was still upset about what exactly Inuyasha was himself.

“No.” He looked up at that, and saw how her eyes had relaxed a little, yet there were still smoldering embers in their depths. “Though you choosing a halfbreed is pretty pathetic.” His eyes narrowed at the insult, but he chose to keep quiet. It's not like he hadn't said all that and worse about Inuyasha. “I knew he was trouble by the way he looked at you when he first saw you. I knew he was trouble by the way that he all but threw himself at you every time he saw you.” He couldn't help it, he snorted at that. Well at least someone else was under the impression that Inuyasha threw himself at him…he wasn't alone in that aspect. His short-lived humor stopped though at her next statement. “And I knew he was trouble when I saw how you looked at him, and I knew how much you wanted him.”

Sesshomaru's fist clenched at his sides. Truthfully, he didn't know why the statement had upset him so much. Well okay, maybe he did. Maybe the reason he was so upset by that statement was because it was absolutely true. Though the part of him that was still trying to deny that made him scowl on the outside.

“Do you think I don't know all of the reasons I shouldn't have done this?” His voice had become far away and melancholy as the consequences to his actions started to sink in. “I know of no reason why I could have wanted to do what I did, and now that I'm apart from him I see how foolish it was…and yet when I see him, and I see how happy just the thought of being with me makes him I can't help but think that what I did was right.” He couldn't believe he had just said that out loud. He hadn't even really admitted it to himself yet, and he had just said it to probably the worst person possible to make a deep seeded confession to.

His thoughts were brought to reality when his mother's cruel laughter met his ears. Turning his eyes up towards her he saw the bemused look on her face. “Sesshomaru, you talk as if you actually care for this brat.” His eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth. “We both know that you can't care for anyone, dear.” That's exactly what he had thought, but now he wasn't so sure. “I should have known something like this would have happened after Naraku tried to do this, and after all that had happened between the two of you it shouldn't have surprised me that you would try something like this.”

Sesshomaru's claws tightened into his hand until he could feel the blood roll down his fingers, He didn't like being reminded of what had happened between him and Naraku, and he especially didn't like that event being blamed on what he had done with Inuyasha. It was like it soured the entire thing.

“Naraku has nothing to do with this,” He lied, knowing that one of the main reasons he had claimed Inuyasha was because the demon wanted to take him away. If that were the case though, then why did he feel the need to lie about it? Especially since his mother knew him probably better than anyone else, and as such would know when he lied.

“Of course he does, Sesshomaru.” She stated confidently. “But it doesn't matter. We'll just have to find some way to undo this mess.” She told him as if she were just talking about a stain in the carpet.

Running a hand through his hair, he looked down and made the mistake of thinking out loud. “But what if I don't want to undo it?” Laughter met his ears, and his mother laid a hand on his shoulder.

“My poor child…you look so confused.” She ran a comforting hand through his hair, but just her venomous touch sent shivers down his spine. “Of course this will have to be undone, and if you don't want to do it, then you can bet that my husband will.” Her grin twisted into a sadistic smirk. “Didn't I tell you?” She asked innocently. “Inutaishou is due back any day now, and somehow I don't think he'll be too happy about this mess.” She once more pet his hair. “Sesshomaru, you should consider this little tryst over and done with, because I can assure you his father will.”

With that she gave him one more smirk before walking off in the other direction and leaving Sesshomaru once more in a bad mood.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inuyasha was bubbling with excitement as he sprinted through the woods to get to his friends' village. Half of him had wanted to stay behind, because he knew just what the conversation was that Sesshomaru had been left behind with. He knew that by him leaving his lover…his mate…that it would cause further problems. But what was he supposed to do, say no? No, that conversation was unavoidable, and the only thing Inuyasha could do was pray that when he returned there Sesshomaru wouldn't hate him again.

Of course that was assuming Sesshomaru had ever stopped hating him in the first place…something he wasn't so sure about. The youkai had told him straight up that his body couldn't resist mating with him, and so that's why he had fought so hard to stay away. So he never had any assumptions that when such an important act took place that it was because he cared for him. That didn't make him any less happy though.

Sesshomaru had given him everything he could ever dream of. He was with the one he loved…they were mates…The rest really didn't matter. He knew that his mate didn't feel the same way for him, but maybe in time he could. If you smother a person with love and kindness then some of that had to eventually wear off on them, right? Then again he wasn't about to smother him…Sesshomaru would leave him in a matter of seconds if he did that.

He skidded to a halt as the grass underneath his feet turned to road, and it was only a matter of time before Kagome, Miroku, and Sango spotted him. He was kinda hard to miss after all, especially with him wearing his bright red fire rat haori. He didn't know what he was going to tell them about Sesshomaru. He just knew that he had to tell them. It was the most important event in his life, and they were the most important people…whatever their reactions might be, he needed to tell them, and some part of him wanted to know what they would say. Because if they didn't approve of it, then who would?

His eyes twinkled with mischief when he spotted Sango and Miroku sitting together in the grass behind his hut. Miroku's hand was slowly making its way towards the demon slayer's ass, and he could already anticipate the red handprint that would soon cover his friend's face.

*slap* He knew it.

Shaking his head, he tiptoed his way up behind them…Miroku would never learn. Though he wasn't entirely sure him and Sango were on totally separate pages, it was just how the monk was going about it. But then again he would have preferred if Sesshomaru would have just grabbed his ass instead of all the hell they had to go through to get together.

“Miroku, you're such a pervert!” The girl shrieked as her hand glowed red from the impact of the hit. Miroku rubbed his sore face, as he laid disheveled on the ground, muttering something about it being totally worth it as he did. When he finally seemed to regain his bearings, he sat back up with a delirious grin plastered on his face.

Inuyasha of course took this distracted moment as the perfect opportunity for him to strike. Grinning like a mad man, he crouched down, and without a thought to the consequences pounced his best friend, sending them both rolling in a heap the rest of the way down the hill he had originally been sitting on.

His vision became blurry as the dizziness from the fall took him over, and he had to roll onto his butt just to stop himself from seeing doubles, but at seeing Miroku's stunned face he knew that it had been worth it. Even when the monk's hand came flying through the air and whacked him on the back of the head he wouldn't have taken his moment of glory back. Plus Sango looked to be relieved from having the lecherous monk away from her for the time being.

“Inuyasha, you're such an ass…can't you see I was kinda busy?” Inuyasha gave him a look that said `oh please' before glancing over at Sango who was walking down the hill to join them.

She of course backed his look up. “You wish, Miroku! Right before Inuyasha arrived I was about to hit you even harder.” She finished, and sat down in the grass next to the two.

Miroku simply grabbed her hands, giving her that winning gaze that he spoon fed all of his women, and the look that Sango seemed immune to. “Oh don't be like that, Sango…You know how much I adore you.” To this she simply scoffed before turning to the hanyou.

“So how did everything go yesterday?” She said raising an eyebrow knowingly. “You look a little too happy to now be Mister...?” She paused. “Well, Mr. whatever the hell Naraku's last name is.”

At this that ridiculously large smile came back to his face, and he had to look away from his friends. Especially from the amused look Miroku was giving him. For some reason he felt hesitant about telling them. It was like it had all been a dream, and if he said it out loud and it never really happened it would destroy his world. But it was real…Inuyasha touched the mark on his neck just to confirm that fact, and knew that he had made a mistake in doing so, because it brought their attention to it.

Miroku gave a low whistle. “Dammmnnn…Tell me that it was Sesshomaru that did that.” He remarked, and Inuyasha hastily nodded.

“Of course it was! Like hell I would let Naraku touch me.” He stated proudly, and tried to ignore the fact that just yesterday he had been considering doing that exact thing. His smile widened when he knew that everything was now out in the open. “We…Well, we mated last night.” He turned sparkling eyes towards them. “He mated with me.”

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, and they shared a knowing look before turning back to him and smiling. “I'm happy for you, Inuyasha,” came Sango's good-natured reply, and he got a friendly slap on the shoulder from the monk.

“Yeah man…That's great!...for you.” He finished, and then another smile came to his face. “And I know Kagome will be thrilled. You should have heard her going on and on yesterday about all of this stuff…I thought she was going to die from worry.” Inuyasha once again smiled.

“So you guys don't care?” He asked a little apprehensively. They looked all cheerful on the surface, but there was just something about that look they gave each other that bugged him. He knew they weren't telling him something, but just what that something was he had no idea.

Smirking, Miroku ruffled his hair before playfully slapping him on the cheek. “Are you kidding!? Why would we care?”

Sango finished the rest for him. “Yeah, if anything we're relieved…at least this way we don't always have to hear you pine over him all the time.” Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms, looking indignantly the other way.

“Oh, I didn't know I was such a big inconvenience to you…and here I took time out of my busy schedule to come down and tell you all of this too. Maybe next time I'll just keep it to myself.” He snorted in defense, but it really wasn't working because that ridiculous happiness kept coming back to the surface and he ended up breaking out into a fit of giggles.

He laughed so hard that his sides ached, and he ended up falling forward in attempt to try to hold them in. His air was wearing thin, and he could tell his face was bright red from the laughter, but for the life of him he couldn't get himself to stop. As a matter of fact he laughed himself hoarse, and only stopped after being punched in the back of the head by his friend.

“Busy my ass…You see, he's already fucked you silly.” This only caused Inuyasha to laugh harder, but he still managed to hear Miroku's voice over his own. “Now can you take some time out of this so-called `busy' schedule of yours to hang out for a bit, or do you have to be getting home like a good little wifey wife.”

Wifey wife?! Well that certainly sobered him up.

Inuyasha sat up straight, and glared as hard as he could at his friend. “Do. Not. Call. Me. Wifey-Wife.” He growled out, seriously thinking of ripping the belligerent monk's throat out. Imagine…him some trophy wife. Why the hell was he referring to himself as a wife anyways!? He was man dammit!

Miroku was smirking at him, trying to keep his face expressionless. It would only encourage the bastard if he knew it was getting to him. He must have failed in that department though, because he looked quite encouraged. “Alright, alright…I won't call you that.” His smirk widened. “But just to be clear, if there was a husband and a wife…you'd be the wife right?”

Well that did it…Inuyasha stood up fuming from his seat and kicked Miroku as hard as he could in the shin. “I'm not a girl dammit!” he screamed, ignoring Sango's amused grin, or how his friend was rolling around and whining in pain on the ground. Though the question did linger in his mind, and for some reason he pictured Sesshomaru being the wife of their relationship. Inuyasha snorted to himself at the image of his stoic lover in a apron cooking and cleaning for him… If only.

His breathing returned to normal, and he sank back down to the ground as if nothing had ever happened. Scooting closer to him, Sango completely ignored the shrieking monk in-between them and quickly prodded him for answers. “Okay, Inuyasha, since you're going to be here, and since that idiot is out of the way temporarily…Tell me everything!” She said excitedly, and Inuyasha settled into his spot, fully prepared to tell a very long story.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Still smiling, Inuyasha made his way through the castle. Kagome had shown up later and glomped him, expecting answers, and after appeasing both of the females in his life he had been allowed to walk away just before sunset. It was well past dark when he arrived home, and he hoped that Sesshomaru wasn't too mad that he had stayed away for so long.

Inuyasha scoffed to himself. Like hell that would ever happen! The truth of the matter was Sesshomaru was probably happy he had been gone all day. As a matter of fact he would probably be pissed when he realized that he had come home so soon. He couldn't be concerned with that though, because he wanted sex, and Sesshomaru better be in one of his sweet moods and give it to him. That was all there was to it!

The hanyou had worked himself into such a hissy, that he was snarling when he slid the door to Sesshomaru's room open. His anger soon faded when he saw how his lover was just laying in bed reading. No, his anger soon turned to concern when he saw the confused look on that normally blank face. Slipping out of his clothes as quickly as he could, Inuyasha jumped onto the bed, and noticed with some annoyance that it was the first time Sesshomaru had even acknowledged his existence.

“Did you have fun?” The youkai asked disinterestedly as he continued to scan the pages of the book he was reading. He hadn't once even looked at him, and Inuyasha knew now without a doubt that he shouldn't have left Sesshomaru to his own devices all day. He was happy this morning, or at least he didn't look as pissed as he normally did, and now he was back to his same old assholish ways…it was damn annoying.

Now he knew he was playing dirty, but Sesshomaru was really leaving him with no other choice. “Oh yeah…Though Miroku did lecture me for like ever about how I shouldn't have lied to you about who I got deflowered by.” Sesshomaru's narrowed golden eyes turned immediately towards him, and Inuyasha inwardly smirked. That jealousy card really did work every time.

Smirking, Inuyasha unpeeled the covers from a very angry looking inu-youkai, and crawled on top of his body. “What's the matter baby?” He teased. “…jealous?” He smiled at the way Sesshomaru all but winced at the word `baby' and filed it away as an annoying pet name to use later.

For the first time showing some affection, Sesshomaru placed the book on the nightstand and pulled Inuyasha the rest of the way forward so that his mouth rested on the hanyou's neck. Inuyasha sighed in pleasure as butterfly kisses were placed on his bare shoulder, slowly making their way up towards his chin and back down again.

“I might have been jealous if I thought there was the slightest truth to it, but I know that I was your first.” Inuyasha bit his lower lip in pleasure as warm lips sucked on his neck, causing a bluish black mark to already form on his creamy white skin. “And then there's the fact that I'm the only person that can make you do this.” Without warning Sesshomaru sank his teeth into the mating mark on the hanyou's neck, and with a cry of pleasure Inuyasha came all over their stomachs, effectively ruining Sesshomaru's night clothes.

Inuyasha was panting as he rode out his completely unexpected orgasm, collapsing in his mate's arms. “That's not fair!” He mumbled out from his position against Sesshomaru's shoulder. “You cheated…” Even so, he couldn't help but smile.

He sighed in relief as Sesshomaru's arms came up to wrap around him, and he knew that he had persevered through his cold faze, and now didn't need to worry on whether he would get kicked out or not. “Mutt, it's not my fault that you have a weakness. I would be stupid if I didn't exploit it.”

Placing a quick peck on his lover's cheek, Inuyasha decided that he rather liked this teasing game that they were playing. “Oh come on Sessh…you'd be stupid even if you didn't exploit me.”

He sighed in pleasure as Sesshomaru pulled his mouth to his own, and reveled in the way the youkai's soft tongue gently massaged his own. “Dagger, you make yourself sound like some cheap whore.”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha once more attacked his mouth. After sufficiently using all of his oxygen he pulled back with a smile. “Nah…I'm definitely one of the more expensive ones.” He kissed him again. “Which by the way I'm still waiting for compensation from you…I think we should discuss how you're going to pay me.”

While saying this Inuyasha made quick work of the remnants of the youkai's clothes, and tossed them onto the floor. His movements stilled however when a hand was laid tenderly on his mark. Gold eyes turned to gold eyes and he knew without even having to ask exactly what Sesshomaru meant.

“Oh, that's right.” He said quietly to himself. “You've already paid enough.” Just that one touch had brought back every bit of self-doubt he had been trying to bury under his happiness today. But he couldn't always keep lying to himself. He knew what place he held in this world. He was Sesshomaru's mate for one reason and one reason only…the youkai didn't want to lose him. What with Naraku pressuring him, and Inuyasha threatening to leave he knew without a doubt that he didn't have a lot of options. It was a do or die kind of situation, and Sesshomaru did what he had to in order to succeed. Love or feelings had nothing to do with it.

A surprisingly tender hand stroked his cheek. “That's not exactly what I meant.” Inuyasha gave a smile, but for the first time that day it didn't quite reach his eyes.

“Yeah…but it's probably true.” Pushing himself up on his haunches, he fully intended to roll off of the older inu and try to fall into what he knew would be a restless sleep. He was prevented from doing so, however, by the two arms that wrapped around his waist.

“Don't,” The voice stilled him almost immediately. Inuyasha turned his head towards Sesshomaru and saw that the confused look that he had walked into the room seeing was back on his mate's face. “Don't pretend.”

Inuyasha's head fell to the side at the odd command. Honestly he had no idea what his mate was talking about. “Huh?” Wrapping his arms more securely around his waist, Sesshomaru hoisted Inuyasha into the air and turned them around so that they were both lying wrapped in a tangle of limbs on their sides looking at each other.

“I don't like it when you smile at me like that,” Sesshomaru replied before nuzzling up to his neck. “I want all of the smiles reserved for me to be genuine.” This time a legitimate smile actually did come to his face, and he nuzzled back with just as much vigor.

That was without a doubt the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him. His heart was tingling with happiness and love. He placed a kiss on Sesshomaru's nose before that smile widened even further. There was just something about such a statement that confused him. He loved hearing it, it was just that… “It's weird, but I never knew you cared about making me happy.” With that he closed his eyes, knowing that tonight's sleep would come with ease.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	12. Drunk Off Your Kiss

Taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha tried to concentrate as he pulled his muscles taut and brought the sword around in a fluid motion. He had been in the training hall for the past two hours trying to get his mind off of his messed up life, and so far it wasn't going near as well as he had hoped. With a growl he sliced down towards the practice dummy and ended up slicing off its arm.

It had almost been a month since he had mated with Sesshomaru. A month. His father was supposed to have been back in a day or so after it happened, and yet not only was he not back but he seemed to have disappeared off the map. Inuyasha knew in his gut that he wasn't dead, but just because he knew he wasn't dead didn't mean that he still couldn't worry.

With a cry he plunged forward, stabbing the dummy right through the heart…that is if he had a heart. Inuyasha couldn't help but jump as two arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him backwards into an embrace. How could he have missed him enter? Had he been that distracted? He scoffed to himself. He had let himself be too distracted to be able to sense the main person he was distracted about.

As far as he knew it was still early in the day, and so Inuyasha let some of his anger go and reveled in the backwards embrace he was receiving. Well he was taking comfort in it until Sesshomaru's hands became a little more exploratory and he ended up with one down his pants and the other twisting his nipple in the sensual yet painful way the youkai knew he loved.

Blood rushed from his head at just the feeling that touch could awaken, but he wasn't ready to just give in so quickly. After all the main reason he was so adamant about beating the shit out of something with his sword was because of this. “What Sessh, did you get horny already?” He kept none of venom he was feeling out of his voice as he muttered sarcastically. “And here it's usually night time before you just use me for sex.”

At his harsh words the hand retreated from his pants, and Sesshomaru used the leverage he had from the hand on the hanyou's chest to twist him around. Just the sight of his mate made him lose a lot of that conviction he had been beating into everything in sight all morning. But he knew he couldn't let himself slip. He couldn't, he quickly corrected himself…No, he wouldn't be treated like just some sex toy.

He hadn't even talked to Sesshomaru for almost a month. As a matter of fact the youkai took great means to avoid him. He was cold and distant during the day if you could find him, but that didn't stop him from summoning Inuyasha to his room every night and screwing his brains out. Oh, that wasn't entirely true, on the night of the new moon Sesshomaru refused to even touch him.

Apparently now that he could get him anytime he wanted he didn't need to stomach fucking him as a human. Though Inuyasha's mood was lightened that night, because not only did Sesshomaru not screw him and leave him, but also he stood guard beside him all night. There was something extremely sexy about such a powerful youkai watching over you with such fierce protectiveness. Of course he was sure that to anyone else witnessing it they'd be feeling immense terror instead of arousal, but that was besides the point. The point was that that had been the one time since they had done it that Inuyasha had really felt like he was Sesshomaru's mate, but then afterwards he turned into the same dick he was before.

Inuyasha must have been glaring due to the memory of it all, because Sesshomaru's hand shot out to smooth out the lines in his face and bring his attention back to present. “I don't use you for sex,” His mate stated reassuringly, but he really couldn't feel all that much better about it. Sticking feathers up your butt does not make you a chicken, and saying something does not make it true.

It had occurred to him that he had no right to be upset about this. It's not like he hadn't known why Sesshomaru had mated with him, and it certainly wasn't because he loved him. He had done it to protect him from Naraku, who Amarante had been doing the best she could to make sure he knew nothing of this affair. Sesshomaru had done it out of some sick need to possess him. Yet, Inuyasha knew the main reason his lover had mated him. The main reason he had had his dreams fulfilled that night was because Sesshomaru wanted to fuck him. He knew it was all about the sex, he had known it from the start, and so why is it that he was getting so bent out of shape when that's all that they did?

“Yes you do,” He found himself saying. “But I don't care.” The hanyou shrugged, not noticing the dark look on Sesshomaru's face as he did so. “Feel free to use me as much as you want…it is your right after all.”

Sesshomaru's eyes had narrowed to slits as his voice became as cold as ice. “My right?” If he had been in his right state of mind at all he probably would have thought about being intimidated by that look and backing down, but he was much too out of it by that point to care.

Meeting his penetrating gaze, Inuyasha managed to get out his next statement with as much conviction as he could muster. “Yes, your right. This is why you took me, isn't it?”

He immediately regretted his statement, because for the first time ever, Inuyasha saw a flash of pain in his lover's face as he visibly flinched at the statement. Just that little bit of pain cut Inuyasha to the bone, and he was about to take back everything he had said. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru beat him to the punch.

“I can never make you happy, can I?” Inuyasha's brow creased with worry at the youkai's morose voice, and yet he couldn't bring himself to deny the statement. “I've given up my entire life for you…I made you my mate…I've let you see a part of me no one else ever has, and yet you're still not satisfied.” Sesshomaru hand reached out, cupping the hanyou's cheek and making him shudder in pleasure. “Tell me, what it is you want from me Dagger?” Sesshomaru pulled him in close so that his breath was against his mate's sensitive ear. “What do I have to do to make you happy?”

Honestly, he never thought he could feel so terrible in his life. What the hell was wrong with him? How could he make someone emit such pain in their voice? “Sesshomaru you know I adore you, and I am happy most of the time…it's just.” Inuyasha trailed off, not really knowing how to even get what he was feeling out in words.

That is until Sesshomaru leaned forward, brushing their lips together in a kiss that left him begging for more. His eyes were closed as his lover's mouth made it's way to his ear, licking along the cartilage and slightly biting down. “It's just what?”

Leaning forward, Inuyasha buried his face in his mate's chest, trying with all his might not to lose it. “I want you.”

Inuyasha sighed in pleasure as two arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him further into the embrace. “You already have me.” Inuyasha blinked away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes at the confession. It seemed he was crying a lot more lately. He'd be pissed about the fact that he was turning into some whimpering girl if it wasn't for the fact that he really couldn't think of anything except how good it felt to be held like this. Well that is until he realized one thing.

“No I don't.” He calmly stated, and pulled out of their embrace. “I have your body…your affections…but I don't have all of you.” A stray tear slid down the hanyou's cheek, and he quickly wiped it away. The last thing he needed was for Sesshomaru to see him bawl like the stupid brat that he already thought he was. “I don't have your love Sesshomaru…and I thought it wouldn't matter, but there's just something about unrequited love that tends to burst your happy bubble.”

Sesshomaru stood there in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity. “You ask too much of me Inuyasha.” Said hanyou visibly flinched. Sesshomaru only ever used his name when he was being extremely sweet or when he was extremely pissed, and he had a feeling that it wasn't the former this time.

He knew that he should be eating his own words. He knew that he should just apologize and pray that he still even got sex, but he couldn't. An irrational anger came over him, and instead of apologizing like he should have been, he ended up yelling.

“Like hell I do!” He growled. “Do you think you're the only one that's sacrificed things here?” He tossed the sword down to the floor, trying to ignore the clattering noise it made as it slid along the ground. “I've put you before my family! My friends! I've put you before everything and all that I asked was for you to give a crap about me a little bit more than just being inside me!”

Sesshomaru's face took on a wave of emotions Inuyasha didn't even know he had. They went from anger, to shock, to what he thought was aroused, to pissed off, and finally back to it's cold blank self. Inuyasha found it amazing at how he seemed to be the only one capable of making these hidden emotions come out. If he wasn't in such a heated argument right now, he might have thought it was sweet. Those simpering thoughts would have to be reserved for a later date though, because as of this moment nothing that his stepbrother did was aww worthy.

“I should have known when I saw you training that I should have never bothered you. The only time you ever deem it necessary is when you're being bitchy,” Sesshomaru bit out. “Well I don't have time to deal with you when you're like this.” The youkai spun on his heel, doing well to call over his shoulder before heading out. “Come find me when you're not being such an idiot.” And he was gone before he even heard Inuyasha's screamed out reply of `fuck you asshole!' yelled at his back…This was turning out to be a pretty shitty day and it hadn't even really started yet. He needed a distraction, and he knew just where to look.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

His throat burned as he chugged the stinging liquid that he was continually handed. This was just wrong. Getting completely drunk of his ass was one thing, but getting completely drunk off his ass with Kouga was another thing entirely.

Inuyasha's head was starting to spin from both thoughts and the constant alcohol being poured down his throat. He had run as fast as he could out of the castle, and for no particular reason his feet had led him here. No, there was definitely a reason behind it.

Kouga was probably the only person in the world he could just spill his problems to that wouldn't judge him. The wolf had looked rather shocked when he had found him practically at his doorstep, but he had still allowed him entry. Though that didn't surprise him, the mangy fleabag still owed him big time for helping him out with the birds of paradise.

“So mutt you gonna tell me what happened, or are you just going to keep diminishing my sake supply?” Just to spite him Inuyasha took another a deep gulp of the jug of rice wine he had been given.

“Don't call me tha!...” He slurred. “He calls me that, and it sounds weird knowing that I'm nots about tah get fucked.” He smiled deviously, not knowing how much he sounded like a drunk imbecile at the moment.

The wolf just sat there entertained for a few moments before his horny side kicked in. “Well you know dog breath I could always fill in his roll.” Inuyasha's head tilted to the side in question. In truth he was a little too gone by this point to understand innuendos, and well his head wasn't as heavy when it was lying like that.

To prove how completely gone his brain was by that point, he didn't even protest when Kouga leaned forward and pulled him close, going to nibble on the base of his chin. Inuyasha sighed in content, ignoring the warning bells going off in his head. What was he doing wrong again? Kouga's kisses started to travel down his neck. Kagome would be pissed if she saw this, and someone else…someone would be really mad if they saw this.

His white mane proved to be an excellent obstacle to stop Kouga in his tracks. The wolf reached out to brush his long hair away, but as soon as it did the sight completely stopped him in his devious tracks.

“Holy shit! You mated with him?” Mated? Inuyasha's eyes widened to saucers, as everything seemed to immediately click into place. Using the best right hook he could, he immediately slammed it into Kouga's face, enjoying the crack it made, as it no doubt cracked his chin.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” He screamed. Inuyasha jumped up to his feet, coming to stand over Kouga's huddled body. He was seriously debating whether or not to start kicking the bastard over and over in the ribs. “I came here to get a distraction from my problems with Sesshomaru…not make more of them!” He growled. He was gesturing wildly with his hands as he fumed with his still toxicity clouded anger. “And anyways what the hell were you thinking? Isn't touching a mated demon a big no no?”

Groaning, Kouga managed to get himself up into a sitting position. “Damn Inuyasha you pack one hell of a punch.” He rubbed at his sore face. “And yes it's a big no no…honestly do you think I wanna get myself killed?” The wolf managed to give him a smirk. “You're hot, but you're definitely not that hot.”

Giving an audible grunt, Inuyasha fell cross-legged to the floor. “Then why did you do it?” He mumbled grumpily. He still wasn't at the right capacity to know the full weight of the consequences of what had just happened, but he knew that he had a reason to be really pissed about it.

“Kags mentioned that you got together with that hot tempered stepbrother of yours, but I didn't think she meant that he mated with you.” He paused in thought. “Wait a sec…how is that even possible?” He asked to himself and then turned his attentions to the still fuming hanyou. “Isn't your father away?”

Inuyasha nodded, not knowing why Kouga's eyes had widened to fearful saucers. He gave a low whistle as he looked at him appreciatively. “Wow…so glad I'm not you right now.” He grimaced. “Or more importantly I'm glad I'm not in your lover boy's place…I shudder at just the thought.”

“What are you talking about?” Inuyasha asked annoyed, but inside he was dying to know why Kouga looked so horrified by the thought. What did it matter if his father was there when it happened? Come to think of it, Sesshomaru had mentioned something about that too, but at the time he was way too interested in getting laid to pay attention to anything his mate said. He made a vow then to always to try to listen more carefully to the things Sesshomaru said during sex instead of just moaning for him to fuck him harder.

“You're a demon Inuyasha…or at least half one, how is it you don't know this?” Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he once more grabbed his sake jug, swallowing a big gulp of the fiery substance. He didn't like the patronizing tone Kouga was using with him at all, and he had a feeling that he might need to get much more drunk before this day was over.

Okay, so he knew that he skipped all of his classes explaining about these kinds of things, but he wasn't completely unaware of the process. Yet Sesshomaru, Kouga, and that bitch Amarante seemed to know something he didn't. Well if this whole `secret' was such a big deal than why didn't one of them just tell him!? He fumed to himself.

“Kouga just fuck off and tell me what the hell you're talking about!” He snapped. He had now gone past his dumb drunk faze, and now he was going into the angry mode. It wouldn't take long before he was in his horny phase, and he really hoped that he was back with Sesshomaru when he was.

Biting his lip, it seemed like Kouga was debating on how much information to divulge. “Like hell I'm gonna be the one to tell you…Ask Sesshomaru about it.” Apparently he had decided on not fucking much.

“Thanks fleabag…you were soooo much help.” He hissed sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring full heartily at the unhelpful bastard. “Just what I needed…more drama! It's not bad enough that Sessh is only in this to just get into my pants, but now apparently there's some huge problem with it!”

Inuyasha was stressing himself out over the whole thing, and the alcohol wasn't working to numb him out near as well as he would have hoped. Golden eyes glared. It also didn't help that the bastard sitting across from him with the swollen face kept snickering on his behalf. “What exactly do you find so damn funny?”

“You!” The wolf answered without thinking. Inuyasha just glared harder, and was debating on whether or not to pummel him again. “You worry too much mutt face...Now I only met the guy once, but he was fuckin scarily possessive of you. I don't think anyone would be that obsessed over just a good fuck.”

“But that's just it!” Inuyasha cut in before he couldn't even think about the words that were pouring out of his mouth. “He only did it to possess me!” Fears he had yet to confide in anyone. “Naraku wanted to mate me, and so Sesshomaru did it before he could get the chance, and now there's gonna be like this huge war once that sadistic bastard finds out we've broken the treaty agreement…and it's all my fault!”

Well that certainly took the smug look off of Kouga's face. He shouldn't have said any of that. He was supposed to keep their treaty arrangements as quiet as possible to try to postpone Naraku finding out for as long as they could. But really, who the hell would Kouga tell?

Grimacing, Kouga reached out and pat him reassuringly on the shoulder. “Damn man I had no idea your life was so complicated…” He guiltily looked away. “And I don't exactly pity what you're about to walk into either.” Damn…more of that cryptic warning shit. He didn't need this right now.

“Kouga, yeh bastard, shut the hell up!” Reaching over into the wolf tribe's private storage, Inuyasha pulled out two more jugs of sake. He handed one to the speculating wolf and kept the other for himself. “If you want to be useful then just drink with me and try to help me through my problems.”

Grinning like a shark, Kouga anxiously grabbed the jug of wine. “Okay I'm in dog breath…” His eyes turned mischievous. “But why we're at it why don't we make a game of it?”

Inuyasha scoffed. He had seen that look on the wolf's face way too often to not know exactly what it is it meant. “I'm not sleeping with you, yeh piece of shit!”

“Like I would.” Kouga immediately shot back, and in Inuyasha's inebriated state he actually took that as an offense. Kouga seemed to notice his hurt face, for he waved his hands out in front of him in apology. “Oh no, I would love to sleep with you!” He shot back with. “But it's just that you're marked now, and if I'd tried I'd be murdered before it was even getting good…mates can tell when their partner is unfaithful you know,” He stated with confidence.

Inuyasha couldn't help but let his mouth drop a little at that. Your mate could really tell if you were unfaithful? Is that why touching a mated demon was completely off limits? But then what if you were mated to someone who just didn't give a shit? The hanyou countered himself in his brain. Then again the two wouldn't have mated if they didn't give a shit about each other. He countered himself once more. That wasn't entirely true, he supposed, because Sesshomaru had mated with him and he didn't give a shit. Though that didn't mean that he didn't care about him cheating. No, he'd probably kill whatever unlucky bastard he chose to cheat with many times over if he ever found out. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he decided that drunk ponderings were never a good idea.

“So if you don't want to screw me, then what the hell game are you talking about?” Laughing, Kouga leaned forward so that he could playfully ruffle the hanyou's hair.

“Aww my mutt has lost his innocence!” He cried out dramatically. “That sex god of yours has corrupted you into thinking such devious thoughts…I'll never have my quirky little idiot to mess with anymore!” He finished in exasperation.

Growling, Inuyasha hit him over the side of the head to get him to shut up. “Seriously shut the hell up Kouga!” He barked out, but inside he couldn't help but being mildly amused. As a matter of fact he was so amused that he couldn't help but tease his almost friendly acquaintance a little bit. “Besides…I was never innocent.” He said with seduction in his voice, but after realizing who he was saying it to his seduction tactics failed and he ended up bursting out with laughter.

His lungs burned from lack of air and his face was hot, and yet he still couldn't bring himself to stop laughing. When his squeals of laughter finally did stop he couldn't help but notice the completely deadpanned look covering the wolf youkai's face. After a few moments of silent staring, he finally managed to get out. “You know you're completely off your nut, right?”

Inuyasha laughed to himself again. He was glad that he had left the estate for a while. It felt good to just get away and laugh like the happy-go-lucky hanyou he used to be. “Yeah…well if you had to deal with half the shit I do you'd be pretty crazy too.”

Kouga raised his jug of sake. “Dully noted…now how bout that drinking contest?” Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. Why is it that just something as simple as a drinking contest could rouse such suspicions inside of him when suggested from the wolf's mangy lips?

“Well that all depends fleabag…what does the winner get?” He asked in suspicion. Even if the bastard had finally agreed to stop molesting him every two seconds, he wasn't going to believe anything until he got undeniable truth.

The wolf tssked, and waggled his finger in front of him. “Now now what did I tell you about getting your mind out of the gutter?” Inuyasha scoffed. It was just laughable hearing such a statement coming from the horniest thing on two legs. “This game is much more simple. We both try to chug our jugs of sake, and whoever finishes first gets to ask one question…no matter what that question might be.”

 

That was it? What were they, 13 year old village girls? What possible harm could come from answering a question? Especially since he told everybody everything, and so no question asked could possibly faze him. Nodding to the stupid wolf, Inuyasha brought the jug of sake to his lips. “You're on wolf…but just know that you're gonna lose.”

“Whatever dog breath…let's get it started already so that I can bask in my victory.” Kouga brought the jug to his lips, and counted down with his fingers, 5…4…3…2…1

At one Inuyasha took off. He gulped the fiery liquid as quickly as he possibly could. The swallows he was taking would have normally have made him break out into a fit of coughs, but he barreled through the pain in his chest and just kept swallowing. He knew that he probably shouldn't have drank so much before, because all of his alcohol consumption was starting to make him heavy headed.

His brain was starting to lose focus as his limbs felt like they all had a thousand pound weights on them. Yet, he kept going through the hazy feeling. The jug in his hand was getting immensely lighter as his body was getting heavier. The thing that pissed him off the most though was that Kouga didn't seem to be having any of his problems. Though he would have to chalk that up to the fact that Kouga hadn't been drinking near as heavy as he was before this.

He really could have beat the crap out of himself for ever agreeing to such a stupid game when Kouga pulled the jug away with a smug smirk on his face just as Inuyasha was taking his last gulp.

“Aww too bad mutt…fast, but not quite fast enough.” In his befuddled anger, Inuyasha chucked the jug across the room, reveling in sound it made as it smashed against the wall. Okay, so he never really was a good sport about things, and he especially wasn't a good sport when he was so drunk that he could hardly form thoughts anymore.

Flopping down onto his back, Inuyasha placed an arm over his eyes, trying with all his might to quell the fact that everything was spinning. All he wanted to do was crash here and wake up when he wasn't feeling so dead. Kouga, however, seemed to have other plans entirely.

Just as he was about to pass out, Inuyasha was annoyingly prodded in the shoulder. “Oh come on you can't go to sleep!” Peeling his arm away Inuyasha turned blurry eyes towards Kouga's three heads. “I get to ask you a question mutt…and I'm not about to let you get out of my prize just because you can't hold your liquor!” Kouga bit out, and it could have just been his fuzzy senses, but Inuyasha could have sworn he was slurring.

“Fine wolf…ask whatever you want.” He lifted himself up onto his elbows to prevent falling asleep. “I don't know why you care so much…it was a dumb prize to begin with.”

 

“So you think,” He countered. “But you see mutt ever since you told me your story, this question has been burning holes into my mind.” He gave him a sideways smirk. “And since I knew that you would never answer it truthfully under any other circumstances I had no choice but to get you totally plastered and make it a contest.” Inuyasha's eyes furrowed. For the first time since this had been suggested he couldn't help but feel a little nervous about what was going to be asked of him. He knew that he would have answered honestly to anything the wolf asked, or at least he thought he would, so why was it that youkai was taking such extreme measures just to ask him one question?

“Ask away bastard…nothing you could ask could possibly worry me.” The truth of the matter was the asshole probably just wanted to ask him a question about his and Sesshomaru's sex life.

“Would you have said yes to Naraku's proposition?” And that of course was when Inuyasha took back everything he had thought earlier about this question being harmless.

Gulping in worry, Inuyasha completely sat the rest of the way up. Kouga was giving him that smug look, and for the first time the hanyou couldn't bring himself to get annoyed by it. That question…it had been the same one he had been asking himself since the day Sesshomaru and him had mated.

If Sesshomaru hadn't claimed him, would he have gone to Naraku instead? He had been so jealous and spiteful at that point. All he had wanted to do was hurt Sesshomaru in any way possible…Oh and there was also that whole keeping his lands from going to war thing that was also there to consider. Turning hollow golden eyes to meet Kouga's blue ones he answered the very question he had been stressing over for a month out loud to what felt like the least likely person to ever be on the receiving in. “Yes Kouga.” He answered monotonously, and sickened him to have even said such a travesty out loud. “I would have let him take me if Sesshomaru hadn't.”  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The darkness etched itself into his skin as he slid open the door to his home, hoping beyond hope that it would just swallow him up and make him forget all about this awful day. That realization from his time with Kouga hadn't come cheap, and now all he wanted to do was crawl up into a hole somewhere and die.

Was he really so petty? He thought back on the last month, and about all the times Sesshomaru had made love to him and called beautiful. He thought back to how sweet his mate could be when they were being intimate and almost gagged on his own tongue. Had he really been prepared to give all of that up? Did his jealousy run that deep? He knew that he could lie to himself all that he wanted to and say that it was because he wanted to protect the people of his lands, but deep down he knew that it wasn't anything quite so noble. No, the reason he was going to let Naraku have him was because he wanted to push all of Sesshomaru's buttons and make him do exactly what it is he did.

He had manipulated the entire thing to his advantage, and then he actually had the gall to get angry at Sesshomaru when he didn't act all lovey dovey all the time. If he were the youkai he wouldn't either. His lover had been forced into this, and Inuyasha was amazed that he was being as nice as he was. Sesshomaru was right…he was a brat and nothing could ever make him happy. He didn't deserve his stepbrother's love…yet even as he said this to himself over and over again he couldn't help but yearn for it with ever fiber of his being.

Inuyasha was still very much in a drunken haze as he headed towards Sesshomaru's room…their room…he wasn't sure what it was. Except for the time they had mated, the two had spent every night together in the youkai's room, and so he really wasn't sure how to instill ownership anymore. Of course that wasn't saying that he didn't think his lover had any qualms about kicking him out of the bedroom as soon as he stepped foot in it…After all there was probably a pretty good chance he was still pissed about what happened earlier.

He could deal with being drunk, really he could, but what he couldn't deal with was being in `emotional drunk faze' Tears were starting to well up in his eyes already as he formed a pity party for himself in his head. He just really wished his horny side kicked in as soon as possible. The last thing in the world he needed was for Sesshomaru to see him completely break down and start bawling. Though it's not exactly like it would be a new occurrence, but he did try to keep his image of being a man up as much as possible. For just once, even if it was a misconception, he would like someone to think for just once that he held the pants in their relationship. Seriously though, he didn't know what it was about him to everyone else that just seemed to scream bottom.

Finally making it to the outside of the door leading to his mate, he couldn't help but pause just outside. How many times had he been in this position? How many times had he stood just out of reach of the one he loved and felt nothing but insecurity? He had no idea how Sesshomaru would treat him after their fight this morning. He didn't have a clue whether his lover even wanted him in his bed tonight. He was already irritable enough when he was clear headed, but with him being so intoxicated there was a good chance the youkai would be down right nasty. Hell, he didn't even know if he should knock on the door or not. What did that say about the two of them? What did that say about where their future was heading?

“What are you doing out here?” Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice behind him. He had been so far lost in his thoughts that didn't even notice Sesshomaru sneak up on him…for the second time in one day. Not only that, but he hadn't even realized that his lover wasn't even in his room to begin with. Though he didn't feel near as bad about that one, because he could always just chalk it up to his muddled senses.

Speaking of his muddled senses…they seemed to turn off entirely. As soon as he felt his mate's warm breath against his nape, he completely lost all track of what he had come here to do. He lost track of anything except the immense need to feel those lips against his…to be as near to the one he craved as possible. So yeah, you could definitely say that he had now entered horny mode and it didn't seem like he would be switching for quite a while.

Without hesitation Inuyasha spun around and crashed his lips to Sesshomaru's. He could tell that the older inu was shocked, but that didn't stop him from kissing back just as heatedly. As a matter of fact he was the one to deepen the kiss. Pushing his tongue past Inuyasha's defenses, his lover invading his awaiting mouth, taking great care to caress every bit of flesh he could come in contact with while simultaneously massaging the hanyou's tongue with his own.

Inuyasha closed his eyes in delight as he was pulled closer. His mate's hand came to the back of his head, pulling their mouths as close as they could possibly be without them becoming one person. He could feel Sesshomaru's excitement against his leg, and it only furthered to make him even more weak in the knees as his mouth was probed so hard that he saw stars in a way only Sesshomaru could do.

He pulled away only when his lungs were screaming to be replenished, and only then he just took a gasp and was dead set on continuing, but a hand on his mouth stopped him before he could complete his assault. He looked up into Sesshomaru's golden depths and almost came right there when he saw how much desire was willowing in those depths…desire for him.

“You taste like sake…I think I could get drunk from just kissing you.” He really knew that it hadn't been in the context he was thinking of, but Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the statement.

Wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's slim waist, he leaned in so that their lips were barely brushing. “Sessh…” He moaned. “I always get drunk off your kisses.” It didn't take long for the youkai to once more crush their mouths together to an almost painful level.

There was a desperation behind that kiss that Inuyasha had never felt from his lover before. If he had to take a guess he would say that their fight had affected Sesshomaru almost as much as it had himself. He theory was greatly backed up when the youkai's hand grabbed his and brought it down to his still clothed erection.

“Touch me.” The statement was like the most effective aphrodisiac on the market. Sesshomaru almost whined the request, but even if he hadn't it still would have shaken the hanyou to the core. His mate had always been the more dominate one in their relationship, as a matter of fact he was hardly even allowed to touch the youkai unless his white haired god was in the mood. So to hear such a plea coming from those lips was enough to make him shudder in pure desire. 

His groin tightened as he took pleasure in the strained look on Sesshomaru's face as he ghosted his hand across his problem, making sure to create just enough friction to turn him wild. Leaning forward, he latched onto his mate's ear, giving it a tug between his teeth. “Oh I will baby…” Inuyasha couldn't help that smirk that came to his face at the wince he received. His pet name succeeded every time in getting a rise out of its owner. “But let's go to bed first,” He requested.

He didn't really feel comfortable with being screwed out in the middle of a hallway. They always had horrible luck of being caught when they were in private, let alone out in the middle of the palace where anyone could see. There was also the fact that his protectiveness was kicking in, and he would damned if he let anyone see Sesshomaru like this other than himself.

Sesshomaru pulled him forwards, connecting their lips again while simultaneously wrapping one leg around his waist and pushing his way through the door. It didn't take long once they were inside for the inu-youkai to pick him up by his waist and completely toss him forwards onto the bed.

Honestly, he had no idea why his lover was being so aggressive, but when it came down to it he couldn’t care less. There was just something damn sexy about such a powerful and in control youkai reeking of such lust that it took all the effort he had not to cream his pants as he watched Sesshomaru teasingly strip out of all of his formal attire.

Inuyasha was about to do the same, but his eyes became fixated on his stepbrother's strip show instead. Sesshomaru was slowly and sensuously sliding his kimono off of his shoulder…inch by inch revealing the creamy flesh underneath to the world. The hanyou's breathing turned haggard as his eyes dilated in on the spot on his lover that belonged only to him. The mark on the youkai's shoulder still burned a deep red and hadn't quite scarred yet, but Inuyasha had a sneaky suspicion that that was because he always had a tendency to bite it during sex. Though in defense he wasn't near as bad about it as Sesshomaru…his own mating mark was reopened so many times in a day that it still bled some of the time.

There was just something completely alluring to know that the one of the sexiest and most powerful creatures ever to exist belonged to you. Now normally he never thought of the youkai as a possession, because that was more Sesshomaru's forte…and the thought was just laughable, but it did have some endearing qualities to it. Sesshomaru could have had anyone he wanted. He was sure that nobody could turn down his mate's charms, and yet he had chose to belong to Inuyasha. Yes, of course he had the hanyou, but he could have had that no matter what. Inuyasha wasn't an idiot, he knew that there was no way he would have ever denied Sesshomaru anything he wanted regardless of whether or not they had mated, and yet they had. Sesshomaru had given himself to him, and this was the only price he asked. So who was he to deny the person he loved most what he wanted?

Inuyasha's hands reached the sash of his yukata, and he noticed how Sesshomaru's eyes were honed in like a hawk to every movement he made. His lover wanted him now…there would be no foreplay involved tonight. As a matter of fact he had a sneaky suspicion that he was going to wake up quite sore the next day.

Sitting up, he quickly shrugged the irksome clothing off of his shoulders so that he stood bare. “You're not gonna last too long are yeh?” Inuyasha almost grinned at the steely way his lover shook his head no. “We're not going to prepare first, are we?” He asked with hesitation. He gulped in nervousness as he received that same pliant shake of the head.

Taking a deep breath, the hanyou quickly resigned himself to his fate of hard and painful sex, and by the time he exhaled he was completely okay with it. Rough sex was always the best…even if it did hurt like a bitch afterwards. Giving his lover that one fanged smirk that he knew never failed to get him off, Inuyasha flipped himself over onto his stomach and then got up on his knees so that his ass was facing Sesshomaru. Once he was done maneuvering he looked over his shoulder with that same smirk. “Well then I might as well easy access, huh?”

Turning back around, Inuyasha waited in anticipation for what he knew was about to come. “You spoil me Dagger.” Was all he heard before his hips were roughly grabbed and he was pulled backwards so that he was impaled upon Sesshomaru.

He screamed his lungs out as his insides ripped as they were stretched to unnatural lengths. He knew that he had asked for it, and he knew he should be used to it, but he could never get passed the pain that came from when Sesshomaru took him dry. Inuyasha's hands clenched into the bed sheets, trying to get used to the feeling of Sesshomaru being sheathed inside of him. Sadly him and his lover had gone through this routine one too many times, and it seemed the youkai's sympathy meter had ended long ago, because he didn't even wait for him to get settled before he started to thrust.

Sesshomaru was going harder on him than he normally did, and although Inuyasha certainly wasn't complaining about having his mate inside of him, he couldn't stop the grunts of pain that escaped him as the youkai thrust mercilessly into his depths. A handful of his hair was grabbed, and he was pulled backwards to that they were cheek to cheek.

“Oh don't be such a baby pet…I know you like it rough.” A shudder of pleasure racked his body as Sesshomaru trailed a hot tongue up his face as his other hand trailed down to his neglected weeping erection. “Just look how hard you are.”

Inuyasha once more cried out, but this time it was purely from pleasure. Sesshomaru continued to thrust mercilessly inside of him, and as he did Inuyasha knew one thing…his lover was very angry at him. He hadn't said so, but the hanyou could just feel his anger emitting off of him in waves. He hadn't forgotten about earlier, and it seemed that Sesshomaru had found a new way to alleviate his rage.

His lover was matching his every thrust with a stroke, and the harder Sesshomaru thrust, the closer and closer he came to the edge. Inuyasha felt like every nerve he had was singing. It was like there was a fire searing between them, and it would burn them both if they weren't careful.

Sesshomaru's sweat slick body leaned over his own, pulling him up against his body. With one final thrust the youkai clamped down on his mating mark, causing Inuyasha to cry out in release and clamp down, making Sesshomaru release inside of him, filling him with his essence.

Inuyasha was still spasming onto the bed when he was promptly flipped over. Sesshomaru quickly crawled on top of him, already hoisting his legs onto his shoulders. “I'm not done with you yet.” He replied with confidence as he leaned down to connect their mouths.

It was in that moment that something snapped inside the hanyou, and he couldn't help but scream. “No! Stop it!” Kicking out, he managed to knock Sesshomaru off of him as he struggled to get to the other side of the bed. He covered his mouth as choked sobs escaped it. Tears were pouring in buckets down his face as all of his earlier anxieties came back to him tenfold. Sesshomaru was angry at him, that's why he had treated him that way. This wasn't fair! He shouldn't be so upset over this!

He gritted his teeth as his whole body broke out into shakes as he tried to hold his shoulders to still himself. He was going to kill Kouga for getting him drunk! His body curled up on itself and he grabbed the sides of his head, willing himself to go back to normal.

“Inuyasha what the fuck is wrong with you?” Sesshomaru growled. All it did though was to further the sobs coming from the hanyou's throat. He sounded so angry, and it was all his fault…He had done this to Sesshomaru…He was the one that had made him so unhappy.

Before he even knew what he was saying he was letting all of his emotional insecurities slip past his lips as he snuggled into a fetal position against a pillow. “I'm so sorry that you got roped into being with me!...I'm a terrible person.” He sobbed. “I said I was going to choose Naraku, and so I manipulated you into taking me as a mate…You deserve so much better than me!”

“You're so stupid.” Inuyasha jumped, but he didn't struggle when two arms wrapped around his waist. He tried to hide his tear stained face as much as possible as he was pulled into Sesshomaru's lap. “You have serious issues, you know that right?” The youkai asked before placing a kiss on his temple. “Now I'm going to tell you a secret, but I want you to promise me something first.”

Secret? In his befuddled state, Inuyasha couldn't help but perk up at the chance to hear a secret of his mate's…They knew such little of each other after all. Though he did have to promise something first, and coming from Sesshomaru who knew what the hell that could be. Still, his curiosity got the better of him in the end. “What do you want me to promise?” He was still a little shaky, but just being in his lover's arms could do a world of difference.

Sesshomaru tipped his face up before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “You're going to promise me that you'll never drink again…it makes you even more of a basket case than you already are, and that's really saying something.”

Inuyasha scoffed to himself. Like he was ever going to drink again after this disastrous night anyways. “Feh…I promise.” He replied gruffly, still holding a deep grudge against sake and everything it stood for.

“Good, now on to your reward.” He hugged the hanyou closer to his body. “Don't stress yourself out over my decision, because that's just what it was. I wouldn't have taken you for my mate if I hadn't wanted to, and you're more of an idiot than I thought if you think you somehow manipulated me into doing this.” Sesshomaru lifted his chin so that he was staring into golden depths. “I'm with you because I want to be, and it's not just so I have a hole to fuck…it's because I legitimately want to be with you.”

He fought back the smile threatening to form on his face. That had been exactly what he had been longing to hear, and yet he couldn't help but be a little weary. Sesshomaru's words usually tended to be very tricky. They were like poisonous darts of pleasure…at the time they could send you to cloud 9, but they tended to usually have some nasty side effects.

Though in the end he gave in. He always gave in when Sesshomaru graced him with some nice words or a sweet comment….He was such a sucker. A huge smile cracked his face as he twisted himself while upon his mate's lap. “I'm gonna hold you to that Sessh…and I don't wanna hear it spit back into my face either…like `you're just useless hole to fuck' or something”

Situating himself, he ended up with a leg on either side of the youkai's hips, effectively straddling his waist as he smiled down at him. It didn't take for that smile to turn into that smirk, and their seemingly innocent position to take on much less pure thoughts. “You still up for another round?”

Gyrating his hips, Inuyasha managed to tear a throaty moan from Sesshomaru's throat. The inu-youkai pulled him forward, grinding their hips together as he drank him in. When he pulled away those kisses immediately fell towards his neck, leaving love bites all over his creamy flesh. His kisses traveled up towards his ear, which Inuyasha was finding more and more that his mate seemed to have an obsession with. Well it was either Sesshomaru had an obsession with them, or he was aware that they drove the hanyou crazy and so he liked to torture him…neither would surprise him. “You know I'm always up for you Dagger.”

Raising his hips, Sesshomaru rose him up so that he could enter him with one quick thrust. Preparing himself Inuyasha looked up towards the wall to try to block out the no doubt oncoming pain, but when he did he noticed something else almost as painful. “Sessh stop!” He cried, desperate for his lover not to continue with what he was doing.

Inuyasha's outburst had caught the youkai off guard, and in attempt to stop himself he threw him backwards onto the bed. “What the hell is it now? I'm seriously never fucking you when you're drunk again…I don't even think it's worth it!” He growled out, never once noticing the horrified look on the hanyou's face.

He could feel his cheeks were on fire as he made a grab for the nearest blanket to protect his dignity. “S-Sesshomaru w-we h-have c-company.” He stuttered while focusing on the figure standing right behind his lover staring murderously.

Sesshomaru had almost instantaneously become en guard at his warning, and his hand had already begun to hiss its poison. Inuyasha couldn't be concerned about that though…No, he was too focused on the angered face of the most powerful demon in existence…though to him he was known quite differently.

His mate was looking to him for direction, and there was really only one thing he could say to sum it all up for him. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he tried to give his best smile. “Welcome home Father.”

The poison immediately stopped as Sesshomaru's eyes widened to saucers. Inuyasha was staring worriedly between the two. Okay, so sure it was an embarrassing situation to get caught in, but their reaction was a little over zealous. His father looked like he could kill, and Sesshomaru…well Sesshomaru looked more scared than he had ever seen him and he hadn't even turned around yet.

“I can explain.” His father's orange eyes darkened at the very thought of Sesshomaru explaining anything. His father was always a little eccentric…and by eccentric he meant very very scary, and so his reaction didn't worry him all that much. Metal whistled as his father grabbed for the hilt of his sword, unsheathing it and bringing the point to the back of Sesshomaru's neck. Okay, well he hadn't been worried up until this point.

“Dad what the hell…”

“Inuyasha be quiet!” His eyes widened at Sesshomaru's hissed command, and it stopped whatever retort had been about to leave his lips. What the hell was going on? Neither one of the inu-youkai would meet his eyes, but he did manage to get a guilty glance from his mate before he looked back towards the bed. “I should have told you before Dagger, but what we did broke a lot of the rules of our kind.” He looked back up to see wide fearful golden eyes. “In other words Dagger, we're in deep shit.”

Shaking his head, Inutaishou turned disapproving eyes onto his son. “Inuyasha how could you have no idea what you've done?” He pressed the tip of the blade into the back of Sesshomaru's neck, letting a rivulet of blood stain his snow-white hair. “Though I can't really blame it all on you, now can I?...You always were a terrible student. It only makes sense that you wouldn't have paid attention to mating rituals.”

Inuyasha was confused as hell; there was no denying that. This was obviously the bad thing Kouga had warned him about. Sesshomaru had said they were in deep shit, and his lover was usually a blunt person and so he knew that for him to say that it had to be bad…and yet, yet all he could focus on was how his father was ramming the back of that sword into his mate's skin.

Leaping forward, he lunged back into Sesshomaru's lap and grabbed the blade ramming into the back of his skull. He hissed as it sliced through his palm, dripping even more blood onto Sesshomaru's hair, but at least he had gotten it away from his lover's neck. “Listen I honestly don't know what the hell is going on here, but I'm not just going to sit here and you let you hurt him.”

Sesshomaru had stayed completely motionless the entire time, though when he jumped into his lap the youkai had stiffened considerably beneath him. Inuyasha could only imagine that if had the chance he would be yelling a barrage of insults at him right now.

“Inuyasha back down now,” His father snarled. In truth the powerful youkai had never spoken to him in such a voice before. No, this was the voice he reserved solely for his enemies. It chilled the hanyou to the bone, and without thinking he let his hand drop from the sword.

It was like all of his self-confidence, all of his spunk, everything had been deflated with that one command. No wonder everyone feared his father. The demon could probably bring an entire army to its knees with just one look. What would he do if he really got angry at them?

Still glaring at his son, Inutaishou brought the katana back to rest on the base of Sesshomaru's neck. “Now you said you wanted to explain, well you can start by explaining to me why I shouldn't kill you right here.”

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru steeled himself for an explanation. “My lord you have to understand that there were extenuating circumstances behind us mating, and I will explain all of those to you later, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about the trivial reasons.” Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru brought his face up so that he was looking right into Inuyasha's eyes. “The truth of the matter is the reason I mated with him without your approval or ceremony is because…” His hand reached out slightly to touch Inuyasha's bare hip as the hanyou braced himself for whatever was about to come out of his mate's mouth. “It's because I'm in love with him.”

Listen to Sesshomaru let out a life shattering statement, and watch as the entire world comes crashing down. Inuyasha fell into a space of perpetual shock as he tried to digest what he had just heard. It couldn't have been possible…He wouldn't.

“It's because I'm in love with him.”

Had Sesshomaru really just said that? Had he really just said the one thing he had been dying to hear more than anything else in the entire world? Inuyasha's eyes widened to saucers until they were practically bugging out of his head. Had he just said it now of all times?

“It's because I'm in love with him.”

The words kept echoing over and over in his head until he knew for certain that he had heard them. His thoughts began to spin, and as they did it threw the rest of his equilibrium off balance until his stomach was spinning right along with his head. His stomach lurched as realization finally dawned on him. “I think I'm gonna be sick.” And with that said he promptly puked all over Sesshomaru's lap.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,


	13. Tainted Love

Inuyasha blushed a deep scarlet in embarrassment as the vile substance seemed to cover both him and Sesshomaru. The smell was almost unbearable, and he kept his face down, not at all wanting to see the look of anger that was no doubt on his mate's face. Because really, who wouldn't be pissed after being puked on? ...He supposed the only upside was he hadn’t pissed on him. This was all too much, and he was starting to become green again as his stomach did a few more flip-flops.

“Inuyasha you reek of alcohol. What did you do let him get you drunk and then seduce you?” Trying to steady the spinning in his head, Inuyasha looked up to his father who was still staring murderously at the two.

He tried to give him a smile, but under the circumstances it came out to look more as if he had just had a stroke. “Actually Kouga got me drunk and tried to seduce me.” Inuyasha winced as Sesshomaru's claws dug into his side, but his stepbrother chose to remain silent. That probably was a good thing though. Inuyasha doubted that his father would think it was as cute as he did how scarily possessive Sesshomaru got. But really, there was no reason to get possessive…he had said Kouga tried, hadn't he? Now he wasn't the smartest half demon to ever exist, but to him that meant that he hadn't succeeded, and so there should be no reason why his hips were now bleeding.

“Didn't I tell you before not to hang out with that wolf?” His dad replied in disappointment. Though the statement did seem to have some effect, because he removed the sword from the back of Sesshomaru's head and shook his head in disgust as he resheathed it. “Those mangy wolves don't have any thoughts going through their heads besides getting into some pretty thing's pants…In that respect I should be thanking your presumptuous stepbrother.”

Raising his eyebrow in curiosity, Inuyasha took no time in voicing his thoughts. “I don't get it…why would you thank him?” When both sets of eyes simultaneously flicked towards the mark on his neck, the hanyou had his answer before his father even spoke.

“It was his mark that stopped Kouga from jumping you, was it not?” At Inutaishou's smirk, a large smile spread across Inuyasha's face as he hastily nodded. Sadly such brash movement caused his stomach to turn again, and he knew it wouldn't be long before his insides became his outsides once again. Though he pushed his nausea aside to appreciate what had just happened. His father had stopped trying to murder his mate because a wolf had wanted to sleep with him, but the very thing that his father was mad about stopped that and so he had forgiven him…or at least stopped the death attempts. He guessed it had something to do with the whole…the enemy of my enemy is my friend thing, well either that or his dad just really hated wolves.

“Lord Inutaishou may I be allowed to take Inuyasha and get him cleaned up and dressed before we continue this conversation?” Sesshomaru asked as formally as possible, which considering the fact that he was stark naked on a bed with puke all over him was pretty impressive.

Sadly, his father's anger seemed to return in full force. Smoldering orange eyes narrowed into the back of his mate's head. “You may Sesshomaru…and while you're at it I'd explain things if I were you…you made this mess, and so you get to be the one to tell my son why you might have to break his heart.” Inuyasha's eyes widened at the exchange, but he said nothing, instead deciding that listening was probably best in this situation. “I expect you in the conference room in an hour. That will be enough time for the two of you to bathe, and for me to rouse your mother. Don't be late.” With that said his father curtly turned and walked down the hall, leaving two very confused Inu-youkai in his wake.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to start his very long list of questions, comments, and concerns, but a hand over his mouth quickly silenced his attempts. “Dagger, we have a very long and hard talk ahead of us, but just because I admitted to loving you, does not mean that I wish to discuss this naked with your vomit all over me.”

The hanyou nodded, and then that entire statement started to sink in and he couldn't help but snicker. His snicker soon turned into a chuckle, and before he knew it he had fallen backwards in howling laughter. It was just too much. Seriously, in what world did this actually happen? This didn't happen in real life. No, this was more like a horror story…a bad one.

“I really don't see what part of this situation amuses you,” Sesshomaru said testily, and Inuyasha suspected it had something to do with the fact that he had just been puked on…and of course all the other stuff.

Trying his hardest to suppress his laughter, Inuyasha stilled on the now ruined bed sheets. “You know Sessh, I can laugh about this, because I have no idea what's going…once I get let into the loop then I'm sure I'll be just as hella pissed off as everyone else around here.” Amused golden eyes turned towards his mate, and he grabbed a handful of white hair, pulling Sesshomaru down so that they were eye level. “And you know seeing as how everyone seems to be pointing fingers at you, you'd think that you'd be all too willing to bask in my happiness before I find out just what the hell you did.”

Up until this point Sesshomaru's face had had something akin to amusement on it, but at his last statement all traces of that soon vanished. As a matter of fact that same worried gaze returned, and all the happiness Inuyasha had been feeling faded with that one look. That look told of tragedies, and he knew that this was no laughing matter.

Fingers finding their way to his lover's scalp, Inuyasha gently ran his hand through the youkai's feather soft hair. “It's not going to be alright, is it?” He didn't try to keep any of the worry out of his voice, and Sesshomaru didn't try to make him feel any better.

Leaning down, he softly brushed their lips together before sitting up and pulling the hanyou right along with him. “Let's go to the bathing hall Inuyasha…then we'll talk.”

Inuyasha didn't say anything else, his humor now completely gone as he grabbed some clothes he had stored in Sesshomaru's room, and after pulling on a robe followed his mate out of their room and towards the bathing hall. Something inside of him was telling him not to enter the room. He had a feeling that after he heard what it was that everybody besides him seemed to know, that things would never be the same.

The walk there was completely silent, only furthering to make Inuyasha's terrible horrible feeling increase until he had almost convinced himself to just turn tail and run away from this.

Steam blocked his vision as Sesshomaru opened the door to the hot springs inside their castle. His stepbrother was completely silent as he slid the robe off of his shoulders and climbed into the steaming hot water. Inuyasha did the same, and hissed in pleasure as the water immediately started to loosen up his joints and muscles and remove all of the grime covering him.

“Sesshomaru tell me what's going on…why did my father tell you to break my heart?” After dunking himself under, Inuyasha waded over to the still silent youkai, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. He sighed in pleasure as their slick bodies slid against one another, and Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha's wondering hands to travel up his chest, touching as much flesh as he could get his hands on.

He tried to blame the fact that all they ever did was have sex on Sesshomaru, but in all actuality a lot of the blame could be placed on his own shoulders. He instigated as much of their interactions as the youkai himself. Of course Sesshomaru never said no to his wants, just like Inuyasha never said no to his mate, and so you could say that they were both just as guilty about never being able to keep their hands off of each other…except now of course.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as his exploring hands were grabbed as Sesshomaru turned around to face him and place his arms back down by his sides. “Don't.” Sesshomaru's face was a complete mask, letting the hanyou know just how much trouble he was in. When they were together he could always get his mate to show at least a little bit of emotion, but now there was nothing…which could only mean bad.

“Alright, you got me!” Inuyasha cheekily quipped. “Now just tell me what the hell the problem is so that we can get on our way to fixing it.” Inuyasha forced a smile to his face, but his muscles once more went flax when Sesshomaru's expression didn't change one bit.

“We broke the rules when we mated.” The hanyou's face fell as his stomach filled with dread.

“What does that mean?” He asked, not at all sure he wanted to know the answer. The water lapped unnoticed against their bodies, as Inuyasha's feeling of nausea came back full force.

“There is a ceremony involved before you can officially mate.” Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes shut at the mention of the knowledge. “Not only that, but in high ranking youkai families such as ours, I would have had to have gotten permission from your father before I could touch you.”

Oh. Was that all? Inuyasha shrugged the whole thing off. “Are you really trying to tell me that the great Sesshomaru is so freaked out about breaking a few rules?” He mocked. “Listen I'm always causing problems around here, I'm sure that my father is…” He was never allowed to continue.

“This isn't just some minor rule!” Sesshomaru snapped, and honestly this was one of the few times Inuyasha had really seen him lose his temper. The rest of his sentence was left forgotten on his tongue as he stared at his mate in worry. “Inuyasha these mating rituals are very serious, and the consequences for breaking them are dire.” Sesshomaru seemed to have gotten his temper under control, and was now the same ice prince he had first met.

Inuyasha's bare feet skid against the bottom of the pool as he backed up, leaning against the side. He didn't know what consequences Sesshomaru was talking about, but he had a feeling that after he heard them he might not be able to stand all that well on his own.

His bangs fell in front of his eyes as he skimmed his hand through the water. “What are the consequences?” He asked morosely. He just wanted this conversation to be over and done with, because the sooner it was the sooner he got to freak and sulk over it.

“You were right with what you said earlier mutt.” Ignoring the colorful nickname, Inuyasha bypassed that for what was really important.

“Yeah and what was that? I'm right about so many things that it's hard to keep track...” When in doubt…always use witty sarcasm.

Silence reigned for so long that Inuyasha figured that the youkai had chosen not to answer him, but sadly he couldn't get that lucky. “I was just using you for sex.”

The words washed over him likes waves. As he turned shocked golden eyes up to Sesshomaru he felt his airways constrict. “Why are you telling me this?” His voice was as small and broken as the hanyou felt. “What good does me knowing this do?” Inuyasha asked. Seriously, he was really struggling to see an upside to him having this knowledge. Sure he had suspected it, but to actually hear it come from the one he was in love with’s mouth was almost too much to bear.

“I'm telling you this so that you can rationalize my decisions. I knew exactly what I was doing, and I knew of the consequences.” Inuyasha's face had once more fell forward against his chest, but Sesshomaru walked closer, lifting it up so their eyes met. “Those consequences Inuyasha were one of the main reasons I took you then as my mate.”

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha willed his body to ask the very question he didn't want an answer to, and yet he knew he had no way around it. “What are the consequences?”

He almost sobbed as Sesshomaru reached out to wipe away a stray tear that he wasn't even aware that he had shed. “It depends…your father is the one to make the decision. In a broken mating bond it's rare that the elder guardian chooses to let the pair remain together. Almost every time something like this has happened the mated pair is ripped apart and the bond is severed, and once that happens the pair can never mate with each other again.”

Inuyasha's ears drooped down to his head as ever word his stepbrother had muttered echoed in them. He understood now. It had always confused him before why Sesshomaru would ever take someone like him as a mate, but it made perfect sense. His stepbrother wanted to fuck him, and so he bit him, knowing that when his father returned the mating bound would nullified and he would get off jack free.

Swatting Sesshomaru's hand away, Inuyasha did his best to glare while simultaneously trying to stop his heart from breaking. “I shouldn't have expected any less from you…but I want to know one thing.” Inuyasha swallowed the lump trying to form in his throat as he struggled to get out his question. “W-why did you tell my father t-that you l-loved me?” He stuttered, trying to be able to form a decent sentence between the upcoming sobs. “W-why would make me think you cared?”

Sesshomaru once more reached out for him, but Inuyasha thinking he'd rather be tortured than have his stepbrother touch him right then, hastily avoided the hand. With a frown, the youkai's arm went back down to his side. “You misunderstand me, Dagger.” Inuyasha's eyes narrowed to slits at the nickname, but he managed to control his anger. It was more important to hear whatever bullshit the youkai was going to spit out. “I did use you for sex in the beginning, but not now. I was so cautious with your father because I want to be one of those fair few that don't get their bonds revoked.” The youkai stepped forward, and Inuyasha cursed for leaving himself no room to back up. “I want to be your mate Inuyasha, and what I said before was true.” Sesshomaru cupped both cheeks, and the hanyou had to bite back everything in him that was telling him to pull away. “I'm not entirely positive what love is Dagger, but I am certain that if such a thing exists that I must feel it for you.”

Those words…the same words that would have meant so much to him if they had been spoken at any other time were now like acid. A low growl escaped from his throat as his eyes flooded red. Sesshomaru had always won him over with his deceitful words…but not now! “Liar!” He screamed, before swinging his claws through the air. His nails slashed the youkai's perfect face, making four ligature marks across it, and spraying blood into the water.

Was it as coincidence that the only times Sesshomaru ever said anything heart wrenching like this was when he planned to leave him? Was it a coincidence that when things were going bad was the only time he ever acted like he even gave a damn!? He wouldn't fall into his trap again! He refused to be tricked!

Before he even knew what was happening he had lunged forward, knocking the still recovering Sesshomaru underwater. He wasn't even aware of his actions, caught way too much in his hate to really be able to do much more than kick and flail around under water. He tried to make his stepbrother feel even a miniscule amount of the pain he was forced to go through.

It wasn't fair! Why did he always choose to trust the youkai? Why did Sesshomaru always hurt him? Sesshomaru grabbed his hips, slightly stilling his movements long enough to toss him out of the water so that his bare back slid along the ground, scraping it up as he crashed against the wall.

While Inuyasha was recovering, Sesshomaru decided to get out of the pool as well. “Inuyasha do try to control yourself long enough to listen to me.” Big mistake. He wanted him to listen? He wanted him to listen after all of the lies he had been forced to listen to?

As soon as he got even the slightest trace of his bearings, Inuyasha lunged forward, connecting with the older inu's knees and sending him sprawling backwards. He reveled in the sound Sesshomaru's head made as it collided with the floor. Using his sudden leverage, Inuyasha quickly got on top of his lover, holding a clawed hand to his neck to keep him still.

“No, you manipulative bastard, I will not listen,” He snarled, squeezing tighter. “You told me once that I was like a dagger in your heart…well tell me brother.” He spat, the small trace of their relationship rolling off his tongue like it was some vile substance. “If I stabbed you in the heart would you even bleed?” Inuyasha leaned down so that their faces were centimeters apart, never once caring about the hurt look that almost instantly passed over his mate's face. “No…I don't think you would, because I don't think you have a heart.”

Knowing that he was probably going to get hurt for it, but really not caring at that moment, Inuyasha spat in the face of the person he loved more than life itself and reveled in the shock it seemed to provoke on his normally so emotionless face. “I'm going Sesshomaru. We'll discuss this more with my father.” Not trusting his voice anymore, Inuyasha scampered to grab a towel, and after wrapping securely around his waist he practically sprinted out of the room and down towards his own…anything to get away from the person who had shredded his heart into jerky.

It took all of his strength to get back to his room without breaking out into a fit of tears. How could this possibly be happening? It had really meant nothing to him. He had really just done it so that he could sleep with him for a while. No wonder he didn't feel like they were mates, because they weren't…not really. He knew in his blood that they destined to be together, but Sesshomaru would never allow himself to be as weak as that. He was a just fool to believe that the callous youkai he had considered his mate could ever really love somebody. His words were just as hollow as all of the promises he had made him. That `I love you' that had seemed so hard to get out, more than likely just constituted as an `I love fucking you'

The sad thing is was that Inuyasha had made the entire arrangement so convenient for him. He had let him take him anytime; anywhere, any position, and he had loved every minute of it. He had played the role of the good little whore to make his mate happy, and Sesshomaru probably ate all of it up. He was just as pathetic as Sesshomaru, if not more so. After all he was the one that got played.

Inuyasha's overwhelming sadness soon turned to an unbearable amount of anger as he stared into the mirror at the sorry excuse for a demon he had become. His ears drooped against his head as he took in his haggard appearance. His eyes were red and puffy from his tears, his skin was pale, and he looked remarkably like raccoon with the dark circles that rimmed his eyes. The thing that stuck out most about his appearance though was the red inflamed mark on his shoulder.

Gritting his teeth, the hanyou dug his nails into his injured skin; disfiguring the mark Sesshomaru had given him and causing warm blood to roll unnoticed down his chest. It had all been a sham, and he had been stupid enough to fall for it. He really had to wonder just how many people were in on this con. Just the thought of Sesshomaru laughing about this somewhere with Kagura made his blood boil even more, and he ended up smashing his fist into his troubled reflection, effectively getting rid of the sight of his problems.

Pulling the towel off from around his waist, Inuyasha used it to quickly dry his hair before grabbing a dark blue kimono from his wardrobe. He was about to wrap it around himself, but then he paused with just one arm through and grabbed for his supply of bandages instead. Never wanting to see the horrid mark again, Inuyasha wrapped up the bleeding wound on his neck, before finishing getting dressed. His father was waiting after all, and it wouldn't do to be late.

He would really have to thank his father when he saw him. It was because of him after all that Sesshomaru hadn't been allowed to take him yet another time. The sad thing was that he had defended the youkai. Inuyasha grunted in annoyance. The truth of the matter was that he should have let him take the bastard's head when he had wanted to. It was his mistake for being stupid enough at that moment to consider that his stepbrother might have had a soul…He had long since come to learn otherwise.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha calmed himself as much as he possibly could given the circumstances, and slid his door open to make his way to the conference room. Unfortunately for him, just down the hall Sesshomaru had decided to do the very same thing at that exact moment. `Take another deep breath' he told himself. There was nothing bad about this situation. All he had to do was control himself and everything would be alright. It was quite obvious that in their time together Sesshomaru had picked up on some of his mannerisms, so all he had to do now was adopt some of the unfeeling youkai's, and they would get through this unavoidable interaction swimmingly.

He did his best to avoid his stepbrother's cold gaze. He had never been able to look in those icy gold eyes without losing his composure, and the last thing he wanted the bastard to know was that he could still probably get to him just as easily now as he ever could. Because, despite Sesshomaru's reluctance to admit it, Inuyasha knew that they were destined mates, and a mate will do anything to please.

“Inuyasha.” That included stopping in your tracks when you knew that by all rights you should be walking as fast as you could the other way. Yet, he knew he could not. Even in his angered state the thought of denying Sesshomaru anything was just laughable.

Thinking that his lover would gently wrap his arms around his waist and whisper sweet lies into his ear, Inuyasha just closed his eyes and prepared himself to lose composure, but sadly such sentiments never happened. No, it seemed Sesshomaru was a little more pissed off than he had originally let on.

Inuyasha yelped in surprise as his arm was yanked backwards, and he had to suck in a gasp of air that had been knocked out of him as he was none-too-gently pinned up against the wall. The youkai's arms were at his shoulders, holding him up so that his feet barely dangled above the ground.

Growling, Inuyasha struggled against his restraints, but that only got the youkai to push harder, and soon it was becoming exceedingly difficult to breathe. You know if this was Sesshomaru way of winning him over, then he would definitely have to tell his stepbrother to get a better strategy.

“Sesshomaru let me go,” He growled out in demand, but at seeing his struggle it only seemed to entice his mate more.

Leaning forward, Sesshomaru closed most of the distance between the two so that his breath echoed off the hanyou's poyant lips. “Not a chance,” His voice was like ice, and as it pierced through him Inuyasha felt not the first time in his life immense fear of even being in the same vicinity as his angered stepbrother.

“Half-breed in the last hour I have been vomited on, had my cheek sliced to ribbons, and been spit in the face,” His grip tightened. “All of these things have come to pass because of you, and I don't think my demanding of a bit of your time is really such an exceedingly out of the question request.” Sesshomaru's fangs bared as he connected their mouths, saying the last part against his lips. “Now will you listen,” Inuyasha gasped against his lover's lips as Sesshomaru claws dug into his stomach. “Or should I have the rest of this conversation with a corpse?”

Wincing at the increasing pain around his midsection, Inuyasha had no choice but to nod. He would listen to anything his sham of a mate had to say as long as it got those claws to retreat from his belly. Sadly all his forced nod accomplished was to get Sesshomaru to dig his claws in even further. Inuyasha was relatively sure he was bleeding by now. “Mutt I know you love to hear yourself speak, so be it from me to stop you now…Don't just nod your head at me. I want you to agree to listen very carefully to what I have to say, and not just freak out because you're angry.”

If this had been any other situation, Inuyasha might have thought it was amusing that his stepbrother had actually used the term freak out. Sadly, as it was, Sesshomaru increasingly colorful vocabulary was the least of his concerns. He knew that he had to agree to the youkai's terms and get his anger in check. That was after all the only way he saw of getting out of this, but that didn't mean that he had to be held against the wall in pain while he did.

“Yes,” He bit out through clenched teeth, and then remembering his plan softened his features. “I'll listen to what you have to say Sessh…” Wrapping his legs around his mate's waist, Inuyasha leaned forward and sensually began lapping at the cuts he had caused on Sesshomaru's normally flawless face. “But I want you to put me down first.”

The hand clawing its way into his stomach relented, but that was only so that it could hoist Inuyasha further up against the wall and into his arms. Inuyasha smirked to himself. So Sesshomaru like being licked, did he? Inuyasha continued his ministrations, reveling on how the gashes almost immediately healed under his touch, leaving the only mark on his face the red stripes that he had always had.

Even after the claw marks were gone, Inuyasha couldn't control the way he continued to lap at the area, both loving and hating the attentions Sesshomaru gave him because of it. “I want you to know Dagger that I don't regret what happened between us.” Inuyasha stiffened in his mate's arms. That had sure done its job in stopping any love between them.

“Put me down,” Was Inuyasha's cold reply, and to his amazement his stepbrother actually complied with his request. His feet touched the ground, but he was still kept pinned to the wall by Sesshomaru's arms on either side of him.

“This is why your father doubts your ability to lead.” Inuyasha's eyes narrowed to slits at the comment. “You can never keep a level head about anything. Being led on by your emotions is a strength a leader should not possess.”

“Yeah?” He hastily shot back. “Well I'd rather be led by my emotions than not have any like you!” Snarling, he pushed at the youkai's chest, gaining temporary freedom before Sesshomaru got his grounds and pushed back just as harshly. He crashed Inuyasha back up against the wall and using one hand to pin his arms above his head, while keeping other hand securely on his, effectively making so that he couldn't move.

Leaning forward, Sesshomaru got right in his face, knowing that act always turned Inuyasha to goo. “I'm fully aware that you are beyond infuriated with me right now, but do you really think that will always be the case?” At Inuyasha's raised eyebrow, he took it as a good sign to continue. “If we don't make a good impression in there, than there is no way Inutaishou will allow us to remain mated.”

“What are you trying to say?” Sesshomaru sighed at his obvious stupidity, before continuing on with his explanation.

“I am trying to say that if you don't act like you're completely ecstatic about the prospect of this, and that you're head over heels in love, than there's a good chance your father will reject this bond of ours, and we will be ripped apart just because you decided to throw a temper tantrum.”

Inuyasha gazed into cold golden eyes, but the more he stared, the more he saw the faintest trace of emotion hidden in their depths…desperation. Sesshomaru was obviously angry with him, and yet he was going to far to practically plead with him to do this. Did he actually want to keep him as his mate? Did he actually care? That of course was when the hanyou's rationally stubborn side kicked in telling him different. Of course Sesshomaru wanted to keep him as a mate, but not for anything as trivial as love and devotion. He probably just didn't want to give up the best fuck he ever had.

“You want me to act like a happy love sick puppy?” Inuyasha asked, and at Sesshomaru's nod a snarl ripped through his throat. “Well you know what, you fucking bastard, up until a little bit ago I wouldn't have had to act!”

Ignoring his retort, Sesshomaru leaned in closer to him, taking great care to nuzzle the side of his face and neck. “Inuyasha I will not stoop so low as to ask for your forgiveness, but I hope that even in that muddled head of yours you see that my original plan has changed.” The hanyou whined in both need and distress as Sesshomaru made a trail of kisses down the side of his neck, brushing his long hair out of the way of his descent.

Though of course after his entire neck was revealed the arms above his head were immediately dropped as Sesshomaru used his now free hand to examine the slightly blood soaked bandage where his mating mark usually was.

“You've never covered my mark before.” Inuyasha sighed as he brought the sleeve of his kimono back up, effectively covering the tacky bandage. It was true he had never covered Sesshomaru mark on him. As a matter of fact he hardly ever even wore his hair down anymore, and took great delight in pointing it out to anybody and everybody that would listen. One time he had even taken calligraphy ink from his studies and scribbled `look at this' on his neck and painted an arrow to the mark he held so dear. Now though the thought of anyone knowing he had allowed himself to submit to such a heartless creature such as his step-brother made him want to hide the mark forever. He wanted it off his skin, just like he wanted the memory of how it came to be there out of his brain.

“I never felt the need to.” Pushing slightly on Sesshomaru's chest, he was shocked by how easily the youkai relented his hold and let him off the wall he was pinned against. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that his comment had really affected his stepbrother's demeanor, but then again he knew better. “We should get going to the conference room…if we take any longer my father will draw blood.” Without even a look back, Inuyasha headed towards where his life would be decided, never once looking back towards where Sesshomaru was no doubt following. He couldn't bear the thought of looking. It was all just too painful.

The mating mark burned against his skin from the thoughts of hatred that coursed through his veins about its owner, and yet he couldn't get those thoughts to stop. In all actuality he didn't want them to stop. If they stopped that meant that he had once more been weak and given into Sesshomaru, and that only meant more pain.

Sesshomaru had said that he was mad now, but he wouldn't stay mad at him forever, but honestly he really thought that might be the case. It sure felt like he would anyways. He was a person led by his emotions, and he was easily swayed, so if he completely walked in there and told his father the truth about what happened would he regret it later when he could never feel Sesshomaru's arms around him again?

Would he miss those nights of sweet abandon when he never had to think about anything except how good his mate was making him feel? Would he miss the way their eyes would catch at dinner as if they were sharing a secret only they knew? Would he miss the way sometimes Sesshomaru could treat him as if he were the greatest treasure in the world?

Who was he kidding? Of course he would miss those things. But he didn't think that he would miss the constant coldness. He wouldn't miss the way he constantly felt insecure. He wouldn't miss the lies, or the deceit. He most certainly wouldn't miss the feeling of utter heartbreak that came over him whenever he found out about one of Sesshomaru's plots…the very feeling that had come over him now. No, he wouldn't miss any of those things.

The old saying `you always hurt the ones you love?' well it worked both ways. He was sure now that Sesshomaru's confession of love was only an excuse for him to hurt Inuyasha more. That's all love was anyways. It was just a tool to carry out as much punishment as possible, because in the end it hurts like a bitch whenever there are feelings involved. Inuyasha snorted softly to himself as he slid the door to the conference hall open. One heartbreak and he had already become a cynic, and if he was already so cynical he knew bitter was just around the corner…Sesshomaru really had ruined him.

He forced his face to become neutral as his father's and his stepmother's eyes turned to him, and to Sesshomaru who had walked in just behind him. Inuyasha nodded to the married pair, before going over to sit across from his father, or at least that was the plan. As soon as he began to move one hand grabbed his hip and slightly pulled him backwards.

Inuyasha was about to scream at Sesshomaru some more, but his stepbrother's voice beat him to the punch. “Try to control yourself Inuyasha. This is our only chance.” The words were whispered so quietly that even he had a hard time picking them up, and they were being said into his ear. The meaning, however, was not hard to understand at all. Sesshomaru was asking this of him, and in his heart he wanted to give into his mate, but could he really do such a thing? Could he sign his future away on someone he didn't even know if he could trust?...He honestly didn't know the answer to that question.

Taking a seat in front of his father, Sesshomaru sat next to him across from his mother, and Inuyasha didn't fail to notice how the youkai had chosen to sit much closer than he would any other time. He even went so far as to lightly pat his thigh in support before looking over to eldest pair. You had to hand it to him, Sesshomaru was a very convincing actor. If he kept his mouth shut his stepbrother could probably pull this whole thing off…now all he had to do was to decide if that's what he wanted.

“Inuyasha it's good to see you looking sober, and of course clothed.” He blushed under his father's tone and scrutiny. Wasn't it bad enough that he saw them in the first place? What now was he trying to rub it in?...Life wasn't fair sometimes. Like it isn't every child's fear to have their parents catch them having sex, but no, he had to have him catch him and then a nice little discussion about the whole thing afterwards. If there were gods, he was sure that he hated him.

Giving a polite bow of his head, Inuyasha addressed his father in the most formal way possible. “Yes, father. I do apologize for my actions, and I am very elated to see that you've made it safely back home.” Take that Sesshomaru! Inuyasha mentally cheered himself on. He could be formal when he wanted to, but talking like that was so boring that he chose to be the brat he was. What's the point of being a prince after all if you can't have fun while doing it?

Sesshomaru bowed his head, curtly stating, “As am I,my lord.” Before looking back up towards his mother who seemed much too pleased for her own good. But then again she would be pleased. Amarante had informed him about just how much she disliked the fact that her son had picked him, and how he was going to be the death of their happy little family. It probably just made her all warm and fuzzy to know that everything was crashing down around them. She had had time with his father, and gods only knew what she had told him while Sesshomaru and him had been held up.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Inutaishou rubbed at his tired eyes. “Where to start?” His voice sounded weary, and Inuyasha's guilt rose exponentially. Imagine having to go to war, make the long trek home, and then have to come home to get this unholy mess dropped upon him.

“My lord.” Inuyasha was brought out of his guilt trip by Sesshomaru's voice, and soon all eyes were on him…he didn't seem to mind the attention. “With all due respect you know exactly where to start, because there is only one thing that needs to be decided.”

Inutaishou raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru's bluntness. “Is that right Sesshomaru?” His stepbrother held the man's gaze, even when burnt orange eyes seemed to be burrowing their way into his brain. “I suppose we could just get down to business and I could look at the facts. I could remember your confession, and how my son seemed to be generally happy when he was with you. I could look at the fact that my son is one of the most stubborn and willful youkai I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and so if he didn't want this to happen he would have never allowed it in the first place.” Those burnt orange eyes narrowed. “I could also take into consideration that right now his misery is rolling off him in waves, or that fact that blood from wounds in his neck and stomach are stinging my nostrils right now.” Inuyasha's body stiffened as his ears drooped. It just wasn't fair how easily his father was able to read people, and then tear them apart at their seams…and it seemed he wasn't done yet.

“I could also take into consideration what my wife had informed about a certain treaty with the demon lord Naraku, and how you have shamed my honor by breaking the treaty the very night it was created. I could say how you promised my only son away without discussing the matter with either him or me, and now I have upcoming war on my hands.” The hanyou's guilt rose even more as his father continued. “I could consider all this and plenty more Sesshomaru, but I'm not going to.” He turned a faint smile towards Inuyasha. “I'm going to let Inuyasha make the decision himself.”

Two pairs of golden eyes widened at the comment. As a matter of fact what his father had said took him by such surprise that he wondered vaguely if he had heard right. “Father you're going to let me pick?” Voicing his confusions out loud only resulted in making him even more confused. “B-but why?” His forehead wrinkled as he tried to rationalize the youkai's decision, but for the life of him he couldn't come up with a decent reason. “Why the hell would you let me pick? Aren't you pissed off that I went behind your back?” He jabbed a finger angrily in Sesshomaru's direction. “Don't you wanna punish this lying prick for insulting you…for using me!”

Not once glancing at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru once more caught his father's gaze. “With all do respect Lord Inutaishou, it is not the hanyou's decision to make. He is irrational. You know as well as I do that his decisions are not competent when he is in this state.”

Inuyasha glared holes into the side of the youkai's face, willing him bodily harm. How dare he just dismiss him like he was a child that couldn't make decisions for himself. He was sure that if he hadn't called him a prick, Sesshomaru would have been happy to have had him make the decision. Sesshomaru always had to be the victor and get his spoils, and right now what he wanted was Inuyasha.

Stroking his chin, Inutaishou seemed to almost smile at Sesshomaru's comments. “I am aware of my son's personality, and as such I know exactly how he'll react if I make this decision for him.” He turned towards Inuyasha. “I wouldn’t dream of making you miserable for the rest of your life Inuyasha, and it doesn't matter which path I choose for you, whichever one it is you will resent because the choice was not your own.” He nodded towards him. “This is your decision my son, choose well.”

“My lord…” Sesshomaru tried to interject, but it seemed his father would have none of it.

“Sesshomaru I am fully aware why you think Inuyasha shouldn't be allowed to make this decision. It isn't because you think he won't choose you, because even I can see the masked devotion he holds for you in his eyes.” Inutaishou seemed to hesitate before continuing. “I know about what happened when you were younger. I can only imagine how devastating something like that must be on a child.”

Inuyasha could only watch in grim fascination as Sesshomaru eyes went far away, and his hands clenched as if they could squeeze the life out of the old memory. He had no idea what had been done to his mate, but whatever it was it seemed Sesshomaru carried a ghost of it around with him. His theory was only further proved by the youkai's next words.

“I was no child,” Hate burned from his tongue that had long since been extinguished. He had never seen his stepbrother look so tormented before. What could possibly have happened to make him hold onto so much hate?

Reaching out, Inutaishou laid a comforting hand on the youkai's shoulder, but sadly the hand was immediately shrugged off as if he had been burned. “No Sesshomaru, you were not a child, but then again you weren't an adult either.” All Inuyasha had wanted to do was flee from this room with Sesshomaru in tow and hold onto his mate until he was sure none of that hatred remained…that is until his father's next words. “You should have never been mated, and I understand why Amarante chose to dissolve the bond.”

The world came crashing down around him. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think, all he could do was feel, and what he felt was overwhelming pain. Pain at not being Sesshomaru’s first, pain at the thought that he might have loved someone, but mostly pain to think that he wasn't the first to be conned by the youkai.

He had never scooted away from a person faster. He slid along the floor as fast as he could until his back hit the wall, and once he did he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Too much had happened today, and this was just his breaking point. Everyone had one, and he thought it was a miracle he hadn't reached it sooner.

Three separate voices were calling his name, but he couldn't discern who they belonged to. All he could feel was his heart beating at a million miles an hour as his heartbreak once more turned into irrational anger.

Pushing himself up to standing, Inuyasha's tear stained eyes shot open to see concerned faces staring back. The most concerned of all though was Sesshomaru, and for some reason the sight of him standing there just waiting to be able to comfort him only furthered his anger.

“You've done this before!” He accused through his sobs. How could he have been so stupid to even think of accepting Sesshomaru explanation on how he changed? How he could have even thought that such an unfeeling bastard could have loved him!

“You don't…” Sesshomaru quickly tried to smooth things out, but he refused to be poisoned by those sickly sweet words again.

“Don't tell me I don't understand!” He roared. “I understand perfectly…for the first time I understand everything.” Not sparing another look towards his mate, Inuyasha instead turned back towards his father. “You told me that the decision was mine to make, well I've made it.” He grit his teeth to hold back his tears as he tried to get everything out without completely breaking down. “I don't want to feel him inside me anymore. I don't want to know how much I love him...I don't want to miss his lips on mine…” Inuyasha now had to lean against the wall as his sorrow took hold of him and he allowed his tears to fall as he whimpered out his decision. “I don't want to be his mate anymore.” Not waiting for a reply Inuyasha sprinting out of the room, and out of their estate. All he wanted to do now was find a nice tree where he could cry himself to sleep.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.


	14. Sinner's Serenade

Sesshomaru watched with lifeless eyes as Inuyasha ran from the room as quickly as possible after having just announced the very thing that would surely destroy both of their lives. The hanyou had left him without a shred of doubt, and the odd thing was the fact that it hurt much more than he would have ever thought possible.

He knew he shouldn’t be so upset by this; he had been the one to cause it after all, and yet now he longed to go back in time and change the cataclysmic events that had shattered his happy lie. It was a mistake to put this situation so bluntly to Inuyasha. His hanyou had never been very good at dealing with things, and such a large scale injustice was sure to throw him into a state of complete hysteria.

Of course it didn’t help the fact that right when his mate had been about to return to him, Inutaishou had to go and mention an event that Sesshomaru had long since buried in his mind. The very thought of the travesties he had been subjected to when he was only 150 years old, barely 15 by human years, was enough to make the things he had done to the hanyou look like child’s play.

It didn’t change the fact that he had used Inuyasha immensely. Just because he was regretting his actions now, didn’t mean that the original sin was revocable. Inuyasha was what he wanted, and yet all he ever seemed to do was hurt him. Inuyasha was a memory of what he had been, and so he used the boisterous hanyou to make him feel even the slightest bit of pain that was placed on Sesshomaru so long ago. He didn’t want to do it, and yet it seemed an unconscious act of cruelty brought on by his inner demons. Inuyasha was a scapegoat to carry the blame that should have been placed on his corruptor's shoulders.

Despite how angered he was at the knowledge of him once having a mate being revealed, he couldn’t really blame the youkai lord for doing it. He thought that Inuyasha needed to know all of the facts, and he would have never known of the event had it not been for his ever scheming mother. She had seen Inuyasha’s lack of patience, and knew just how she could press her stepson’s buttons.

Speaking of the bitch-thing that spawned him, Sesshomaru turned blazing gold eyes to her cool blue and saw that she seemed to just radiate with satisfaction.

“Is it your wish in life to ruin mine?” He had usually kept these conversations with his manipulative blood in private, but he didn’t think she deserved such discrete methods. Let her husband see just what a traitorous witch he married, maybe then Sesshomaru would finally be rid of her.

Unfortunately for him, Amarante was one of the most talented liars he had ever met even better than him when she wanted to be. Standing up from her cushion, she walked over to her only son with nothing but concern deep in her eyes.

“Oh Sesshomaru,” She laced her words with false concern. “I can’t imagine how bad you must be hurting right now. I know how much you cared for him, but he had to know the truth.”

She placed a hand on his face, and he bit back the urge to slap it away. Somehow he didn’t think that Inutaishou would allow him to hit his wife though, regardless of how much she deserved it. That didn’t mean that he, in any way, had to keep a civil tongue, though.

“You know nothing, you pretentious harpy. You did this out of spite.” Sesshomaru saw the warning in Inutaishou’s eyes, but he chose to ignore it as he vented his anger on the one person that truly deserved it. “You’ve done what you set out to accomplish, mother; you once more took away the only person I cared for. I know it must feel good, so go ahead and bask in your stolen glory, but don’t bother to pretend you give a damn on my behalf.”

Amarante said nothing, but Sesshomaru could see the corners of her mouth twitching to stop from rising in a self-satisfied smirk. She was enjoying this far too much. Her self satisfaction soon turned once more into false hurt as she leaned against her husband.

“Sesshomaru, that is enough. Your mother told me that information in confidence. If it was anyone’s fault that Inuyasha had such a reaction, it was mine. I was the one who chose to tell him, and so the blame should be placed on my shoulders and not your mother’s.” Sesshomaru had to bite his tongue at that. Someone really should tell the lord that chivalry was truly dead. Especially when it concerned his conniving, bitch of a mother.

Bowing to the inu-youkai, Sesshomaru used all he had been taught to remain himself through this whole ordeal when all he really wanted to do was scream. “Of course, my lord.” Now came the question he was dreading to be answered. “Tell me, what is going to happen now?”

Inutaishou’s face turned grim as he wrapped his arms around the scarlet woman he had claimed as a wife. “Well, if my son decides to go through with his decision we will have to take him to a priestess to disavow the bond.” His face hardened. “After that takes place it will take three days to fully dissolve, in which time the both of you will more than likely be in immense emotional pain. After the mark is completely gone the two of you will be forever apart. It is forbidden to mate again, and even if you did you wouldn’t have the soul bond that you have now.”

Being the ever skilled person at hiding his emotions that he was, he let none of the upset he felt show on his features, and instead only nodded. “I understand, sir.” All he wanted to do was get out of this room, but unlike Inuyasha he had an appearance to keep, and he couldn’t just run out of the room crying. Not that he would ever do that if he could, but that wasn’t the point. “Is there anything else you require?”

Obviously sensing his urgency to leave, Inutaishou seemed to take pity on his stepson. “No, Sesshomaru. You may leave.” With another nod, Sesshomaru bowed to his new set of parents and left the room as quickly as possible.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He had spent several hours in his room, merely lying in his empty bed, waiting for sleep to overtake him to no avail. He had hoped that it would somehow suffocate and drown out at least some of the silent misery that was threatening to burn irreparable holes into the throbbing muscle of his chest that he had recently identified as his heart. He glanced to his side where his hanyou usually laid while snuggling fervently into his chest. He wasn’t there tonight though. As a matter of fact Sesshomaru highly doubted that his lover would ever snuggle into his chest again.

When exactly was it that he grew so accustomed to having Inuyasha near him? When did his very day depend on whether or not his mate was in a good mood or bad? Rolling over once again, Sesshomaru buried his face in a pillow that still smelled of his mate. When was it that he had fallen so deeply in love?

He scoffed to himself. What ridiculous nonsense. He couldn’t possibly be in love with Inuyasha. He couldn’t possibly love. Love was just some unnecessary emotion that people wanted to include in their lives to give them the illusion that they meant something. Yet, when he thought of never being with his mate again, he couldn’t help but feel that somewhere deep down he felt more for Inuyasha than he had for anyone or anything else his life.

Sesshomaru’s eyes snapped open as with another inhale of his bedding. Inuyasha’s scent seemed much more near than it had before. At the sight of the hanyou standing in his doorway he knew why.

His chest restricted slightly when he saw how Inuyasha’s entire body was shaking, and he could see the blood running down the side of his chest and neck from the wound he was desperately clutching at with one of his claws.

Neither one of them said a word as Sesshomaru just continued to stare at his injured and upset mate. He had no idea why Inuyasha had chosen to come to his room so late at night, but he couldn’t help the glimmer of hope that was slowly rising in his body. He stopped it while it was only a glimmer though. Getting your hopes up only leads to further disappointment.

His gold eyes stayed trained on his mate’s body as he walked forward in silence. The bed creaked with his weight as he crawled forward, not saying a word as he settled in next to Sesshomaru. He grabbed the youkai’s arm and wrapped it around his waist as he lay with his back towards his mate.

The blood from Inuyasha’s wound stung his nose, and Sesshomaru had to use every bit of patience he had to not demand answers out of the upset hanyou. No, he would let Inuyasha do the talking, and after about 10 minutes of complete silence his lover finally spoke up.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Inuyasha’s quiet and broken voice startled him, and from the raspiness of it Sesshomaru knew that he had been crying. “Isn’t that pathetic?” He chastised himself. “Even after all that’s happened tonight, I can’t bear the pain of not being next to you at night.”

Nodding in the dark, Sesshomaru tested his boundaries and reached out to tenderly pet his mate’s hair, ghosting over the ears he knew were the hanyou’s most sensitive feature. He gave a sigh of relief when Inuyasha didn’t flinch away from his touch.

He knew he had to say something, but Inuyasha’s sorrow seemed to be washing over him in tidal waves and he was finding it a little difficult to find his voice. “Inuyasha, can I see where you’re hurt?”

Nodding, Inuyasha removed the hand from his neck, and Sesshomaru blanched at the fresh gush of blood that poured from it. From what he could see through the blood there was a rather large gash in his neck, and Sesshomaru had a feeling just why it was there.

Inuyasha had done this to himself. He could see the ligature marks from his lover’s claws where they had brutally dug into his neck. A fresh wave of guilt washed over him knowing that the hanyou had literally tried to rip the mark off of him.

Leaning down, Sesshomaru snuggled his body behind that of his mate’s and pulled him closer to his chest, not liking how he was practically comatose in his arms. Bringing his mouth down to the wound, the youkai let his tongue snake out and methodically began lapping at the injured skin and seeping blood.

The tangy taste of his mate usually served as the ultimate aphrodisiac to him, and so as he tried to fix the wound he couldn’t stop the wave a pleasure sent to his groin as he lapped at his massacred neck and the disfigured mark of the youkai who soon might no longer even be his mate.

A hiss escaped Inuyasha’s throat as the skin of his neck began to heal with help from Sesshomaru’s saliva, and soon the only mark left on that beautiful skin of his was the mating mark he now shunned, which was back in pristine condition.

“I had a dream once,” Inuyasha began, his voice as lifeless as his body felt still curled in his arms. “It was when I was still a pup...you were in it. I didn’t know it at the time, but now I know it was you.” Sesshomaru’s eyebrow rose in speculation, but he said nothing as he continued to hold his upset mate. “You were young than, barely a teenager, and you couldn’t stop smiling...I’ve never seen you smile like that...so innocent...so unlike you.” Sesshomaru really had to wonder where this was going, but he let the hanyou continue, uninterrupted, as he recounted the rest of his dream.

“I asked you why you were so happy, and you told me that it was because you had finally found the person you were going to spend the rest of your life with.” Warm tears fell onto Sesshomaru’s hand, and he simply wrapped his arm more securely around the half-demon. “I asked how you could possibly know if you were going to be with someone for all their lives, and you told me that when you saw that person you would just know.” Inuyasha’s breathing increased as he tried to get control of himself. “You told me that when you saw that destined person they would be more beautiful than anything you had ever seen, and that in your heart you would know that no matter what they were your true destiny.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes shut in pain as he remembered Inuyasha’s very first word to him had been beautiful. “So are you trying to tell me that us being together is destiny?”

“I thought it was,” Was Inuyasha’s calm reply. “From the moment I saw you I knew that you were everything I’d ever want, and for a moment I thought that you might feel the same way too, but now I’m not so sure, because the person your younger self was talking about wasn’t me. I wasn’t the person that filled you with such happiness. It was that other person...the one that got taken away from you.”

Golden eyes widened at the assumption. His first mating make him happy?...If only Inuyasha knew the truth. He debated for about half a second on whether or not he should tell his lover the truth, but seeing as how he was already in such a wrecked state, Sesshomaru knew the story would send him over the edge.

Squeezing his hanyou tighter, Sesshomaru pulled his mate into his chest, holding him tightly until his sobs had stopped. He had no doubt that Inuyasha’s nerves were completely frayed. After the night he had Sesshomaru was impressed that he was even still cognitive. Though by his sluggish actions and broken responses the youkai wondered just how cognitive he even was.

Of course Sesshomaru had learned the hard way that there was a very simple test to know whether or not Inuyasha had lost it.

“Dagger,” He let the word slip out in a whisper against his lover’s ear, almost wincing when it brought forth no reaction. Inuyasha was obviously still very pissed, so the nickname should provoke some kind of response, and yet there was nothing. If anything he became even more frozen in his arms.

Sighing, Sesshomaru knew right then that even though Inuyasha had come to him tonight; they were far from being fine. “Dagger, it was another lifetime ago that my broken mating took place. It means nothing to me.” He placed a small kiss on his newly healed neck. “You must believe me when I tell you that you’re all that matters now. You were the person in that dream that gave me such happiness...I want no one else.”

Sesshomaru held his lover for what felt like an eternity as he watched the moon travel across the sky. The sun was already starting to come up over the horizon, casting a purplish hue in its wake. They had been lying there in stony silence for hours, just waiting for something to happen.

He held his breath in suspense when Inuyasha finally shifted in his arms, turning swollen puffy eyes towards him that looked much too dead to belong to his flamboyant lover. His eyes shut a little when the hanyou’s hand reached out to stroke his cheek, never once leaving his gaze.

“Your words are poison,” The statement stung like a knife, and Inuyasha twisted that knife by leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his placid lips. “I wanted one more night with you, but my decision has not changed.”

Sesshomaru wanted to reach out to his mate as he rolled out of the bed and began walking towards the door, but the overall dread of what had just happened seemed to keep him pinned to the spot. Inuyasha turned before leaving, and gave him a sad smile.

“Good-bye, Sesshomaru. I wish things could have been different between us, because I really did love you.” Golden eyes filled with anguish closed, and when they opened they were overflowed with tears as Inuyasha seemed to realize his mistake. “Do love you...I really do love you.” With one last pained look, Inuyasha exited his room, and Sesshomaru knew that he would not be back. Unbeknownst to even the youkai, a wetness unfamiliar to him slipped unnoticed down his cheek as the full weight of his loss settled down upon him.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inuyasha stared, completely emotionless, out into the forest that held his namesake. He hadn’t slept a wink the night before, being much too busy trying to stop from killing himself. That had been the worst night of his life, and he wanted to forget that it ever took place. He wanted to forget everything, and for it all to go back to the way it was before he had ever fallen in love with his stepbrother.

Of course he wasn’t an idiot, he knew that he couldn’t erase the memories. However, he could erase the mark that bound him to the heartless youkai, and he fully intended on doing just that. He knew that he had been accused of being irrational when he was upset, but regardless of where his emotions led him, this was the choice he had to follow.

Sesshomaru meant pain, and even though it killed him to do it, he knew that if he didn’t separate himself from that pain now he would be feeling it for the rest of his life. Despite what he read about in fairytales and romance stories, sometimes love wasn’t enough.

This was destined to fail from the moment it started. Sesshomaru could give him no heirs to his father’s lands. Not to mention the fact that most of the time they could hardly stand each other. Attraction cannot be the only thing holding such a strong relationship together, or it is destined to fail. The constant deceit and lies didn’t help their chances at all either.

His eyes stung from the tears that would no longer fall. Tears were just alibis to prove that you could feel anyways, and it seemed Inuyasha no longer had that quality. He didn’t think Sesshomaru ever possessed such a weakness, and now he was as pitiless as his soon to be ex-mate.

After his father had explained that the process of disintegrating the bond would take three days, him, Sesshomaru, and Inutaishou had headed into town. The youkai lord had said they needed a priestess, and Inuyasha suggested Kikyo. Kagome’s sister would do wonders, not only because she was closest, but because he knew that his friend would make her keep her mouth shut about the entire matter.

Not a word had been said the entire walk there, but Inuyasha could still feel the holes burning into his back from Sesshomaru’s calculating stare. It was as if the youkai were weighing the options on whether or not he would actually go through with it. Inuyasha snorted to himself. Well if Sesshomaru thought he was going to back out he was in for a big fucking surprise, because this was one matter that he was not going to roll over to the youkai about.

He couldn’t say that the thought of backing out hadn’t crossed his mind though. No, him running back into Sesshomaru’s arms had been one of the two constant thoughts swirling in his head, the other being to get as far away from the regal youkai as possible. His thoughts were just as conflicted as his feelings, and he chose not to trust either. No, he was just running on pure gut instinct now, and what his gut told him was that if he stayed with his mate it would cause him more pain. That, at least, was something he knew he could take anymore of.

The village was less than a mile away now, and the silence had become too stifling to handle. It was pressing down upon him, suffocating him to the point where he thought he would surely die if it wasn’t broken. So, not being able to talk to Sesshomaru, he turned towards his only other option.

“Father, are we going to have some ceremony to welcome you home?” It was custom that whenever the lord of the western lands was away for awhile, that all the surrounding royal families would be called in to welcome him back with open arms and pretend like they actually gave a damn about his well being. The truth is some of those treacherous snakes in disguise had probably been a part of jeopardizing his well being in the first place. All of that false concern and friendliness really made him sick.

Giving him a knowing smile, Inutaishou humored the hanyou’s need for a conversation. “Yes Inuyasha, your stepmother has already arranged for all of the guests to start arriving tomorrow morning. The ceremony will be held that evening.”

“Am I under the impression that this ceremony will serve two purposes?” Inuyasha’s gaze shot to Sesshomaru, but as soon as their eyes met he immediately looked away. He wasn’t ready to meet his mate’s gorgeous eyes just yet. They tended to make him do things he always seemed to regret later on. As for what he said, Inuyasha had no idea what his stepbrother was talking about, but it seemed his father did.

Giving a grim nod, Inutaishou gave Sesshomaru a look of immense disappointment. “You are correct. Lord Naraku shall also be invited to the ceremony, and from there we will assess just what it is that will be done about the treaty you were so eager to break.”

“Keh,” Inuyasha scoffed, remembering all too well the ‘arrangements’ that had been so conveniently made on his behalf. “Well it’s not like he’s even breaking it now. The mark will be gone in a few days, and as far as Naraku’s concerned I’m still in the running to be Sesshomaru’s discarded plaything.”

This caused Inutaishou to once more glare at his stepson, before turning pitying eyes on his son. “Inuyasha, if we led him to believe that, then by all rights we would also have to lead him to believe that you are indeed promised to him, and that is something I will not stand for. My only son will not be some whore to be bartered with, and frankly I am ashamed that you let yourself be put into that position.”

There’s really nothing that could have made him feel more shame than that statement coming from his beloved father’s mouth. It made him want to crawl under some rock and rot there for the next century.

He tried to defend himself with the excuse he had been using over and over to justify his would be actions in his head. “I thought it was the smartest move for our territory! Our people! Who am I to be so selfish as to put so many people’s lives at risk, when I could easily stop such a thing by letting some perverted demon bed me whenever he wants?”

“Enough!” Inuyasha immediately quieted with the outburst from his soon to be ex-mate, and couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction at the steely jealous look that had passed over his face.

Unfortunately for him, his father had seen the look that passed between them, and so his earlier selfless act probably didn’t seem so selfless anymore. Shaking his head, Inutaishou gave his son a disapproving look.

“Yes, and I’m sure making your stepbrother jealous had absolutely nothing to do with your decision at all.”

“None in the least,” Inuyasha cheekily replied, never once taking his eyes off of his lover’s. “Besides he should know that I’d be thinking of him the entire time Naraku was inside of me.”

If looks could kill, then staring really would be Sesshomaru’s profession. Inutaishou seemed to get the hint of the unspoken conversation, and just sighed in resignation over what he knew was going to come.

“The two of you are incorrigible. Why don’t I give you some time to talk, though I doubt there’ll be much talking, and I’ll run ahead and get the young Miko ready. That is unless you’ve changed your mind?” The youkai lord asked, and in response he got two simultaneous answers.

“Like hell!” Came from Inuyasha, whereas Sesshomaru responded with a little more dignified answer of,

“If he doesn’t do it, than I certainly will.” Inuyasha snorted. They really were the worst mates ever. If they’re connection wasn’t going to be dissolved in a matter of days he’d suggest doing something about that. His father once more gave them that accursed ‘I know something you don’t know’ look, before turning and dashing towards the village.

From the conversation that had taken place the night before Inuyasha had thought the youkai lord had been loathed to the idea of them being together, and yet he had just left them alone and being alone with Sesshomaru was never a good thing. It especially wasn’t a good thing when he was just looking for an excuse to run back into his mate’s arms.

Thankfully, he didn’t need to worry about Sesshomaru ever giving him that excuse. “Your mark’s not even gone yet, and you’re already talking of letting that half-breed cretin fuck you.” A condescending smirk came to his face. “But then I shouldn’t be surprised...Half-breed bastards like yourself should stick together.”

Not ever being one to just let Sesshomaru talk down to him like that, he made sure to quip back with something he knew would get under his possessive mate’s skin. “Well baby, you have nothing to worry about. I’m still the good little playmate you taught me to be.” Walking over, he made sure he got within breath’s length of his lover. “I’ll pretend it’s you when I finally give myself to that worthless half-breed.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes flashed red with anger, but he managed to control his dangerous temper and settled for just a scathing remark instead of the bodily harm he probably felt Inuyasha no doubt deserved. “I get sicker and sicker the longer this relationship lasts, to think I could have ever settled for such a common whore...”

Being called a whore by both your father and your lover in less than 10 minutes of each other tends to do something to your self-esteem. Inuyasha’s ears drooped against his head as he tried to cover just how bad it hurt to be called that by the one he loved. Sadly, the only way Inuyasha had ever learned to cover his feelings was through antagonism.

Getting a wicked idea in his head, Inuyasha closed the space between them, and tentatively laid his hand on the youkai’s chest, maneuvering it so that it rested just inside his kimono. He felt Sesshomaru stiffen under his touch, but thankfully he seemed to be rather curious about where the hanyou was going with this, and so Inuyasha was allowed to keep his limb.

When he realized Sesshomaru was going to allow his touch, he became a bit bolder and added another hand. Inuyasha had to stifle a moan as his palms slid over his mate’s smooth, warm flesh. He had a goal to accomplish, and yet he couldn’t help but give his hands a few moments to fully appreciate the wondrous being underneath his fingertips.

Inuyasha was only brought out of his trance when he remembered how this magnificent being had just so blatantly called him a whore, and his anger and rejection came back tenfold. “Oh yes, Sesshomaru, I am a whore, but I was your whore.” Inuyasha gently pried the youkai’s kimono apart, placing a soft kiss on the flesh that was revealed to him. “I lived for you...I let you do whatever you wanted to me, whenever you wanted to.”

Placing one more kiss on Sesshomaru’s perfect skin, Inuyasha’s anger flared and he lashed out with murder in his eyes. “But you destroyed me!” He screamed. “You destroyed my happiness, and so you don’t get to call me a whore!” His claws dug into that flesh he had just been admiring, digging into it as hard as he could and slashing downwards. Blood spurted as 10 claw marks marred that skin from his sternum down to his navel.

Sesshomaru howled in pain. He looked down at his bleeding chest, and then at the hanyou who had done it. The culprit that was still staring at his handy work in complete and utter shock. A menacing growl ripped through the injured youkai’s voice before he lashed out, digging into both of Inuyasha’s arms with his claws and slashing them all the way down to the wrist.

Inuyasha let out a blood curdling scream as the pain tore through him. His arms looked like someone had just slashed them to ribbons, and he realized, with some satisfaction, that Sesshomaru’s chest looked the exact same way.

Inuyasha tried to stop the bleeding on his arms by ripping the black haori he wore and quickly wrapping them around his wounds as makeshift bandages. The bastard across from him didn’t even make a move to bandage his wounds, there was really no point. Sesshomaru always had been able to regenerate faster than him. The bastard’s wounds were almost already completely healed.

“I hate you!” Inuyasha screamed. “Why won’t you let me hurt you!?” He shut his eyes, willing the tears away. He would. not. cry. He refused to ever cry on Sesshomaru’s behalf again. “I want you to feel my pain! My sadness! But you don’t! You don’t feel anything at all...” He finished dejectedly; examining his stepbrother’s face for even the slightest hint of emotion. He found none. No, his mate held the same cold uncaring gaze he always did.

“What would you have me say, Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru asked, never once meeting his eyes. “Would you have me grovel for forgiveness? Would have me tell you over and over again how much I love you, and beg you not to leave?” Inuyasha searched for some feeling behind those words, but he once again came up empty. Even when saying such sentiments he seemed as callous as always.

Scoffing, Inuyasha sneered at the youkai for just the assumption. “Of course not! I would never ask such a thing of you, because I know you would never mean it.”

Sesshomaru solemnly nodded. “Then this is how it has to be,” His voice was so final...so depressed. Inuyasha suddenly felt the weight of an overwhelming sadness creep over him. “I’m heading into the village,” Sesshomaru’s voice broke his reprieve. “Clean yourself up, and do try to compose yourself before meeting your father and I there.”

The hanyou let his mate walk past, but before he could get too far called out to him. “Sesshomaru,” The youkai turned around, and their eyes finally met. “You’re the worst thing that ever happened to me.”  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After a seemingly excruciating amount of time, Inuyasha managed to run back to a stream, wash the blood off of his arms, and wrap them up nicely before finally making it to the hut in the village where Kagome and Kikyo lived. In truth, he didn’t know why he even bothered. His father would be able to smell the blood from their fighting from a mile away, and as far as composing himself...well every bit of composure he had possessed had been lost long ago.

A foreboding air seemed to coat the place as he walked into the village where he had almost spent as much time growing up in as his own home. He always liked to see his friends, and yet now he wished he could get away without a single one noticing him. He didn’t want them to know what he was doing...what he had been reduced to. He couldn’t bear the thought of seeing the same shame reflected in their eyes that was in his father’s.

In some ways, a lot of ways, they would be worse than his father. It was to Miroku, Kagome, and Sango that he had spent hours bitching about Sesshomaru’s cold treatment. It was them that he had tackled in happiness every time his lover was nice. It was in their eyes that he always saw that knowing pity look that he hated so much. Now he knew why they had it. They probably expected something like this to happen. They probably knew how bad he was going to get hurt in the end, which was of course all the more reason he couldn’t bear the thought of running into them. He couldn’t stand proving them right.

There was another reason as well, a reason he was loathe to admit. He knew when he told them that they would automatically take his side, because really, who could take Sesshomaru’s side in this situation? They would come to his defense and in doing so say terrible things about his mate, and, if he knew the monk’s devious brain, more than likely think of a way to get back at him.

Despite how much he might want to do that himself, he wouldn’t let anyone else touch his mate. Hell, he didn’t even want to hear the insults come from their mouths. Regardless of what he had done, Sesshomaru was his mate, and he would be damned before he ever let someone hurt him.

Following the exotic scent of his lover mixed with the scent of his blood, Inuyasha made it to the hut where he could hear his father and Sesshomaru discussing the ceremony that was going to take place the next day. That was definitely something he was not looking forward to. For one thing he could only assume that the mark on his neck would still be there, and those questions that were no doubt going to arise were not ones he in any way wanted to answer.

There was also the fact that Naraku would no doubt be at the meeting of nobles, and the thought of having to negotiate something new or declare war was not all that pleasant. If that bastard of a demon acted anything like he normally did when he was around, than he had no doubt in his mind that Sesshomaru was going to go crazy by the end of the day.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Inuyasha slid the tarp door to the side. He was immediately greeted by a pair of burnt orange eyes and dark chocolate eyes that were almost black. The only pair of eyes that didn’t look his way were the ones he both anticipated and dreaded at the same time. It seemed that Sesshomaru’s way of dealing with this was to just ignore him and forget he ever existed. He couldn’t say that he would have ever gone with that strategy, but it seemed to be working out just fine for his youkai lover.

“Welcome, Inuyasha. I have just had the pleasure of talking with your father, and your interesting...guest.” Inuyasha could sense the distaste in her voice when it came to Sesshomaru. He could only assume it came from her great dislike of demons, and the fact that Kagome had mentioned something about her crushing on him before.

When he thought about it, Kagome and her sister couldn’t be more different. Where Kagome was warm and inviting, Kikyo just radiated coldness. As a matter of fact he was sure that if Kikyo didn’t hate him so badly that her and Sesshomaru would get along swimmingly. In truth, he really didn’t like her all that much.

Though she was doing him a huge favor, so it’s not like he could be uncivil. “Thank you, Kikyo.” He smiled politely, sinking to the floor next to his father. “I really appreciate you helping me out with this.”

She once again smiled politely. “Oh, it was no trouble. You are my sister’s best friend after all, and I would hate to see you unhappy.” Here she gave Sesshomaru a dirty look, and the protective side within the hanyou flared to life.

“Well, thanks again, but I’m not unhappy.” With that comment, Sesshomaru looked over at him, and he cursed himself under his breath for his stupidity.

Kikyo also seemed to notice his slip up. “You’re not? I was just under the impression that the reason you were here was because you were dissatisfied with your arrangement.”

“I..I...well it’s complicated!” He snapped. Inuyasha really didn’t know why he was so much on the defensive, but there was just something about Kikyo’s condescending attitude that reminded him way too much of Sesshomaru, and it was a good way to lash out at his stepbrother without really having to yell at him directly. Sesshomaru could really lash out when he wanted to, and he didn’t think Kikyo would be near as skilled at hurting him.

“Oh, well I thought that he just broke an age-old tradition so that he could sleep with you because he knew he could cast you to the side like trash,” Inuyasha gaped. He was definitely wrong when thinking that Kikyo was any less vindictive than Sesshomaru himself.

He really couldn’t believe her nerve. Who the hell was she to say something like that to him about his mate? Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed a bit, but he managed to keep his cool. He wasn’t about to be near that passive aggressive.

“I don’t need to hear that shit coming from you, bitch! I came to you because I thought you would be understanding, but apparently Kagome got all the nice qualities!” He barked, practically snarling in the girl’s face. He didn’t need to hear what he already knew, and he especially didn’t need to hear it coming from some stupid judgmental slut that didn’t even know them.

His father’s hand on his arm was the only thing that stopped his tirade, and when he looked over he saw an understanding look in his eyes over his actions. This of course didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to get reprimanded about them regardless. “Inuyasha, calm yourself. We are here for a reason, and I don’t think you insulting our priestess will help you get what you want.” He paused, squeezing his arm in reassurance. “It is what you want, isn’t it?”

That question again. Why did he always have to ask him that question? It was the one that had been going over and over in his mind all day, and he couldn’t keep his firm resolve if he was constantly asked about it. Did he want to do what he was doing? No way in hell! Did he have to do what he was doing? “Yes. We have to do this.”

The miko didn’t look all that pleased about performing the ceremony after just being screamed at, but she gave the youkai lord a nod in consent. It’s not like she could say no to the ruler of the lands after all.

Sesshomaru absolutely refused to take part in this conversation; as a matter of fact he hadn’t said a single word to him since Inuyasha’s conversation ender before. The thing that Inuyasha found the most disconcerting was how his mate claimed to love him, and yet he hadn’t once told him not to do it. How was he supposed to change his mind if the one he loved didn’t even fight for him?

Inuyasha tried to catch his eye, but even if his stepbrother knew about it, he was flat out refusing to comply. So with a huff, the hanyou gave up and crossing his arms in indignation, turned once more back to Kikyo. “Alright, so how is this gonna work?” He didn’t even try to use his polite voice. His polite voice could go to hell for all he was concerned.

The girl didn’t seem all that fazed by his irritability, and began grabbing supplies from a basket against the wall. “Well, I’ll use these to help dissolve the bond.” Here she pulled out two vials of liquid. One was a deep rosy pink, and the other an icy blue. “Then I’ll say the chant that pulls the bond you have to the surface. From there you’ll have three days where it will slowly evaporate. After those three days are up the two of you will never be able to mate again.”

Inuyasha nodded, not really caring about the details at this point. All he wanted to do was get this over with before he lost his nerve. Pulling his hair back with a piece of leather, Inuyasha ripped the bandage off from his neck, revealing the mark that had started all of this insanity.

Exposing his neck towards the miko, he couldn’t bring himself to care that he was leaving himself open like that. It was more than likely not a good idea, but he couldn’t care less at this point. “Do your worst.”

Nodding, Kikyo uncorked the first bottle, letting a ginger smell fill the air as she spread it across Inuyasha’s neck. Grabbing the blue bottle, she then turned towards Sesshomaru. “I need to put this on your mark. Will you allow it?”

Sesshomaru looked boredly at her, before once more returning to his earlier position of staring morosely at a point on the wall. Inuyasha would have laughed at his lover’s antics if the situation wasn’t so serious. He did know one thing; however, there was no way in hell Sesshomaru was going to let her touch him.

“Do you have to be the one to apply it?” He asked, hoping that the answer she gave was the one he was looking for.

“Well no...but.” He interrupted her before she could finish, grabbing the bottle that smelled like the ocean out of her hand.

“It’s alright. I can do it.” Crawling over towards his mate, Inuyasha made a move to grab for his neck, but at the glare Sesshomaru gave him for his audacity he hesitated. Who the hell was he to be the one to put this on the youkai’s neck? Who the hell was he to force him into this? The hand holding the bottle lowered, and he sighed in defeat.

“Inuyasha, you have to make this decision.” He turned to his father, not at all liking the demanding tone in his voice. Though when their eyes met his gaze immediately softened. “For both of your sakes son, you have to make this decision.”

His head ached as it once again tossed the question around in his brain. How could he make this decision? How could he possibly be the one to decide this about their lives?

He jumped in surprise when he felt a hand on his wrist, and he looked down to see Sesshomaru’s hand slightly touching his. When Inuyasha looked back up his lover had moved his hair to the side, conceding to let the hanyou rub the solution onto his neck. Just the sight of it turned his heart to ashes.

This was it...this was the beginning of the end of his life. Holding his breath, Inuyasha poured a significant amount of the light blue liquid into his palm and gently rubbed it against the mark he treasured so much on his mate’s neck. He resisted the urge to cry when, as he was rubbing, Sesshomaru leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the back of his hand, making him melt all over again.

As soon as he was sure he had done his job, he pulled his hand away as if he burned and cradled it against his chest. He knew this was what he had insisted, but the more and more real this got, the more he just wanted to throw his arms around his stepbrother and call this whole thing off. He couldn’t though, he knew there was no turning back.

Getting a nod from Inutaishou, Kikyo grabbed the beads around her neck and began to chant. The words flowed like water out of her mouth, encasing Inuyasha in almost a trance like state. His eyes were getting heavy, but he could swear he saw a gold tendril come from both his and Sesshomaru’s neck and connect in the middle. He knew without even being told that it was the bond that had formed between them, and as he continued to stare at it he would have to say that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

They were connected, they were one. He was with the one he loved, and they would be together forever. As he stared in his trance like state at the beautiful connection they shared, he knew that he never wanted it to end. He felt drugged and sluggish when he tried to move, and found that his limbs were heavily sedated. As a matter of fact he couldn’t even talk. Everything began to swirl as he tried to fight his way out of his stupor. All he could see were swirls of color as the tendrils seemed to wrap around him in a golden haze.

Every memory he had ever shared with Sesshomaru flashed in his mind, making him long for his mate. He almost whined when he felt that line connecting them begin to weaken, and knew he had to stop it. He thought he screamed “No!” but even if it did, it didn’t really matter, because at the same time he had screamed, Kikyo had brought her bejeweled hand down, severing the bond between them completely.

The world stopped spinning and everything came back into focus, but Inuyasha wished that he could have stayed in his drugged stupor. Anything would have been better than what he was feeling now. It was like someone had ripped half of his soul out, making him just a broken shell of what he once was. He no longer felt that inner peace of being complete and he couldn’t stop the feeling of weakness that was sent up his spine.

His head ached like no other, and when he saw the gold tendrils completely disappear in the air he couldn’t take it any longer and he fell backwards in a dead faint, not knowing that Sesshomaru had collapsed at the exact same moment he had.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.


	15. In Other Words I Hate You

Inuyasha reached out in his sleep, stretching out to grab towards his mate. He definitely wasn't in the mood to wake up yet, and all he really wanted to do was curl up into his lover's warm and inviting chest. Sesshomaru was always the nicest when he was sleeping. It wasn't until you saw those frozen gold eyes and heard his chiding demeanor that you knew just how wicked the powerful lord from the north could be.

His fingers closed in on a tuft of his fur blanket, the one he hardly ever had the pleasure of curling up against anymore. So he was in his room.

They were never in his room. 

He tried to piece together thoughts of just how they had ended up in his room last night. He took a whiff of the air, and found that although Sesshomaru's scent lingered, as it did on practically everything he owned, he could tell that his mate had not been in this room for quite some time.

Mate…why did that word suddenly sound so foreign on his lips?

Golden eyes shot open as the horror of what had taken place in the last two days flooded into his head.

“No!” he cried out in anguish, feeling once more the emptiness that came with only having half of your soul. Sesshomaru was right, he was too hot tempered for his own good. He did stuff on instinct, and almost always regretted them later. How…how could he have possibly been so stupid?

Jumping out of his futon, Inuyasha grabbed a robe from out of his closest and tossed it precariously over his shoulders so that he was running down the hall in just that and his blood stained hakama. He didn't deserve Sesshomaru. He didn't deserve anyone! He loved his stepbrother more than anything in this world, and yet he had thrown everything he desired away over a silly skirmish.

He chided himself; okay, so it wasn't just a small skirmish, but compared to what it was that he had given up because of it, the damn thing really didn't seem to hold any of the power it had previously held over him.

He skidded to a halt just outside of his stepbrother's door, but that was only because guards seemed to be blocking the entrance. Inuyasha sneered. He had a good idea who had orchestrated such a thing, because one of the guards happened to be Sesshomaru's mother.

“Amarante. Get the hell out of my way…I need to speak with Sesshomaru!” The woman sighed, glancing worriedly in the direction of her son's door before turning to glare at him.

“You need to leave at once, Inuyasha. No one is allowed to see my son in this state, especially not you.” She gave him a look that screamed daggers, but he could give a fuck less about her anxieties.

No, what troubled him more was what she had said about Sesshomaru. What state could he possibly be in? The youkai was one of the most put together beings he had ever met, and so what possible reason could he have to not allow visitors? “What are you talking about?” He asked in worry, none too happy with how her eyes narrowed even more at his question.

“You are a coddled, spoiled, little brat who thinks of nothing other than yourself.” She spat. “What did you think was going to happen when you decided on something such as this? You are too brash and arrogant for your own good, and what…are you here now because you regret your decision?” She got up from her seat, turning icy blue eyes onto him. “Are you going to beg for him to take you back?”

He turned his head to the side, ashamed that he had been read so easily. His earlier anger had faded. “I…I just want to talk to him.” He muttered dejectedly. The truth was that the smell of his lover just beyond the door was enough for Inuyasha to throw all pretenses aside and deck the bitch in his way.

“Well I can assure you he does not wish to speak with you. You will not be allowed near my son until after this bond is broken. I will not allow you to further taint his heart with your filth.” A growl ripped through his throat at the insult, and hitting his father's new wife was looking like a better and better option.

“I don't need to hear that coming from you! Besides, when the hell did you start caring for your son? …He'd have been better raised by a radish than you!” His fists balled up at his sides, and he smirked in satisfaction at the infuriated look that covered her face.

That smirk though soon turned into a wince as Amarante struck out at him, slapping him as hard as she could across the face. “How dare you!” She snarled. “You are a curse on your father's name, and the only thing I regret is that I didn't get to him before he slept with your filthy ningen whore of a mother!”

“You bitch!” He growled, flexing his claws and raising them upwards for the attack. There was no one who talked of his mother like that and got away with it! He brought his hand down to strike, but just before he clawed the whore's eyes out, his hand was grabbed.

Golden eyes widened as his eyes fell onto Sesshomaru. He had grabbed his arm at the last second before he had sliced Amarante. “That is enough, Inuyasha. I will speak to you now if you wish it so badly.” Inuyasha could only dumbly nod as his hand was dropped. There was something different about his soon to be ex-mate. It was his eyes…they looked dead.

“Sesshomaru, I do not think it is wise for you to speak to this half-breed until the mating bond is broken.” Inuyasha once more glared at Amarante, but unfortunately his stepbrother gave no sign of emotion whatsoever. No, those few emotions that he did have seemed to have frozen over.

“Do not presume to tell me what I can or cannot do. You are my blood and so I did not let Inuyasha slay you, but make no mistake about it, if you speak to him like that or ever touch him again I'll kill you myself.” He replied in a dead like tone. Sesshomaru turned towards the hanyou, looking at him, and yet Inuyasha could tell that he wasn't really being seen. “Shall we take a walk then?”

Without a confirmation, Sesshomaru turned and began to walk with regal grace down the hall towards one of the castle's exits. He seemed just as perfect as ever, and yet you would have to really know him to tell that he was acting more like a lifeless puppet on strings than anything else. Why was he acting so changed? Had what Inuyasha done really hurt him that much?

Wordlessly he followed the youkai out into the garden and out toward the sakura trees that his lover seemed to be rather fond of. It was only after Sesshomaru had found a good one which he could lean against that he even seemed to acknowledge his presence. Though it's not like he did a very good job at that either…all he really did was look up at him with that same damn empty expression as if daring him to insult him with an excuse for what he had done.

“I was hurting, Sessh…Can't you understand that?” Inuyasha tried to defend himself, but he got no response from the youkai. “What you did was horrible, and honestly chances are that I probably made the right decision…but that doesn't mean I don't love you…it doesn't mean I don't want you.”

Inuyasha would have assumed that his stepbrother wasn't even listening if it weren’t for the fact that he turned his head to the side in disgust. “I don't need your pity. It was just sex anyways…at least now I'm free to screw better youkai than you without having to listen to you bitch about it.”

Golden orbs narrowed in a glare at that. “Oh, yeah? You sound real convincing, too…the truth is, Sesshomaru, that you're hurting just as much as me…the only difference is that you won't admit it!” Inuyasha stomped forward, grabbing at Sesshomaru's chin and twisting it angrily so that they were facing each other. “Just look at you…I'd think you were dead if I couldn't see your pulse beating. Emotions aren't a burden like you make them out to be…they can be a strength!”

The hand resting on the youkai's chin was slapped away as Sesshomaru pushed the hanyou out from in front of him. “Shut up…just shut up for once!” He growled. “You preach so damn much it makes me sick!” Inuyasha's eyes widened at his lover's sudden outburst, and couldn't help but just stare on in horror as Sesshomaru seemed to be venting his frustrations... his emotions. “You are a hypocrite, Inuyasha, and I was a fool to think that you could ever be anything more to me than a good hole to fuck.”

Their earlier conversation came back to him…just before this whole nightmare had started. Sesshomaru had told him that he legitimately wanted to be with him, and that he wasn't just a useless hole to fuck. Inuyasha remembered thinking that it had to be a dream, and so in that dream he made Sesshomaru swear that he wouldn't throw such a thing back in his face later. …That promise hadn't lasted long.

“If I'm a hypocrite than you're a goddamn liar!” Inuyasha snarled, anger coming back to him full force. “You've lied to me about everything…you've lied to me so much that I don't even know what's the truth anymore!” He turned away, not being able to look at his lover for what he intended to say next. “Maybe we're better this way. We're not good together. All we ever do is cause each other pain, and I can't stand hurting anymore.”

He stared long and hard at the ground, letting the silence eat away between them. How had things gone this wrong? He had been so happy just a little bit ago…so how?

Inuyasha slightly jumped as a hand was gently laid on his shoulder, and he looked up to see that same listless look on his lover's face. “Don't ponder life's complexities, mutt…you'll only end up hurting that miniscule brain of yours.” The hand withdrew as Sesshomaru turned to walk back towards the palace. “I shall see you at the ceremony tonight.”

Inuyasha let the fact go that the youkai had just outright insulted him in favor of more pressing issues.

The ceremony was tonight. It was tonight and all of the most important youkai from miles around would there. …Naraku would be there. Seeing Naraku he could deal with because the mating between him and Sesshomaru had been dissolved…but not completely. He wouldn't be completely free from his stepbrother for two and half days, and the mark on his neck had still yet to fade.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Kagome, I can still see it!” Inuyasha exclaimed, desperately trying to stop from sneezing due to the mounds upon mounds of powder his friend was applying to his neck area. She had been steadily applying more and more make-up, and yet the mark on his neck still seemed clear as day to him. His face slackened a little in sadness. No, that wasn't right….it wasn't clear as day anymore. In fact his treasured mark had already began to steadily fade.

The miko huffed, purposely slamming down the case of powder and making it spread into the air, thoroughly making it so that Inuyasha was about to pass out from the barrage to his nostrils. He glared at her as he resisted the urge to sneeze. It would serve her right though if he did. He could just imagine it now…a nasty wet snotty mess all over her and her holier than thou attitude.

“I'm trying the best I can, you brat! Maybe if he didn't bite you every time the two of you guys had sex then it wouldn't be so hard to cover-up!” Inuyasha blushed scarlet at that, and was glad that Kagome had added so much white powder to his face as well that it sufficiently hid his embarrassment.

This sucked. The ceremony was in less than an hour, and he was still trying to find some way to hide his mark from every youkai in that room. He had yet to even attempt on his outfit, or on his demeanor. In his opinion this whole thing was going to suck. All of these incredibly powerful and influential demons were going to be there…and they were going to be asking him questions he had no answers for.

Where did Sesshomaru and he stand? Judging from their earlier conversation, Inuyasha wasn't entirely hopeful…but still... “Stop doing that.” Kagome huffed, and he looked at her in the reflection of the mirror as she tried to comb out his hair.

“Doing what? I'm lettin' yeh rip my scalp to shreds…I haven't even complained once!” It was true, her `brushing' was like pure torture on his sensitive head, but somehow he knew that's not what she meant.

Placing her hand on her hip, she glared at him in the mirror. “I mean it, Inuyasha.” Her face turned thoughtful. “You have to stop thinking about him…it's not fair to either of you.”

Okay, so he could get it not being fair to him, because he was supposed to be trying to move passed it, but he failed to see how him thinking about his mate was unfair to Sesshomaru. Just the very assumption made his temper rise, and he pushed the girl away from his scalp, walking instead over towards his closet to try to find some clothes.

When he had invited his friend over to help him get ready, he hadn't thought that he would have to hear any of this crap. The truth was that he had thought Kagome would be understanding about it, and that's why he had picked her above anyone else. Sadly that didn't seem to be the case. Kagome had done nothing but make scathing remarks since she had gotten there.

He tried to push passed it though, the last thing he wanted to do was get into yet another screaming match today…and Kagome definitely had a set of lungs on her. So he moved on to more important matters.

Fishing out his two most expensive kimonos, he laid them down on the bed in front of Kagome like he had seen Sesshomaru do so many times in the past when he was getting ready for anything important.

“Hey, Kags…do you think I should go with the black one with the dragons, or the red one with the phoenixes?” It was true that they were both gorgeous kimonos, made of the finest silk and embroidered with silver dragons and golden phoenixes, but even though he had asked the question, that wasn't really what was on his mind.

“Inuyasha, do you still love him?” The question was so direct, so forward, that he could do nothing but pause in his actions to stare morosely down at his bed.

Why was it that people tended to ask you the very question you never want asked at precisely the most inopportune of times? Smoothing out the fabric of his potential clothes, Inuyasha did his very best to avoid his friend's eyes. “Of course I do.”

“Than why are you doing this to him?” She placed a hand on his shoulder in worry. “Why are you doing this to yourself?” The miko stressed. “I understand that he did something awful to you, Inuyasha, and I can also understand your reaction…but thinking about him and talking to him like how you described out in the garden is not going to help either of you get over this!”

Well that certainly succeeded in bursting the little semblance of a bubble he called his patience. “Don't you think I'm trying?!” He smacked her hand off of him, glaring full heartily at his friend. “But you know this did only happen yesterday…I think I'm allowed a little leeway!”

Warm brown eyes filled with unshed tears as she seemed to see something within the hanyou that he didn't even see himself. “Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!” She cried out, falling forwards and latching onto him in an awkward embrace. “I know how much you care about him…I know how confused and hurt you must feel.” She burrowed her face into his chest. “I was just trying to look out for you…the both of you.”

Sighing in defeat, Inuyasha placed his arms around her shaking shoulders, drawing her deeper into the embrace. “You have nothing to apologize for.” He placed a friendly kiss on the top of her head. “Like always…this is entirely my fault…and I'm scared. I don't know what to do…I don't know what I want…all I can do is try to get past this one minute at a time, and this minute right now involves picking out what to wear for this hellish ceremony.”

When Kagome finally pulled away she had a smile on her face. She hastily wiped at her eyes as she nodded in confirmation to Inuyasha's earlier plight. “I understand completely…and as such, I think you should go for the red.”

Smirking, Inuyasha grabbed at the kimono with the phoenixes. “Well then…red it is.”  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

For as long as he could remember, he had always hated these things. It was just something about the way that so many people would cluster together in one room and spew out nonsense about their lives. They made others who could give a fuck less pretend like they actually gave a damn. No one really cared that the demon next to him had gained 1500 acres in land and had a bastard child to boot…yet you had to listen to the incessant drawling and make them believe that you were actually going to remember it five minutes later.

This was worse than anything though. This time it was actually being hosted in his lands, and so he had to play the good heir and stand in the middle of the crowd, listening to story after story, and recite the one he had made up for himself. That story being that he was very happy to have gotten a new stepmother in his life, and it was almost a replacement for his own tragic loss. Oh, and how him and his stepbrother got along just swimmingly…they were as close as blood.

Inuyasha snorted. What a laugh. If that was his story, you just had to wonder how many of these other youkai's stories were packed full of lies as well.

Inuyasha sighed in contempt as he ran a hand through his hair in complete and utter boredom. Thankfully the night was about half over, and, although tedious, all that he had had to deal with so far was talking to his father's annoying friends about their lives. He had stayed in his little corner, and Sesshomaru was greeting people from across the courtyard. He had a feeling that his father had done this on purpose because before he had even joined the party he had been pulled aside and was promptly told to behave. Behave…like he was some puppy who didn't know how to act.

A servant walked by with a tray full of drinks, and thinking that this was definitely a drinking period of time, he snatched one off of the tray quickly before they passed him by. The plum sake flooded into his mouth, making his taste buds tingle as he all but gulped it down. He could tell it was of the finest quality, but that really wasn't surprising. Amarante was the one who had gotten all of the catering, and seeing as how it had been with his father's money, he knew that the price tag was rather high.

“Excuse me, good sir, but would you happen to know where I can fine a little bratty puppy dog that thinks he's a prince?” Inuyasha perked up from his drink at the voice, and as soon as he looked in front of him a ridiculously big smile covered his face.

A beautiful female inu-youkai about his age if not a little younger stood smirking in front of him, hell she even had the audacity to bite her lip as she turned her head to the side in question. The perfect picture of innocence. Inuyasha snorted.

Her hair, which was white with the faintest streaks of black through it was cut to just below her chin and held back in a ribbon. It had fallen in front of her chocolate brown eyes that twinkled with a mischievousness he had only known one person to ever show.

“Well, if it isn't Miss Lycani…tell me how is it that someone like you managed to get an invitation to this place? I thought I told the guards watching the castle not to let you in anymore.” He jested, loving the change in the usual dark conversations he had with everyone he knew.

Lycani poked him in the chest, waggling a finger at him. “Ah, but see I found a way to get around that…” She motioned him forward, and while trying to hide a smile he complied. “I just slept with every single one of them.”

Snorting, Inuyasha pushed the scantily clad girl away from him, noticing how she seemed to be trying her hardest to hold back laughter. He very obviously gave her the up and down, taking in how she was dressed in the shortest kimono he had ever seen. It was light pink and came down to mid-thigh. Her outfit was accentuated by the fact that she wore white leggings that came up to just below her kimono, showing off the long legs that she always used to kick him with.

“Yeah, you would, you slut…wearing something like that who could possibly resist you?” The inu-youkai stuck her lip out in a pout, leaning back as she faked hurt.

“Aw, now look what you've done; you've gone and hurt my feelings. I dressed like this to see my favorite wannabe youkai, and then you gotta go and call me slutty.” Giving into his laughter for the first time, Inuyasha couldn't help but break down in front of her.

Through his laughter he managed to catch another servant tray and snagged two more glasses of sake. “Well, I do appreciate the effort, and I am flattered that you would make up your little tomboy self for me. So, will a drink make you feel better?”

Giving him a laugh, Lycani grabbed the drink and tipped it towards him before taking a sip. “I suppose it does seem to help a bit…but you know what you can really do to alleviate my pain?”

“What's that?” Inuyasha asked, knowing from the glint in her eye that it probably wasn't something he was going to like.

The girl grabbed his hand, and with her free one used it to point in the direction he had been avoiding all night. “You can start by introducing me to that new brother of yours.”

His smile fell. That had done its job in cutting off all the lightheartedness of the conversation. Though Inuyasha really didn't know why he was surprised; Lycani and he were close. She lived on the opposite side of the country, but at any event like this they were inseparable. They always had been. Her father was an inu-youkai of great nobility, and their families dealt with each other all of the time. In situations such as this Inuyasha usually sought the girl out and they talked forever about what had been going on, and not the fake stuff that he had been complaining about earlier. No, up until this point in his life he had confided everything to Lycani. ...She was one of his closest friends.

Seeing her confused expression, he shrugged, taking a gulp of his liquor as he tried to find a way out of his predicament. “Oh, trust me, you wouldn't want to meet him. He's a bastard…not near as fun to be around as I am.”

Pulling on his hand, she leaned forward. “Well, few are…but you still have to introduce us. If you don't than I'll have to introduce myself as your annoying friend, and how dumb will I come off then?”

“As dumb as you really are, I imagine.” Inuyasha poked, wincing as he was hit hard in the shoulder.

“You jerk! Now you have to introduce me just so I can tell him how big of a bastard you are so he can kick your ass for me.” Inuyasha smirked.

“You talk so lady like, Lycani.” She shrugged, once more pulling on his hand.

“I try…now can we please go? I wanna hear all of the embarrassing stories I missed out on in not having seen you for almost a year.” The sad part was…that's probably exactly the reason why she wanted to talk to Sesshomaru.

Sighing in resignation, Inuyasha hung his head. There was no way he was going to get out of this, so the most he could do was just grit his teeth and hope things didn't turn out too insanely bad. He had no doubts that it was going to go horrible, but there were several degrees of horrible and he hoped it was one of the lesser ones.

“Alright, I'll introduce you.” He muttered out dejectedly. “But I'm warning you that he's not at all nice…he's kind of an ass actually, so don't expect anything other than frigidness.” Clapping her hands together, she gave an excited squeal before grabbing hold of the arm offered to her by Inuyasha.

The walk to the other side of the courtyard might as well have been the walk of death in his opinion. Every single step he took forward was like one more step towards his inevitable damnation in the form of his mate…ex-mate…he wasn't even sure anymore. The vision that was Sesshomaru came into view the closer they got, and Inuyasha had to bite his tongue to stop the moan from escaping his mouth at just his stepbrother's appearance.

Sesshomaru was the epitome of stunning as he stood among all the nobles. Inuyasha noticed, with some annoyance, how everybody's eyes seemed to fixate on the spot where he stood, and honestly, he didn't blame any of them. The youkai looked absolutely gorgeous as he listened to an arduous story that some demon was spewing at him from under the influence of what looked to be an entire bottle of wine.

The inu-youkai seemed to radiate grace as he was dressed in an all white formal hakama and haori that had golden wings etched into the back. Wings…how strange. Sesshomaru may have looked like an angel, but he acted far from one. The noble talking his ear off seemed to have run out of his healthy supply of alcohol, and so he excused himself, conveniently around the same time Inuyasha made it up to his stepbrother.

Cold golden eyes narrowed in on him as he approached, and at seeing the look Sesshomaru was giving him, Inuyasha immediately withdrew his arm from Lycani…who just so happened to be almost bursting with excitement over this all. Trying not to make eye contact, Inuyasha motioned over to his friend, keeping his face to the ground the entire time.

“Sesshomaru, let me introduce you to Lady Lycani. She is a noble's daughter from the Eastern Lands, and a very good friend of mine.”

Giving her a nod, Sesshomaru looked her up and down, before going back to scanning the party in a very bored manner. Now some might consider this rude, but Inuyasha was just relieved that his lover had been civil. All things considered that was probably the best response that could have come from him. He actually thought that if he could escort the girl away quickly that things might not go so terribly. That was, of course, until Lycani decided to speak.

“Oh, Inuyasha don't be so modest! Tell your brother how I'm the absolute greatest love of your life, and you die every time we have to part!” Well that certainly got Sesshomaru's focus back on them. His eyes narrowed to slits as he turned towards the pair, and Inuyasha could do nothing but put a hand to his forehead to try to hide from his predicament.

Usually everyone, including himself, loved Lycani's little jokes and spectacles. She seemed to be born to act, but this time…well, he didn't think she was going to get a good critique. “She's kidding of course.” He shot out to his lover, wary of the scene this could turn into. He then turned to the little troublemaker herself and gave her a glare. “Lycani, don't do that around Sesshomaru alright?”

She examined both dog demon's face, and then seemed to read something in both their expressions, for she gave a quick, understanding nod. “I see…that's so cute!” She clapped her hands together, seemingly lost in another world. Inuyasha could only imagine those wheels in her head turning and spinning out a no doubt countless number of stories. His suspicions were only confirmed when she turned to Sesshomaru and gave him a wink.

“Are you he?” Placing his drink down onto a tray, Sesshomaru seemed to be weighing a decision with himself; whether or not he was going to be an asshole, and it seemed that he gave into that little nice bone inside of him, for he just replied with…

“Excuse me?” His voice was ice cold, and yet not near as unfeeling as it had been that morning when they had spoken in the garden.

Lycani didn't seem to notice his standoffish attitude, for she just smiled at him. “Inuyasha's dream boy of course…the one he couldn't stop talking about the summer we spent together as kids when he was about this big.” She brought her hand down to her knees to show Inuyasha's height.

He couldn’t care less about the height reference, though. No, what he was really concerned about was how she had let slip probably one of his biggest secrets. He turned shocked eyes to Sesshomaru, who was staring directly at him with an unreadable expression as he seemed to be scanning his face for his answers.

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha grabbed Lycani by the shoulder and tugged her over so that he could whisper in her ear. Though knowing Sesshomaru's excellent hearing there was probably no point because the youkai probably heard every word of it. “Umm What the hell do you think you're doing?”

Raising an eyebrow, the girl looked speculatively between the two before turning back to Inuyasha. “I'm sorry…I just saw the badly covered mating mark on your neck, and then I saw the one on his, and so I only assumed that the two of you were…”

“We were,” Sesshomaru stated, not once looking at the girl. Inuyasha grimaced at the way it had been said. He had been fighting the urge to cry all day, and yet it seemed as if his stepbrother had already gotten over it.

Despite the hundreds of demons all over their estate, it seemed a silence had completely overtaken the entire veranda. “Oh…I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't know.” Great…as if he didn't have enough shit to deal with. Now he had to hear the fake sentiments coming from his friend that no doubt was looking down on him right now. He knew enough about youkai traditions to know that a failed mating bond was one of the most disdainful things you could do.

Inuyasha scratched his nose, trying his hardest not to look at either pairs of eyes that he could feel on him. “Yeah…well, you're sorry, I'm sorry…hell even the jackass standing next to us is probably sorry.” Still looking towards the floor, he grabbed his friend's hand. “Now that you've met my charming stepbrother can we please go? I'm sure Sesshomaru has plenty to do tonight.”

Lycani looked worriedly towards the hanyou. “Of course, but do you really think we should just leave?”

“Trust me, Lady Lycani, any disturbance you can chum up between these two is appreciated. They have way too much drama in their lives.” Shit…shit…shit! Inuyasha couldn't even hold back the contemptuous glare that he gave their interrupter.

“Well, Kagura, you know that would be the case if it was anyone except you, but sadly even when you intervene I never feel relieved because I just have this disgusting feeling that I've caught a disease just from being in your same vicinity.” Inuyasha stated, not at all liking how she had wrapped her arms around his mate. “And get your hands off of him you conniving bitch or swear I'll gut you in front of all these people.”

Okay, so maybe Sesshomaru wasn't the only one that had a bit of a possessive streak. She smiled at his ire, and the only thing he accomplished with his tirade was for her to pull Sesshomaru closer and place a small kiss on the side of his cheek. “What's the matter, Inuyasha, jealous?”

The hanyou was about to let his temper flare, but thankfully Lycani bailed him out before he made a scene. “Oh, Kagura…still chasing after something you'll never have? Must irk you terribly to realize that Inuyasha got to him first.”

At first Kagura's eyes narrowed in anger, but then she seemed to realize something, for her arms retreated from around Sesshomaru's shoulder and she strutted forward, coming to stand just in front of the female inu-youkai. “Oh, trust me, Inuyasha did not get to Sesshomaru first…I happen to know who did though.” She turned towards Inuyasha with a devilish glint. “What about it half-breed…wanna know who popped your lover's cherry?”

Kagura cried out as Sesshomaru's claw shot out, fisting into her hair as he pulled her backwards. “It's funny how all of you seem to be talking about me as if I'm not even here. If you have something to either say or ask me, I am only nut a foot away.” His grip on her hair tightened as he pulled her close. “And if you ever so much as mention that incident again I'll slit your throat and rip your tongue out through the wound.”

Releasing her, Sesshomaru threw her towards the hanyou, who moved out of the way before he would have the displeasure of touching her. He made a move to say something to the malcontent youkai, but without a word he walked away from all three of them, going to mingle with what looked to be some upper kitsune demons.

Inuyasha stood there in stunned silence as he watched his lover walk away from him in hate and left him with probably one of his most hated acquaintances. He turned eyes full of hatred towards the bitch sister of Naraku, and instead of even acknowledging her with a comment, instead all he did was grab Lycani and begin to drag her away.

“Come on, Lycani, let's get out of here. This party sucks anyways.” Giving him a nod, she allowed herself to be dragged away as Inuyasha led them into the mansion to escape the crowds.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Sweetie, I think that…well, I think that you've been moving way too fast. I think that's why you're so stressed.” Inuyasha grunted as he burrowed further into Lycani's lap. They had been in the foyer for over two hours where the hanyou had preceded to pour his heart out to his close friend that he hadn't seen for almost a year.

Thankfully, she had been completely supportive. She had just pet his hair as he spilled out every last minute detail of what had been going on in the fucked up mess that was his life. “Yeah, well what was I supposed to do…wait a couple weeks and see if I could forgive him for completely fucking me over?”

She gave a small laugh, slapping his head a little before continuing in with the comfort. “That's not what I meant. I meant the whole thing…you just met him a couple of months ago right? Don't you think it was a little quick to fall in love and mate with your new illustrious stepbrother?”

Well, apparently the comforting part had come to an end. Pushing her hands off of him, he removed his head from her lap and chose instead to glare. “Oh, so what you're trying to say is that I'm a stupid idiot for falling in love?”

Inuyasha yelped as her hand flew out, smacking him across the head. “You dork…I see that temper of yours hasn't cooled down any in the last year. You always overreact to things…it’s quite irksome.”

“Well, you know what else is irksome…your face!” Inuyasha shot back, not at all caring that that was probably one of the worst comebacks to ever exist. No, he was more concerned with how his supposed friend was now getting down on him just as much as everyone else.

She smiled at the obvious lack of talent in insults, and instead of getting angry, went back to her calm explanation. “Don't get over dramatic, Inuyasha…I only meant that you guys hardly knew each other when this happened.” She tilt her head to the side. “Truth though, do you even know anything about him? I know Kagura…and honestly I probably know more your boy toy than you do…Sesshomaru doesn't exactly seem like the sharing type.”

“I know stuff about him…like…” Inuyasha paused, trying to think of an example only to find his mind blank. Okay, so it was true that Sesshomaru and he never really talked, but he had to know something…yet he couldn't think of a single thing. “Okay, so I don't know much about him…but I know the little things.”

Lycani gave a sigh, patting him on the shoulder. “I know you probably do…but have you ever even asked him about his past?” His past. No, he had never asked Sesshomaru about his past. He knew that he came from the North, but as for everything else, his stepbrother had never chosen to share. A prime example of his lack of knowledge would be the lackadaisical way he found out that he had once had a mate. Hell, he didn't even know who Sesshomaru's father was.

Sighing in defeat, Inuyasha shifted on the cushion. “Fine, I don't know about his past…so what? It doesn't matter anymore, the mating bond's broken. His past is none of my concern anymore.”

“But you still love him!” Inuyasha grunted. Why was it that everyone was asking him that today? Love…what did that have to do with anything? Love couldn't protect you, all it could do was hurt. If he didn't love Sesshomaru so damn much then his insides wouldn't feel like they were about to be ripped out all the time.

He was pretty sure that he had taken enough emotional damage for a lifetime, because he could actually feel the pain inside of him physically represented. His stomach had begun to hurt more than he had ever thought possible. In fact it hurt so bad that he had to actually double over and fall towards the floor.

“Inuyasha!” He heard Lycani cry, immediately rushing to his side. “Inuyasha, what's the matter!?” Concern was laced through her voice as she tried to see what was wrong with him, but the hanyou couldn't look at her and tell her that he was fine. No, he was much too gone to do something like that.

He gripped his stomach all the harder and tried to remain focused on his little patch of floor as his vision began to double. This wasn't good…this wasn't good at all. He had no idea what could possibly be wrong with him, but he felt as if he were dying. His heart ached with a want he couldn't place, and even through all of this pain he knew exactly where he needed to go.

“Sesshomaru…I need Sesshomaru…” He panted out between gasps of pain. “Please Lycani, you have to take me to my mate!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

It was really hard to keep up such an emphatic image when all you really wanted to do was scream at the top of your lungs in frustration. Sesshomaru felt that way as he had to stand there and act polite in front of Inuyasha and his friend. He had to bite back his scathing remarks in exchange for cold stony silence. The strange thing was a couple months ago he wouldn't have had any problem with it, because that would have been his actual response.

Not now though. No, he just had to run into the one creature that was precisely the worst for him. Inuyasha with all of his flaws, had completely captivated him. It wasn't an act…it was nothing short of genuine. Sadly, those flaws were what had split them apart. His hanyou had a short temper, and combined with Sesshomaru's invasive need to hurt everything around him he had successfully ostracized the one person he wanted to keep close.

He could never be with Inuyasha now. Not only because the hanyou would probably never have him, but he knew is pride would not allow him to go back to his lover after he had rejected him. Rejection, it was the one thing he could not forgive. Flashes of that smirking face from his past rose into his brain, and he grabbed another drink to drown it out. Usually he never touched alcohol, not thinking he needed to lower himself to such standards, but he had to have something to dilute these awful things called feelings.

Memories that had taken him many years to repress were making there way to the surface, and he was beginning to feel things he hadn't since he was a teenager. He was starting to feel emotions that he was sure had long since died. He wasn't that youkai anymore though…he was no longer that naive child!

“Sesshomaru, you never listen to me. I told you that you fucking that puppy wouldn't turn out well.” Golden eyes shut in annoyance as he remembered who he had grabbed to follow him back into the castle.

Kagura…his supposed best friend. In the past she had been a relief from the daily monotony that was his life, but now her voice was enough to give him a headache. She would do for the role she had to play tonight though, and that was really all that mattered. He needed to feel the deadening of his senses again, and he knew exactly who he used to go to before to feel such a way.

Ignoring her comment, he simply just grabbed her arm and winged her into his room. Though, as soon as he made it passed the threshold he almost changed his mind. His mate's scent filtered into his nose, making him wish it was Inuyasha that was currently dead set on removing the both of their clothes.

He smirked in satisfaction as, without a word of instruction, Kagura had already set to stripping them. She knew him too well…well either that or he had just trained her very very well. Sesshomaru pushed on her bare shoulders, knocking her down on the bed that he had taken Inuyasha in so many times within the last month. Their lust still lingered on the blankets that the youkai had refused to have changed.

Crawling onto the bed naked, Sesshomaru immediately set to work, not bothering in much foreplay. He preferred to just get it over and done with, the less he had to be around Kagura the better. As he settled over her body, she placed a hand on his shoulder to make him pause.

“The bond's not broken yet…you realize he will feel it, right?” He raised an eyebrow at her, knowing that the concern in her voice was not one bit genuine.

“And here I never knew you cared for the mutt's well-being…and yes I know all about the ramifications of doing this.” Kagura smirked. He knew her concern was short lived, she probably just wanted to test the waters so that she didn't piss him off too much.

“You're a vindictive one, Sesshomaru…to be unfaithful to a mate is cruel in the worst cases, but that little stain seems to be head-over-heels in love with you. When he finds out it'll kill him.”

Knowing all about how Inuyasha would most likely react, Sesshomaru just gave a snort, and without a word of warning pushed himself inside her entrance. He couldn't get the little cretin's face out of his head as he continued to thrust, not really caring about what he was doing beyond the fact that he knew the kind of pain it would cause his mate.

He knew all about just how demented he had become since his years of youth. He knew it was wrong to actually want to cause Inuyasha so much pain, but such acts were all he knew. This was who he was. This was how he had been raised. Inuyasha had hurt him, and in retaliation he would do the one thing he knew would hurt the hanyou above all else. It was a defense mechanism, and it was all he knew.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled as a familiar scent filled his nostrils. The hanyou must be in immeasurable pain right then…pain that he had once again caused him. Inuyasha had been right with what he said that morning, they were bad for each other, and yet Sesshomaru knew that even so, he would never allow anyone else to have what was his.

Changing positions so that Kagura was in his lap, he kissed her neck in fake passion just as soon as Inuyasha came in to his line of sight while being supported by the female inu-youkai he had introduced as Lycani.

Inuyasha's eyes widened to saucers as his mouth dropped open in horror at the sight he was seeing through the conveniently open door. He was twisted, he knew that, but he couldn't help the smirk of satisfaction that came to his face at seeing his pain reflected on his hanyou's face. Sesshomaru had been hurt…why shouldn't he get back at the one who had caused it?

Raising her hips, Sesshomaru thrust a few more times, keeping his mutt in mind the entire time as he tiredly released inside of Kagura, seeing how the last vestige of control Inuyasha had snapped at the exact same moment.

“What…what are you…” Inuyasha shook his head back and forth, obviously trying to reject what he was seeing. “No…you wouldn't….please say you wouldn't.”

Sesshomaru slid his hands up Kagura's back at the look of pure satisfaction she gave him before turning around on his lap so that she was facing the inu-prince. “Aww, Inuyasha…you're here early. I thought that we would at least have a few rounds before I got to see that lost puppy look on your face.”

The inu-youkai smirked to himself. Now if he knew his mutt he could tell that that was precisely the worst thing she could have said. Without a word he shrugged the girl off of him and went to grab his discarded hakama, watching in sick fascination as Inuyasha's face quickly turned from hurt to angered, and couldn't bring himself to intervene as he had this morning. Truthfully, he was sure that Kagura deserved whatever she got. One, because she was a bitch who reminded him way too much of his mother, and two, because she had hurt his mate…and he was the only one allowed to do such a thing.

“Bitch! You bitch!” Inuyasha yelled, launching himself towards her with claws drawn. She never stood a chance. He landed on top of her, letting his razor sharp nails dig into her shoulders, letting the stench of her blood permeate in the air. “I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you for touching him!”

Kagura screamed out in agony as Inuyasha's nails withdrew from her shoulder only to immediately retaliate by slashing across her face, ripping it to shreds with blow after blow until you couldn't even tell there used to be a face there.

“Inuyasha, stop it!” The bitch he had brought with him screamed, tugging on his shoulder as she tried to get him to relent on his attack. Sesshomaru didn't think she was going to have a very easy time with that. No, Inuyasha's eyes had flooded red and he didn't think he had any more control over his actions than a wild beast by this point.

The futon was stained with blood as Inuyasha made one final slash, tearing up her chest so that she gave yet another scream. Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for her though, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything. He supposed that his little experiment was a success, because he had effectively numbed himself yet again.

“Oh my god! Kagura! Kagura, are you alright!” Lycani screeched, running over to check on the wounded demonness. Inuyasha had abandoned one prey, but he had quickly turned his eyes on another.

Inuyasha seemed to radiate power and insanity as he flexed his blood stained claws, inching closer by the second. “You. Took. Her. In. Our. Bed!?” He growled, over accentuating every word as he stalked all the more closer. “You knew…you knew I would know. You did this to hurt me!”

“Yes,” Sesshomaru stated, never once faltering by the fact that he had a murderous hanyou in front of him. “I did it so that I could witness that look of pure agony on your face that I saw when you walked in.” He walked closer, meeting Inuyasha half way. “I did it so that you would feel even an ounce of the pain I've had to endure through my life, and I could smirk in satisfaction when you turn out just as broken and bruised as I am.” He grabbed Inuyasha's face, pulling him close. “In other words, Inuyasha, I did this because I hate you…now take your bitch and get out. I have to get Kagura a healer before she bleeds to death and I have to worry about the death of the princess of the Northern Lands.”

Pushing him away, Sesshomaru never once gave an inclination that he had seen the switch in his lover's eyes from red to gold. Nor did respond to how Inuyasha had grabbed Lycani in horror and ran from the room. No, Sesshomaru noticed nothing…just like he felt nothing. Scooping an unconscious Kagura into his arms he headed towards the infirmary and hoped that such a feeling would remain.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	16. The Secret's in the Telling

“Inuyasha, come on... Please, talk to me!”

The hanyou did his best to block out the incessant voice bellowing at him from down below. He didn't want to hear it... He didn't want to know that there was anything in this world other than his agony. Lycani had chased him out of the castle and into Inuyasha forest, where he had preceded to climb the highest tree and stare off into the distance while pretending that what he had just seen never really happened.

Needless to say, it wasn't going as well as he would have hoped. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't block the images that had been seared into his brain of Sesshomaru and that bitch together. He couldn't block out the pain that ripped through him when he knew that his mate had been unfaithful.

Sesshomaru's goal had obviously been to hurt him, and in that feat he had succeeded ten times over. Inuyasha knew that he deserved what he got, but that didn't make it anymore bearable. As a matter of fact, it made it even worse. The thought that his mate would want to get back at him so badly that that he would go to such extreme lengths was almost worse than if he would have fucked Kagura on a whim...or hell, because he loved her. There was no love in Sesshomaru's eyes though, all he could see was unbridled hatred for him, and everything he stood for.

 

“Don't let him do this to you! If you let him break you like this than he's won!” Those words, they shouldn't have gotten to him...but they did. That was what this was all about, after all, wasn't it? Sesshomaru wanted to get one up on him, and he did it in the best-worst possible way. Was he so pathetic that he would just take it lying down like some bitch? Would he really let his soon to be ex-mate win this round?

 

His apathy was soon replaced by rage, and in an instant it seemed the fire that constantly got him into trouble was blazing back at full force.

Why the hell should he be so upset about this? He had been the one to end the whole thing. He had been the one that had started this whole fiasco. He should therefore be the one to finish it, right? Right! He would not let his stepbrother get the last word in this time; no, he would show him that he wasn't as worthless and stupid as he made him out to be. The only question now was how exactly to do it...

 

Dropping down fifty feet, Inuyasha landed right beside his friend. “You're right...I shouldn't let that bastard get away with it. I'll get back at him by doing the one thing he would despise the most.” His thoughts honed in on an idea, and the warnings of the repercussions meant nothing to him, all that mattered was the look of anguish that would be on his mate's face. He smirked to himself...maybe Sesshomaru and he weren't all that different after all.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sesshomaru was the picture of patient on the outside, even though all he really wanted to do was slit the person in front him's throat and be done with this whole sorted mess. He couldn't do that though. No, he had to sit in front of the being he detested the most and pretend to be civil, even though all he wanted to do was go back to his now hanyou-less room and forget that this horrid day had ever happened. He had been to a lot of formal ceremonies in his life, but he couldn't remember ever detesting one as much as the one that was going on right now. It was like he was introducing every factor in the world just to torture him.

 

“Lord Sesshomaru, you still have yet to answer me on what it is you'll be doing to compensate me for my losses.” Cold golden eyes flickered forward to meet the dark crimson ones of his most hated enemy. He was supposed to be listening to what the bastard was saying, he knew that, but at that moment there was nothing he'd rather bail on. He knew that this talk was inevitable, and yet that didn't make him any more pleased that it was him having to sit through it and not Inuyasha. Though he supposed it was probably a good thing that the hanyou wasn't here. There was a large chance that if he were he would more than likely do something incredibly stupid and then he, Sesshomaru, would be left to once again fix his mate's hot-tempered mistakes. Though he wouldn't be able to decree such a title on the worthless half-breed for much longer, for in a day and a half they would no longer be mates.

 

Staring boredly forward, Sesshomaru tried his hardest to stay focused on the situation at hand, but his concentration was waning, and he knew it had something to do with the dissolving bond. There was no other possible explanation as to why he couldn't get that mongrel out of his head.

“Lord Naraku, what happened to Kagura was an unfortunate accident, and I send out my humblest apologies...but you will not be receiving compensation of any kind, and you will especially not be receiving it in the currency you desire.”

 

Naraku gave a smirk before grabbing his cup of sake and taking another sip. “Is that right? And tell me my lord, just what currency do I desire?” The words were pleasant enough, and yet every syllable from either party was laced with such venom that it could melt through bone.

 

“Inuyasha is not for sale,” Sesshomaru snarled, not at all in the right mindset to keep his temper down during this conversation that Inutaishou had haphazardly dumped into his lap as he rushed off under Amarante's request to check on Kagura. “My stepbrother is not to be bartered, and if you bring it up again I'll cut your tongue out.” He gave a small bow. “I mean that, of course, with the deepest respect.”

 

The hanyou sneered, obviously not at all pleased with Sesshomaru's actions, though in a mere moment he seemed to have gained every ounce of control back and was now looking on in amusement. “Oh, I'm sure you do Sesshomaru, and as for Inuyasha I have already discussed that matter with Lord Inutaishou and the only way I would get your precious half-breed would be if he were to come to me willingly."  
Sesshomaru's claws clenched into his palms as he tried to reel his temper in. It would do no good to blow up on this bastard; it would only be another notch in the line of unneeded problems that the household had already accumulated. He needed to be rational again; he needed to forget how bad it hurt to see the pain etched into Inuyasha's face. Why did his lover torment him so? He had built these walls around him for a reason, and yet it seemed it took his mate no time at all to rip them all down, and now he didn't even know how he should be reacting. Though he had a feeling that throwing a jealousy fit probably wasn't it.

 

Taking a breath to steady himself, Sesshomaru looked into the other lord's cold eyes and tried to dispatch the unwanted feelings that were traveling to the surface that had taken years to bury.

“Inuyasha will never come to you willingly.” He bit his tongue before he could add `he is mine' because he wouldn't be his, not in a day and a half. ...Not that he was counting or anything.

 

“Do not presume to tell me who I can or cannot go to, Sesshomaru,” came a sudden voice from the threshold of the room.

The inu-youkai shut his eyes to avoid showing his annoyance. This was by far the worst thing that could have happened right now. He had had enough of the pup tonight, and he knew that Inuyasha could not handle being around Naraku right now without doing something completely moronic like he normally did.

 

Looking up towards his mate, Sesshomaru noticed instantly how his knuckles were swollen and bloody, and they seemed to be full of what looked to be splinters of bark. What had he been doing, punching trees? He shook his head in disgust. ...How had he gotten involved with such a hot-tempered idiot?

“Mutt, I suggest you take the very little leeway I'm prepared to give you and walk out of this room right now.”

 

If possible, it seemed that his statement made the hanyou even angrier. He knew it would happen, but he was too physically and emotionally exhausted to have to deal with his lover's antics. He needed him out of this room and away from Naraku, and he needed it soon. Though by the look covering Inuyasha's face he doubted, very seriously, that such a thing was going to happen.

 

Never once meeting his gaze, Inuyasha strode forward, the only sound escaping him a low growl. It was in that moment that Sesshomaru seriously debated just knocking the brat unconscious and saving everyone a lot of grief, but if he did that he would have to admit to Naraku that he didn't have as much control over the hanyou as he dictated, and that was just something he would not do.

 

“Your leeway, Sesshomaru, means less than nothing to me, as do you...so if I were you, I'd keep your bossy comments to yourself.” You know, he might have come off more dignified if he had refrained from using the word 'bossy', but alas the mutt was about as dignified as a daikon radish. Though the closer and closer he got to his `business' associate, the more and more Sesshomaru's own dignity was rushing out of the window.

 

Naraku, it seemed, wasn't nearly as upset that Inuyasha had shown up. As a matter of fact, he looked damn well pleased with himself. “Why, young Master Inuyasha, I was not expecting to see you this evening...Not after Kagura's and your accident that is.”

 

Inuyasha snarled, and gave a forced bow to the Lord of the North. “I'm very sorry about your sister, Naraku...but believe me when I say that the bitch had it coming.” Naraku gave a small laugh that was anything but genuine, before motioning to the seating cushion next to him.

 

“My sister does have a way of getting on other's bad sides.” He turned towards Sesshomaru, giving him an amused smirk. “Though I'm sure she had some help this time, isn't that right, Sesshomaru?”

 

He was trying to bate him, it wouldn't work. He refused to lose his temper over this whole matter. Though just because he refused, didn't mean that he couldn't make the other parties lose theirs. Taking a sip of his sake, Sesshomaru looked up towards Naraku, yet made sure to keep his eyes on his mate at all times. “Yes, well Kagura has always the best fuck I ever had.”

 

As predicted, Inuyasha rose to the bait. A growl ripped through his throat, and he would have charged him right then...had Naraku's hand not made its way onto his thigh.

“Calm down, Inuyasha. You must learn to control your temper around your stepbrother here. After you learn not to be bothered by his antagonism, he's really quite easy to control.” The dark haired hanyou cracked his head. “Isn't that right, Sesshomaru?”

 

You know, it was much easier to get under Inuyasha's skin when he, Sesshomaru, didn't have someone to advocate for him, especially seeing as how that someone was the person he despised the most. “You've never controlled a single thing in your life Naraku...not even your lands. My father controlled your entire territory until the day he died.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mate's eyes widen in shock at the information he had accidentally divulged, but he couldn’t care less. No, the look of anger that crossed Naraku's face was far more valuable in his opinion than any secret from his past.

“Your father was a used up old fool, just like yourself.” He leaned forward, coming within a hair's breath of the inu-youkai. “The only difference between the two was that I took the pleasure of using you up myself.”

 

Sesshomaru saw red, and would have taken his chances and killed the bastard right then and there had a fist not smashed into his face before he had the chance. The blow knocked him off guard, and by the time he had looked back Inuyasha was standing in front of him snarling in rage with his fist still balled.

 

“How? Why?! I should have known! I should have seen!” His mate exclaimed.

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly faded from their red color as Inuyasha's face lost all its color. “Tell me that it doesn't mean what I think it does.” The youkai said nothing, only watched as his lover continued to pale. “TELL ME!” He screamed, and for the first time in his life Sesshomaru could think of nothing better to do than accommodate his hanyou brat.

 

“It doesn't mean what you think it does. Naraku wants to upset you...and obviously he's accomplishing his goals.” He would kill Naraku before this was all over, that much he knew. Whether it be in the inevitable war that the bastard seemed to want, or a slide of tongue on his part that caused Sesshomaru to finally lose his temper and filet him. Either way, the vile crossbreed would perish. “What have I told you about trying to control your temper?”

 

“Don't you dare talk down to me after what I just found out, asshole!” Inuyasha snarled, his temper had obviously not been defused yet. “You don't get to tell me what to do anymore, not after the bond is broken, and especially not after I walked in to find you fucking Kagura tonight!”

 

If Sesshomaru was any less dignified than he was, he would have hit his head over Inuyasha's stupidity. How could he have let that slip? The entire night Inutaishou had been running interference to make sure Naraku had no idea of the bond, and yet in one hot-blooded moment the stupid bastard had ruined all of their plans. It didn't matter that they had no intention of handing Inuyasha over, the peace treaty was that he would be unmarked, and now that he knew he wasn't, he could declare war at any time he wanted and the law would be on his side.

 

A sinister laugh came from Naraku, and he had to actually cover his mouth to hide his amusement. “Oh, this is just too rich. You just can't keep a mate, can you, Sesshomaru?” He bit back a growl, but when he turned to Inuyasha he couldn't help but let it rip from his throat.

 

“Every time I think you couldn't possibly get any moronic you blow my expectations of you out of the water. Do you have any idea what you have done?” he hissed, giving up his position on the floor so that he could loom over his idiotic stepbrother. He had gone to such lengths to hide their mating. He had even drugged Kagura to a non-cognitive state so that she didn't slip up and tell her bastard brother why she was still pissed about her face. Yet now none of that mattered now, because it was all ruined.

 

“What are you talking about?” Inuyasha bit back, but you could see the curiosity behind his eyes. It seemed he wasn't even aware of his colossal slip up.

 

Taking another sip of sake, it seemed that Naraku deemed it necessary to field the question. “You weren't going to tell me about this were you, Sesshomaru? You do realize that when I get back I shall march 20,000 of my best trained men on these lands you now call your home.” He quirked an eyebrow. “Unless of course you can give me something that will placate me to call them off.”

 

He really wondered what it was about Inuyasha that seemed so alluring to the hanyou, but he figured he couldn't say anything, because he had also fallen into Inuyasha's skillful trap. The half-breed in question was cursing to himself as he backed more and more into the corner...it seemed he had just realized the implications of his slip up.

 

Looking back towards Naraku, the inu-youkai motioned for the demon lord to stand up, and after giving him a quizzical look the dark haired hanyou complied. Using his superior height, Sesshomaru got face to face with the bastard so that he cast a shadow over his form. “My lord, I shall make sure you are generously compensated, would you like part of it now?”

 

Naraku got, if possible, closer, reaching his hand out to lightly stroke the inu-youkai's cheek. Sesshomaru bit back the shiver that traveled up his spine at such a vile touch. “Well that depends, will I like my compensation?” His hand moved to his lips, and Sesshomaru couldn't help the smirk that covered his face at the sound of the warning growl behind him. It amused him endlessly how strangely possessive Inuyasha had become as of late, he'd find it alluring if he didn't hate his mutt so much right now.

 

Grabbing the hand on his lips, Sesshomaru pulled Naraku close, never breaking the eye contact that they had. “Oh my lord, I can guarantee you'll find it absolutely... life altering.” Without a hint of remorse, Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the arm in his possession, and with his other hand he let his poisonous claws drip acid. Never once showing a bit of emotion other than satisfaction, Sesshomaru sunk his claws deep into Naraku's stomach, effectively making sure the poison made its way into his bloodstream.

 

Naraku screamed from the assault, and used all of his strength to push the inu-youkai away from him so that he skidded towards the wall. Blood covered the ground as his wound turned a putrid green color from the acid. “If I calculated your strength right that wound should take 36 hours to kill you...just about enough time for you to get back to your lands and find an antidote, for I assure you you will receive no cure here.”

 

Crimson eyes blazed as Sesshomaru received a look of pure, unadulterated anger. “You. Will. Pay. For. This.” Droplets of blood leaked from his mouth as he hissed out the words, making him look even more sinister to the untrained eye. Sesshomaru knew better though, he knew he was just pathetic.

 

“I'm sure I will, and you can bring the largest army you can find, but just know that we'll have had time to prepare and I can guarantee you that we will not be so easy to take.” Naraku made a move to lunge, but the poison seeping from his open wound hissed and he had to bend over just to keep standing. “Better hurry, Naraku...time’s ticking by, if you don't leave now it will be too late.”

 

Without another word Naraku made his way out of the room and down towards the infirmary where Kagura was being kept. He probably wanted her to fly them both back so that they got there more quickly. Sesshomaru didn't care. Let them come; he would take pleasure in massacring Naraku and anyone stupid enough to follow him. Now though, he had yet another situation to handle, and that situation happened to be standing right behind him.

 

Still snarling in anger, Sesshomaru then turned on Inuyasha who seemed to be petrified with shock at the events that had just transpired. He couldn’t care less though; he'd gladly strangle a petrified mutt just as much as an exuberant one. “Can you even fathom how much trouble you've caused because of your stupidity!?” He growled, never once slowing down in his pace towards the hanyou.

 

“I didn't know...Kagura knew...I thought...I thought-” Not bothering to allow him to continue, Sesshomaru slammed his fist next to the right side of Inuyasha's head, getting right in his face as his eyes began to glow red. There was only so much one could handle in a day before they just simply lost it.

 

“Well, what have I told you about thinking?” His left hand grabbed his mate's neck, tightening to a strangling grasp and lifting him into the air. “Tell me, Inuyasha, how it is you plan to rectify this situation?”

 

Inuyasha kicked out, obviously struggling for breath, and Sesshomaru was reminded of the last time they had had dealings with Naraku. Why was it that every time they had to be around that sorry excuse for a demon that he always ended up choking the hanyou in his grasp?

 

“Sessh, let go!” Inuyasha gasped, clawing desperately at the hand that only seemed to constrict more. “Please...I didn't know...I'm sorry...”

 

Sesshomaru's eyes once again flashed red as he leaned in close to Inuyasha. “Your stupidity has cost me one too many times, mutt...I don't intend to let you inconvenience my life any further.” His grip tightened until he could hear the bones in his neck crack under the pressure. If he had never met him, he wouldn't feel like this. If he were dead he wouldn't love him anymore... At least, that's what Sesshomaru had convinced himself of.

 

With crazed eyes, Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he began to lose consciousness. This was it...the end. Just a little more and he would finally be free. Leaning forward, the youkai connected their mouths, noticing just how cold Inuyasha's had become. He supposed that this was an example of the kiss of death, because soon his mate would breathe his last breath, yet he couldn't bring himself to release his lover.  
“Sesshomaru!” At the sound of his mother's voice, he startled out of his crazed trance, dropping Inuyasha as he did. Still half mad he looked behind him, and saw that not only had his mother decided to show up, but she had brought her new husband and Inuyasha's friend Lycani along as well.

 

“Oh, Inuyasha!” the girl cried out, rushing forward to check on his injured mate. At the look of pure fury covering Inutaishou's face, the insanity began to fade from Sesshomaru, and he realized just what it was he had been about to do.

 

Had he really almost killed the one person he had ever really cared for over something so trivial? Had he really almost killed the Lord of the West's son? Judging by the look said lord was giving him; he would have to say that he most certainly had.

 

Golden eyes widened as he realized the situation he had just put himself in, and he spun around, praying to all things holy that his mutt was alright. Lycani had propped Inuyasha's head on her lap, and was now stroking his hair as his eyes fluttered back open and he began to cough terribly through his ruined throat.

 

Feeling like he was just now getting control of his body, Sesshomaru leaned down towards his mate, but the girl who he was beginning to detest more and more stopped him in his tracks. “Stay away from him!”

 

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the command. Had the bitch actually told him to stay away from his own mate? It didn't matter that the bond would be dissolved in a days time...Inuyasha would always be his. “I'll do anything I wish with him, and you'll not presume to tell me otherwise.” He growled out, half tempted to claw her just as he had done with Naraku only moments before. “Now get out of my way!”

 

“Sesshomaru, if you take one more step towards my son you can consider your life forfeit.” He paused in his tracks. In his anger at the bitch's words he had completely forgotten that Inutaishou was still in the room.

 

Slowly turning back around, Sesshomaru gave a low, humbling bow to the lord, remembering just whose castle he had been staying in for the last couple of months. “I apologize, I lost my temper.”

 

Amarante scoffed. “You just tried to kill your stepbrother...I would say losing your temper was a bit of an understatement!” Sesshomaru glared, but refrained from speaking. He didn't exactly feel like digging himself a deeper hole than he had already.

 

He heard rustling from behind him, and glanced over his shoulder to see that Inuyasha was shakily making his way to his feet, and he did not look too happy. His stepbrother held his neck in pain as he walked so that he was standing in front of him. Once he was in position he didn't hesitate in letting his fist fly through the air, but after already having to deal with such a thing Sesshomaru wasn't going to fall for it twice. Right before it connected he grabbed his lover's fist, twisting it around so that in order for his arm not to be broken he had to lean against his body.  
“Inuyasha will be fine," he managed to get out while trying to hold onto his squirming mate. “Naraku is the one we have to be concerned about. He has declared war, and in a few weeks time we will have an army marching upon these lands unless we do something to stop it.”

 

Amarante's eyes widened in horror, and Inutaishou also had something akin to shock on his face. Obviously they hadn't noticed the blood trail Naraku had made on his way out. They had probably come the opposite way. No surprise there...Lycani had probably dragged them in from the courtyard in the other direction.

Glaring at his would-be attackers, Sesshomaru released his grip on his stepbrother, practically tossing the hanyou into his step-father's direction. “If you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare...we do have a war to deal with after all.” He didn't wait for a response, not thinking he could handle anymore confrontation that night. No, he ignored his mother's and Inuyasha's throaty protests and just stalked out of the room, determined to find a place to rest his weary mind and try to prepare for the next day.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inuyasha stared morosely up at the clear blue sky, cursing it for its apparent happiness. He'd like it much more if it were cloudy...at least then it would fit his mood. No, he took that back. If it were raining fire and brimstone, then it would fit his mood.

After he had pretty much screwed his entire family over and Sesshomaru had tried to kill him, his father had told him that until the bond was over he could no longer stay at the house. He said it was for his own safety, but he couldn't help but think that it was because inside he was just as pissed as Sesshomaru was at him and didn't even want him within the immediate vicinity. So now he was staying at Miroku's until this whole debacle was over with.

In truth he didn't want to be in his own vicinity either. He couldn't believe he had been that stupid. It was just like Sesshomaru said, he was too quick to lose his patience, and not unlike before, this time it had cost him a lot. Miroku had tried to cheer him up by saying that Naraku was just looking for an excuse, but it really didn't make him feel better knowing that he had given that dirty bastard the exact excuse he needed. Though he couldn't exactly just blame himself, Sesshomaru certainly hadn't used his best negotiation skills by impaling him.

He shut his eyes. He didn't want to group those two together. No, that only led to dark thoughts that he'd rather keep as far away from his mind as possible. It was the only way he could stop himself from losing it. Naraku was just saying it to annoy him...there really hadn't been truth behind it. Sesshomaru and that slimy asshole hadn't really been mates. He refused to believe it, and Sesshomaru denied it...though it was very seldom that his mate actually felt the need to tell him the truth, but he was going to hope that this was one of those seldom situations. He had to, for his own sanity's sake.

The hanyou was so into his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the person that had been trailing him, sneak up on him until it was entirely too late. He gave a cry of surprise as a body came flying over him, only to land right on his stomach so that it knocked the air right out of him. After recovering from the initial shock, Inuyasha opened his eyes to see just who would be dumb enough to actually jump on him, and saw none other than Lycani sitting on his chest smiling down at him.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. “What are you doing here? I thought you would have ran away screaming after you saw what happened last night.” Not only that, but all of the nobles that had come for the celebration in welcoming his father home had left either that night or earlier this morning.

She shrugged, not letting it show on her face how freaked out she more than likely was. “Well after last night I figured you'd want some cheering up so I told my father that I'd come back tomorrow,” She smiled at him. “He muttered something about me being friends with some half-breed degenerate mutt, but other than that he didn't seem to have any problems with it.”

Inuyasha glared, but seeing as how she was only trying to cheer him up he tried not to take too much offense to it. “Feh...Should I say thank you or something?” he said gruffly as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared, even though she wasn't the one he was upset with right now.

“Nope...I don't expect you to. Apparently you're only nice to the ones that try to snap your neck. And even then your manners are questionable.” Inuyasha winced, clearly remembering every detail of that point in time. The first time Sesshomaru had choked him he could tell that his lover was just angry, but this time he saw murder in his eyes, and that was what scared him the most. If they hadn't come in on time, would he have killed him?

Pushing Lycani off of him, he glared at the girl who was dressed in a black hakama that was tied to just above her knees and a yellow and black haori that had the sleeves cut off. He smirked, he knew that princess look wouldn't hold up very long...she was much better at being a tomboy. Though just because at seeing her get-up some of his anger was relieved, that didn't mean he could just let her comment slide.

“What, did you just come here just to mock my pain?” He sat up, abandoning his pass time of glaring at the sky to glare at his friend. “Cause let me tell you, what I really don't need right now are any more reasons to hate myself...I got enough of those last night.”

She gave him a sad smile, before laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You know that wasn't your fault...Naraku wasn't leaving without starting a fight. It would have happened regardless of one little slip up on your part.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, so everyone keeps tellin' me...” Golden eyes turned on her. “But let me ask you this, if you were the one to make it happen wouldn't you be feeling the same way?” He knew he had made a valid point when the only response she could give was to look down towards her sandals. He rolled his eyes. “That's what I thought.”

Grabbing a handful of grass, Lycani spread it through her fingers as they say beside each other in silence. “You're right, Inuyasha...I would feel the same way.” She said sadly, but as soon as she had wiped her hands together to clear them of grass it seemed her exuberant mood had come back full force. “But you see, that's why I'm here...to get your mind off such things.”

She jumped up onto her feet, extending a hand out to her friend. “Now come on...I have a fun filled day that is guaranteed to get you out of the dumps and back into...well I guess you're always in the dumps, but at least I'll have fun with it,” Lycani said, sticking her tongue out as she did.

Inuyasha stared at the outstretched hand in mistrust. He had gone on one of Lycani's little spontaneous rendezvous before, and as he remembered they had never really made him feel any better. One time they had tried to jump a canyon and he had ended up breaking his leg in three places, another time they had stolen his father's sake and gotten drunk for the first time and he had ended up grounded for five months after puking all over the angered inu-youkai who he thieved from, and lest he forget the time Lycani had told him it was an injustice for humans to have pets so they had gone into a village and released all the domesticated animals and they had ended up getting chased by insane angry house cats for an hour. No, these trips of hers never screamed fun. At least, they didn't end that way.

“I don't know...I don't think I want you to cheer me up.” Lycani glared, placing her hands on her hips, completely offended.

“You're such a dick. How about this, you either take my hand now or I'll tell your big brother about the time you and Miroku experimented.”

Inuyasha immediately paled, clearly remembering a couple of years ago when he had made out with his best friend...amongst other things. Though in his defense, they had both been going through puberty at the time. Sadly he didn't think Sesshomaru would care. Even in the situation they were currently in he had no doubt in his mind that he would castrate Miroku at the very thought...his stepbrother was crazy that way.

Lycani extended her hand again and sadly Inuyasha had no choice but to accept it. Though that didn't mean he couldn't bitch about it. “I can't believe you're resorting to blackmail...Who the hell blackmails their friend over something like this?”

She shrugged. “Well, me, I guess.” She took his hand, sing-songing, "Now come on we've got tons to do." He let out a groan, knowing that this day was going to turn out to have been a very bad idea. He shuddered to think what would have happened if he would have told her no though. A pissed off Lycani was a very scary sight. She was almost as bad as a pissed off Kagome. Why was it that the females in his life turned into such psychotic bitches when they got mad? He supposed that was the reason he preferred the male persuasion. Though when he thought about it, Sesshomaru acted a lot like a psychotic bitch when he got pissy as well…maybe Sesshomaru was a woman. He stopped his thoughts right there and gave a grimace. He had no doubt in his mind that if his stepbrother would have heard him say such things that he would be the female one, because the youkai wouldn't hesitate in castrating him for even thinking such a thing.

The walk to wherever it was Lycani was taking them was filled with a stagnant silence that the hanyou was just itching to break. It was the kind where you actually start making up conversations in your head, wondering if you should say some random thing just to stop the awkwardness that was happening. Inuyasha was about to start one of those random conversations about how one of the palace cooks had made him this delicious meal involving pickled radishes and some special sort of noodles, but thankfully it seemed Lycani was having the same dilemma he was, and the girl beat him to the punch.

“So tell me, Inuyasha, how is he?” Inuyasha glared…really hard. Why is it that everybody always seemed to want to know how Sesshomaru was in bed?

 

His hair bristled. “How good my mate is in the sack is none of yours…or anyone else's for that matter's, concern!” he snapped, speeding up his walking to god knows where.

Though his walking slowed a little when he received a slap to the back of the head. He was about ready to kill when he turned around to bitch the girl out for hitting him, when he saw the huge grin she had on her face. “What the hell is so funny?!” He snapped once again, and was rewarded with a laugh.

“You really are way too perverted for you own good…I mean how is he? Have you heard any word back from your palace about how he's taking all of this?” Oh…that.

“No, I haven't heard anything…I think I've been disowned by my family,” He moped, stopping in his tracks and changing directions as Lycani cut through the forest. “Where the hell are we going anyways?”

Lycani held up her hand, waggling her finger as she cut through the brush. “Uh uh…that's a surprise, but I can tell you one thing…I still love you…consider our friendship still ongoing.” She glanced over her shoulder. “And you've got to take into consideration that your dad knows how big of an idiot you are. I'm sure he's not even mad.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, and I'm sure Sesshomaru's not mad either, huh?” Lycani grabbed onto a tree branch, swinging on it, and landing right over the crevice.

“Now that I can't help with you with, but I have something that will put a smile on that sour puss face of yours.” Ignoring the tree branch she swung at him, Inuyasha leaped over the hole in the earth, landing right beside her without breaking a sweat.

“Yeah, well it better be good…I don't like being brought out to fuck knows where for no reason.” She gave a nod, peeling back a tree branch and ducking behind a rock.

“Ye have little faith, Inuyasha…Don't you trust me?” She motioned towards an alcove. “There's your reason.” Seriously doubting whatever was in that clearing was nowhere near as entertaining as she was making it out to be, Inuyasha sighed before crouching down next to the girl to see what all the fuss was about.

He had to admit what he saw brought a smile to his face, though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why Lycani had brought him all the way out to the middle of nowhere to show him it. There, a little ways off from where they were stationed was a frog demon sitting on a stump, slumbering away with a farmer's hat on top of his head. It seemed he had been sleeping like that for quite some time, because he had attracted a plethora of birds, and a squirrel was eating the honey the youkai had laid out to attract flies.

Cracking an eyebrow, Inuyasha looked skeptically at the inu-youkai who was smirking up a storm at her great achievement. “Did you really bring me all the way out here just to see a frog demon sleeping? I know they're ugly as piss and all, but if that's the case I seriously will strangle you.”

“Hmmfff…and here I thought that was your lover's forte.” Well, that succeeded in destroying any confidence he had in himself, and he sunk deeper into the ground than he ever thought possible. She shook her head. “I'm just messing with you, pup…and I'm surprised you don't see the genius behind this.” She motioned towards the oversized frog. “Observe…” Lycani scooped up a good sized rock from the ground, and took aim. She threw the rock towards the demon, landing it right in his hat, making it tip over his eyes without waking him up. She perked up, smiling triumphantly. “He's a heavy sleeper, that one…I found him this morning when I was taking a walk.”

“So what, you just decided to torture him by throwing rocks at him?” He smirked. “You're more sadistic than I took you for.” Seriously how crazy did the girl have to be to just randomly start throwing rocks at a complete stranger? For that matter how deep of a sleeper do you have to be to not wake up when you have all manner of creatures crawling all over and you're being pelted by rocks?

Lycani reached out, ruffling his hair. “I thought that's how you liked them.” Inuyasha blushed, looking away at the clear reference to his stepbrother. “Now this is the object of the game…go to any extreme to piss the frog off without him knowing. You get different degrees of points depending on the extreme of the situation, but if you wake him up not only does the game end, but you lose all the points you've acquired so far.”

Inuyasha's jaw dropped at that. “How is it that you came up with this game?” He really didn't think he could have people close to him in life that weren't 100% insane…these past few days had done more than enough to confirm that.

Picking up another rock, Lycani tossed it at the toad, landing it right in his lap, against his oversized belly. “I was bored…And now I just made five points…Do you want to play or not?”

Inuyasha stared sincerely into warm dark eyes, and knew that she was only doing this to help him. He may have no desire to play any sort of game, but after she had put so much effort into it he couldn't rightly say no. Plus, if he were being completely honest, this could be fun. Because really how many chances do you have to annoy the hell out of a complete stranger?

“Five points! How the hell is a rock worth five points…I would say two at the most!” She smiled at his enthusiasm, and was filled with as much vigor as when she had first come and gotten him this morning.

“Oh, that was totally a five pointer; if I had gone any lower I would have hit him in the stones!” She countered. “You try it…it's not as easy as it looks!” Inuyasha scoffed, before leaning down and grabbing a rock of his own.

“Oh trust me, Lycani if you can do it I'm sure it's not too hard,” he mocked, taking aim at the hideous frog demon. He shut one eye and stuck at his tongue as he aimed at the youkai's hat and let one fly. The female next to him burst into laughter as the rock completely missed its target and ended up crashing straight into the demon's nose, falling onto his lap with a sickening crunch.

“Oh shit!” Inuyasha replied as the youkai's eyes snapped open and narrowed in anger. Lycani was still laughing hysterically next to him, and as the demon gave the both of them the dirtiest look possible all he could really do was turn to the girl next to him and point to get the blame off him.

“DOGS!” the toad hissed. “I hate all your kind! Just because the ruler of our lands is a flea ridden mutt the whole lot of you think you own the place!” he yelled, letting his jagged teeth show. The teeth part confused the hanyou, because honestly, who knew frogs had teeth?

He stood up from his stump and pointed what looked to be a huge axe at the both of them. It was at that moment that Lycani stopped laughing. Inuyasha put his hands out, trying to calm the demon to stop him from attacking. “Don't freak out…It was just a joke! We'll leave okay and forget it ever happened.”

The hanyou tried to appease the demon, but by the look of pure hate the toad was giving him he had a feeling that it hadn't worked. “Oh, you think throwing rocks at somebody sleeping is funny, do you? Well you know what I think is funny? Killing snotty mouthed mutts and laying their decapitated corpses on Lord Inutaishou's doorstep!”

Golden eyes widened. Seriously, when they had started this game he didn't look at this thing and think, 'scariest demon imaginable', but he had to admit that he was a little freaked out by this point. Though, just because he was freaked out didn't mean he was going to let this son of a bitch get the best of him.

Besides who the hell did this bastard think he was? Did he not know who he was talking to? Well he supposed he didn’t, but he would damn well make sure that he knew. He opened his mouth to say just whose son he was yelling at, but then decided it might be a good idea to be someone else's son for a change.

“Do you know who you're talking to?” He bit out with such coldness that it would surely rival his mate's. “I am Lord Sesshomaru, your Lord's new stepson, and I am able to do anything I want to you.”

You know it was kind of fun being an asshole, he could tell why Sesshomaru was one so often. The frog's eyes widened in disbelief, before narrowing again as he scowled. “I don't believe you, dog, and I think it's you that should be bowing to me in submission…perhaps I’ll show you how a mutt such as you should act.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Why was it that EVERYONE had to call him a mutt? This bastard didn't even know who the fuck he was, and he was still calling him a mutt! Still staying in character, he motioned towards Lycani who nodded to him that she was in on the joke.

“Bowing?” He scoffed. “Do not make me laugh. I will repeat myself once more, demon…Get on your knees now and beg for, this Sesshomaru's, forgiveness, or pay the dire consequences.” He almost started laughing as he said `this Sesshomaru'; his stepbrother was the kind of asshole that would refer to himself in the third person. Besides that though, this toad had a lot of nerve to be talking to them like this…and his claws were just aching to find something to take their frustrations out on. Who better than a demon of his lands that just didn't seem to know his place?

The demon screamed in rage before charging towards the pair, and with a cry of surprise Lycani turned and ran, grabbing his wrist as she did so. Snickering Inuyasha let himself be pulled along as they both ran through the forest with the frog right on their heels.

He was itching to fight, but it seemed to be the last thing on his friend's mind, which really wasn't surprising because she really was a pacifist at heart. They ran until they got to the canyon they had jumped over, and without thinking Lycani jumped, dragging Inuyasha along with her over the crevice.

Letting his legs fly over the canyon, he winced as they both tumbled onto the floor and rolled into a heap. Inuyasha hit his head hard against the floor, and after he had some of his bearings back he looked up to see the frog coming close from behind them and stopping just before he jumped.

Inuyasha began to rise himself up from atop his friend to go fight the ugly ass creature, but Lycani caught his arm to stop him. He turned to look into her warm chocolate eyes and saw how there was fear and regret deep within them. “Don't do it, Inuyasha…it was our fault. He shouldn't have to die because of our foolishness.”

He stared into her eyes for what seemed like ages before sighing in defeat, and turning back towards the toad across the crevice. “Listen up, yeh jackass, I'm not Lord Sesshomaru…I'm the nice one…Inuyasha.” He saw the frog's wrinkled brow rise. “Ahh, so you've heard of me…you should have recognized me earlier, but I'm not going to hold it against you. …The ears should've been a dead give away, though,” he chided, and with a pinch to his hip from Lycani he knew he was getting off the subject. “Anyways, I know we fucked up…dumb fucking us, but if you go through with this, believe me, you will not walk away from this alive. Walk away now, or I swear to you that you will regret it.”

His claws clenched in anger, not liking the fact that Lycani had stopped him from his kill. He knew for sure that his claws weren't going to be sullied the moment when the axe in the demon's hands lowered down to his side. “Apologize and I'll let it slide.”

Apologize? He sneered in disgust at the very idea. Why the hell should he have to be the one to apologize? This wasn't his fault! None of this was his fault! At that moment he wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, their game with the frog or what had happened between him and his mate…the latter's wound was just too deep he supposed to ever really heal.

Lycani pinched his hip again, making him hiss and once more look down towards the girl. “Just apologize, Inuyasha…Here, I'll even show you how cause I know you're too spoiled to have ever done it yourself.”

The female inu-youkai turned towards the demon. “I'm very sorry, sir. It was my fault I was just trying to cheer the prince here up after his loss of a mate.” Inuyasha's fist clenched ever more at that, determined to give her a very long talking to after this was over.

Though for now, he might as well just get this over and done with and make the instigator of his problems pay. Biting his tongue to keep the scathing remarks from flying out, Inuyasha sucked in his pride and let the apology spew forth. “Fine…I'm sorry, alright? Now get the fuck out of here before I decide to change my mind and slice you to ribbons for your lack of respect.” He growled, now more than pissed that he had been stopped from having his claws stained with blood.

“I'll leave just because the pretty lady was a doll about it, but if you think for one second that I would ever take commands from a half-breed mutt such as yourself you've got another thing coming.” Oh. That. Bastard.

Inuyasha made a move to decapitate that fucker where he stood, but Lycani once again stopped him, only this time she used much more persuasive measures. Grabbing each side of his face, the girl connected their mouths into a shocking kiss, while simultaneously motioning the frog demon off. The hanyou was too shocked by recent events, that he didn't even notice the demon scoffing in disgust and turning to walk away. No, his thoughts were much more focused on how Lycani's lips were sliding against his own.

Though the feeling didn't last for long; only long enough for the toad to make his escape. As soon as he was in the clear the girl pulled away and smiled up at the still stunned hanyou that was gawking at her after recent events.

“What…why…huh?” He managed to get out, which sent Lycani into a spasm of laughter underneath him.

Sticking her tongue out, she tapped her friend on the nose. “Silly boy…all good questions, but don't worry yourself I was just doing it because I don't find blood shed a turn-on.” He knew he should be laughing, he knew he should be doing something other than just staring, but he wasn't. All he could do was stare down in shock as he saw his friend for the first time in a whole new light, and he couldn't help but lean in closer to the body underneath him.

Without thinking of the consequences, he leaned down, touching Lycani's mouth to his own in a sensual kiss that he had never even dreamed of sharing with the girl. She gave a gasp at the recent event, but after their lips had kneaded together for almost thirty seconds she seemed to give in. Wrapping her arms around the body atop her's neck, she pulled Inuyasha all the closer as she began to kiss back.

He licked at her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which, with a whine she granted. As their tongues slid together he closed his eyes in pleasure, but it brought him nothing but pain, because when he closed his eyes the only face he saw was Sesshomaru's staring back at him in pain and anger. It was like he could see everything that happened…it was like he was there, and if he was there that meant that he would probably be hurting just as much as Inuyasha was the night before. With that thought in mind, Inuyasha kissed the girl even more deeply.

This was his penance. This was what his mate got for the pain he had put him through. He hoped he found out about it….He hoped it hurt him just as much as he had been hurt the night before, because he wanted that bastard to feel it all just like he had.

His hands slid down the girl's body, feeling all of her curves and relishing in how different her body was than his mate's. Though his wandering hands soon came to a stop, because Lycani caught them and pushed them back to his own body, as well as pulling her mouth from his own.

“No.” Her face was set in stone as she stared up at him in anger, though he had no idea what for. She certainly hadn't been complaining earlier.

“No what?” he asked, annoyed. Really, she was as bad as Sesshomaru. Why start kissing someone if you don't want to do anything in the first place?

“I won't be your revenge fuck…I like you too much to just be your outlet to hurt Sesshomaru!” she growled, voice starting to tremble as she let out her fears. He had to say it was strange how well she knew him. He hadn't even come to the conclusion that he was doing this out of revenge until just a few moments earlier…it seemed she could read him even before he could read himself. That didn't mean he didn't want this for reasons other than revenge though. He had kissed her without Sesshomaru even close to his mind. He needed this…they needed this. How bad could one time of pleasure possibly be?

“It's not the reason,” he lied to her, reaching out to stroke her short locks. “I've wanted this for a long time, Lycani…I want us to be closer…Sesshomaru has nothing to do with this.” Why was he lying to her? Why was he setting her up for the inevitable hurt she was going to have to go through because of this?

Her eyes teared up as she leaned into his hand. “Promise me…promise that when we're kissing I'm the only one in your heart.” He smiled at her sadly, knowing that he could never make such a promise.

Instead he leaned down again, giving her a tender kiss. “I promise, Lycani, that no matter what happens, everything is going to be alright.” He stroked her face again, and this time she didn't push him away. No, she leaned her head up and connected their mouths in a firm kiss, and he hoped beyond hope that this time it would be a promise that he could keep.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha is an idiot. That is all. Next chapter is going to be a shit show. ...A very dark and disturbing shit show. You have been warned.


	17. We All Come Crashing Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dark. You have been warned. ...I'm sorry. Please don't hate me too much.

“Inuyasha. Inuyasha! INUYASHA WAKE THE HELL UP!”

Golden eyes snapped open at such a rash awakening, and that was when he realized that he had fallen asleep on the forest floor.

Grass blades were stuck to the side of his face as he rubbed them and the dirt off, being mindful of the jagged indents they had made in his skin. Why was he sleeping outside again? He had been doing that more and more recently lately he realized. Before, it was only when Sesshomaru got pissed at him and, after fucking him quite a few times, told him to piss off.

During those times he would give just about anything to get out of the castle and away from the immediate vicinity that his agitated lover would hold quick to, as if he, Inuyasha, didn't belong there. But now was not one of those times. Now he'd give anything to sleep in his room again and let the faint ghost-like drifts of his former mate creep up his nostrils and remind him of how things used to be before his father had come home and shone light on their cursed fairytale.

He was digressing though. This wasn't about him reminiscing about the `good ole times'…this was about the increasingly loud voice shrieking in his ears. A voice, he soon realized, that wasn't coming from the nude girl curled up in his haori lying right beside him.

A faint smile came to his face…Oh yeah…that had happened last night, hadn't it? The weird thing was that he didn't feel all that bad about it. Last night hadn't been like any of the nights he had ever spent with Sesshomaru. There was no steamy passion, no spark, but there had been connection. Ever since the mating bond had been broken he had felt so empty, so disconnected…Lycani made that feeling fade a little, it made him feel even a little bit less lonely. 

This had nothing to do with finding love; it had to do with feeling intimacy with someone who he knew wouldn't hurt him, who he knew cared about him.

“INUYASHA, STOP STARING AT HER WITH THOSE STUPID GLOWING EYES!”

Well that certainly snapped him out of his sleep-hazed state. Propping himself up on his elbows, Inuyasha looked up to see Sango's crazed face staring down at him. Why the hell was she here? More importantly how the hell had she found him to begin with?

“Sango…” he said in a hushed tone, so as not to wake the sleeping demoness, who seemed to be able to slumber through just about anything, beside him. “For one thing, keep your voice down, Lycani's still sleeping…and for another, what the hell are you doing here?”

If looks could kill, Inuyasha was sure that he'd have a knife buried deep in his chest cavity by now if the glare of pure hatred she was giving him, that was unrivaled, was anything to go by. Though, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. He hadn't really talked to the demon slayer in a while, but last he checked Sango and him were on fairly good terms. He had even sparred with her little brother Kohaku, and picked flowers with her kid sister Rin the other day. Though he shouldn't really be all that surprised, it seemed all of his relationships were going to hell nowadays.

“You asshole!” Sango screamed, grabbing a paper fan out of her kimono and striking him none too delicately across the face. “Do you really think I care if I wake up your dirty mistress? We've got problems! BIG problems.” She said through clenched teeth, and by the vein that was slightly popping in her forehead, he knew that it was more than likely a serious matter.

However, before he had a chance to ask her of this serious matter, the girl lying against his chest stirred from sleep, and of course not having any idea what was going on around her, woke with a sloppy smile on her face.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare as her hair stuck up at all angles with numerous twigs and leaves sticking out of the mass, not to mention she then said probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him after just waking up. “Hey perfect…were all your little puppy dog dreams filled with bliss?”

See, who does that? No one should ever be that nice to a person who was just using them to get back at their mate…it should be a rule! Though as soon as she saw the nervous look cross his face her after sex bliss faded, and she looked around, immediately noticing Sango and quickly covering up in embarrassment.

Wrapping his black haori around herself, she sat up with a start, looking between the two parties in bewilderment.

“Inuyasha, what's going on? Who is that human girl?” Okay, so Lycani was a little prejudiced…she wasn't like `Sesshomaru prejudiced,' but she was raised in an all youkai society who had ningen slaves that they treated worse than dirt. In retrospect though, looking at Sango with such distaste probably wasn't the best idea under such circumstances.

“Listen bitch, you're no better in my eyes than the whore Sesshomaru screwed…you realize that you're just like her right?” Sango chided, and honestly Inuyasha was shocked that such hostilities were coming from the demon slayer's mouth. “You're just the dumb girl he screwed to punish his mate…” Now at this point Sango once again gave him a death glare. “Which he should have figured was a stupid idea, because Sesshomaru, being the bastard that he is, wasn't just going to just lie down and take it like his hot-headed mate!”

Sitting up, Inuyasha decided it was high time he put a stop to the verbal abuse Sango was putting Lycani through for no reason. “Listen Sango, you're my friend, and so I haven't sliced your face off yet, but believe me when I tell you that you can't talk to her that way…” That of course was when something occurred to him that he should have probably noticed much sooner. “Wait…why did refer to Sesshomaru taking revenge in the past tense?”

The pained sigh Sango gave was really the only answer he needed. Grabbing his hakama, Inuyasha shrugged on his black pants quickly, now completely en guarde as to what could have possibly happened. Scenario after scenario was running through his head, each more vicious and cruel than the last. How could he have been so stupid? What did he think was going to happen? That Sesshomaru would come running to him and confess the errors of his twisted ways and they'd live happily ever after? 

Not fucking likely.

“Sango, what did he do?” Inuyasha asked, fearful of the answer, yet bound and determined to hear the havoc he had caused all the same. What was he thinking? Did he actually believe that sleeping with Lycani was going to teach Sesshomaru a lesson? He should have learned by now that any scheme he had in his head to get back at his mate would be tripled by Sesshomaru.

Sango took a deep breath, staring at the pair in a mixture of pity and anger. It seemed her previous burst of pissiness had faded, and she finally just realized what they were dealing with. “He came looking for you…and without thinking he cracked Miroku's collarbone…and Kagome…he…”

Golden eyes widened to saucers, and after the initial shock of how violent Sesshomaru had been to his friends, the unbridled anger came forward in full force. Snarling, Inuyasha bared his teeth as his fingernails sunk into his palms. “Where is he?”

Inuyasha noticed for the first time how red and puffy Sango's eyes were. Had this really happened in the short amount of time he had been sleeping? How had he found out so soon? It was then that Inuyasha grimaced at his own stupidity. He remembered the night before, and how utterly painful it had been when Sesshomaru had been with Kagura. So he had felt him cheating? He felt it and unlike being hurt like he had, he had immediately wanted revenge. He really shouldn't be surprised, Sesshomaru always was unnaturally possessive, and this…well this was the ultimate betrayal. But why go after Miroku and Kagome? Why not go after…

His gaze traveled to Lycani, and he realized right then and there just how much danger he had unknowingly put her in. “I have to go,” he said to the demoness, noticing the increasing fear in her eyes. “I have to go try to calm him down…tell him it didn't mean anything…beg his forgiveness.”

Her fearful gaze soon faded, only to be replaced by one of disgust. “Apologize to him? He just broke your best friend's collarbone, and did who knows what to the other, and you want to apologize to him?!” Getting to her feet, she pulled the haori down as far as it would go so that it came to her thighs. “And what do you mean, `it meant nothing'? How can you look me in the face and tell me it meant nothing?!”

It was weird, but he got the strangest sense of deja vue as she was saying that. Hadn't he said the same thing to Sesshomaru after he had used him in such a way? Gods, he was such a hypocrite! How could he even feel justified holding Sesshomaru responsible for what he had done, when here he was doing the exact same thing?

He had no way to justify himself. The only thing he could do was tell her the only truth he knew. “Because I love him, Lycani…I'm sorry, but I love him…I don't want to, but I do…and I know how much pain he was in last night because of what we did.” He held his head down in shame. “I don't condone what he's done, but I understand it…and I have to go and make everything alright.”

It seemed he hadn't said the right thing, because before he knew it his head was reeling back from the shock of being punched in the jaw. Pain laced up his face from the blow, and he turned around to see Lycani panting in anger as she nursed her injured fist.

“You fucking coward!” she screamed. “I can see why Sesshomaru loves fucking you so much…you make a great little bitch!” She punched at him again, but this time he had enough sense to block it. “The bastard hurts your friends, and you take it as your fault? Just how fucking whipped has he made you?” She ripped her hand from his grasp. “Tell me, Inuyasha, does he make you get on all fours and beg him to let you suck his dick, because that really wouldn't surprise me!”

Sango cleared her throat, bringing both of the party's attentions back to her. “You know, Inuyasha, she's got quite the mouth on her…but she does have a point. I just told you that he's holding Kagome hostage and practically ripped Miroku's arm off, and you wanted to apologize to him for having to make the effort?”

He wanted to deny it. He wanted to say he had never become so pathetic, but how do you deny something that's staring you right in the face? “I…” He could say nothing to justify his reasonings, and so he moved on to the next best course of action. “Where's Kagome?”  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inuyasha walked apprehensively forward, all too aware of how close he was getting to Miroku's small house. After some heated yelling from both Lycani and Sango, the hanyou had talked the both of them into going back to the East. He needed Lycani to get home before Sesshomaru found her, and if he was taking pleasure in destroying everything he loved, well then it was probably a good idea that Sango left as well.

Lycani had just about called him every name in the book by the time it was over. He had been called bastard, asshole, whore, slut, user, bitch, and quite a few others that he wasn't even sure he thought could possibly come out of the girl… She had even called him a penguin rapist at one time…he didn't even know what the hell a penguin was, but he was pretty sure that if given the choice he wouldn't rape it.

He wasn't going to hold any of that against her though. Lycani was one of the nicest people he had ever met…except when you crossed her, and then he had never met someone more vindictive in his life. ...Well except maybe Sesshomaru. He deserved all that and more. Inuyasha couldn't even begin to fathom how he could have been so stupid as to do that to her. If he was just trying to accomplish a revenge lay, than why didn't he pick some whore from the village? Why her? Why did he choose to sleep with one of his best friends?

The wind shifted, and with it the smell of his mate drifted up into his nostrils…as did the smell of blood…human blood. Fearing the worst, Inuyasha quickened his pace, putting all thoughts of what he had done to Sesshomaru out of his head. No, this wasn't about that. This was about what Sesshomaru had done to his friends, and that, he now realized, was unforgivable. They had done nothing…they were just innocent bystanders in his and the youkai's never-ending struggle to keep their fucked up relationship going. It wasn't fair, and damn it, Sesshomaru would pay!

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, Inuyasha quickly made it to the outskirts of town where Miroku's house was. He had no doubt in his mind that the monk was probably regretting ever offering to let him stay there until the whole debacle was over. Oh well, he supposed he'd let him break his arm to make up for it or something…that is if he wasn't dead already.

Landing in the back of the house, Inuyasha saw the crumpled body of Miroku lying against the side where a huge crater seemed to have formed in the side of his hut. Rushing over, Inuyasha used a claw hand to check for a pulse, and after leaning forward and feeling Miroku's warm breath on his face, he determined that he was still alive. Though he definitely didn't envy that arm of his. It was twisted back at an unnatural angle, and the bone was jutting out of his shoulder. Inuyasha winced at just the thought of how bad that must have hurt, and prayed to whoever might be listening that Kagome was still okay. She'd never let him hear the end of it if he allowed anything to happen to her.

Creeping around the house, Inuyasha heard the faint sound of voices coming from the front, and as he peeked around the corner his eyes widened as he caught the sight of Sesshomaru holding Kagome out in front of him by her neck. He sat on the log bin…his eyes flooded a deep red, and the marks on the sides of his face seemed to be bleeding.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha tried to steady himself and think about just how he was going to handle this situation…He had to have a plan. Sesshomaru was dangerous at the best of times, but in this state…who knew what kind of havoc he could cause?

“Half-breed, there's no sense hiding…I smelt your horrendous stench the moment you arrived in the area.” Inuyasha's ears drooped to the side of his head…well so much for making a plan.

Looking around for possible options, Inuyasha stepped out of the corner, meeting Sesshomaru's bloodthirsty gaze head on. “Sesshomaru, let her go,” he stated firmly, trying to pretend that he actually had some control over what was happening, but it seemed Sesshomaru wasn't buying his shotty attempt.

The youkai's head cracked to the side, and Inuyasha noticed how his eyes had completely flooded red, there weren’t even any pupils left. Not to mention his fangs were elongated, and his claws looked to be razor sharp and dripping poison. All and all, Sesshomaru seemed like he was on the edge of transforming…and he had a feeling that was not a good thing.

“You're in no position to give me orders, you filthy piece of trash.” Inuyasha winced…Sesshomaru's voice was icy cold like normal, and yet it held more cruelty in it than he had ever thought possible.

Kagome's eyes shot over to him, and he saw the fear in them, but she didn't even attempt to struggle. Which was probably a good thing, seeing as how Sesshomaru's claw was positioned right at the vital point in her neck.

“Let her go, Sesshomaru…she has nothing to do with this…I'm the one who slept with someone else! I'm the one you're pissed at! Not her!” It took a special kind of bravery to turn a cold-blooded killer's rage on yourself, but Inuyasha knew it had to be done. He had brought this on himself, and the ones he cared about didn't need to keep paying for his mistakes.

“You think I should let her go, do you?” Sesshomaru gave an insanely eerie smile that just didn't seem to fit on his normally-so stoic lover's face. “See, I was trying to decide just what to do with her myself…I was going to fuck her to teach you a lesson, but I just couldn't bring myself to actually put my cock inside a mere ningen…It's bad enough that I've already reduced myself to screwing half-breeds.”

Inuyasha's hair bristled, and he forgot all about his past objectives. His only concern now was that antagonizing remark that he seemed to play right into. “You didn't seem to mind `lowering yourself to halfbreeds' all the times you slept with me…You didn't seem to mind it all that much when you made me your mate!”

He could have sworn he saw Sesshomaru flinch, but in the next nanosecond he was back to normal…or as normal as you can get when your eyes are bleeding red.

“Yes…” He gave a smirk. “Well, we all make mistakes, don't we?” That blow stung deep, and Inuyasha growled in response, trying to think of a good comeback that would knock the bastard down a peg.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome mumbled, trying to talk as still as possible. “Stop arguing with your stepbrother, and get me out of here!”

“Kagome don't worry…he won't hurt you.” As soon as the words left his mouth he immediately regretted them. After all he had learned, calling Sesshomaru's bluff was never a good thing, which he soon learned yet again.

Never losing eye contact with him, Sesshomaru threw the miko forward, seemingly letting her free. However, just before she fell into Inuyasha's arms, he shot out his light whip, impaling her through the shoulder and splattering blood all over the hanyou's face..

“Oh…” he snidely began, while licking the excess blood that had splattered on his finger, and shuddering at the taste. “Won't I?”

Kagome cried out in anguish as she fell into Inuyasha's arms, screaming from the pain of having all the tendons in her shoulder seared and severed. The hanyou stared on in horror, but through all of it he realized something. With both of his friends, Sesshomaru had only injured them…he hadn't made a fatal strike that couldn't heal in time. Was he... subconsciously holding back? Though even if he was, the injuries alone were inexcusable.

Kagome's face was a ghostly white as she looked into his eyes, but even as she was looking up at him, Inuyasha could tell that she wasn't really seeing him. His suspicions were only confirmed when her eyes shut a moment later and she went slack in his arms, more than likely passing out from the blood loss. Carefully laying her down, Inuyasha set her firmly on the ground, and turned his attentions once more to his stepbrother, who seemed more than a little pleased with his work.

“Why? Why the hell would you hurt her?” He stalked over, once more being much braver than he really should ever dreamt of being. “She did nothing to you!” Lashing out, his palms connected with Sesshomaru's chest as he pushed him backwards as hard as he could. “She did nothing!”

Unfortunately, he highly underestimated his stepbrother's reflexes, because before he could even react Sesshomaru had grabbed both of his wrists, pulling him forward and crashing him against his chest.

“No, you're right, she did do nothing…” He leaned in close, letting his warm breath fall on the hanyou's skin. “But you did.”

Inuyasha howled in pain as the claws gripping his wrists squeezed, cutting the skin around the bone to shreds. It seemed the weather played in with his hurt, because dark clouds began to fill the sky, and Inuyasha could hear thunder on the horizon…or maybe it was just thundering in his ears as he realized his predicament.

Sesshomaru pulled his mate's wrists up to his lips, letting his tongue reach out and catch a pearl drop of blood on it. “And believe me, mutt…you'll beg to have me impale your shoulder before this day is up.”

Inuyasha let a sharp inhale fill his chest when that tongue traveled up his wrist, letting its silky sweetness clean up its owner's intentional mistake. Though the tongue stopped being sweet as soon as Sesshomaru's teeth sunk into his wrist, cutting open his vein and sending blood flying everywhere. “Now get into that house unless you want me to do this on top of your friend's incapacitated body,” the youkai growled.

Inuyasha's head swirled from the temporary blood loss as he was rather forcefully thrown through the front door of Miroku's hut, landing with a thud on the cold ground. His head connected rather painfully with the hard earth, but that was by far the least of his worries at the moment. No, he was much more concerned with how the hair connected to the head in question was forcefully grabbed and used to yank him up back into a standing position, with his very agitated and half-crazed mate pressed up behind him.

“Did it feel good, half-breed?” Sesshomaru whispered as his face pressed against the hanyou's, never letting go of the hold on his hair. “Being inside her…pressing your delectable cock in and out of her the way you never got to do with me?” His one free hand snaked around Inuyasha's body, coming to rest on his midsection. “I bet it felt good to have that much control over someone, and to know just how bad you were sticking it to me as you were sticking it in her.”

Inuyasha was shaking by this time as Sesshomaru's hand slowly began to slide lower and lower. This wasn't his mate…this was a youkai controlled completely by the dark demon thoughts inside of him, and he had no doubt in his mind that the dark part of Sesshomaru wanted to hurt him…badly.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha pulled together every last bit of courage he had inside of him and tried to stand up to his mate. “Yeah, Sessh, it did feel good…now if you're going to kill me then go ahead and do it already!”

The grip on his body tightened as a harsh and cruel laugh echoed in his ear. “Silly half-breed…I'm not going to kill you.” Inuyasha stiffened and began to doubt his role in this situation. His doubt only grew as the grip on his skull tightened. “You don't break your own toys…You just rough them up a little so you can still play with them.” As he said `play', he pressed himself even harder against his back, and Inuyasha felt, with a surge of both fear and anticipation, Sesshomaru's erection pressing rather forcefully into his lower back. For the first time he understood the true extent of just what was going to happen here in Miroku's house.

“Sesshomaru, don't do this,” he pleaded. “You're not yourself…even as big of a bastard as you are you wouldn't do something like this!” Inuyasha screamed as a chunk of his hair was ripped out as the youkai pretty much chucked him up against the wall.

“Don't you dare presume to question what I would or would not do…You don't even know me!” he snarled, spinning the hanyou around, and pinning him to the wall with his tall body pressed once more again up against him. Though this time they were face to face and so Inuyasha got to see every little bit of the insanity reflected in his lover's still red eyes.

Inuyasha's entire body was racked with shivers as he stared fearfully into what he thought at one time would be his mate for the rest of his life. “Sesshomaru, if you do this…we might not get passed it.” The hanyou began to shake even more as a clawed hand moved to his drawstring, undoing the tie and letting them fall down to his hipbones.

“Won't we?” A warm finger traced circles across the sensitive flesh just underneath his abdomen. “Tell me, half-breed, if you're so unwilling to do this then why…” Inuyasha screamed in both anguish and pleasure as Sesshomaru none-too-gently grabbed his engorged flesh. “...is your cock so hard?”

Golden eyes shut in both shame and unremarkable pleasure as Sesshomaru continued to fondle him through the fabric of his pants. “Is it a surprise to you?” Inuyasha half moaned, half sneered out. “Because it shouldn't be…I get hard every time you touch me…you know that better than anyone, but that doesn't make me willing to get fucked by you when you're like this…after what you just did to my friends!” He didn't get much more out, because Sesshomaru pushed his hakama past his hipbones, leaving them to pool on the floor, and leaving him standing there completely naked after Lycani had conveniently used his haori to cover up with.

Sesshomaru looked down, appraising his mate's nude body and seeing how the body's owner blushed head to toe and hung his head in shame as it was being done. A hand reached out, running sensually from his forehead all the way down to his bellybutton, leaving burning hot trails in his wake.

“Get on your knees, mutt.” Inuyasha's head snapped up at that, looking shockingly at the person who had just requested such a crude thing.

“No,” he stated, plainly refusing to give into whatever perverted sexual act Sesshomaru wanted to instill upon him as a punishment. Though his valiant stand didn't last very long.

A clawed hand shot out, gripping Inuyasha's chin hard enough to make the bones crack as Sesshomaru stared at him once again with that insane look in his eyes. “Get. On. Your. Knees.”

Looking into Sesshomaru's eyes, Inuyasha knew he had no choice, and so with a glare he dropped down to his knees, his face coming into contact with his lover's hardness. Though his breathing was soon relieved as Sesshomaru took a few steps back, removing his kimono and revealing himself in all of his glory.

Inuyasha wouldn't be so fearful if he didn't see the sadistic smirk covering the youkai's face as he stared down at him. “Now beg me for it.” The hanyou raised an eyebrow. He had to be kidding right? There's no way he could actually expect him to do such a thing?

Who the hell did the bastard think he was? It was bad enough that he was practically raping him, but he wanted him to beg for it? Lycani's voice came into his head about how he probably begged to suck the youkai's dick, and knew right then and there that it really wasn't that far from the truth. As a matter of fact she had really hit the nail right on the head.

Though, he soon realized, she had just given him a glorious idea. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the plan formed in his head, and he gave a small smirk of satisfaction as he realized the brilliance that lied in Lycani's insults.

Relaxing his body, Inuyasha looked seductively up at his mate, stretching his back almost cat like as he lowered himself onto his hands and knees, never breaking eye contact with the insane youkai.

Keeping himself balanced with one arm, Inuyasha reached underneath himself letting his fingers ghost over his flesh until they reached the source of his problems. Throwing his head back in a moan, the hanyou gave his heated flesh a languid stroke, almost screaming at the feeling of it. He stroked his flesh a few more times, before letting the hand trail back up his body and rest at his lips, his tongue snaking out to wrap around his sticky fingers, letting the taste of his own essence coat his taste buds.

“Sesshomaru…” he whispered out seductively. “Please let me suck off your hot, juicy cock.” As predicted, Sesshomaru looked down skeptically at him, obviously not buying this whole `I want to be your sex slave' spiel, though honestly Inuyasha didn't know why not. Sesshomaru had actually made him pretend to be a sex slave before…He had even taught him all the moves to do to himself to get him the most hot and bothered, and he planned to exploit that information to the fullest.

“Do you honestly expect me to believe this?” Sesshomaru smirked. “Though I have to say the sight is something to behold.” Inuyasha smirked at just how well he knew his mate.

“I know you like it, baby…” He smirked as Sesshomaru winced, and gave a little smile on the inside at how Sesshomaru's pupils slowly began to come back to his eyes. “You see, I may not know anything about your past, but I know exactly what you like…where you like to be touched…and how you like to touch me.”

 

Inuyasha's fingers once more found there way to his mouth as he sucked on them in the same way he would if it was his mate in his mouth. “Mmmmm…” he moaned, pulling the saliva slick fingers from his moist cavern. “I can just imagine how good you would taste.”

With a twinge of satisfaction, Inuyasha noticed how a drop of pre-cum ran off his lover's cock at seeing his little show. He knew right then and there that this plan would undeniably work, because as much as Sesshomaru liked to deny such things, he wanted him every bit as badly as Inuyasha himself.

Letting his tongue poke out of his mouth, Inuyasha carefully ran the slick appendage across his lips, noticing how Sesshomaru's eyes followed him the entire time. “So whattya say, Sesshy…You wanna literally fuck my brains out?”

Sesshomaru let out a laugh, wiping the smirk clean off of Inuyasha's face. “Do you really think I'm that stupid, mutt?” He leaned down on his haunches, coming to eye level with the hanyou. “I wouldn't let your mouth near my dick right now if my life depended on it.”

Shit! Why the hell did he always have to do that? Why the hell could he read him so well? He tried not to show too much shock, after all there was still a chance the plan could work. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, letting his curtain of white fall in front of his face.

“Oh? Too bad… That means I'll just have to do it all by myself.” And with that said, Inuyasha spread his legs further apart, letting his saliva soaked hand travel in between them to rest at his entrance. Though once it was there he paused and looked back up at his mate. “Don't worry, baby…I'll pretend it's you.”

Without another word he plunged three fingers into himself, whining a little at the pain that came from the intrusion. “Oh god!” he cried, bringing the digits out only to plunge them right back in. “Sesshomaru, harder!” He bit his lower lip as he shut his eyes. “Do it like that! Do it like my fantasy!”

Peaking a golden eye open, he saw the way Sesshomaru was panting as he watched the carefully thought out scene in front of him. Opening his eyes fully, Inuyasha met his mate's head on, seriousness coming back full force. “Don't stop, baby…gods don't stop…” He moaned out like a whore, ramming his fingers once more inside him.

He watched as Sesshomaru's knees hit the floor, his eyes regaining a few sparks of gold inside the almost all red orbs, and knew he was on the verge on triumph…not to mention something else. He gyrated his hips, raising them up and down…impaling himself over and over on his own hand. ...That is until a different hand covered his own, stopping his actions entirely.

Keeping his head down, he couldn't help but smirk to himself. Sesshomaru always did love it when he touched himself. Though Inuyasha couldn't stop the actual moan that escaped his lips as Sesshomaru reached around him, pulling his fingers out from his entrance.

Looking up, Inuyasha was met with the lustful heated gaze Sesshomaru was giving him, and he swallowed in dread over what he knew would come next. “Haven't I told you before that I'm the only one that can be inside of you?” Inuyasha cried out as the fingers that had left him were soon replaced by his mate's. “Now tell me, Mutt…does your offer still stand?”

Inuyasha could do nothing but nod as those claws began stretching him, and at the same moment Sesshomaru's free hand forced his head down, pushing him face first into his crotch. Though he pulled him back up as soon as he touched it.

“I warn you, half-breed, if I so much as see your teeth I'll rip every single one of them out, one by one,” Sesshomaru warned before forcing him back down. He wanted to focus, really he did, but he couldn't help but be a little distracted at the feeling of Sesshomaru being inside of him…even if it was only his fingers. As Sesshomaru curled his digits in impatience though, sending a shiver of pain down his spine, Inuyasha knew that he had to do this, and he had to do this soon.

Grabbing a hold of Sesshomaru's shaft, Inuyasha gave his stepbrother a few teasing strokes, loving how the fingers inside him twitched because of it. Leaning down, he let his lips ghost over the tip, tasting his mate for the first time in days, and just that alone was enough to almost bring him to completion.

His tongue snaked out, giving Sesshomaru an experimental lick, before wrapping it sensually around the base. If he could catch him off guard…if he could do it…even with the penetration he should still be able to get away.

Kissing up the shaft, Inuyasha let his lips cover the head, going down on his lover and getting ready to finish just what he had come here to do. Though as that warm silky flesh touched his tongue he knew that he couldn't…no matter how much he deserved it… However, that didn't mean he actually had to kneel here and suck the bastard off.

Bobbing his head up and down a couple of times, he felt the fingers inside him go lax, and that's when he pushed himself forward, making them all but retreat from his insides. He pulled his mouth off of Sesshomaru, going instead to kiss around his thighs, licking his way around his hot spot, and leaving love bite after love bite in his wake…though a little hickey was really nothing compared to what he was about to do.

With a growl, Inuyasha lashed out, biting down hard on the flesh from the inside of his stepbrother's thighs and spitting out the meat he had ripped out with him.

Sesshomaru let out a pained scream, but Inuyasha didn't wait around to see if his lover was alright. He figured not biting his dick off was enough pity to show on him for one day. No, right now he had to get out of here, grab Kagome and Miroku and get them out of here before Sesshomaru once again lost it.

Sadly his plan didn't get past the front door, because with a slam, Sesshomaru tackled the hanyou, shoving his head hard enough against the floor to make him see stars. Inuyasha could smell blood in his nostrils, and he knew that it wasn't his own. Without even looking he knew Sesshomaru's eyes had bled back into red.

“Inuyasha, you have been a very, very, bad little puppy.” Inuyasha gave a whine as he realized just what he had done to himself…so much for showing compassion. Now who knew what the hell was going to happen to him. Damn it, he should have bitten off the bastard's dick!

Though that was the last thing he was concerned with right now. He had just made a very big mistake and, in the state Sesshomaru was in, making such a crucial mistake was probably the worst thing he could have done.

Slamming his head into the floor again, Sesshomaru hit him hard enough to create a gash across his eyebrow. “Now tell me, Mutt, what did I tell you would happen if you bit me?” Sesshomaru growled, his voice laced with anger.

Inuyasha stood completely still, thinking that it was a rhetorical question and that if he did nothing Sesshomaru’s anger would lesson. Snarling once again, Sesshomaru slammed his head once more into the ground, making him see stars…apparently he had been wrong.

“I asked you a question, hanyou…and you'd be wise to answer it!” Sesshomaru licked up the side of his face, cleaning the gash along his forehead, practically making the wound close automatically.

Inuyasha shut his eyes at the warm sensation, and he knew right then and there that he better do everything his mate said if he even wanted to get out of this hut breathing. Though he shouldn't be worried about that, because according to Sesshomaru he didn't `break his own toys,' but you would be surprised with what you could live through.

“You said you'd rip out my teeth!” Inuyasha gasped, regretting more and more his attempt to get away…He should have just swallowed his pride and let himself be fucked into the wall for a few hours. As that thought crossed his mind, thunder clapped outside the house, effectively ripping a hole in the cloud and allowing the rain to pour…figures.

Inuyasha let out a scream as Sesshomaru bit down hard on his ear. “Good boy…at least I've taught you how to listen…among other things.” His golden eyes clenched shut as he unconsciously thrust into the hand that grabbed him. “That was a wonderful show you put on, and quite useful…I wasn't quite sure until right then if you'd be up to the job.”

Letting out shaking gasps, Inuyasha tried to focus on what the youkai was saying, but he could really only comprehend about half of it. “What…what are you talking about?”

“Oh, believe me, you'll know soon enough….” The hand traveled from his groin back up to his hair. “Now, on to your punishment for biting me…though I must say, choosing to bite where you did might have been one of the smartest decisions of your life.”

Inuyasha turned his head, about ready to apologize, but he never got the chance. Sesshomaru used one hand to grab his chin, while the other one grabbed into his forced open mouth, ripping out one fang viciously, and then the other. The hanyou didn't even know his lungs could reach the decibels they did when he screamed.

Blood spurted from his mouth as Sesshomaru tossed his two fangs haphazardly, splattering the cold ground in crimson specks. He had ripped out his teeth! He had really actually ripped out his fucking teeth!

He soon realized when Sesshomaru turned his face forcefully around so that the sick bastard could no doubt see the pain he had caused him that there was a very good reason he had gone through with the teeth pulling. If he had thought Sesshomaru was close to losing it before, it was nothing compared to now. Not only were Sesshomaru's eyes pure red now, but they were glowing.

Inuyasha growled at the harsh treatment, but his growl didn't appear near as intimidating when he was missing his fangs. “Bastard!” he slurred, barely able to get speech out due to his mouth's handicapped state, and the fact that most of his mouth was still filled to the brink in blood.

Smirking, Sesshomaru leaned forward, affectionately nuzzling his face against the shocked hanyou's cheek. His shock from his stepbrother's kindness soon faded as soon as the sadistic freak opened his mouth. “…and then some.” His tenderness soon faded as he forced Inuyasha's head down, barking out a command in a tone that seemed almost sinister. “Now get on your hands and knees, and I'll show you exactly what you get for betraying me.”

He didn't move, refusing to actually help Sesshomaru torture him, but it didn't matter either way. Sesshomaru always got what he wanted. Grabbing both of the hanyou's hips, he let his claws sink into the bone, dispensing just enough poison through them to cause a scream of pain from the body underneath him. Knowing he no longer had a choice, Inuyasha shakily got to his knees, propping his hands up underneath him.

Sesshomaru ran a hand tantalizingly along the hanyou's arched back, causing goose bumps to rise on his flesh wherever his mate's skin touched. He hated that fact. He hated it so bad that no matter what Sesshomaru was doing to him he still responded in the most whorish way possible.

“Was it worth it, pet?” A moan escaped Inuyasha as that hand traveled underneath, making small languid circles on his stomach. “Did you get your revenge?” That hand moved to his inner thighs, pinching in just the exact spot that Inuyasha had bitten. Sesshomaru leaned forward so that his body was resting perfectly over his mate's. So close in fact that his mouth was again right near his ear. “Do you know that I'm going to gut that bitch like some animal as soon as I'm, as you so eloquently put it earlier, done fucking your brains out?”

So he was right. Sesshomaru was going to go after Lycani. He really didn't know why such a thought shocked him though. In this state he had expected Sesshomaru to threaten to do much worse. That didn't mean he could be okay with it. He may have sent Lycani with Kilala and Sango, but that didn't mean for one instant that he could just let him get away with such threats on his friends.

Turning his head, Inuyasha motioned the youkai forward, and with a knowing grin Sesshomaru accepted his offer. Leaning towards his love, the hanyou nestled his head into the youkai's neck, showing his affection for him in a way he knew Sesshomaru adored. After the nuzzling, he brought his head up, looking the demon square in the eyes, seeing the hate and hostility for him mirrored in his features. With a snarl Inuyasha reacted, spitting the blood that had accumulated in his mouth all over his lover's perfect face.

The blood mixed with saliva ran down Sesshomaru's face, making the youkai snarl in anger, forcing his face once more into the floor. “Brave, pet, but stupid…and here I was going to show you some mercy.”

While having his face pressed against the blood splattered floor, Sesshomaru grabbed the hanyou's hips, and without an ounce of compassion, thrust forcefully inside him. Inuyasha let out a howl of pain at the feeling of having his lover inside of him after so long. This wasn't how it was supposed to be when they were finally together again though…It was never supposed to be like this with Sesshomaru.

It felt like his insides were ripping apart as the youkai pulled almost completely out before ramming back into him with less mercy than he would have ever thought possible. He closed his eyes, willing to make himself believe that this wasn't the love of his life doing this to him. He tried to pretend that it wasn't his mate that was causing him such pain, but he couldn't, because as much as he might try to deny, Sesshomaru was the only one that could make him feel the way he did…because even as his lover was practically raping him, he was still as hard as he ever was and about ten seconds away from begging for more through his mangled mouth.

He could feel a warm liquid running down his thighs, and as Sesshomaru penetrated him once again he knew without a doubt that it was his blood. Inuyasha gave another scream when the youkai grabbed his leaking member, stroking him as he carelessly thrust into him over and over again.

“Sesshomaru, stop…please…” His voice was still slurred from his missing teeth, but he had no doubt in his mind that his lover had heard him. Sadly though, unlike last time when he heard the word `stop' he didn't cease his ministrations, as a matter of fact he was fairly sure that the bastard sped up.

Grabbing a fistful of white hair, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha's face up off the ground. “Don't pretend so much, hanyou…I can tell how much you're enjoying this.” The shame he was feeling at having his love do this to him was more painful than the intrusion could have ever been. The worst part of it all was how Sesshomaru was absolutely right. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying it so much that he might cum any time now…Sesshomaru really did seem to make him bend to his will no matter what the situation was.

“Tell me…” Sesshomaru's husky voice was against his ear now as he sped up his thrusts. His other hand came to rest on the top of his shoulder blades. “...that you're a whore.”

Inuyasha growled at the request, trying to get away from the body above him. The hanyou refused to give in to the bastard's demand. It was bad enough that he was having to endure this, but there was no way in hell he was going to call himself a whore while the asshole was doing him doggy style.

Though with a squeeze to his dripping member, Inuyasha saw white, and couldn’t really care less about his pride. He was pretty sure he didn't have any left anyways. “Fine, Sesshomaru…I'm a whore, are you happy?” He turned his head, glaring over his shoulder at the youkai smirking behind him. “I'm a dirty whore, Sessh, but I'm your whore. Even after you almost killed two of my friends and then practically rape me, I'm still here, loving every second of it…I'm what you made me, aren't you proud?”

The hanyou let his ears droop in almost pleasure as Sesshomaru leaned forward, nuzzling the side of his face and giving him a small kiss. “Immensely,” Sesshomaru stated before sliding his claws down Inuyasha's back, making the hanyou cry out in pain and rise up onto his knees so that he was practically sitting in the youkai's lap. “Now cum…” Sesshomaru commanded, biting down hard in the juncture between his shoulder and neck, the very same spot where his mating mark had been.

With a cry in both surprise and pleasure, Inuyasha saw white, splattering his essence in his lover's hand and collapsing forwards into a boneless heap on the ground. Dragging a clawed hand down his stomach, Sesshomaru gathered up the hanyou's essence before sticking a finger in his mouth, making him taste his own shock and disgust for himself.

“You like that, don't you, love?”

Had he just…had he just? Unfortunately, his mind was never allowed to come up with an answer, because Sesshomaru grabbed his hips, dragging him back up onto his lap and impaling the hanyou around himself.

Every nerve in Inuyasha's body hummed in pleasure at the feeling. Sesshomaru wasn't being any more gentle with his actions mind you, but the bleeding mark on Inuyasha's neck was enough to make him get over whatever discrepancies they had had. Sesshomaru couldn't really hate him. He wouldn't mate him again if he really hated him. How sad was that? Even after everything that had happened, Inuyasha was willing to let everything go at the knowledge that he had taken him back…even though he was the one that had broken it off in the first place.

Throwing his head back, Inuyasha let his hair rest on Sesshomaru's shoulder as the youkai raised his hips up and down, slamming him back onto himself as he moaned in pleasure. So he liked it when he participated, did he? Using his lover's newfound enjoyment to his advantage, Inuyasha gyrated his hips, rolling them down so that Sesshomaru had to grip his hips so hard that it made them bleed just to stop the evident scream from ripping through his arrogant throat.

Turning his head Inuyasha nuzzled the side of Sesshomaru's face. “Yeah, I like it, baby, but so do you.” Smirking at the chill that traveled down the youkai's spine, Inuyasha couldn't help but lick the side of his face, loving the taste that came from such a sociopathic demon…a demon that had just once again called him `love.'

Sesshomaru turned towards him, meeting his golden eyes, and Inuyasha couldn't help but give a sigh of relief when he saw golden ones staring back at him. Without warning, Sesshomaru grabbed the back of his head, slamming their mouths together in their first kiss of the night.

Inuyasha could do nothing but haphazardly kiss back as Sesshomaru practically devoured his mouth. Well that is until the youkai in question bit down on his tongue. Howling, Inuyasha pulled back from the kiss, tasting even more blood in his mouth than before.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Inuyasha screamed, elbowing Sesshomaru in the ribs, and forcing himself off of his lap. “You practically rape me, and then you mate me, and now when I get into it and see that you're back to normal you try to bite my fucking tongue off!?” He crossed his legs in front of him, scrambling as far away from the irrational youkai as possible. “I can't do it, Sesshomaru…I can't keep doing this!”

He had expected Sesshomaru's eyes to flood red, for him to pounce on him once more in anger, for him to call him a lying, cheating bastard, because Inuyasha knew the reason he had had his tongue almost bit off was the fact that his lover could still taste Lycani in his mouth. He didn't though. No, like always, Sesshomaru did something much much worse. His lips curled into a cruel smirk as a harsh laughter escaped his throat.

His heart clenched at that. He hated that laugh, because he knew better than anyone that whenever Sesshomaru used it that it meant bad things were about to happen…and this was no exception.

“Mates?” he laughed. “Is that what you think that mark means?” Inuyasha's hand unconsciously traveled to his neck, gripping the mark that up until a few seconds ago he had cherished.

“But that's where my mark was…you bit me…you…” Sesshomaru interrupted him before he could continue, leaning forward and placing a finger over his mouth.

“You're right, I did…but you didn't.” Sesshomaru trailed a finger down his own neck, ghosting over the spot on his neck where his mark used to be. There were only a few hours left before the bond was up, and so you couldn't even see it anymore.

Scowling Inuyasha clutched the still bleeding wound, all the hurt and anger he had been feeling flooding back full force. “So what?” he growled, trying to get control of his speech so that he didn't sound ridiculous while missing two of his teeth. “Do you just have a fascination for biting then?”

That damn smirk came back to the bastard's face, and if he even thought about laughing that condescending laugh again Inuyasha was going to slug him in the jaw. “Oh no, pet, it means something. It means that you are mine.”

“Yeah until an hour from now when the things heals!” Inuyasha snapped, wanting nothing more than to get out of this situation and go check on Miroku and Kagome. The rain was really coming down hard by this time, and the last thing he needed was for them to drown because of him.

“It won't heal,” Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly. “That mark is permanent…It's a possession mark.” The words echoed through his brain, but for the life of him he couldn't get them to comprehend.

The most he could even get out was a faint broken echo of what the youkai had said. “…Possession…mark?”

“Yes,” Sesshomaru answered him, obviously already prepared for his shocked haze. “You are my possession. No one will touch you for fear of your owner, you'll have a desire inside of you to bend to my every want…and if you don't now, you'll soon learn.” He watched with wide unseeing eyes as Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair, obviously pleased with what he had done. “All in all mutt…you are now my slave.”

After everything Sesshomaru had done to him since they had met, Inuyasha had still stuck by him…he had still loved him. He felt in his heart that everything would be alright in the end, and so all he had to do was stick with it until that moment arrived, but now he wasn't so sure…because this, this was the ultimate betrayal. Possession marks were used for greedy lord's sex slaves, concubines that had no will of their own except to fill their master's request. They were mindless miserable dolls, and his soon to be ex-mate had just marked the person he once claimed to love in such a degrading matter.

“How?” Inuyasha whispered, not being able to believe what he had heard with his own ears. “How could you do this to me?” The hanyou made a move to stand, but his legs were too weak from what he had heard to even support him and he fell back on his ass, not even noticing the pain. “You never cared about me at all, did you?” he said almost to himself, staring down lost at the floor with his limbs lying like a dead weight all around him.

“Don't sound so surprised, precious, after all you should know better than to believe in fairytales.”

No…No…NO! Inuyasha curled his legs up to his chin, gripping them as hard as possible.

His entire body shook as he fought to hold back the tears that he had sworn he would no longer let fall. He wouldn't cry. He hadn't in so long! Gripping his head, Inuyasha stared in agony at the person who had just once more broken his heart. “Fuck you!” he screamed, closing his eyes and willing the pain that he knew he couldn't fix away.

“Oh, what, does this break your heart?” Sesshomaru, plucking one more of the strings away that was holding Inuyasha together.

“Stop it,” Inuyasha mumbled, clenching his eyes and rocking his body.

“You didn't think any of this was ever about love, did you?” Even through his clenched eyes a single warm tear managed to slip out and roll unnoticed down his cheek.

“No…Please stop.” Why wouldn't it go away? Why couldn't Sesshomaru ever stop hurting him?

“Stop?” Sesshomaru asked. “Why would I stop? I haven't even finished yet.” Inuyasha jumped as warm hands touched his bare flesh, and not having the will to even move anymore he didn't resist as he was pushed backwards.

He bit his bottom lip as a hand trailed over his face, gently stroking his features as Sesshomaru parted his legs, crawling between them.

“Open your eyes, Mutt.” Not ever being able to deny Sesshomaru anything, Inuyasha let his tear filled eyes open to meet Sesshomaru's, hating the way they overflowed down his cheeks. “Now be a good pet and spread your legs wider…you wouldn't want me to go away unsatisfied, would you?”

It wasn't bad enough that Sesshomaru had done this to him now, but now he wanted an easy finish? Covering his eyes with his arm, Inuyasha spread his thighs wider, allowing Sesshomaru to crawl on top of him and grip his hips. He just wanted this to be over, he just wanted Sesshomaru to leave and let him be in his misery.

Inuyasha took in a shaky breath as Sesshomaru thrust into his already slick passage, filling him, and yet for the first time ever leaving him feeling so empty. Tears streaked down his eyes as Sesshomaru continued to thrust. He pretended that this was just one of their normal times, he pretended he hadn't really just heard what he had heard, but he couldn't stop the pain. So when he felt Sesshomaru cum inside of him, he just pretended it was a nightmare, and that soon he would wake up from it to find that none of this horror had actually happened.

As Sesshomaru pulled out of him and started to move away, Inuyasha couldn't help the instinct of latching on to his lover…or he supposed now it would be fit to call him his owner. Sadly though the youkai wouldn't even give him the pleasure in doing that.

Ripping his hands out from around his neck, Sesshomaru placed them back at his sides. The mocking smirk was gone from his face, and the possessive anger he had seen earlier was back full force. “After you fucked her did you really think I'd stay to cuddle?” he growled. “You are nothing to me now except a decent lay, and so come to my room later tonight…I'm sure I'll be feeling horny enough to fuck even you.”

The tears streamed even harder down his face as Sesshomaru removed himself from his body. He continued to cry even as the bastard slowly began to dress himself, and he probably would have continued to lie in his tear filled puddle of pity, had it not been for what Sesshomaru said as he was leaving the hut to walk out into the pouring rain.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Not knowing what that meant, Inuyasha uncovered his eyes and looked up towards the doorway. What he saw made him feel more shame than he had ever thought possible.

Miroku stood in the doorway, holding a still unconscious and bleeding Kagome in his arms as he tried to hold his arm in place. The look of pitying disgust in his best friend's eyes said more about what had just transpired between Sesshomaru and him than a thousand words could.

Shaking his head back and forth, Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, wincing as he pulled on his hakama and looked around at the mess he had made in the monk's house. Blood was everywhere, as was the semen he had dispelled when Sesshomaru had marked him in such a degrading manner. He tongued the empty gashes that used to hold teeth as he saw them lying on the ground, and as he looked down at himself he felt the full extent of exactly what Sesshomaru had just put him through. It was in that moment, watching Sesshomaru disappear into a ball of light with a smirk, and having to see Miroku turn hurt, sad eyes on him that he actually thought he might have lost his mind.

“Inuyasha, I'm so…” Though it wasn't until Miroku spoke, that the hanyou truly lost it. Screaming in pure agony, Inuyasha gripped his head, running out of the house and into the pouring rain.

“SESSHOMARU! SESSHOMARU!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. “GET BACK HERE, YOU ASSHOLE…I'LL KILL YOU…I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” He screamed into the night, the wind and thunder drowning out most of the sound as the water washed away most of the filth covering him. He wouldn't let him get away with this. He wouldn't! Letting insanity drive him, Inuyasha took off in a dead run through the woods. He wouldn't let him get away with this! He would rather die than be Sesshomaru's bitch! Eyes glowing red, Inuyasha took off into the night, ignoring Miroku's screams for him to come back.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,


	18. Waxing Poetic

Chapter 18: Waxing Poetic

Inuyasha had run until his body, in its injured condition, couldn't even carry him anymore. No thoughts were in his mind except for getting revenge against Sesshomaru. He would make that bastard pay, and he would do it in the one way he knew would hurt him worse than anything else. He dunked his head in the cool crisp water of a spring he had found, and glanced up at the mountains around him. The journey to the castle of the north was less than a day away. If he planned everything right he would be there by nightfall.

His breaths were coming out in ragged pants as he tried to control the demon inside of him that had taken over when he had started this brash journey. His eyesight was finally starting to change back to how it usually was. He wasn't just seeing a haze of red, but the anger was still bubbling at the surface. He had no doubt in his mind that if he saw Sesshomaru right now he would try to kill him on instinct alone. The youkai inside of him craved blood, and he knew exactly whose.

Shaking his head to rid itself of the droplets of water, Inuyasha took one more drink before getting to his feet. He wanted to get to the castle as quickly as possible, and it wouldn't do well to dawdle…especially when there was so much on the line. His blood crazed plan swirled through his head, and he knew that if he didn't get there when at least some of the festering anger was still there he wouldn't be able to go through with it.

The wind whipped at his bare, wounded chest, making him hiss as he ran towards the fierce substance. The blood had all dried on his body, making moving his limbs sticky and awkward. Inuyasha closed his eyes in remembrance as he thought of yet another substance coated on him that was making him sticky. He should have washed it all off at that spring, but he couldn't bring himself to. …For some reason he didn't want to erase the evidence of the crime. He needed it on him to show him exactly what he had to do.

He would crush that bastard's heart if it was the last thing he did!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Sesshomaru…”

Golden eyes stared unseeing at the wall, as a voice tried to make its way through the haze that had become his brain. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be sitting at a family breakfast…not after the day before.

“Sesshomaru…” And he especially didn't want to hear from her. “Sesshomaru!” She snapped, and, sick of having to listen to her voice, he turned cold, dead eyes onto her.

“What is it that could possibly be of such importance?” he snapped right back, not one bit afraid to meet his mother's cruel eyes. Everyone always exclaimed how her sky blue eyes were her most gorgeous feature. Sesshomaru didn't think so, he thought they told just how wicked and deceitful she really was.

Not being at all fazed with the cold look he gave her, Amarante just gaze him a smile, before passing a tray of sweet buns towards him.

“Oh nothing dear, I was just wondering if you had seen your stepbrother.” Her smile turned more into a smirk. “He didn't come home last night you know,” she said, and there was a knowingness behind that tone that made Sesshomaru want to slit her throat right then and there. She had said such a thing on purpose, and the youkai almost cursed under his breath in annoyance when he saw how Lord Inutaishou's curiosity seemed to have been caught.

“Inuyasha didn't come home last night?” the lord asked, and Sesshomaru scowled at the headache he knew he would have by the end of this.

“No, my Lord,” the inu youkai answered. “He stayed with Miroku.” He shut his eyes at the lie. He knew there was no way Inuyasha would have stayed with Miroku after what had happened. In fact, he had no idea where the hanyou was. Knowing Inuyasha though, he was probably doing something incredibly stupid, but after what had happened…he couldn't really blame him.

“Really?” Amarante asked, folding her hands under her chin as she looked at the two males. “And here I thought he would be with Lady Lycani. They seemed to be getting along swimmingly.”

A growl of warning escaped Sesshomaru's throat as flashes of the day before filled his eyes, and he ended up slamming down the sweet rolls he had been precariously holding. Strangely enough though, it wasn't him who ended up telling his bitch of a mother off.

“Amarante, you know as well as I do that antagonizing Sesshomaru right now is not a good idea,” Inutaishou stated, going back to checking on the documents he had deemed so important that he had even brought them to the breakfast table.

He couldn't say that he liked Inutaishou all that much, because in some ways it was his fault that this had happened, but you had to hand it to him, he did know how to defuse a situation. Well, he supposed he would have defused it if it had been anyone other than his cunt of a mother involved.

“Of course dear, I meant no disrespect. It's just a toad demon came to the castle yesterday complaining about how two dog demons had disrespected him, and then proceeded to christen his land.” Sesshomaru took a deep shaky breath, and clutched the cushion he was seated upon to try to control himself, and he would have to say that he was doing a pretty good job of it, but then again Amarante could never stop while she was ahead. “I only assumed he meant the two of you, but then he said that one of them was female.”

Shutting his eyes, he tried to control them from flooding red. He wouldn't let his temper flare again. He would never allow himself to lose as much control as he had the night before with his mate.

Sesshomaru paused, letting a shudder rack his spine. Inuyasha was not his mate anymore, the mating ritual had ended quite a few hours ago as a matter of fact. No, his hanyou was exactly that…his….he was his possession.

“Amarante, that's enough!” Inutaishou bellowed, bringing Sesshomaru out of his trance. “I will not have Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's pain be made light of at the breakfast table,” he growled, slamming his hands on the table. “I am your husband, and Lord of these lands, and as such you will respect me and my son. That means you will not purposely try to hurt your son, or get him to do the same to mine!”

Well that certainly seemed to do the trick to wipe the smirk off of her face. Sesshomaru had never respected the Lord of the West more than he did now. His mother's face actually held something akin to fear in it, and knowing she wasn't going to get out of this so easily, all she could do was bow her head in defeat. “My apologies, my Lord…I am sorry for what I have done.”

Sesshomaru scoffed at the sight. Pathetic. No matter what the situation, his blood should never bow to anyone. Though it seemed Inutaishou didn't feel the same way, because with a sigh he reached out and laid a comforting hand on his wife's turned down head.

“It is alright, Amarante.” He gave another sigh. “Let's just try to get through this breakfast in peace, we get to share so few of them, and then we'll worry about where Inuyasha has disappeared to.” The inu-youkai's stomach lurched at that, and he refused to believe that it could be from guilt.

However, guilt aside, he really didn't have an appetite any longer. Standing up from the meal, Sesshomaru gave a formal bow to them both. “Excuse me. It seems my appetite has fled along with my patience.”

With that said he turned and headed towards his room, wanting nothing more than to dispel the heavy weight in his heart that he knew had nothing to do with his breakfast.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Surveying the area, the dark haired monk couldn't help but let a sigh of desolation escape his throat. What. A. Mess. He rubbed sorely at his now bandaged shoulder, wondering just how it was he was going to clean up the wreckage that he used to call home. Honestly, he didn't even know if he wanted to call this place home…not after what had happened inside of it.

The thing was he wasn't even mad…well, not at Inuyasha at least. Of course his fury for Sesshomaru hadn't died any more than the pain in his arm. He hadn't seen a trace of Inuyasha since he had run away, and honestly he was glad he didn't. Wherever Inuyasha had gone, it was obviously away from Sesshomaru, and that was exactly where his friend needed to be right now.

He had heard tells, hell he had even seen Sesshomaru's jealous and possessive nature when it came to Inuyasha, but he had never seen anything like that. The inu-youkai's treatment of his stepbrother had gone beyond cruel. He had never seen such a look on Inuyasha's face as when the youkai had gotten done with him. It was like his soul had been ripped right out of him. Just that look had been enough to break his heart.

Scowling, Miroku kicked at the overturned furniture littering his floor, being careful not to step in any of the blood pools lying around. He really did think it would be better if he burned the entire thing down and started from scratch.

Dropping down to a crouch, he fingered the debris on the floor, blanching as he caught sight of another substance on the floor that was most certainly not blood. Flashes of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's less than loving coupling came to his mind, and he knew that there was no way he could clean this right now.

Leaning back into a sitting position, the monk kicked at the floor in frustration. He should have been able to do something! He should have been able to help his best friend! What had he been able to do though? He had watched in morbid fascination as Sesshomaru ripped the last thing that made Inuyasha the quirky hanyou he was, and left a dead shell in his wake. Hell he had barely been able to get Kagome to the healer, Lady Kaede, before she had gone into shock from the wound Sesshomaru had inflicted.

“Miroku? Are you in ther-” came a female voice outside of the small shack.

Miroku couldn't help but jump at the voice behind him, and spinning around rather suddenly, he caught sight of both Sango and Inuyasha's friend Lycani coming to stand in the doorway behind him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked forlornly, not really wanting them to see the state of his place. He hadn't even let Kagome anywhere near the scene, and she was part of it.

Both Sango and Lycani's eyes scanned the room, their mouths hanging open in utter shock.

The blood was the first thing they noticed. It seemed to be everywhere; most of the red substance was on the ground but splattered here and there on furniture and across the walls. The bed and some chairs were pretty much ruined and irreparable. Though Sango couldn't smell as acutely as Lycani, both could plainly see the remains of a very, very violent coupling... or rather, with this much blood it was more than likely rape.

Choking back bile and the uneasy feeling that she might throw up, Sango was the first to find her voice.

“How is he?” she asked, looking away and over at Miroku who stood in the corner, leaning against a wall now.

He really wished he could give her an answer. Running a hand through his ebony locks, Miroku leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes at the feel of a headache coming on. “I wouldn't know. He disappeared after it happened.”

“After what happened?” Lycani asked, the anger in her voice evident.

Sighing, Miroku uncovered his head and looked over towards the girl. “With all due respect, my lady…” he said, motioning around the place. “What do you think?”

Walking over, Sango leaned down towards the monk, rubbing a stray strand of hair from her boyfriend's face. Miroku sighed at the contact, leaning over and placing a kiss on the back of her hand. In some ways, a lot of ways, he really wished she wouldn't have come. He didn't want her to see this. No one should have to see the aftermath of what had happened, let alone the girl he loved and the demoness that was partially responsible for it.

“Do you know where he went?” the demon slayer asked softly, knowing just how upset her boyfriend was at the moment.

“He ran off into the woods, screaming something about killing Sesshomaru as he did. He hasn't been here since, and I know that he didn't go home.” Reaching into his robes, Miroku did something very un-monk-like and pulled a glass flask that Inuyasha had given him for his birthday when he was fifteen. He took a shot of sake, before offering it to Sango, who of course turned him down, and then to Lycani who immediately took it and nodded in thanks.

Trying not to let her disapproving glare show, and yet failing miserably, Sango started rubbing comforting circles in his arm as he let the alcohol burn at the edge of his throat before swallowing. “Poor Inuyasha….How's he handling it after Sesshomaru…after he…” Sango stopped herself before she could continue.

“Raped him!?” However, it seemed Lycani wasn't afraid to field the question.

“…It wasn't rape,” Miroku calmly stated, remembering very vividly everything that he had seen. When he heard Lycani's disgusted scoff, and saw how even Sango raised an eyebrow at his evaluation he continued. “I'm not saying it was loving, but it was consensual.”

Lycani's face fell as she surveyed the room. “He should be hanged,” she softly stated, but the more she looked around the more venomous her voice became. “He should be hanged for touching the Lord of West's son in such a manner! Regardless if Inuyasha was dumb enough to consent to it!”

“Regardless, if Inuyasha wished that to happen to his stepbrother, he would have done it already.” He took a deep breath as he remembered Inuyasha's eyes as they flooded red. He had been so infuriated at the time that he had actually transformed, and from experience Miroku knew that his friend was not going to just find somewhere to settle down and think things through. “My only concern is what he could be planning to do to get back at Sesshomaru. The way he headed didn't even make sense…I didn't even know he knew anybody in the north.”

Both Sango and Miroku jumped in surprise at the sound of shattering glass. Miroku's eyes widened to see how all the color had drained out of Lycani's face, and how she seemed to be visibly shaking.

“Did you say the north?” Lycani asked slowly. The monk nodded, still not sure why the direction Inuyasha had taken off in had gotten the girl so upset. “…That idiot,” she mumbled, grabbing at her streaked hair while bending down to pick up the shards of glass. “He's going to get himself killed!”

Miroku was about to ask what she was talking about, but then it all seemed to click and he really felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. “…Naraku,” he whispered, and watched how Sango's eyes widened in surprise.

“He wouldn't!” the demon slayer exclaimed, shooting up from her spot near her boyfriend to go stand by the inu youkai. “He knows what Sesshomaru would do to him! Look what happened when he-” Sango paused, looking at Lycani's irate expression. “Well, look what he did last time and how that ended up! Why would he risk it again!?”

“Because he's Inuyasha,” Miroku mumbled, really wishing right now that Lycani hadn't shattered his flask. Though at this point he wasn't above dipping his fingers in the liquid…well at least he would if his floor wasn't covered in his friend's and his friend's eccentric lover's bodily fluid.

Scoffing, Lycani nodded in agreement. “Yes, he's Inuyasha, but this time he's gone too far.” She shook her head. “The West and North are at war, Naraku will not allow Inuyasha to leave his lands lightly.” She sighed, standing up and already walking towards the door. “I have no doubt if Sesshomaru found out he'd kill him, but then again I'd worry more about Naraku killing him first.”

“Lycani, where are you going?” Sango asked, worry evident on her face. “Shouldn't we go tell Lord Inutaishou about all this?”

Lycani paused, giving a small smile.

“Yes, because I'm sure those negotiations would go well,” she said sarcastically, and Miroku couldn't blame her. He knew there was no way Naraku would even consider negotiating with the lord of the west after what had happened last time. “No, I shall go and talk to Naraku myself. My father has great ties to the lord of the East, and I'll be a neutral party.” She gave them both smiles. “If you don't hear word from me in three days time then I would inform Sesshomaru of his stepbrother's troubles.” With a small bow, Lycani turned and left in the same direction Inuyasha had the day before.

This was going to be a long three days, they all thought silently.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Inuyasha shook in nervous anticipation as he stared up at the monstrous castle he had come upon. It really did seem to fit Naraku. Whereas his home was light and welcoming, the Lord of the North's home just spoke of darkness. Inuyasha tried his best to take shallow breaths, wanting to inhale as little of the miasma surrounding the place as possible.

Regardless of his attempts though, the poison vapor continued to seep into his lungs, making his head foggy as if he were drugged. He knew that if it wasn't for his youkai blood he would be dead already. If Naraku didn't allow him within the castle walls, he knew he was going to have a hard time making it back home conscious.

His head was so foggy in fact that he didn't even notice the footsteps coming at him through the haze. Well at least that is until those footsteps crouched down, swinging their body around and kicking out his legs out from underneath him.

With a moan, Inuyasha landed on the ground. The miasma was now affecting him to the point that, with the sudden injury, it took him longer than necessary to even lift his head. Though he supposed his view from the ground gave him quite the good position to stare up at his attacker.

A deep red kimono came into view, followed by the face of a girl with dark hair tied into a topknot. Her face was covered with a decorative fan, but he would recognize that stench anywhere.

“Kagura,” he spat, getting over his initial haze and making his way to his feet. He tried to examine her face to see just how welcomed he was in these lands, but unfortunately the only thing he could see over her fan were her red eyes, and they did not look all that pleased to see him.

“My brother is expecting you.” The hanyou raised an eyebrow; Naraku knew he was coming? He scoffed. Of course that bastard knew he was coming. He had probably known the minute he had entered his territory. It wasn't above that prick to have spies everywhere.

He bit his tongue as the barrage of insults threatened to make their way past. It would do no good to insult the demon he was about to barter a favor from. Instead he gave her a smile, motioning forward. “Lead the way.”

The walk up to the castle was silent, but that was fine with him, the less he had to talk to Kagura the better. After all the last time he had seen her Sesshomaru's dick had been inside her, and even though ripping her face to shreds had helped, he really didn't think he could hate anybody more…well except Sesshomaru himself.

He wondered just what Sesshomaru was doing right now. Was he even upset? Did he even care that Inuyasha had been gone for almost a day, or was he just upset that he hadn't shown up for their `fuck' time like the bastard had commanded. Knowing Sesshomaru it was probably the latter.

Suddenly enormous black gates were before them. They creaked as they were opened. Inuyasha's mood instantly lightened as he breathed in his first breath of miasma-free air as they walked into the grounds of the castle. It was good to know that at least inside the palace walls the poisonous gas didn't pollute the place. …He honestly couldn't see how anybody could live here if it did.

“Master Inuyasha…now this is a surprise.”

The hanyou shut his eyes, counting to three before looking up into the smirking face of Naraku.

“Is it?” he snipped, mentally berating himself and forcing himself to remain calm. “And here Kagura was going on and on about how you already knew I was coming.”

“Oh I did, but I was more referring to the fact that you left in the first place.” Naraku smirked, giving his body a good up and down look. “Though judging by your appearance it's not too hard to see just why you left.”

Inuyasha scowled. He knew he should have cleaned himself. What was Naraku going to take pity on the poor bruised, battered, and bloody hanyou? …He doubted it. If anything this only fueled the cretin's twisted hate towards their family. Plus, he doubted he would be very appealing covered from head to foot in blood and another youkai's semen…not to mention the possession mark that still burned on his shoulder.

Trying to hold back the anger inside of him, Inuyasha forced himself to bow, humbling himself to the stupid bastard who had declared war on his lands. “I have come to strike a bargain with you. I will give myself to you freely…” He looked up into cold crimson eyes. “Do you accept?”

“Of course,” Naraku replied, and Inuyasha stood back up, hating himself more and more for degrading himself in such a way. His status didn't matter though…He could sink no lower then what Sesshomaru had brought him to the day before anyways. At least this way he would get some retribution out of it…at least this way he would know that if there was any part of Sesshomaru left that could feel that that small part would be hurting.

Trying to keep his claws from growing a mind of their own and gutting Naraku like a fish, Inuyasha solemnly followed him through the doors and into his luxurious estate. “It's a very nice place you have Naraku,” he stated, trying to create small talk to stop his mind from flipping out. “I would love to look around. It's so different from home.”

“Of course, but the only place you'll be seeing right now is my sleeping quarters.” Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. Well, he certainly got to the point, didn't he?

Trying to keep on a remotely happy face, Inuyasha turned toward Naraku, once more nodding. “Very well, but shouldn't I go to the bath house beforehand...?”

He was never allowed to continue, because Naraku immediately interrupted. “No. I want you just as you are, and don't expect any type of courtesy…traitorous beasts rarely get shown it. Now follow me up the stairs and we'll discuss just what sort of bargain we will be making.”

Inuyasha couldn't help the growl that had formed in his throat. Had he just called him traitorous? Pausing in his descent up the stairs, Naraku turned around to see the snarling hanyou who couldn't help the fact that his eyes were flooding red. He was still in a state of fury, and he had only gotten himself just calm enough to be presentable to Naraku. The stupid bastard making him mad probably wasn't a good idea.

Naraku, obviously not sensing his current plight, did nothing to calm his anger…as a matter of fact it seemed he wanted to antagonize the hanyou even more. “Were you expecting a warm welcome?” he asked in mild surprise. “Forgive me for not showing it to someone who abandoned their home to a come to a land that they're at war with to hurt their owner…it must be the still healing wound in my stomach that's making me testy.”

Mouth dropping a little in indignation, Inuyasha balled his hands at his sides, and resisted the urge to tackle the asshole. How dare he say that about him! A part of his mind knew how it was all true, but he let his anger rule…he figured it had worked in his life so far, and that it couldn't hurt to keep following the same routine now.

“Fuck you!” he growled, getting even angrier at the smirk that appeared on Naraku's face. His shoulders were tense as he forced his body not to attack the one in front of him, especially when that body walked forward on the landing between the stairs, dropping down to his knees in front of him.

Golden eyes widened in surprise, and they only grew wider when Naraku grabbed onto his hips, pulling him forward as he let a tongue snake out and lick up his stomach…right in an area where his and Sesshomaru's cum had been spilt. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Inuyasha pulled away, not noticing the feral look in Naraku's eyes when he did.

“You taste delicious, Inuyasha…It reminds me of the past.”

…The past? The claws that had been digging into his palms before now clenched so hard that blood dripped upon Naraku's immaculate stairway.

His eyes went blank as he forced his teeth only to clench and not tremble. “Don't talk of such things around me,” he whispered in an emotionless tone, trying to block the terrible pictures of just what that statement could mean out of his head…it wasn't going too well.

“And why is that, Master Inuyasha?” Naraku got to his feet, walking over and running a hand through Inuyasha's tangled hair. “It shouldn't bother you like this…not after what he did to you.” Leaning forward, the Lord of the North placed his lips on his shoulder, traveling all the way until they reached the mark.

Of course though when they did Inuyasha retaliated, swinging his claw through the air and swiping Naraku across the cheek.

No one was allowed to touch him there! His still healing teeth were bared in a growl as his eyes once more flooded red. He would kill the presumptuous ass before he ever let him touch the spot reserved only for Sesshomaru!

“You're still in love with him?” Naraku asked in amusement, all the while crossing his arms in front of his chest and showing no signs that Inuyasha in any way intimidated him. “It's sweet really…after all most slaves do fall for their masters.”

“I am not a slave!” Inuyasha hissed, regretting coming to this castle more and more by the second.

“Oh no?” Naraku asked, as if that notion was the strangest thing in the world. “Then why is it that your possession mark reeks like rotten flesh?” He walked forward, ignoring the bared, almost grown in fangs. “You can tell a possession slave anywhere by the aroma they emit to anyone who is not their master…it is what keeps others away, and what makes everyone treat you like dirt.” Inuyasha flinched when Naraku's hand came out to cup his chin, raising his face to look into his eyes. “Sesshomaru must have really hated you to do something like this…You're no more than his pet dog, which I suppose is fitting…considering your breed.”

“I'm no one's pet,” Inuyasha muttered, conviction clearly lacking in his voice. “I will rule the West some day…I am no slave.” Why was it that his voice wasn't matching the certainty of his words?

“Yet he made you into one…He made royalty no better than common street urchin trash…You were right before when you wished to seek revenge, don't let that hot-blooded temper of yours stop you from hurting the one creature who has shamed you above all others…Just think what your father will say when he sees what his son has become.”

Inuyasha jerked his head out of Naraku's grasp, not at all liking the amount of shame the older hanyou was making him feel. “What do you suggest then?” he hissed. “That I just hop into bed with you and screw your brains out in an attempt to hurt Sesshomaru!?” He ignored the part of his brain that was informing him that that had been his original plan.

“Somewhat.” Inuyasha glared…prick. “Though I'll be screwing your brains out for my enjoyment only…and for my payment.” Ok, well now he was intrigued.

“Payment?” he asked, trying not to let the curiosity seep too far into his voice. Though he had a feeling he was failing miserably at such a task, especially at the triumphant look Naraku was giving him.

“Yes, payment…for removing that mark from your neck.” Inuyasha's eyes went wide as a flicker of hope lit in the darkness.

“You can remove it?” he asked, this time not even trying to mask his excitement. Though that would prove to be an error in his part, because that gave that sneaky hanyou bastard just the ammo he needed to mock him.

“But of course…isn't that why you came here?” Naraku inquired, all the while knowing exactly why Inuyasha had come. However, he supposed he should be grateful…it did after all give him an out.

“Of course,” he replied gruffly, sticking his nose up into the air. “Feh, I don't want any lingering traces of that asshole on my skin any longer then I have to.” He bit back the shudder that wanted to rack his spin when Naraku ran a hand down his cheek.

“Precisely.” He gave him a smile. “Now, why don't we go upstairs for a bit…and then I'll remove his mark.” Inuyasha swallowed as the information processed through his mind. He was giving up his body in exchange for a favor…in other words he was going to become a whore. Well…better to be a whore than a slave, he supposed.

“Fine.” ...He was so going to hell. “Lead the way.” He gave Naraku a forced smile, and, with a feeling of absolute dread welling in the pit of his stomach, he followed the lecherous ruler up the stairs and towards a path he knew in so many ways he would regret.

Inuyasha's head began to spin the moment he walked into Naraku's bedroom. The combined cloying scent ff burning wax and the firelight from the huge pillar candles covering the entire room was almost too much for his heightened senses to bear. He had really had this entire thing planned out, hadn't he? Inuyasha would love to disappoint the evil prick, but Naraku had promised to remove the torturous mark on his neck, and for that he would go through just about anything…even if it did mean selling the last bit of pride he had left.

“Tell me, Naraku, do you always sleep with such a fire hazard?” The dark haired hanyou laughed from the corner, and Inuyasha felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks when he slipped the formal kimono off of his shoulders, leaving him bare.

Golden eyes looked away, shielding himself from the reality of what he was about to undertake. Though he wasn't given that option when a hand grabbed at his chin, pulling his wavering gaze. “Well, my dear Inuyasha, I was just preparing for my favorite puppy.”

Those same golden eyes that had been trying their hardest to avoid looking at the naked body in front of him, narrowed to slits and turned to look Naraku right in the face. “Don't call me puppy!” he growled, already pissed enough without some jerk that wanted to fuck him calling him a puppy!

“Oh?” Naraku asked, simultaneously sliding his hands up the sides of the hanyou's slim waist. “What is it that I should call you then?” Inuyasha resisted the urge to vomit when the Lord of the North leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his collarbone.

His feeling of nausea only increased as hands wrapped around his waist, walking him backwards until the back of his knees hit the futon. Forcing a smile on his face, Inuyasha let himself fall backwards onto the bed, scooting back all the way until he was at the head. “You can call me Sakura if it makes you happy…now can we get on with this?”

“Very well…” Naraku replied, actually licking his lips in anticipation. “Let's get this over and done with.” Biting the gag in the back of his throat at seeing Naraku's length steadily hardening. “Get on your hands and knees. Let's see just what's better, your ass or your mouth…I'll try you from behind and then have you wax it until your jaw's too sore to even speak.”

If this were any other situation, and if it were any other person asking such a thing of him he would have told him to go to hell, but as it was…he knew he was stuck doing whatever the bastard said. Biting his tongue to hold but the barrage of curses threatening to form, he begrudgingly got onto his hands and knees, letting his ass face the body staring lecherously behind him.

Inuyasha's eyes shut when a hand unceremoniously found its way to his ass, cupping the two globes as it wandered all over the area he had only allowed Sesshomaru the pleasure of touching.

“It's strange…” Naraku said, all the while letting a hand reach around and grasp at Inuyasha's still flaccid member. “Sesshomaru was never this giving…I would have thought he would have taught his pet better.” Inuyasha's claws dug into the futon, ripping the no doubt expensive fabric…though it seemed Naraku was just starting. “The lessons I instilled upon him seemed to carry much more weight.”

“And what lessons would those be?” Inuyasha growled, knowing right then and there that he didn't want the answer. Of course that didn't stop Naraku from giving it.

“Yes, allow me to tell you a little story…perhaps it will get you more in the mood.” He really wondered just what it was Naraku was going to tell him about Sesshomaru that could possibly get him in the mood. He knew right before he even heard a word of this story that whatever it was would probably only lessen his mood that didn't even exist to begin with.

Naraku's hands came up to his slim hipbones, pulling him backwards so that the dark hanyou's erection poked into his backside. “There once was this gorgeous young inu-youkai, whose beauty was matched by no other…His innocence ran off him in waves, and he had yet to be spoiled by another's hands.”

Shutting his eyes, he imagined Sesshomaru when he was younger and full of innocence…in his imagination those eyes weren't so cold. As he imagined how Sesshomaru could have once been, it made it easier and easier to block out the hands roaming over his body.

“His father had just returned home, and in order to get closer to the beauty I hosted a ceremony on the elder inu-youkai's behalf.” The hanyou's breath caught in his throat. …Sesshomaru's father? “That night I planned to make contact with the youkai…make him my own, but my plans were hindered.”

Looking back, Inuyasha glared at just the thought of him going after Sesshomaru in such a way. “What, did he not buy into you charming personality?” he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes when Naraku gave a laugh.

“Not at all…He just fell for someone else's.” Furrowing his eyebrows, Inuyasha grabbed the hands roaming his body and spun around so that he was lying on his back facing the lord of the north.

“What are you talking about?...I had assumed that you were his past mate.” From the way Sesshomaru and Naraku interacted it just seemed like it had been. Had Sesshomaru really fallen for someone else?

“Oh I was.” His face fell. “But I wasn't the one who took his attention that night. It was a shy young pup no taller than my knee who found the need to hide in his father's, the newly appointed Lord of the West's, arms.”

The bottom officially dropped out of Inuyasha's stomach. His face went stark white as he stared at the half demon in front of him with unbelieving eyes. “…That's not possible.” Naraku had to be lying…after all there was no way he actually knew Sesshomaru. He would have remembered meeting the love of his life!

“Your youth may have caused you to forget, but I assure you Sesshomaru remembers perfectly…His father was after all butchered the very next day.” It was all too much too digest. He didn't know how any of it could have been possible…he still thought it must be a lie.

His head never got to process the information, because Naraku climbed onto the bed and on top of him. Not being able to handle such a thing right now, Inuyasha put a hand on his chest, stopping the Lord's ascent. “…Please…finish the story,” he said breathlessly, not thinking he would be able to handle much more of it, but not being able to stop himself from wanting to know.

Smirking at how he obviously had the inu-hanyou wrapped around his finger, Naraku pet his white locks, all the while continuing. “I molded him into what he is now. There's not much more to tell really…He came to me, and I took him…” Naraku leaned down, letting his lips rest on a dog ear. “In the exact same way he last took you.”

Inuyasha stared blankly at a spot on the ceiling as his soul fled his body. “You raped him?” he asked, the information he had just heard sliding into place.

“Mmm yes, and he had the most delicious screams I've ever heard.” Pushing up on the chest above him, Inuyasha numbly rolled out from underneath him. He couldn't think anymore, hell he could hardly even get himself to breathe.

Had he really done such a thing? Had he really hurt his mate in such a way? And at such a young age?! Inuyasha knew they were no longer together, but he would never allow anyone to hurt the one he would always consider his mate. The saddest thing was that after such a traumatic event happened he had actually subjected Inuyasha to it. He had made him lose the last bit of innocence he had.

It didn't matter anymore though…he would never be innocent again, and so what was the point pretending to be? Kicking out, Inuyasha wrapped one leg around Naraku's hip and used it as leverage to spin them around so that he was now on top.

Leaning down, he used his tongue to lick a trail up and down Naraku's chest, curving up around his neck and ending up placing a small kiss on his cheekbone. “Well good for you…He probably deserved all he got and more,” he said, fighting everything inside of him back as he reached down to his bloody hakama, and without another thought ripped a long piece from the pant legs.

“So I take it you like it rough and kinky?” Giving him a questioning look, Naraku couldn't help but give an amused nod. “Keh…Yet another thing the two of you have in common…I have a game Sesshomaru used to make me play…Are you interested?”

Inuyasha felt the hardness underneath him stiffen even more, and knew he had gotten his answer. Naraku's hand came up to his mouth, tracing his lips, and the hanyou actually gave a small kiss back. “…Go ahead hanyou…put me in Sesshomaru's place.”

…The prick. If he wanted it, well damn he would get it.

Putting a seductive smile onto his face, Inuyasha leaned in and connected their mouths, all the while reaching behind and tying the ripped piece of hakama around his eyes. Reaching down once again he ripped his hakama into four more pieces and used those to tie up both his arms and legs, leaving tantalizing touches wherever his fingers grazed.

“So tell me, Naraku…Do you still want me to wax it?” He saw Naraku's coaxing nod, and without even a shred of sympathy he grabbed one of the pillar candles from beside the bed and poured the smoldering hot wax right over Naraku's now throbbing cock.

A scream of pain erupted throughout the room. He watched as the skin bubbled and blistered, and before the bastard had time to react Inuyasha took his hand and clawed him across the face. “You fucking bastard you should rot in hell for the things you did to him…I hate you both!”

Before Naraku had a chance to pull out of his flimsy bindings, Inuyasha shot out of the bed and made a run for the door…not knowing how far he would get, but knowing that he would get as far as his claws could carry him.

His hand clasped the door, and right as he opened it halfway he paused his attempt. Golden eyes widened to saucers as his mouth dropped in shock. His throat gurgled as a drop of blood spilled down his lips, falling to the ground, and as that hit he couldn't help but turn his gaze to follow it.

Inuyasha's head tilted to the side in slight confusion when he saw the constant streaming blood rivulets pouring on the floor, and using a hand he let it rest on his stomach where five bloody tentacles were protruding from both it and his chest. The weird thing was…it didn't even hurt. Bringing the hand up to his face, he saw how it was stained crimson with his slowly depleting life force. Not being able to support his weight any longer, he dropped to his knees, and then everything went black.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


End file.
